The Last Winged Unicorn
by kotorimoon
Summary: Cap. 26 ACTUALIZADO... los motivos pueden mover la voluntad... son estos lo suficientemente poderosos para ayudarles, o sólo son una ilusion...
1. Prólogo: El Principio del Fin

The Last Winged Unicorn.

Hola, este es mi primer fanfics, espero que les guste. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, asi que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

Prólogo: El principio del Fin

****

The seven red flames of the cave................................... Las siete llamas rojas de la cueva  
are lightning the horrible torture.................................... están iluminando la horrible tortura  
constricted to see he regrets.......................... cercanamente lo ve, le remuerde   
to have had the life from his god....................... para haber tenido la vida de su dios  
Airin sheds black tears supporting the terrible rape................ Airin vierte lágrimas negras que apoyan la terrible violación

the fury of the sons of the thunder.......... la furia de los hijos del trueno  
is breaking the mystical chain................... está rompiendo la cadena mística.  
  


El lugar estaba lleno de personas, más que nunca la humanidad se unía en un solo grito desesperado. La única persona que después de una terrible guerra había logrado conciliar distintas posiciones y por lo tanto había logrado encontrar la paz y mantenerla por cuatro esperanzadores años llacia ahora sobre un féretro blanco. Se veía hermosa. Sus abundantes pestañas color miel sobre sus párpados cerrados, su blanco rostro enmarcados por sus castaños cabellos y sus labios encerrando el último grito de agonía que había acompañado su terrible muerte. Aún conservaba su hermosura, de hecho en un último acto de compasión el ángel de la muerte la había respetado. Sin embargo el hermoso vestido blanco que cubría desde el cuello hacia abajo ocultaba la terrible herida que había ocasionado su deceso. Quien lo pensaría, después de las terribles armas que otrora la humanidad había creado, había sido una espada la que prácticamente en segundos había acabado con los sueños y la vida de la hermosa joven en un acto frío y lleno de crueldad, sin embargo cargado de misterio. 

****

Arwald falls so to his knees............................ Arwald se cae a sus rodillas  
while Akron the black king is laughing.......... mientras Akron que el rey negro está riéndose  
the princess falls down on the stones........... la princesa cae en las piedras

with no breath of life anymore................. sin aliento de vida nunca mas  
May your ambition lead you to the unholy name...............podría su ambición llevarlo al nombre sacrilego.   
So my soul will fight you forever................. entonces mi alma luchará para siempre  
in one of the many new hells...................... en uno de los muchos nuevos infiernos  
  


El mundo no podía explicárselo, cientos de investigaciones no encontraban respuesta a lo sucedido. Sumarios tras sumarios y todo seguía en el mismo punto... como ocurrió el asesinato...como alguien entró en su habitación vigilada por tres cordones de seguridad y la tecnología de punta del planeta, como pudo prácticamente destajar a la joven sin el más absoluto ruido, y pasar la vigilancia sin ser visto. Sólo a la mañana siguiente del asesinato cuando su guardia personal entro al cuarto y se percató del profundo olor a sangre al entrar a la habitación aún en penumbras debido a las cortinas, se tubo conocimiento de lo sucedido...el horrible espectáculo que llenó los ojos de la guardia los helo de horror. Sobre las paredes lazos de sangre se confundían con el papel tapiz, las cortinas rasgadas daban señales de la férrea lucha de la joven por salvar su vida, el espejo estaba quebrado producto sin duda del estrallamiento de su cuerpo sobre este, también estaba manchado de sangre y finalmente sobre la cama llacia prácticamente desnudo el cuerpo de la joven. Su pijama estaba rasgado producto de las heridas cortantes sobre su cuerpo. Desde el cuello hacia abajo nada estaba sano. La sangre cubría la cama y destilaba hacia el suelo cubriendo la alfombra de la amplia sala, sus cabellos castaños caían por el borde de la cama como una brillante cascada y sus ojos que anteriormente mostraran la determinación de un líder ahora estaban vacíos y sin vida. Finalmente en el centro de su pecho estaba clavada una espada de grandes proporciones y cuya hoja aunque de un extraño color negro y manchada de sangre relucía. Ninguna puerta o ventana tenía señales de invasión. Ninguna cámara de vídeo mostraba a algún intruso - que por el tamaño de la espada y el daño causado debía ser bastante notorio- y nadie, absolutamente nadie había visto o sospechado algo extraño anteriormente...todo seguía siendo un misterio...

****

From the holy sea of golden flames................ Del mar sagrado de llamas doradas  
flies the last winged unicorn................. vuela el último unicornio alado  
With its magic breath of innocence............... Con su respiración mágica de inocencia  
rising to the crystal throne............... subiendo al trono de cristal  
  


Ese día sería su cumpleaños número veinte... y también sería el día en que se cumpliría uno de sus más anhelados sueños junto a la persona que amaba...ahora era el día de su funeral......ahora estaba todo truncado.

****

Skies are spitting holy fire wisdom cries and deadly whispers flow........... Los cielos están escupiendo lamentos de sabiduría de fuego sagrado y el flujo de los susurros mortales

Flow down to silent mystic shores......... .......................Fluyendo hacia las misticas y silenciosas costas

Shores of spirits thirst for vengeance waiting for their holy crystal gate.............. Costas de espiritus sedientos por venganza, esperando por su cristal sagrado

Gate to the sunny holy lands.................. ................................................de la soleada tierra sagrada  
  


Desde lo alto de la colina junto al cementerio lleno de gente una figura observada lo amplio del cortejo fúnebre...su amplia espalda contrataba con su porte...era un joven bastante apuesto, sus cabellos castaños oscuro se movían con el viento, una chaqueta negra larga y unas gafas negras ocultaban unas ojos azules sin vida. Simplemente no tubo fuerzas para estar ahí, no tubo fuerzas para ver como poco a poco el cuerpo de la mujer que amó más que a su vida y a la cual no pudo proteger se hundía poco a poco dentro de la madre tierra...simplemente no podía.

****

"Lands of a timeless world.......................... "Las tierras de un mundo eterno...  
an enchanted timeless world like no other................... y encantado mundo eterno como ningún otro

there where magic flowers paint the cosmic landscape..... allí donde mágicas flores pintan el paisaje cósmico

and no one knows the word... pain!"................. ¡y nadie conocee la palabra... dolor!"  
Tears of blood and sadness formed the wonderful silent lake.......... Lágrimas de sangre y tristeza forman el maravilloso lago silencioso

Swans and birds in water games will call Airin's name... her name........ ¡ cisnes y pájaros en juegos de agua llamarán el nombre de Airin... su nombre!...

Tampoco tenía fuerzas para llorar....su dolor y angustia era más de lo que podía expresar con lagrimas, ¿por qué?.., ¿quién?...¿cómo?...preguntas que pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza y de las cuales no obtenía respuesta.

****

And now is the time to decide............ Y ahora es el tiempo para decidir   
on a way to escape from the cavern............ una manera de escapar de la caverna  
the old silver chains on the wall............ las viejas cadenas de plata en el muro  
are now also trapping their souls......... y ahora también atrapando sus almas  
Airin my princess I can not endure all my pain......... Airin mi princesa yo no puedo soportar todo mi dolor  
but I swear to you on my proud name............. pero yo juro por mi nombre orgulloso...  
you'll open the mystical gate!.......... ¡usted abrirá la puerta mística!  
  


Otra figura se acerca a esta...una larga trenza se mueve al son del viento, el mismo pesar, pero de otra manera. El también había amado a esa mujer, aunque de una manera más fraternal, como a un camarada y también quería a la persona que tenía frente a el y que ahora le daba la espalda... también estaba sufriendo...

"deberías dejar que te ayudemos"- dijo el joven de larga trenza...

La primera figura no dijo nada...

"No hablar con nadie no servirá de nada...nada hará que ella regrese... lo entiendes... ¿cierto? ....Hiro..."

El joven de cabello castaño se da vuelta camina y pasa al lado de su compañero...no dice nada, sólo camina...sin dar la espalda al servicio funerario...

"Maldición... ¿qué demonios paso aquí...cómo llegamos a esto?" - el joven de larga trenza no sabía que hacer y se quedo mirando como su compañero se aleja...

Prontamente el viento trae frases del funeral....

"Estamos aquí para despedir a nuestra querida hermana, quien nos fue arrebatada de esta forma tan violenta...estamos aquí para despedir a quien fuera la líder en tiempos de paz....Relenna Darlian..."

****

From the holy sea of golden flames........... Del mar sagrado de llamas doradas  
flies the last winged unicorn............. vuelas el último unicornio alado  
With its magic breath of innocence............. Con su mágico aliento de inocencia  
rising to the crystal throne............. subiendo al trono de cristal  
  
  


Notas del Autor: hola soy chilena y este es mi primer fics...espero que les guste...estoy pensando hacerlo en varios capítulos, y es una promesa que a menos que me caiga un meteoro en la cabeza va a ser terminado.

La canción se llama " The last Winged Unicorn"(le da el nombre al fanfics) y pertenece al el albúm "Dawn of Victory" de Rhasody, que como es uno de los grupos favoritos de mi hermana se lo dedico a ella...

Lo siento por los fans de Relenna, pero era necesario que ella muriera...porque si esta muerta... no es un truco. Los detalles del por qué y el como murió se dilucidaran en otros capítulos así como el destino de la tierra después de la muerte de su líder.

Tomatazos, comentarios y demases a kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com

Kotorimoon


	2. Capítulo N° 1: Viviendo una Pesadilla

The last Winged Unicorn.

Hola, este es mi primer fanfics, espero que les guste. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, asi que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo N° 1: Viviendo una pesadilla.

Ha pasado un año de la muerte de la lider Relenna Darlian y más allá de toda duda su muerte no fue el fin de algo, sino el principio del tiempo de la oscuridad.

Cuando los humanos creían hacerlo visto todo distintas y extrañas facciones han comenzado a mostrar su poder dentro del globo terráqueo y las colonias. La muerte de Darlian sólo fue el comienzo de una seguidilla de asesinatos en serie, siempre con el mismo factor común, la sangre, la espada y el misterio. Los mayores lideres en tiempos de paz estaban siendo asesinados uno a uno, dentro de autos, ascensores, en cafeterías, baños... sin ningún testigo, gritos o señales que delataran al hechor de los crímenes.

La anarquía comenzaba a cubrir los distintos gobiernos. Desde la muerte de Darlian y con las sucesivas asesinatos los estados de la Tierra decidieron levantar nuevamente sus fronteras en un esfuerzo desesperado por separar posturas y hacer que los asesinatos quedaran delimitados a ciertos sectores según sus ideologías, sin embargo obviamente el asesino no tuvo la misma impresión porque los asesinatos no pararon.

Desde lo alto una sombra cubre una ciudad del mundo...su nombre antiguamente se le conocía como Tokio, pero actualmente se le designaba como la sección 25 del sector 4 de la Tierra*...

Una hermosa mujer mira con horror en sus ojos la nube que cubre la ciudad, su cabello era castaño y caía hasta su cintura, su delgada figura no le hacia parecer de más de 18 años, aunque ya tenía 23, pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba en ella eran unos expresivos y enormes ojos color verde esmeralda que contrastaban enormemente con su piel color marfil. De su mano llevaba a un pequeño de no más de 5 años que tenias cabello castaño aunque más oscuro que el de su madre y sus mismos ojos verdes... 

Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí- exclamo la mujer con un acento de terror en sus palabras- jamás pense que llegarían hasta acá- 

La gente de la ciudad aterrorizada por la oscura nube que comienza a expandirse como una peste corre por las calles. Caen al suelo pasan sobre ellos mismos sin la mas mínima consideración, las madres toman a sus hijos y corren desesperadas, todos saben lo que viene después de la aparición de la nube, todos han escuchado de la muerte que baja desde ellas., lo rayos y truenos que literalmente fríen a las personas sin respetar sexo o edad, las sombras encapuchadas que invocadas por extraños gritos y con enormes armas, sin piedad destajan a todo ser viviente y reclaman el territorio como propio...

La mujer corre hacia uno de los callejones más cercanos y aprovechando el caos reinante saca desde su blanco cuello una pequeña cadena con una llave...

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella... recupera tu verdadera forma, hazlo en el nombre de Sakura que acepto esta misión contigo... libérate...-

Los pequeños y verdes ojos del niño, que pese a estar acostumbrado a estas impresionantes demostraciones de magia y poder, no podían dejar de mostrar el asombro frente al fantástico desencadenamiento de energía mágica. Una Insignia de magia apareció bajo los pies de la mujer. En ese preciso momento parte de la nube se desprendió y se dirigió velozmente hacia los dos. La hechicera tomó a su hijo de la mano e invoco la antigua magia que ocupaba desde pequeña...

Jump - la mujer con la agilidad que solo la magia podía permitir aterrizó con su niño en brazos en el edificio que tenía a sus espaldas, de entre la nube materializándose ante los ojos de la gente que corría despavorida por las calles de la ciudad emergieron rápidamente enormes robots, muy similares a los antiguos movile suit (MS) que participaran en las batallas anteriores por la paz del mundo y las colonias, pero que sin embargo, mostraban enormes diferencias, una de las cuales y por la cual la gente más se aterrorizaba eran una enormes capas negras que los cubrían y que ya se había descubierto impedían ser detectado por los más sofisticados radares, debido a su peculiar color negro y los horribles ruidos que provenían de ellos durante los ataques las personas comenzaron a llamarlos "Espectros". 

Uno de los espectro dirigió uno de sus brazos hacia los transeúntes y de ellos se descargaron enormes esferas de energía que destrozaban a la gente a su paso...los miembros de las personas mutiladas comenzaron a cubrir las calles, la sangre comenzó a llenar el lugar, algunos niños que se habían quedado separados de sus padres y aterrados por lo que sus pequeños ojos veían no podían moverse...

Mientras los enormes artefactos destruían y destrozaban todo a su paso, otros seres emergían desde la enorme nube, que a estas alturas ya estaba cubriendo completamente la ciudad, estos seres que desde hacia una año comenzaron a parecer acompañaban a los "Espectros" se dirigían a lo que quedaba de los cadáveres de la gente esparcida sobre el pavimento, de entre sus cuerpos extraían algo muy peculiar, que por escasos y traumatizados sobrevivientes sería descrito como una pequeña , casi diminuta luz ...por supuesto estos seres además cuando acababan esa primera y al parecer primordial misión "degustaban" el resto de lo que quedaba...

La mujer desde el borde del edificio miraba aterrada la pavorosa escena...en fracción de segundos la ciudad que la cobijara se convirtió en un hervidero de demonios...

"_maldición, ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto?"- _penso la joven que ahora sostenía a su niño con uno de sus brazos.

En ese momento en mismo espectro que se dirigía a ella por primera vez volvió a arremeter su poder contra ella...

"Jump" - dos, tres veces, la joven mujer tuvo que saltar para poder esquivar la fulminante ráfaga de energía...

No podía sacar otra Carta desde sus ropas, los constantes ataque y el desesperado intento por mantener al niño a salvo le impedían maniobra con la eficiencia requerida... simplemente no estaba preparada para la batalla... 

El enorme espectro, presintiendo la debilidad creciente y la imposibilidad de defenderse de su enemigo comienza a concentrar su ataque...

"_Dios mío, que alguien nos ayude...queridas cartas ayúdenme...no podemos morir...debo salvar a Ryu...debo salvarlo _"- penso la joven hechicera, dándose cuenta que su poder escasamente podía mantenerlos fuera del alcance de la letal arma del enemigo...

Un brillo se desprendió desde el báculo que la joven sostenía entre sus blancas manos... un cálido resplandor los cubrió- "¿_qué es esto?- _penso la mujer- frente a sus ojos una de sus queridas cartas los protegía- "¿_Shield?.., no es posible- _la carta sin haber sido invocada cubrió protegió a su dueña, del mismo modo frente a ella apareció otra carta_. _En ese momento dos espectros más dirigieron sus letales armas a la joven-

__

Shaoran...quiero estar contigo...no puedo morir aquí!!!- penso la joven hechicera...

__

En ese momento los tres espectros cortan la escapada de la joven y dirigen sus armas contra la mujer y su hijo...de ellas sendas bolas de energía se disparan...a ella solo le queda cerrar los ojos, en una fracción de segundo un destello proveniente de la segunda carta que estaba frente a ella ilumino el lugar, mientras una nube de polvo y terror dejo un agujero de enormes dimensiones sobe el asfalto, sin mostrar señales de sus desintegradas víctimas, que se unían a los gritos e terror de la ahora desintegrada ciudad de Tokio.

Kotorimoon

La Tierra ha sido dividida en 4 sectores (algo asi como Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste), tomando como referencia el Ecuador y el meriadiano de Grenwich (se escribe así?), de la misma manera cada sector presenta subdivisiones numericas que corresponden a los países.

Notas del autor: bueno e aquí el primer capitulo de este crossover. No les voy a decir a quien más incluiré en est fisc, porque no solo serán de Sakura Card Captor y Gundam Wings, la verdad voy a cumplir un sueño inconcluso y voy a mezclar otros animes que conozco y me gustan...aunque aun no se como lo voy a logran para que suene coherente L , pero bueno ojalá les este gustando...tomatazos , sugerencias y demases (por favor no virus) los responderé con rapidez. kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com


	3. Capítulo N° 2: Rastros de Magia

Titulo: The Last Winged Unicorn.

Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo N°2: Rastros de Magia.

Dentro de un hermoso cuarto en cuyo centro de la cama duerme plácidamente una mujer.

No habría soportado que algo les sucediera- exclamo suavemente la voz de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones de la pieza. 

Su rostro aunque hermoso, tenía el ceño fruncido. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba despeinado, sus ojos de un color burdeo profundo denotaban cansancio, sin duda producto de la larga noche en vela... su rostro se desvío hacia otro hombre que estaba junto a él... este debía de tener su misma edad, 23 ó 24 años, aunque su cabello era de un profundo color azul- negro, que contrastaba con sus ojos de un azul intenso. en verdad ambos eran bastante guapos, sin embargo pese a su porte y el respeto que infundían mostraban claras señales de cansancio...

Fue una sorpresa... jamás pense que ellos atacaran esa ciudad... nuestros espías no nos informaron absolutamente nada- respondió calmadamente una segunda voz.

Eriol... como vamos a poder movilizarnos si la información o nos llega tarde o es errónea... esta vez sucedió un milagro, pero la próxima podría no suceder y lo sabes... -

El lo sabia perfectamente... no por nada era llamado la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... Lead Clow... el creador de la famosas Clow Card, ahora Sakura Card, incluso el se había sorprendido y al mismo tiempo aterrado al sentir lejanamente el ataque a la ciudad de Tokio, más aún sabiendo que la esposa de su mejor amigo se encontraba en esa ciudad, que se suponía era una de las más seguras... también fue una sorpresa minutos después sentir la presencia de Sakura y el pequeño Ryu dentro de la casa... él sabia perfectamente lo mermada que se encontraba la magia en ese momento, sólo los más poderosos habían podido mantener su nivel mágico y aún utilizaban sus poderes para poder defenderse de los constantes ataque del enemigo, aún el mismo, siendo quien era constantemente se fatigaba con los más simples hechizos...

- Realmente fue un milagro que las Sakura Card los salvaran- exclamo la reencarnación de Clow- La lealtad de las cartas es incondicional hacia Sakura, es una cualidad que tiene junto con Yue y Kerberus-

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron ocultar sus rostros con tristeza al recordar al antiguo Juez de las Cartas Clow y al Guardián de Ojos Dorados, que actualmente se encontraban dentro de unos hermosos sarcófagos de protección, junto con Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun en el fondo de la mansión. Hacia ya casi seis meses que sus respectivos amos en un afán de proteger a sus queridos amigos y protectores e impedir que fueran absorbidos por la oscuridad realizaron un fuerte hechizo, aún en contra de su propia voluntad, encerrando su poder

Hacia ya un año que desde la muerte de Relenna Darlian y los extraños sucesos que incluso actualmente acontecían. Una fuerza oscura y poderosa comenzó a acrecentar su poder. Una rama de los más antiguos y exiliados hechiceros negros hicieron su aparición frente al mundo, un secreto que había estado oculto durante siglos ahora era develado a cientos de incrédulos y maravillados ciudadanos. La comunidad de la Tierra acostumbrada a la tecnología y las ciencias se vio asombrada frente a la maravilla de la magia, incluso muchos consideraron esto como la respuesta a sus múltiples problemas, la salida fácil. Su error fue pensar que ellos aparecieron para ayudar, simplemente sin el conocimiento no pudieron defenderse de esta nueva "ciencia mágica", como solían llamarlos aquellos que no la poseían. 

Los ataques comenzaron sin piedad en las ciudades más importantes del planeta e incluso en algunas de las colonias espaciales. Los hechiceros reclamaron el poder absoluto de la Tierra y las colonias. Estos en respuesta enviaron sus tropas a la batalla. Las misiones fueron desastrosas cada soldado fue brutalmente asesinado dentro de su movile suit y los que fueron capturados actualmente servían al que en un principio era su enemigo. 

Sin embargo no fueron los únicos que reaccionaron frente a los crímenes cometidos, la "Junta Mágica Mundial" reacciono indignada frente a los sucesos. Esta entidad estaba encargada de todos los asuntos relacionados con la magia, dictaba y establecía las normas y reglas sobre los distintos hechizos y planes para la utilización de la magia, así como también llevaba un registro de las personas que podían ejecutarla. Su propósito final era la protección de la humanidad desde un punto de vista más espiritual y esotérico. En ese entonces su líder era un joven hechicero de origen oriental cuya familia siempre había sido una de las más respetadas por su alto nivel de conocimiento y por la antigua y poderosa magia que poseían. Su nombre era Li Shaoran de la dinastía Li. Aunque sólo tenía 20 años al presidir el puesto su forma de ser calmada y juiciosa le llevo a ser uno de los más apoyados. Junto a él se encontraba entonces su prometida, una hermosa joven de origen japonés con hermoso cabello castaño hasta la cintura y unos enormes ojos verdes. La joven, quien era maestra de cartas mágicas, encantó al la Junta con su calidez y sinceridad. Después del esperado matrimonio la comunidad mágica se vio envuelta en un tiempo de luz, que se vio acrecentado ese mismo año con el nacimiento del primer hijo de la pareja sin embargo este tiempo duro poco, dentro de la Junta comenzaron a correr fuertes rumores sobre el alzamiento de un desconocido y antiguo grupo mágico detrás del cual se sustentaba una misteriosa fuerza, junto con ciertas personas que actuaban por medio de artes prohibidas desde hace cientos de años. La Junta encomendó a sus mejores hechiceros para la investigación, sin embargo sus indagaciones fueron tardías, el plan que al parecer comenzaba con la muerte de Darlian no era sino el final de una antigua conspiración.

Los hechiceros pelearon grandiosamente, utilizaron los más fuertes hechizos, sin embargo no pudieron lograr nada, la Junta fue destruida, anulada y la sociedad mágica actualmente estaba dispersa.

Kaho llagara mañana, creo que trae importante información- exclamo la reencarnación de Clow- sin embargo ahora lo que más me preocupa es lo poco que podemos hacer con el nivel mágico que tenemos.

Maldición - dijo el antiguo jefe de la junta mágica- jamás pense que los seres humanos se aliaran a los demonios para lograr sus objetivos, la magia que ahora poseen es inalcanzable.

Sin embargo no creo que ellos se esperan esto, ahora están tan a la merced como nosotros- dijo Eriol.

Si, pero lograron sacarnos del medio antes que pudiéramos acabar con algunos de sus lideres-

Si, aunque el poder de la oscuridad había sido muy poderoso desde el principio los más fuertes hechiceros se unieron en un intento desesperado por lograr controlar el caos que comenzaba a reinar en el mundo después de la muerte de Relenna Darlian y que tenía como inicio una fuerte magia oscura. Un grupo especialmente fuerte fue el líder de estas acciones y su cabecilla fue el joven líder de la Junta Mundial de Magia Li Shaoran , junto a su esposa Sakura Kinomoto, la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos Eriol Hiragizawa, una sacerdotisa de la luna Kaho Mizuki y un joven con poder sobre los espíritus Touya Kinomoto. Junto a ellos se encontraban sus fieles guardianes y amigos Kerberus, la bestia de ojos dorados guardiana de las cartas Sakura y Yue el antiguo juez además de Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon. Sin embargo y pese a los esfuerzos durante una de las últimas batallas en las que habían participado una extraña figura salió de las sombras y lanzo un poderoso ataque...

Flashback...

En algún lugar del polo Norte...

El ambiente era pesado, la bruma y el humo cubría la atmósfera, alrededor cientos de MS atacaban a unas extrañas criaturas que salían desde las sombras... el hielo estaba manchado de una extraña y espesa sustancia muy similar al petróleo, pero cuyo hedor sofocaba a cualquiera...

Vamos Sakura, Eriol, Kaho, Touya... es ahora o nunca- exclamó Shaoran...

Nunca podrán contra la oscuridad- grita un anciano desde una cúpula sobre una colina... - este es el destino de los simples humanos... únansenos o mueran-

Nunca- grito la mujer de cabello liso al momento que se unía a sus amigos-

Es verdad... todo va a salir bien- exclamo la joven de ojos verdes-...

Sin embargo los tres hombres no estaban tan seguros... veían como ese anciano invocaba fuerzas descomunales y desconocidas...

¡¡¡Cuidado ama!!!- exclamo el antiguo Juez de las cartas al momento que un rayo se dirigía hacia la joven...

Mientras el mortal rayo se dirige hacia la joven un enorme movile suit se interpone y la salva.

Te encuentras bien Sakura- exclama un joven de cabellos rubios desde el interior del enorme aparato, sus expresivos ojos celestes mostraban una enorme preocupación por lo que sucedía.

Gracias Quatre- respondió, mientras miraba horrorizada el brazo des robot destrozado por el ataque enemigo...

No te preocupes, los Gundam son más fuertes que los movile suit normales, pero no resistiremos mucho más, Trowa y Wo Fei se encuentran combatiendo al este de aquí y no tenemos noticias de Hiro y Duo, sea lo que sea que Uds. vayan a hacer ahora es el momento, no tenemos más tiempo... -

Los hechiceros se miraron unos a otros e iniciaron lo que correspondía a su ultima esperanza... un fuerte hechizo de restitución prohibido para cualquiera, que incluso debía ser hecho por más de una persona debido a su efecto desbastador...

ahora es el momento- exclamo el mayor de los jóvenes...

Los jóvenes se unieron mientras concentraban su poder en un circulo...

Debemos protegerlos mientras realizan el hechizo- exclamo una de los guardianes que tenía alas de mariposa-

Pase lo que pase deben terminar el hechizo- exclamo el juez Yue...

Los guardianes formaron un cubo de energía alrededor de los hechiceros para parar los ataques que eran desviados hacia sus propios cuerpos...

Mientras los jóvenes invocaban la antigua y prohibida magia:

Aquello que es más sagrado que la luz

más claro que el día

invocamos tu poder

desde el Pilar de la Tierra

aquello que nos protege

a cambio te ofrecemos nuestras vidas

y más poderosos hechizos...

PROTECCIÓN GLOBAL TERRAQUEA...

Una enorme esfera de energía comenzó a cubrir todo... la Tierra era rodeada por una enorme calidez y las sombras comenzaron a desvanecerse en el poderoso resplandor, estabilidad comenzaba a ser recuperada... sin embargo...

Estúpidos... el poder de la oscuridad jamás será destruido... las tinieblas dominaran todo... jajajajajajaja... - exclamó el anciano desde la cúpula- Señores de la oscuridad, demonios del inframundo, Uds. que nos dieron protección, salgan de sus tumbas y tomen lo que les plazca, cumpla su cometido a cambio de nuestras almas, libérense y destruyan. – alzando su báculo proyecto una poderosa energía sobre los guardianes que protegían a los jóvenes hechiceros, que concentrados y al borde de la muerte producto de agotamiento del poderoso hechizo no se percataban de lo que ocurría a su alrededor...

Frente a la invocación una enorme puerta apareció frente a los guardianes quienes indefensos comenzaron a desvanecerse... una sombra comenzó a emerger , en su centro se encontraba un niño que no representaba más de 10 años, de cabello rubio y delgado, sin embargo sus ojos eran tan negros y fríos que no parecían estar vivos y eran el único indicio de su demoniaco origen, de inmediatamente miro hacia el anciano...

Dime humano fuiste tú quien abrió esta puerta- pregunto la sombra dirigiéndole una espantosa mirada al anciano...

si demonio, yo abrí al puerta, invoque tu poder en nombre de los hechiceros oscuros para que nos sirvas en nuestros propósitos, ahora nos debes obediencia o volverás de donde viniste- dijo el anciano, mientras un escalofrío corría por su columna vertebral...

¿Volveré de donde vine?... jajajaja... ¿tú y tus patéticos hechizos me volverán desde donde vine?... ¡ESTUPIDO HUMANO! Durante siglos espere que tu patética raza cometiera esta este error, son seres inferiores jugando a dioses...la puerta se ha abierto y ahora nadie volverá a hundirme... yo soy la Oscuridad, el Señor de los Demonios y ahora tu estas a mi servicio- exclamo el demonio extendiendo su mano hacía el anciano...- Morte Vitales Mente!- 

El anciano comenzó a retorcer, en otro lugar aquellos quienes apoyaban al anciano y cuyos sueño eran dominar el mundo con magia oscura se retorcían de la misma manera... sus brazos y cabezas se retorcían en extraños ángulos y horribles gritos de dolor cubrían el ambiente... finalmente la cabeza del anciano se desprendió del resto del cuerpo... y el resto de los hechiceros negros quienes veían todo a través de sus mentes observaban con horror que sin el más mínimo esfuerzo su líder era muerto...

Espero que no tengas objeciones al respecto, anciano- dijo el niño hacia la cabeza que ahora estaba a sus pies- perdón creo que debí preguntarte entes de arrancarte al cabeza, pero es que soy tan impulsivo... jajajaja... Uds. que opinan pequeños- le dijo niño a los otros hechiceros negros... - quieren que juegue con Uds. También-

Los hechiceros se miraron entre si... estaban perdidos y lo sabían-... uno de ellos habló- no...no...nosotros te serviremos Señor... quiero decir Amo...te ayudaremos en lo que quieras...-

De vez en cuanto me gusta tener juguetes, los humanos son buenos juguetes... los dejare vivir... algunos días más... - dijo el niño calmadamente, en eso fijo su vista en la esfera de luz que se encontraba en las faldas de la colina de hielo de la cual había surgido la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella...

Mientras los móviles suit que continuaban combatiendo con los demonios estaban perplejos por lo que acababan de ver...el anciano y el poder que tanto esfuerzo les había costado vencer había sido destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por un niño...

vaya...creo que las cosas han cambiado desde que estuve por aquí la última vez, ahora hay juguetes más grandes- dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los más cercanos y en pestañeo lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos- jajajaja... me gusta como se destruyen... me gustan estos nuevos juguetes...

Se elevo por los cielos y en un chasquido de sus dedos todo se oscureció, la poderosa luz que estaba cubriendo la Tierra se desvaneció y los cuatro hechiceros y sus guardianes cayeron pesadamente al suelo, sus cabellos estaban blancos y sus ojos claros debido a la gran perdida energética sufrida durante el hechizo. Los movile suit que se encontraba combatiendo comenzaron a explotar sin motivo, los soldados que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo explotaban desde su interior, la sangre y los miembros comenzaron a cubrirlo todo, el blanco hielo ahora estaba cubierto de sangre...

Miro a los jóvenes y sus criaturas – Vaya, vaya, después de todo no todos son tan miserables como hace 5.000 años atrás, supongo que incluso su raza tiene sus excepciones, estoy impresionado, aunque claro para mi eso no es más que una "barrerita", pero para Uds. debió ser un ESFUERZO... jajajaja, además crearon criaturas mágicas... eso es algo nuevo... su poder es impresionante, considerando que proviene de orígenes tan inmundos, comprenderán que no puedo permitir que continúen viviendo ¿cierto?... su vida será absorbida, criaturas como Uds. me alimentaran por mucho tiempo... 

Los guardianes sintieron como si una espada se les clavara en el pecho... el dolor fue tanto que se desvanecieron inmediatamente y sus cuerpos comenzaron a volverse trasparentes...

¡ Yue...Kero!- grito la joven maestra de cartas al ver que sus amigos se desvanecían-

¡Rubi Moon...Spinel Sun!- grito la reencarnación de Lead Clow-

Obviamente no puedo permitir que nadie se oponga a mis planes, nadie puede controlar magia sin mi permiso así que pondré una pequeña llave- el pequeño extendió su mano y una pequeña esfera negra apareció en ella, en ese momento una fuerte y maligna aura comenzó a absorber la magia de los jóvenes e incluso en el resto del mundo ocurría lo mismo, todos aquellos que utilizaban magia comenzaba a ver mermado su poder- yo controlare la magia...nadie se opondrá a mi...las puertas del infierno están abiertas y ahora nadie las volverá a cerrar...-

No puede ser...todos nuestros esfuerzos para nada...todos los sacrificios para nada- grito Touya...

Uno de los movile suit que no habían sido destruidos dirigió sus poderosas y afiladas armas hacia el niño...- ¡¡¡Muérete maldito!!!- exclamó el piloto de ojos celestes-

¡No Quatre... detente!- Gritó la hechicera de cabello largo... su poder es ilimitado...

Insecto humano como te atreves a atacarme con ese juguetito... no entiendes que Uds. son polillas frente al el infierno- dirigió su mirada y frente a un brillo el piloto del Gundam comenzó a retorcerse- son una molestia ya me aburrieron-

Sakura abrazó a Yue, Kerberus y Shaoran, mientras Touya tomaba a Kaho y Eriol al Rubi Moon y Spinel Sun sus cuerpos comenzaron a retorcerse

¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Los gritos de los jóvenes inundaron el lugar, no podían siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de defenderse, estaban tan débiles que no se mantenían de pie-

__

¡Maldición Vamos a morir!- penso Eriol

**__**

¡No pierdan la esperanza...confién en mi!- escucharon una cálida voz en sus mentes...

¿Qué?...¡Quién eres tú?...¡cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?!!!!!- exclamó el demonio-

Una clara luz cubrió a los jóvenes y al piloto Gundam... el dolor cesó y desaparecieron frente a un atónito demonio...

Ya veo... no están tan desprotegidos después de todo... aún te encuentras vivo maldito estorbo, pero bueno esto será más divertido de lo que esperaba...me gusta que me diviertan...jajajaja- el pequeño dejo su asombro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta que aún estaba abierta..

Hermanos, avancen hacia mi... guíense por mi energía y acompáñeme a la destrucción total... -

Cientos de sombras comenzaron a salir desde la puerta, las tinieblas comenzaron a avanzar por el polo Norte y los rastros de magia en la Tierra comenzaron a desvanecerse...

Nota de la autora: por fin el tercer capítulo... pido disculpas por lo largo, pero hay que aprovechar cuando estoy inspirada...:9. Este capítulo esta dedicado a Migweq que me dejo el primer review...GRACIAS... y si soy chilena de Santiago...

Próximo capítulo: Kaho se reúne con sus amigos con importantes noticias...aparecen los pilotos Gundam y todos deben enfrentar una importante misión.

**__**


	4. Capítulo N° 3: Miedos, recuerdos y Amist...

Titulo: The Last Winged Unicorm. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N° 3: Miedos y Recuerdos y Amistad

Dentro del lujoso cuarto en la mansión.

- Fue un milagro que nos hayamos salvado después de eso... - dijo Eriol

-    Sí, pero aún me pregunto que fue lo que nos salvo... - Shaoran camino hacia la ventana     que daba al jardín, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban hacia ese fatídico día...

- Fue una energía muy cálida y poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy sutil, casi como una sombra... me pregunto a quien le pertenecía... -

- Sin embargo y pese a esa energía los resultados de esa batalla fueron desastrosos... -

- Es verdad... nuestros amigos estaban tan lastimados y nuestro poder tan débil que tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo casi mortal para mantenerlos a salvo...

- Supongo que tiene sus ventajas tener un amigo que recuerda hechizos de su vida anterior... - el joven hechicero volteó hacia su compañero de lentes y una sutil mueca se formo en sus labios... 

Una leve sonrisa cruzó por el rostro del joven Hiragizawa, era verdad, en aquellos momentos desesperados cuando Sakura y él veían impotentes como sus compañeros se desvanecían y su esencia mágica era absorbida por la oscuridad, un flechazo de la misma energía cálida que los había salvado cruzó por su memoria recordando un antiguo hechizo que conoció en su vida anterior como Lead Clow, con el cual una urna de cristal mantendría a salvo a sus amigos lo suficiente para recuperarse... sin embargo aún después de eso y de haberse recuperado bastante no habían podido romper el cristal, simplemente el hechizo no obedecía las ordenes de su ejecutor...

- Me pregunto si alguna vez podremos romper ese cristal..., aún que estemos débiles no deberíamos tener problemas para romper el hechizo los tres juntos, sin embargo aunque lo hemos intentado en varias ocasiones el resultado siempre es el mismo... ¿tu qué piensas Eriol?... –

- Las coincidencias no existen... solo existe lo inevitable...

- No es el momento de frases poéticas Hiragizawa... estoy hablando en serio... reclamó Shaoran... –

- ¡Yo también!... no creo que esa energía haya sido una coincidencia, así como tampoco creo que la aparición de ese demonio lo haya sido... de la misma manera el que no podamos sacar a nuestros amigos de nuestro propio hechizo debe tener algún motivo-... el joven hechicero de ojos azules se levanto de su sillón y camino hacia la ventana donde se encontraba su amigo... - Shaoran debemos tener esperanza... es lo único que nos va quedando, no podemos perderlo- Eriol apoyo la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y junto con el miraron el exterior de la mansión...

- Eriol tiene razón Shaoran... debemos creer que todo va a salir bien- 

- Sakura... – 

El joven líder de la disuelta Junta Mágica Mundial corrió hacia su débil esposa, la joven mujer denotaba un profundo cansancio y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban entallados en profundas ojeras...

- Sakura, mi amor... pensé que los perdería... no podría haber sobrevivido sin ti ni Ryu- exclamó Shaoran mientras literalmente "estrujaba" a su esposa...

- Pero Shaoran que dices... recuerda que siempre estaré contigo- Sakura miro a su esposo a los ojos y le entrego su más hermosa sonrisa...

- uhm... perdón, no quiero interrumpir... - una sonrisa curvo los labios del joven hechicero de lentes al ver el sonrojo provocado a sus amigos... habían cosas que en las peores circunstancias no cambiaban... las reacciones de sus amigos eran una de esas... - lamento que te hallamos despertado Sakura, aunque no creo que te importe después de ese recibimiento... - continuo el joven hechicero- creo que deberíamos salir y hablar en otra habitación o el pequeño Ryu también despertara- le dijo a sus amigos mientras estos miraban de manera aprensiva a su pequeño hijo que dormía placidamente el la enorme cama que se conectaba a través de esa habitación... - además debemos prepararnos, Kaho volverá hoy y hasta donde se trae importantes noticias... -

- No puedo dejarle sólo Eriol... no después de lo que sucedió-

- No te preocupes mi querida Sakura... yo me quedaré aquí y velaré su sueño- exclamó desde la entrada del cuarto una melodiosa voz... la dueña, una hermosa joven que cabello azul- negro que llegaba hasta su cintura y hermosos ojos color cielo enmarcado en un pálido rostro. Vestía un hermoso y sobrio conjunto azul que delineaba perfectamente su esbelta y atractiva  figura...

- Tomoyo... - exclamó la maestra de cartas mientras se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba con lagrimas en los ojos hacia la amiga de su infancia... parecía que había sido ayer cuando la pequeña Sakura capturaba las cartas Clow, siempre seguida de su querida Tomoyo quien incondicionalmente le apoyaba y grababa cada una de sus hazañas... y del pequeño Kero... eran tiempos inolvidables y felices que desde el fondo de su corazón Sakura esperaba que algún día volvieran... - querida Tomoyo... nunca pensé encontrarte aquí... - exclamó entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su amiga... - yo... yo... yo... estoy muy feliz... - 

- Sakura... Eriol me trajo hasta acá... lamento no haber estado contigo en momentos tan difíciles amiga, pero ahora ya no nos separaremos... - con una hermosa sonrisa respondió al llanto de su amiga- ahora es mejor que vayas con Shaoran y Eriol a preparar todo para la llegada de Kaho y los demás... creo que después de eso tendremos tiempo para estar juntas... mientras me quedare en el cuarto con mi querido ahijado Ryu... – 

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala contigua para dejar descansar al pequeño Ryu...? desde la otra habitación escucharemos si llega  a despertar... - dijo Tomoyo

Sakura y Shaoran abrazaron nuevamente hacia la cama y besaron a su pequeño hijo, quien aún sigue sumido en un profundo sueño... se dieron media vuelta y salieron hacia un cuarto de estar contigua la enorme habitación...

- ¿Y dónde está mi hermano y la pequeña Nadeshico, Tomoyo?...-

- Touya estaba en una misión antes de que tu llegaras... por esa razón Tomoyo y la pequeña Nadeshico están aquí... ahora ella se encuentra durmiendo en la habitación que se conecta a esta tras aquella puerta- dijo señalando una puerta al lado de la cama-... tu sabes de sobra lo sobre protector que es tu hermano Sakura y el jamás las dejaría solas... así que las trajo hasta acá y después partió... creo que el llegara el día de mañana- dijo Eriol

- Esta vez el fue más listo que yo..., supongo que jamás debí dejarte en la ciudad Sakura... si les hubiera pasado algo jamás me lo habría perdonado- dijo Shaoran mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños... el hecho de recordar lo que les pudo haber sucedido a sus más grandes tesoros lo llenaba de ira e impotencia...

- Shaoran. - susurro Sakura...- Shaoran.... escucha... tu no tenias como saberlo... se supone que esa ciudad era una de las más seguras y donde nuestras protecciones eran más fuertes, por lo demás tampoco era un punto estratégico...  la verdad no había razón para que le atacaran... - respondió Sakura mientras tomaba del brazo a su marido- Shaoran no puedes culparte por algo que no teníamos idea que podía pasar...

- No debí confiarme... ellos jamás siguen patrones... fui un estúpido en dejarles allá pensando que estrían más seguros... de no haber sido por las cartas podrías estar muerta... tu y Ryu podrían no haber sobrevivido...

- _Las cartas_... - pensó Sakura... metió la mano en el bolsillo del vestido que aún estaba usando y de el saco unas hermosas cartas con bordes color dorado sus queridas Cartas Sakura en su centro se veían claramente una estrella rodeada por diversos signos mágicos... – ¿quieres saber cual fue la carta que me salvo Shaoran?...- le dijo Sakura mirando directamente a los ojos de su marido... – siente esta es la carta que le dio su energía a "move" y a "shield" para que me trajera hasta acá y nos protegieran... - tomo una de las cartas y se la puso en la mano a su marido cubriéndola inmediatamente con la suya para que el no la viera... - no es necesario que la veas Shaoran... esta carta la puedes sentir mejor que ninguna otra... sólo tu y yo podemos saber que carta es esta... - Shaoran cerro los ojos y una cálida energía penetró en su corazón... era la energía de Sakura, pero también era la suya... era la misma energía que los rodeaba cada vez que estaban juntos y la misma que rodeaba a Ryu... 

-  "Hope"...- dijo el joven hechicero

- Así es Shaoran... tu nunca me dejas sola... ni a mi ni a Ryu, nosotros siempre estamos contigo y tu con nosotros, eso jamás se te debe olvidar, mientras ese sentimiento especial este en nuestros corazones... pase lo que pase... todo estará bien...

- Sakura... - exclamó Shaoran mientras relajaba el semblante y la mirada... sin duda Sakura era más fuerte que él... esa era una de las múltiples razones por la cual la amaba...

- Además debes ver todo desde el lado positivo, incluso de esto... - dijo Sakura contenta por haber sacado el seño fruncido desde el rostro de su marido...

- Tienes razón... algo positivo... bueno... por una vez tengo suerte y ese sujeto no esta cerca... – dijo Shaoran mientras lanzaba una mirada hacía los alrededores...

- Shaoran... no digas eso... yo se que tu y mi hermano de todas maneras se estiman mucho...

- Digamos que todo puede ser peor... - respondió Shaoran de manera sarcástica...

- Shaoran... sabes que yo no me refie... - Shaoran volvió a tomar a su esposa de su pequeña cintura y la beso. , con la esperanza que con ello se olvidara de ese sujeto tan desagradable... era una lastima que la familia de la persona amada no se eligiera... sin duda los hermanos quedarían fuera de la lista...

Mientras tanto Tomoyo y Eriol observaban divertidos la escena. Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que pese a las discusiones constantes entre su temperamental y protector marido y Shaoran ambos se tenían estima y respeto..., ambos habían luchado codo a codo durante innumerables batallas e incluso entre ambos se habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión..., sin embargo cada vez que tenían oportunidad discutían... entre Sakura y Tomoyo habían comprendido que no podía ser de otra manera, eran demasiado parecidos como para ceder, ambos amaban profundamente a sus seres queridos y estaban dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por ellos, sin importarles su seguridad personal... un escalofríos corrió por la columna vertebral de Tomoyo..., aun recordaba el violento entrenamiento al cual Touya se había sometido antes de que ambos se casasen, todo para proteger a sus seres queridos  usando su magia espiritual que en ese entonces estaba pobremente desarrollada... cuando ellos aun eran sólo amigos... habían sido tiempos terribles... sus pensamientos fueron violentamente  cortados por su amiga...

- Tomoyo...  Tomoyo...  te estoy hablando...

- Lo siento Sakura... estaba recordando algo... pero que decías... 

- ¿A quién te refieres con los demás?... tu dijiste que la profesora Mizuki vendría con los demás... ¿a quién te refieres?...-dirigió su pregunta hacía ella con cara de interrogación(con gotita en la frente).

- Jajajaja. sigues igual de despistada Sakura... supongo que eso es reconfortante... - exclamó el joven de lentes quien había estado observando de manera silenciosa tanto a Sakura y Shaoran como a Tomoyo- bueno según recuerdo haberte dicho la última vez que hablamos, que según recuerdo fue sólo hace tres días, es que Kaho trae cierta información de suma importancia... lo que ella me ha avanzado es que no viene sola ya que por el camino el grupo Gundam se le ha unido... la verdad creo que Kaho ha encontrado la manera de que le acompañaran..., pero no creo que sea sólo por protección, creo que tiene que ver con lo que ella llama  "la misión"..., pero eso deberá decírnoslo ella cuando llegue... -

- Yo no tenía porque saberlo Eriol- reclamó Sakura- a que te apuesto a que Shaoran tampoco lo adivinó... - dijo mirando a su esposo mientras este se sonrojaba violentamente-

- Jajajaja. , pero Shaoran no es buen punto de referencia.... jajajaja- Eriol reía  a carcajada limpia, mientras Tomoyo sonreía mientras observaba a sus amigos...

- No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí- exclamó un sonrojado Shaoran- además Sakura tiene razón... como diablos iban a saber que esas personas la acompañarían... y a que te refieres con que no soy buen punto de referencia... 

- Bueno Shaoran... te lo responderé de esta manera... "cada oveja con su pareja y cada cual para cada quien"... jajajaja..., por lo demás, por ejemplo, Tomoyo lo adivinó inmediatamente... y yo apenas Kaho me informó que no venía sola supe quien la acompañaba. - 

- Ja... ja... muy gracioso Hiragizawa... - exclamó aún sonrojado Shaoran- por lo demás me sorprende que esos jóvenes vengan hasta acá...  no lo dijo por Quatre ni Duo, sino por el resto...

- Es verdad eso Eriol... es extraño que ellos quieran juntarse con nosotros... en especial... bueno... tu sabes que él... - Tomoyo dirigió una mirada incomoda a su amigo...

- La verdad se que vienen Quatre, Trowa, Duo y Wo Fei..., pero de él no se muchas cosas... sabes que es un poco difícil acercársele... y mucho menos contactarle - 

- Duo me dijo una vez que Hiro siempre ha sido así... incluso era así antes de la muerte de ella, pero que con eso... su estado se agudizó... supongo que es lo menos después de perder a quien amas... - terminó en un susurro Sakura, mientras dirigió una mirada hacia su esposo, a quien le encontró mirándole con una extraña mirada en los ojos...

- Espero nunca tener que averiguarlo- terminó diciendo Shaoran mientras tomaba a Sakura entre sus brazos y acarició su largo cabello- 

Un incomodo silencio invadió la sala... los cuatro jóvenes habían conocido al equipo Gundam durante las primeras incursiones frente al enemigo... realmente fueron tiempos difíciles... era complicado explicarle a aquellas personas que no conocían la magia que no todos los hechiceros eran oscuros, pese a que los orígenes de su magia eran similares..., sin embargo de una otra manera habían terminado trabajando en diversas misiones juntos. En realidad con quien habían tenido más contacto hasta entonces era con Quatre Reberwa Winner, el joven piloto Gundam de cabellos color trigo y cálidos ojos celestes, estas relaciones comenzaron antes del ataque de la oscuridad debido a sus importantes influencias económicas en las colonias espaciales, sin embargo en ese entonces Li Shaoran jamás pensó que este joven de frágil apariencia fuese uno de los temibles pilotos Gundam y el joven tampoco pensó que aquel joven oriental  de una antigua familia realmente fuese uno de los hechiceros más grandes de la Tierra y las colonias..., sin embargo su relación una vez descubierta sus verdaderas habilidades se desarrolló de una manera bastante cordial considerando el motivo por el cual se vieron expuestos. Tampoco había sido difícil relacionarse con Duo Maxell el piloto del Gundam 02, el famoso Deathsite, ya que el joven carismático no puso obstáculos a la relación, el joven dios de la muerte había colaborado activamente en las actividades rebeldes tanto en la Tierra como en las colonias. Sin embargo sus relaciones con los otros pilotos Gundam no habían comenzado de la misma manera... ya que los otros tres pilotos eran mucho más reservados en cuanto a la confianza que depositaban en el grupo de jóvenes hechiceros, en particular el piloto del Gundam 01, Hiro Yuy, en realidad ninguno de los jóvenes hechiceros podían pedirle más en sus circunstancias, ya que Quatre se había encargado de contarles a ellos cual era la razón de su comportamiento...

- Supongo que si yo hubiese perdido a algún ser amado en manos de los Gundam, tampoco será fácil confiar en ellos...- dijo Eriol

- Sin embargo - respondió Shaoran – necesariamente tenemos que establecer una relación de confianza... de otra manera jamás tendremos una oportunidad en contra de ellos...

- Espero realmente que el Hiro y los demás acudan a esta reunión... tengo la impresión que es muy importante que estemos todos... - respondió Sakura.

- Tengamos confianza en que será así... por hora sería bueno que descanses algo antes que ellos lleguen... pasaste momentos muy difíciles en la ciudad- dijo Tomoyo- por mientras yo me quedare con Ryu y Nadeshico y te avisare cuando se despierten... no creo que esos pequeños ángeles duren mucho tiempo más durmiendo... así que les sugiero que desfrute su tiempo solos... - dijo mirando a su pareja de amigos en al última frase, frente a lo cual ambos se volvieron a sonrojar violentamente... - el jardín esta muy agradable... yo acabo de venir de allá y el sol esta muy cálido... - término diciendo...

- Yo también iré a ultimar los últimos detalles para la llegada de nuestros invitados... no vale la pena que ustedes vayan ya que esta casi todo listo... porque no van y descansan un rato... hace mucho que no están juntos y creo que se lo merecen- dijo Eriol

- Creo que tienes razón Eriol... yo y Sakura iremos al jardín un rato... pero avísanos si necesitan algo... - dijo Shaoran

- No se preocupen, nosotros estaremos listos para cuando lleguen... ahora no se demoren y salgan a respirar... - dijo Tomoyo

Mientras Tomoyo entraba a la habitación donde dormía Ryu y Eriol salía de la sala a prepararlo todo para la llegada de los invitados... Sakura y Shaoran caminaron  hacia el balcón... 

- Realmente es un día hermoso Shaoran... porque no bajamos hacia el jardín... el hermoso bosque que rodea la mansión... es muy profundo pero lo conocemos bien, podemos sentarnos... me encantaría poder estar contigo así todos los días...

- A mi me encantaría Sakura y estoy seguro que algún día volveremos s tener la paz necesaria para no tener que preocuparnos por el mañana... aunque... ¿ Sentarnos?... – susurro Shaoran por la espalda de Sakura- realmente pensaba en salir e ir al bosque, pero no precisamente en sentarnos...- respondió Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su esposa... supongo que podemos hacer cosas más entretenidas que sentarnos... eres hermosa Sakura... eres el ser más perfecto y puro que conozco... y siempre te protegeré... a ti y a Ryu...

- Shaoran... - susurro Sakura mientras dirigía una profunda mirada a su esposo...

- Vamos... - 

Shaoran tomo a Sakura de la mano y con ella caminó hacía el bosque... había muchas cosas que recuperar...

Notas de la autora: han escuchado del bloqueo mental... yo acabo de vivirlo... este capítulo fue un karma, pero por fin salió... realmente espero no demorarme tanto en el otro. También pido disculpas por que en el capitulo anterior di un avance que no tiene nada que ver con este capítulo... así que no lo volveré a hacerlo y será todo un misterio...  por lo demás si lo encuentran demasiado empalagoso no todo puede ser tragedia... gracias por los reviews y please ténganme paciencia... es mi primer fics y me cuesta un poco ordenar el ovillo en mi cabeza...

Kotorimoon 


	5. Capítulo N° 4: En la Profundidad de un S...

Título: The Last Winged Unicorm. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N° 4: En la Profundidad de un Sueño

Todo era trasparente... sin forma... era como flotar...

- _Son pétalos..., esto es un sueño o es la realidad..., ¿dónde estoy?... ¿dónde esta Shaoran y Ryu?... son pétalos de cerezos y árboles dorados y plateados... este es un sueño... estoy en un bosque..._

_Sakura comenzó a caminar a través del hermosos bosque...en aquellos días era extraño encontrar un lugar como ese donde los hermosos árboles se mecían al son del viento... un lugar  lleno de paz donde parecía que nada lo  podía perturbar.... era un paraíso..._

**_Win dain a lotica                               En la oscuridad                      In The darkness_**

**_En val tu ri                                         El dragón señala                      The Dragon wakes_**

**_Si lo ta                                                El dragón despierta                 The dragon Awakes_**

**_Fin dein a loluca                                Un corazón                             to a Herat that is_**

**_En dragu a sei lían                             que esta entumecido                 numbed with cold_**

Vi fa-ru les shutai am                        el Dragón                               the dragon takes (1)

**_En rega-lint                                        toma_**

- Alguien me esta llamando... desde lo profundo del bosque... alguien me esta hablando al corazón... ¿por qué estás tan triste?... yo te conozco... te he sentido en otro momento...,  pero ¿quien eres?... ¿por qué no te muestras?... ¿por qué me estás llamando?...

Sakura siguió caminado a través del bosque, entonces se encontró en  una habitación, en ella una joven de cabello rubio estada durmiendo...

- yo la conozco... ella es... imposible...- susurro 

Sakura se acerca a la cama..., a un costado de la cama se encontraba sobre un maniquí un hermoso vestido de novia listo para ser usado y un hermoso ramo se encontraba sobre una cómoda frente a la cama a un costado del cuarto un hermoso espejo con marco de bronce destaca dentro de la habitación...

- Ese espejo... ¿por qué me da miedo ese espejo?.... parece una puerta... - pensó

El enorme espejo se vuelve color negro... una insignia de magia se refleja en él... una insignia de magia negra... de los antiguos hechiceros negros que comenzaron la pesadilla... desde la insignia se comienza a formar una imagen, una extraña forma alta y oscura que emerge en dirección a la joven, quien presintiendo el peligro comienza a despertarse...

- Despierta... debes desertar... cuidado!!!!!!...-  grita

La sombra toma forma... un espectro... saca una enorme espada negra de entre sus oscuras y desgarradas ropas... al parecer no se da cuenta de la presencia de la joven hechicera en el cuarto... como una sombra invisible Sakura observa aterrada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo que ocurre en la habitación... la joven despierta y con sus claros ojos observa sin comprender aquello que se encuentra frente a sus ojos... un grito sale de su garganta, sin embargo nada se escucha en la habitación... el mismo sello de magia negra envuelve el cuarto y los sonidos quedan suspendidos dentro del ambiente... desde el espejo emerge otra figura...

- Usted!!!... usted fue quien invocó este espectro... usted fue quien invocó al demonio que ahora domina y aterra a la Tierra y las colonias- grita Sakura al ver salir desde el espejo al anciano que comenzó la pesadilla que ahora estaban viviendo...

- No grites muchacha... - se dirige el anciano a la joven que se encuentra sobre la cama-  nadie te escuchara... ustedes seres sin magia sólo tienen un destino... obedece mis órdenes espectro... mátala!!! ...

El hombre tampoco se da cuenta de la presencia de la joven hechicera... el espectro se acerca a la cama mientras la joven se levanta aterrada y corre hacia la puerta... el espectro la toma de su cabello y clava su espada en su espalda... la joven vuelve a gritar y se agarra de su hermoso traje de novia... mientras la sangre comienza a fluir... el traje es desgarrado y manchado... el color carmesí comienza a cubrir el cuarto...

- ¿Por qué?...- susurra la muchacha... mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas...

- Asegúrate que no sobreviva... - dice el hombre...mientras mira con una sonrisa a la mujer - no sufras muchacha tu muerte marca el comienzo de una época grandiosa para seres superiores a ti... – el hombre avanza hacia el espejo y desaparece dentro de él...

Sakura esta aterrada... cuando el anciano desaparece dentro dele espejo la joven parece retomar fuerzas... logra pararse y enfrenta al espectro... un hilo de sangre comienza a caer por sus labios...

- No... puedo... morir... no... ahora... no... con... mis... sueños... tan... cerca... – susurro la mujer

El espectro no hizo caso al comentario y volvió a arremeter contra la joven... esta vez ella evadió el golpe directo, pero desgarró gran parte de su ropa, las arremetidas posteriores no erraron, aunque la mujer luchaba férreamente sus esfuerzos fueron consumiéndose con su vida...

Sakura calló al suelo de rodillas y se tapó los ojos con sus manos... sus lágrimas brotaban... no veía lo que sucedía solo sentía una y otra vez los gritos de la joven, sólo sentía una y otra vez el ruido de la espada cortando el aire la piel de la muchacha... finalmente Sakura abrió los ojos y observo atónita como la mujer yacía tendida sobre la cama envuelta en sangre... el espectro ya no estaba, pero ella ya no tenía salvación... Sakura se acerco a la joven e intento tocarla, pero no lo logro su mano traspasaba a la joven... sin embargo la mujer la miro...

- ¿Eres un ángel?...- pregunto- en un susurro...

- Por favor dile a Hiro que lo amo... dile que continué y viva su parte de vida y la que yo no pude vivir, la mujer comenzó a toser y ahogarse en su propia sangre..., Hiro... te am... – susurro la mujer... luego de eso... sólo silencio...

Sakura no sabía que hacer ni decir. Al parecer mientras estaba al borde de la muerte la joven había logrado verla y comunicarle su último pensamiento, pero ella no había podido hacer nada más que observar... no pudo ayudarla en nada más...levanto la mirada y frente a ella nuevamente se encontraba frente al hermoso bosque...

- Relenna... -

- Perdóname... – se escucho una voz... – lamento que hallas visto eso, pero tiene que saber... no había manera que ellos pudieran evitarlo y ustedes no tenían como saber, no estaba en su poder evitarlo, su vida no debía terminar en ese momento... "Return" y "Dream"  me ha ayudado a que vieras lo que paso esa noche, e "Illusion" me ha ayudado que ellos no te vieran y que ella pudiera comunicarse contigo al final, tus cartas realmente te quieren... Dama Sakura...

- ¿Quién eres?... ¿por qué he tenido que ver esto si no podía ayudar en nada- yo conozco esta energía...- pensó Sakura- tú eres quien nos ayudó... es una energía muy cálida – Sakura sintió una gran calma en su corazón, parecía que todo el miedo y horror que había presenciado minutos antes estaba siendo diluido por esa cálida presencia... -

- Por favor yo no puedo darle el mensaje... por favor ese fue su último deseo y ella merece que se cumpla- 

**_Win chent a lotica                              contigo                      With you at_**

**_En val turi                                           a mi lado                my side the_**

**_Silota                                                  el dragón duerme       dragon sleeps_**

**_Fin dein a loluca                                 Sobre las alas                       On dragon_**

**_Si katigura neuver                        del dragón  tus           wing your_**

Floretina for chesti                               tus deseos                   wishes will 

**_Si entina                                              se cumplirán              leap (2)_**

- _Dime... ¿quién eres?... ¿porqué nos ayudaste?... ¿dónde estás?-_

- No lo sé... sólo hay oscuridad y luz... sólo hay sangre y contenidos de almas... deben despertarme... no puedo ayudarles ahora, un pilar ha sido destruido y el otro se debilita lentamente... el pilar físico ya no existe y los seres humanos ya no podemos depender de él... debemos responsabilizarnos de nuestro propio destino...  sólo puedo apoyarles indirectamente porque mi cuerpo ha vuelto a dormir... su protección es imprescindible... mi espíritu aún se encuentra sobre este mundo al igual que mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo no esta... busquen... encuentren y protejan las llaves... ellos tienen la llave de la puerta dentro de sus corazones..., tus guardianes y amigos me están ayudando, pero se debilitan rápidamente... pronto estarán de vuelta... la Luna y el Sol comenzaran un nuevo ciclo para la búsqueda –

**_Lalala...                               lalala....                                                     lalala...._**

Fontina Blu Cent               Tus deseos pueden                                   your wishes can 

**_De cravi esca letisimo        traer una futura destruccion          bring forth a        _**

**_                                                                              destructive future_**

**_Lalala.._****_.                               _****_Lalala...                                         Lalala..._**

**_De quantian                        o tu puedes                                    or you can_**

**_Le findi reve                        traer salvación                             bring salvation (3)_**

****

- _¿De quién estas hablando?... no comprendo... acaso Yue y los demás esta contigo..., pero ¿por qué?... nosotros no podemos despertarlos y hemos intentado todo._

_- Ellos pronto estarán contigo... deben proteger las llaves... busquen el libro y encontraran las respuestas... ahora debes despertar... por favor confía en ti... confía en mi y en el futuro... sea como sea no podemos perder a la Tierra... ni nuestra esencia -_

Win dain a lotica                              En la oscuridad                      In The darkness 

**_En val tu ri                            El dragón señala                      The Dragon wakes_**

**_Si lo ta                                              El dragón despierta                 The dragon Awakes_**

**_Fin dein a loluca                    Un corazón                                         to a Herat that is_**

**_En dragu a sei lían                 que esta entumecido                 numbed with cold_**

**_Vi fa-ru les shutai am       el Dragon                                           the dragon takes (1)_**

**_En rega-lint                               toma_**

Lentamente el bosque comienza a desaparece y Sakura observa como una silueta aparece en la profundidad... una persona de largo cabello rodeada por el cálida aura y aroma que la hace sentirse en paz... aroma a dulce y flores...

- _Despierta... despierta... regresa a casa... vuelve a casa... despierta... _

- Despierta amor... Sakura querida despierta – 

Sakura abre lentamentelos ojos y se encuentra frente a su querido Shaoran...

- Nos hemos quedado dormidos... Tomoyo acaba de venir avisarme que Ryu despertó, pero estabas tan profundamente dormida que me ha costado mucho despertarte... ya me estaba dando susto que no reaccionaras...

- He tenido un sueño... –

- ¿Un sueño?... – pregunto Shaoran mientras fruncía el ceño ya que recordaba perfectamente el tipo de sueños que podía tener su esposa...

- Si... un sueño... con "Dream", "Illusion" y "Return"... – respondió Sakura mientras ambos se reincorporaban...

- ¿Las cartas Sakura?..., pero tu no has invocado su poder..., como es que ellas han ayudado en ese sueño...-

- Había otra persona..., pero no estoy segura... su presencia se me hizo muy familiar, era la misma presencia que sentimos en la batalla cuando nos salvamos y aparecimos lejos y ahora que lo pienso es la misma presencia que siento cerca de Yue y los demás... – dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué?... dices que esa energía esta involucrada en que no podamos romper el hechizo..., entonces ¿no nos esta ayudando?... – se tensó Shaoran

- No... – afirmo Sakura- si nos ayuda... eso creo... de una manera que aún no podemos comprender... me dijo que debemos confiar y yo lo haré... aún no estoy segura de todo lo que soñé, pero tengo una sensación maravillosa en el corazón, una paz que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo... cuando era niña..., creo que por el momento será mejor no decirle nada a los demás y esperar a ver que pasa... tengo la impresión que algo importante esta pronto a suceder...

- Esta bien Sakura... si tu dices que esta bien me quedaré tranquilo, pero si vuelves a soñar algo dímelo inmediatamente... siempre has sido más hábil que yo con la magía, pero no quiero que pases esto sola... dime... viste algo más...

Sakura miro a Shaoran y recordó lo que vio en el cuarto... su corazón se acelero y sintió un nudo en la garganta... los gritos... la sangre... el asesinato de Relenna Darlian y sus últimas palabras... antes debía hablar con otra persona...

- no... no vi nada más... – sonrió a su esposo...

Shaoran no le creyó... durante sus años de matrimonio había aprendido a leer los ojos de la mujer que amaba... ahora no le gusto lo que vio... miedo y temor... sea lo que fuere que había soñado no se lo había dicho todo... al parecer no estaba lista aún para decírselo... así que decidió esperar... el sabía que llegaría el momento apropiado y ella finalmente se lo comunicaría... siempre había sido así...

- Esta bien... - suspiro- entonces creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa... un pequeño nos esta esperando... y según recuerdo la paciencia no es una de sus cualidades... e incluso para la paciente Tomoyo puede ser un reto...

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la salida del bosque en dirección a la mansión

- _como dijo... no debo perder las esperanzas y debo confiar- _pensó finalmente Sakura mientras abrazaba a su esposo del brazo...

Notas del autor: la canción corresponde al tema "Sora" de Escaflowne: The Girl in Gaia, la traducción al ingles no es mía sino la saque de la página de animelirics, espero que no se enojen... la traducción al español si es mía, no soy muy buena en el ingles, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo... espero que disculpen los errores.

La canción entera se supone no puede traducirse ya que pertenece a un dialecto antiguo (Yoko Kanno siempre lo utiliza, por ejemplo también esta en Green Bird de Cowboy Bebop, por lo tanto en realidad a menos que ella nos de un diccionario no tiene traducción)

(1) y (2) son las palabras que Van le dice a Hitomi

(3) son las palabras que Sora le explico a Hitomi y Folken  


	6. Capítulo N° 5: Detrás de Una Puerta

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N° 5: Detrás de Una Puerta...

Los pasos del joven hechicero sonaban a lo largo del corredor, hacia algunos minutos que sus amigos se habían quedado solos..., realmente se lo merecían, aquellas personas junto con la joven que estaban en el cuarto con los niños eran sus seres más preciados. 

Sus padres en esta vida habían muerto durante los primeros ataques a las ciudades por parte de grandes grupos de demonios. En tiempos anteriores el puesto de su padre de embajador le había salvado la vida en bastantes ocasiones y le había abierto muchas puertas dentro del mundo no mágico, sin embargo les había condenado a muerte estas batallas. Los representantes y políticos habían sido los primeros en morir. Al parecer "cortar la cabeza de la serpiente" fue la estrategia utilizada por estos seres de inframundo que ahora atormentaban sus vidas. Realmente él no era muy unido a sus padres, quienes pasaban más tiempo dentro de un avión o en las colonias espaciales que con su hijo, sin embargo los breves recuerdos que tenía con ellos le eran muy gratos y valiosos, nunca dudo que le amaran, pero también comprendió los diversos intereses que no eran compartidos con su hijo. El tampoco podía decir mucho, durante todos esos años jamás había mencionado delante de sus padres palabras como "magia", "hechizos", etc..., mucho menos había hablado sobre aquella muchacha de cabello largo y ese extraño muñeco que siempre estaban rondándole... sus padres consideraron que era bueno que su pequeño Eriol se relacionara con otras personas ya que ellos no estaban al ver al muñeco se dijeron que el juguete le expandiría la imaginación, que para sus jóvenes 10 años consideraban demasiado intelectual.  Él, la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no tuvo el poder para salvar a su familia y eso sería lago que en lo profundo de su corazón jamás se podría perdonar. De no haber sido por sus amigos no habría podido seguir sólo...

Perdido en sus profundos pensamientos llegó hasta una enorme puerta de madera... desde su saco cogió una pequeña llave...

- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad... recupera tu verdadera forma ante Eriol que acepto este pacto contigo... libérate...

Bajo sus pies apareció una dorada insignia mágica con el sol y la luna... los astros de los cuales derivaban gran parte de sus poderes mágicos y la pequeña llave creció hasta más allá de su propia altura en su punta un sol y una luna rodeada por una esfera de rayos...

- "Eterba" – susurro el joven, frente a lo cual la enorme puerta resplandeció suavemente mostrando diversos caracteres occidentales y orientales, después de lo cual la puerta se abrió...

Una gran escalera de caracol descendía desde la habitación, en otro tiempo el ascensor servia para esos fines, pero ahora era un lujo que no podían darse... comenzó a bajar pensando en los diversos sucesos que les habían sucedido hasta entonces... la muerte de Relenna Darlian, la mujer que los estaba guiando por un sendero de paz y a quien el había conocido semanas antes de su muerte...

Flashback...

_Un hermoso salón adornado con sus mejores galas... la celebración del aniversario de la llegada de la paz entre las colonias y la Tierra, el cese de las hostilidades que le abrió a la humanidad, dentro del Sistema Solar, una oportunidad de vivir en paz, una oportunidad de pensar en el futuro... cientos de los más importantes personajes de diversas áreas de desarrollo se encontraban en esa reunión; políticos, economistas, representante de las colonias, diversas religiones y artistas... todas estas personas en torno a la líder Relenna Darlian..._

_Dentro de la fiesta se encontraban también el joven Líder y representante de alguna de las más importantes familias orientales y su joven amigo hijo del embajador Hiragizawa..._

- _Es una pena que Sakura no nos haya podido acompañar..., de seguro le hubiera encantado la fiesta... - dijo el joven de anteojos..._

- _Ryu es un poco difícil de controlar, ni siquiera el muñeco puede con él... –dijo el joven Li_

- _Jajajaja... es increíble, pero ese pequeño pone en dificultades incluso al apacible Yue... y eso ya es mucho decir...-_

- _Es verdad... a veces me da la impresión que ese carácter lo he visto antes..., pero me da escalofríos sólo pensarlo..._

- _Jajajaja... es el mismo que el del hermano de Sakura...-_

- _Ni lo pienses Hiragizawa..., ya es bastante con tenerlo de cuñado como para que compares a mi hijo con ese sujeto!!!...-_

- _Ya cálmate Li... es broma... por lo demás tu tampoco tienes un genio muy apacible, lo más seguro es que Ryu es así por tu culpa, ya que Sakura es demasiado dulce... - continuo burlándose Eriol...- mejor dejémoslo por la paz, ya que estoy seguro que si no estuviéramos en un lugar lleno de gente tu ya te habrías desquitado... jajajaja..._

_Mientras seguían en su conversación, un hombre alto de cabello canoso se acerca a los jóvenes..._

- _Señor Hiragizawa, Señor Li, es un placer tenerlos es la fiesta... me gustaría presentarles a alguien...- _

- _El placer estar aquí  Stuart, es una gala maravillosa... - respondió el joven hechicero de lentes..._

- _Me gustaría presentarles a alguien... la verdad ella me ha pedido que les presente, ya que creo que he hablado tanto de ustedes que ella esta deseosa de conocerles... - _

- _Stuart que dices... que van a pensar que soy una curiosa... – exclamó la voz de una mujer. Su dueña era una hermosa joven de cabello largo color trigo que enmarcaba su delicado rostro donde resaltaban unos hermosos ojos azul-gris, su delicada figura entallada en un exquisito vestido largo, entallado, color azul sin tirantes, que resaltaban el color de sus ojos. Ella pese a ser joven, era una de las mayores figuras políticas, además de ser pieza crucial en alcanzar la paz... Relenna Darlian _

- _Señor Shaoran Li, Señor Eriol Hiragizawa... la Señorita Relenna Darlian... –_

- _Es un placer conocerla Señorita Darlian... – Exclamó Li..._

- _El placer es mío... por favor sólo llámeme Relenna... Stuart me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y bueno el embajador Hiragizawa siempre me habla de usted joven Eriol, es como si les conociera... y la verdad como dijo Stuart yo ya tenía mucha curiosidad..._

- _La verdad no creí que mi padre hablara de mi – dijo un asombrado Eriol -   ... y por favor como nosotros la llamaremos por su nombre usted llámenos por los nuestros...-_

- _Será un placer... es sorprendente, jamás me imagine que el líder de la agrupación empresarial más poderosa de oriente fuera tan joven, Li usted es sorprendente- comento la joven..._

- _La verdad en nuestra institución la edad no tiene mucha relevancia... – comento un avergonzado Shaoran, mientras su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa al preguntarse como saldría de este comentario-  además usted es tan joven como nosotros y es la líder mundial más importante actualmente... y no sólo en la Tierra, sino también en las colonias... -_

- _Jajajaja... - sonrió con una chispeante voz- si esa es una buena contestación, pero además me han dicho que esta casado y tiene un hijo y eso es algo que yo aún no he hecho..., pensé que a ella también podría conocerla, Stuart siempre me habla de lo encantadora que es...-_

- _Bueno... si, es verdad, pero Sakura no pudo venir hoy... mi hijo es muy pequeño aún y ella prefirió quedarse con él... a mi y a ella le hubiera encantado estar aquí... - dijo Shaoran con un dejo de tristeza en la voz..._

- _Ya veo... supongo que yo debería saber lo triste que se siente estar del ser amado- dijo Relenna..._

_Mientras conversaban una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros y vestida de uniforme de guardia se acerco a Relenna..._

- _Señorita Relenna... el delegado de la colonia L3 quiere presentarle sus felicitaciones por la celebración... – exclamó la mujer_

- _Noin, nunca dejaras de decirme "Señorita"... bueno... el deber llama... ha sido un placer conocerles, espero que podamos vernos pronto, me encantaría poder conversar nuevamente... con su permiso..._

_Mientras la joven se alejaba junto con Noin y Stuart, ambos jóvenes comentaban..._

- _Es una mujer muy agradable y perspicaz... pensé que no saldrías de su interrogatorio... jajajaja – exclamó Eriol..._

- _La verdad sabe bastante de nosotros..., pero no todo... es posible que algún día podamos compartir con ella y el resto del mundo la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra organización..._

- _Supongo que si pudo lograr que en este mundo hubiera paz, eso no será tan descabellado... - susurro Eriol_

- _Creo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... ojala ese día no este tan lejos..., aunque creo que aún el mundo no esta preparado... - dijo Shaoran_

- _No..., aún no...- _

_Fin del Flasback_

- _Realmente no estaban preparados... y menos de esa manera_... – pensó Eriol

Terminó de bajar la enorme escalera y llego hasta otra puerta de enormes dimensiones que no estaba afirmada en ninguna muralla... sólo estaba la puerta, tenía extraños dibujos rúnicos con letras antiguas griegas y hebreas, en su centro estaban forjadas en lo que parecía metal, el sol, la lunas y las estrellas rodeadas por un lazo plateado y verde con un dragón chino saliendo de una de sus puntas, esta vez no pronunció nada sólo levanto el báculo que llevaba en su mano y con el toco la puerta... entonces esta suavemente desapareció y tras ella apareció un enorme habitación sumida en la oscuridad...

- Luminius Clarus- exclamó el hechicero, y la habitación se aclaro inmediatamente con un cálido resplandor...

Frente a él aparecieron  cuatro hermosos sarcófagos de cristal, cada uno de ellos tenía un símbolo en su frente, dos con la luna y dos con el sol. Cada uno tenía dentro de si a un guardián, Yue, Rubí Moon representantes de la luna y Kerberus y Spinel Sun, representantes del Sol... cuatro criaturas mágicas... cuatro guardianes... cuatro amigos...

- Tenga confianza amigos... estamos buscando las respuestas... esperamos que pronto ustedes nos vuelvan a acompañar... – susurro el joven, mientras se acercaba a los sarcófagos y colocaba su mano sobre ellos...

Entonces la insignia de la magia apareció bajo sus pies... el sol y la luna comenzaron a brillar fuertemente, mientras del cuerpo de Eriol surgía una poderosa energía, el báculo mágico en su cumbre lanzaba poderosos destellos...

- Yo Eriol... invoco tu poder de la magia...

a ti protector de lo querido,

parte del escudo del alma y del corazón,

que nos separas a cada uno,

desaparece y vuelve a tu esencia

libera a estos seres y 

pon fin a lo iniciado...- 

Desde el cuerpo de Eriol un resplandor comenzó a cubrió el báculo y desde el un poderoso rayo salió directamente hacia los sarcófagos...

- Por Dios... Eriol detente...!!!!- exclamó Sakura desde el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta, mientras veía como su amigo caía desvanecido... soltó el báculo que sostenía en su mano y corrió hacia su amigo...

- Maldita sea Eriol!!! – grito Shaoran mientras corría junta con su esposa...

Los dos jóvenes llegaron justo a tiempo para atajar a su amigo antes que cayera completamente al suelo, aunque la exposición de magia había sido impresionante y sus restos aún cubrían la habitación, los sarcófagos permanecían intactos, sin ni el más mínimo rasguño...

- Maldición... pensé que esta vez lo lograría – exclamó frustrado Eriol...

- ¿Estás loco o qué?... ¿cómo creíste que tu sólo lo lograrías?... idiota pudo haberte pasado algo!!!!

- Cálmate yo ya estoy bien... es bueno saber que te preocupas por mi...- exclamó divertido un débil Eriol...

- Esto no es divertido Eriol... pudo haberte pasado algo... fue muy irresponsable intentar algo sólo si ni siquiera con nosotros pudiste lograr... - dijo Sakura

- Mi ego no me permite quedarme de brazos cruzados... realmente pensé que esta vez lograría hacer algo, pero ese maldito hechizo no se rompe con nada... - dijo para si Eriol- bueno en otro momento lo volveremos a intentar... – dijo mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad...

- No tienes remedió... - exclamó fastidiado Shaoran... – a ver... déjame ayudarte... antes que te caigas aquí mismo y manches el piso... sabes que este cuarto no debe permanecer abierto tanto tiempo..., es mejor salir, además ya es tarde y Kaho debe estar por llegar...

- Ustedes suban... yo iré enseguida... – dijo dirigiendo una mirada a su esposo que ayudaba a Eriol a salir de la habitación... – no me mires así Shaoran... no voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero estar aquí un momento, yo también puedo cerrar la puerta así que no te preocupes... – 

- Esta bien... no te demores... – dijo Shaoran mientras desaparecía por donde estaba la puerta...

Sakura volvió su mirada hacía los sarcófagos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

- Amigos... – susurro la joven mientras acariciaba un sarcófago...- querido Yue, Yukito, querido Kero, Rubí Moon, Spi...- tengan paciencia amigos, se que han esperado mucho, pero creo que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo... confíen en nosotros, pronto tendremos alguna solución... todo va a  esta bien...

La joven miró por última vez los sarcófagos y luego se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta, luego desapareció... y tras eso la oscuridad volvió a la habitación y la puerta ocupó nuevamente su lugar... mientras Sakura subía por la escalera en el cuarto un pequeño resplandor cruzaba a través de los sarcófagos y una pequeña hendidura se formaba en cada uno de ellos...

**Notas de la autora**: espero que les guste este capítulo... la verdad en vez de escribirlo debería estar tipiando mi tesis, pero la tentación fue demasiada... PERDÓNAME ALE... ;o te prometo trabajar...!!!. No soy muy buena pensando en como invocar un hechizo... hice lo que pude... :P

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía... es algo que estoy tratando de mejorar cada capítulo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEVS... me inspiran a seguir... 

Kotorimoon


	7. Capítulo N°6: Reencuentro trás las barre...

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

**Capítulo N° 6: Reencuentros tras las barreras...**

Tomoyo miraba como ambos niños dormían... había traído a su pequeña Nadeshiko  a la habitación con Ryu, ambos niños se querían como hermanos, a Tomoyo le recordaba el inicio de la profunda amistad que la unía a Sakura..., una amistad que hasta el día de hoy les había ayudado  a superar las más difíciles situaciones...

- Tía Tomoyo... ¿Dónde está mi mamá?... está bien... ¿cierto?...- dijo una pequeña voz temblorosa...

- Vaya Ryu... no me había dado cuenta que estabas despierto... Sakura estará aquí en un momento, ahora esta con tu padre afuera... – sonrió la mujer frente a la voz angustiada del niño que solicitaba a su madre...

- Ryu no te muevas... déjame dormir... – dijo una pequeña y dulce voz... su dueña era la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado, tenía la misma edad de Ryu casi 5 años, de hecho era menor por pocas semanas. Su cabello era negro y estaba suelto y sus ojos eran de un hermoso y profundo color azul, muy similar al de sus padres. Su piel pálida y delicadas facciones le hacían parecer muy frágil..., sin embargo era una niña llena de vitalidad...

- Ya levántate... hemos dormido mucho... – respondió el niño sonrojándose... - quiero ir a ver a mi mamá... además ya esta anocheciendo... 

- Vamos niños... los dos arriba... además Nadeshiko, si te levantas puede que te llegue una sorpresa... - le dijo a su hija mientras le ayudaba a levantarse...

- ¿Una sorpresa?... ¿qué cosa mamá?... vamos dime,... dime..., dime... !!! – solicitaba la niña mientras comenzó a saltar en la cama junto con su amigo que se le unió al juego... - 

- Vaya parece que estos niños les sobra energía... – se escucho una voz desde la puerta... – 

- Ti Eriol – dijeron los niños al unísono... – mientras tras él se asomaban Sakura y Shaoran...

- ¡Mamá..., papá...! - grito Ryu mientras corría hacia sus padres... - mamita...

- Ryu... cariño... – dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su hijo...

- Mamita... tuve mucho miedo... pensé que no te vería más... – lloraba el pequeño...

- Nunca te dejaremos Ryu... nosotros siempre estaremos contigo... – dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su hijo y esposa...

- Mami... ¿por qué esta llorando Ryu?... – preguntó la pequeña...

- Después te cuento Nadeshiko... ahora mejor levántate... vamos a ponerte un vestido hermoso para la cena... ¿ya?...-

Tomoyo tomó a su pequeña hija en sus brazos y se dirigió al cuarto aledaño, mientras que Eriol miraba como la familia Li se reencontraba un sentimiento de soledad le invadió... ¿cuándo él podría nuevamente sentirse dentro de su propia familia?... este pensamiento sorprendió al joven hechicero... siempre se consideró fuera de esos pensamientos, pero ahora, después de la muerte de sus padres y sin sus compañeros mágicos se sentía sólo... _vaya... así que también quiero mi propia familia... eso no me lo esperaba..._ pensó el hechicero, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dejando a la familia Li algunos minutos de intimidad antes de la esperada llegada de sus importantes visitas...

En un estrecho camino en medió de un frondoso bosque, en la mitad de las montañas ubicadas en algún lugar del mundo, un camión con siete personas dentro de él...

- Estas montañas son perfectas para esconderse- dijo el joven de cabello rubio...

- Es verdad...,  incluso los Gundam pasan desapercibidos  dentro de este bosque... fue buena idea dejarlos dentro de las cuevas..., pero me parece extraño que este lugar permanezca intacto, sin ataque del enemigo... – dijo el joven de trenza...

- Eso simple... este bosque no existe..., por lo menos no para todo el mundo – comento una mujer – 

- ¿Cómo que no existe?...- pregunto el joven de trenza...

- ¿Eres estúpido o te haces Maxwell...? – Dijo otro joven de cabellos  y ojos negros y rasgos orientales... – ¿no se suponía qué ellos están tan débiles que no pueden hacer hechizos?... – dirigió una suspicaz mirada hacía Kaho...

- Siempre tan desconfiado joven Chang Wofei... no deberías subestimar el poder de la magia..., aunque Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran estén débiles, su poder sigue siendo considerable, esa es una de las razones por las cuales son considerados un obstáculo por el imperio de la oscuridad y una de las razones por las cuales muchas ciudades aún no caen en sus manos... aunque débiles aún son un escollo y por eso es importante que lleguemos con ellos lo antes posible... –  dijo la mujer mientras miraba la reacción del joven...

- No se como nos convenciste para que te acompañáramos... - dijo el joven Chang... - es simplemente ilógico que ellos puedan hacer algo... nosotros somos soldados y sólo los soldados podemos dar una buena respuesta a estos ataques... –

- Es muy simple... – continuo la mujer... – aunque los Gundam y ustedes, sus pilotos son fuertes  saben que no representan muchas dificultades para el Imperio..., de hecho creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales aún siguen con vida..., pero también son un punto a nuestro favor..., en la información que poseo los Gundam tiene un rol fundamental... – explicó... 

- ¿Quieres decir que una mujer y dos hechiceros pueden más que cinco soldados...? – respondió irónico el joven...

- No te cierres a las opciones..., tu mismo has vivido y visto lo que ellos le pueden hacer a los humanos sin desarrollo mágico, y sabes perfectamente que ustedes caen en esa definición... Wofei... – término diciendo la mujer... –

- Mujeres... - suspiro el joven...

- Ya es suficiente Wofei... esta discusión no nos llevará a ningún lado... – dijo un joven de cabello café y ojos verdes oscuros  y  que se encontraba sentado cerca de él, mientras recibía una mirada hostil de su compañero...

- Trowa tiene razón Wofei... es mejor esperar a ver que podemos hacer, por lo demás es mejor intentar no discutir cosas que por el momento no tienen respuestas ni solución... – dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules...

- ¿Y tu qué dices Heero...? – preguntó el joven de trenza a su compañero que había estado escuchando con los ojos cerrados la discusión...

- ...

- Vaya... así que no dices nada... que raro... ¿no?...

Kaho miró al joven que seguía en silencio... de los cinco jóvenes él era el que menos hablaba y al que menos conocía... sabía que aunque el joven Chang Wofei era de origen chino, provenía de la extinta colonia L5, siempre desconfiaba y prefería hacer las cosas por si sólo y según sus objetivos... como un soldado, según sus propias palabras, también solía hacer comentarios despectivos de las mujeres y los débiles, sin embargo, llegado el momento se podía confiar en él... también sabía que Duo Maxwell, el joven de origen americano proveniente de la colonia L2, de cabello castaño oscuro trenzado y ojos azul cobalto,  cuyo carácter era tan extrovertido, cuando se requería podía ser el mejor apoyo, el dios de la muerte podía se un guerrero de lo más temible. El Joven Trowa Barton era bastante misterioso, de hecho al parecer ese ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, su origen era desconocido, aunque sospechaba que provenía de la colonia L3, sin embargo también era un joven en lo profundo amable y preocupado por el destino de la humanidad, el al parecer tenía una hermana, pero no sabía nada más, y finalmente Quatre Raberba Winner, el joven de origen árabe que provenía de la colonia L4, era al que mejor conocía, ese muchacho con cara de ángel, cabello dorado y ojos azules era todo amabilidad, cariño y confianza, siempre en la búsqueda de la paz a costa de su propia vida, era de esas pocas almas que aún continuaban puras participando de la guerra..., Kaho miro finalmente al último de los jóvenes... Heero Yuy, el joven de cabello café oscuro y ojos azul prusiano... fríos como el hielo, el piloto del Gundam Cero... su origen parecía ser japonés, igual que el de ella, sólo que el había crecido en una colonia, la llamada L1...a él no lo conocía casi nada, sólo a través de Quatre sabía que estuvo a punto de casarse con Relenna Darlian y que después de su asesinato desapareció por casi dos años, después de eso reapareció y comenzó a ayudar en las más peligrosas misiones, siempre sólo, sin seguir órdenes y sin mencionar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones... fue sólo una casualidad el encontrárselo junto a los demás para que le acompañaran... una casualidad... – _no existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable... _– pensó Kaho... –  ella sabía mejor que nadie que casi todo estaba predestinado, casi...,  por que siempre existían esas pequeñas variaciones que lo podían trasformar todo... ella ahora se afirmaba como un salvavidas a aquellas variaciones... 

Se paro de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el conductor...

- Ya no nos falta mucho para llegar... se ha hecho casi de noche... – dijo ella

- Yo no estaré siempre que tu me llames... – dijo el hombre sentado tras el volante. Era un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules. Su rostro se mostraba serio, sin embargo era bastante apuesto... su mirada se concentraba en el camino...

- Siempre tan serio Touya, tu no cambias nunca..., pero gracias por acudir a mi llamado, no sabía como llegar hasta la casa y sólo se me ocurrió que con tus contactos no seria difícil conseguir la manera de pasar desapercibidos a través de los controles- sonrió la mujer... – además veo que tu magia a aumentado considerablemente de nivel desde la última vez que nos vimos... – dijo mientras observaba hacia fuera del auto...

- Siempre es necesario cubrir los vehículos con estas barrares... los espíritus son los mejores para esto... además siempre es necesario dejar a los Gundan protegidos... – dijo serio Touya –hay espías por todos lados... aunque Eriol y ese sujeto hallan puesto barreras alrededor nunca esta de más otra protección... con este sistema somos invisibles, eso sumado a la protección del bosque hace más complicado que nos encuentren...

- Supongo que debes estar exhausto... mantener esta barrera de espíritus durante todo el viaje debe ser agotador... sin mencionar a los guardianes de los Gundam... – dijo mirando la palidez del rostro de su amigo...

- Llegaremos en cinco minutos... dile a ellos que ya estamos cerca... – dijo cortando la conversación...

Kaho miro por última vez a su amigo con preocupación, mientras salía hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta donde estaban los cinco jóvenes pilotos Gundam...

- Ya estamos por llegar... – dijo 

Mientras desde la ventanilla se comenzaba a vislumbrar una casa, la luna comenzaba a asomarse desde las montañas...

Eriol observaba como la imponente luna salía desde las montañas cuando sintió como dos presencias mágicas cruzaban la última de las barreras puestas alrededor de la casa...

- _Parece que ya llegaron- _ pensó el joven... – será mejor que le avise al resto y salga a recibir a nuestros invitados...

Eriol se puso su elegante saco y se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto, fuera de la sala le esperaban Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y los niños...

- Vaya, veo que ustedes también se han dado cuenta, es mejor salir a recibirlos... – dijo Eriol, a sus amigos... 

- Mami... papá viene para acá ¿cierto?... esa era la sorpresa ¿cierto?... – sonreía a la niña ansiosa a la respuesta de su madre...

- ¿ Por qué lo dices Chibi...? – pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida por la pregunta de su hija...

- Pude sentir a mi papi mamá... lo pude sentir cerca... como cuando me abraza... además _ella_ me lo dijo... – sonrió la niña mientras se soltaba de la mano de su madre y corría junto a Ryu a la puerta principal... 

Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida..._ella_, ¿quien era _ella?..._ suponía que su pequeña heredaría algo de magia, sobretodo considerando las habilidades de su padre y su tía... un omniouyi y una maestra de cartas respectivamente, pero le sorprendía que después de cinco años ella recién hiciera mención de algo así... – _después de todo es solo una niña Tomoyo... no te preocupes-_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta ansiosa por ver a su esposo...

            Mientras la camioneta se paraba fuera de la casa, siete personas bajaban de ella y la pequeña Nadeshiko corría por la escalera hacía su padre...

- ¡Papi!,... ¡papi!...- gritó la niña mientras se dirigía con lagrimas en los ojos hacia los brazos de su padre... - ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?... te echaba mucho de menos... ¿sabes... me corte un dedo el otro día..., pero no llore nada de nada... porque ahora soy una niña grande...

- Has crecido mucho pequeña... yo también las extrañaba... – le sonrió y abrazo a la niña, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia mirada hacia la mujer de  ojos azules que salía de la puerta de la casa-... Tomoyo...-

Touya miro a la mujer que ahora estaba casi en frente de él y contemplo sus hermosos ojos claros ahora llenos de lágrima... – _parece que sólo la hago llorar_- pensó – _es increíble, cada día está más hermosa _– con la niña en brazos camino hacia su esposa y la abrazo con suavidad, sintiendo la calidez y delicadeza del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y sus largos cabellos rozándole la barbilla... – te he extrañado como no tienes idea...- le dijo antes de besarla suavemente , mientras  su esposa le abrazaba...

- Touya... hermano, que bueno que hayas venido, Tomoyo y Nadeshiko te han echado mucho de menos... – dijo Sakura con una  sonrisa en los labios al vea a su hermano y su mejor amiga...

- Hola monstruo... aún sigues con ese sujeto... – dijo dirigiendo una mirada sarcástica a Shaoran que ya estaba comenzando a ponerse escarlata...

- No soy un monstruo... y deja a Shaoran en paz... – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a la pareja  y su hija que aún estaban unidos... – Me alegras que estés bien hermano...

- Es un gusto tenerlos acá jóvenes- dijo Eriol dirigiéndoles una encantadora sonrisa a los cinco pilotos Gundam que se bajaban de la camioneta... – querida Kaho, es un placer volver a verte...- dijo mientras miraba el cielo- ... esta oscureciendo, será mejor entrar a la casa... – 

- Quatre... es un placer volver a verte, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos... – dijo una sonriente Sakura mientras dirigía su verde mirada a los jóvenes pilotos, quienes hasta entonces no habían dicho nada...

- Sra. Sakura, es un placer ver que se encuentra bien usted y su familia, espero que en estas circunstancias podamos hacer algo juntos...

- Deja lo de Sra. y como dijo Eriol será mejor entrar... –

Sakura tomo a Ryu de la mano y junto con Shaoran se dirigieron a la puerta, eran seguidos por Touya, Tomoyo y Nadeshiko y tras ellos Kaho, Eriol y los pilotos Gundam...

Al entrar a la casa se dirigieron a una sala de enormes proporciones, en cuyo centro se encontraba una gran chimenea, que estaba prendida.  En un costado estaba una enorme mesa con platos con distintas comidas sobre ellas. Aunque grande la habitación era muy cálida. Finalmente estaba un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín tras el cual se podía observar la enorme luna que bañaba el exterior a través de las nubes...

- Suponemos que están cansados, así que es mejor que comamos y luego podremos discutir por que nos hemos reunidos, mientras Sakura y yo iremos a acostar a los niños – dijo Tomoyo, mientras salía de la habitación con Sakura y los niños... -

- Yo voy con Uds... - dijo Touya... – volvemos enseguida...- dijo mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por la cintura y a la pequeña Nadeshiko en sus brazos saliendo de la habitación...

- Ya es suficiente, no hemos venido hasta aquí para comer... quiero saber eso tan importante que se supone debes decirnos... - dijo sarcásticamente el joven oriental de coleta...

- Wofei tiene razón... es hora de que  hablen...- dijo Trowa..

- Muchachos, yo no se ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre y por lo demás si hemos esperado una semana unos minutos más no serán una diferencia... - dijo Duo mientras se dirigía hacía la mesa y tomaba un plato lleno de comida sentándose en una de las sillas... –

- Duo tiene razón, porque no comemos y luego charlamos, esto nos servirá para descansar algo... –  dijo Quatre...

- Tu nunca dejas de guiarte por el estómago... Maxwell... – dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible Heero, quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio...

- Vaya... hablas y es para criticarme.... – respondió Maxwell con la boca llena de comida...

Después de este comentario el ambiente pareció relajarse, mientras todos se acercaban a la mesa y tomaban sus lugares...

- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – se escucho dentro de la casa...

- ¡Que demonios!... exclamó Shaoran mientras corría a las habitaciones desde donde se habían escuchado los gritos... junto con el resto corrió por la escalera y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sakura desde donde su esposa salía apresurada...

- No fui yo... vino del cuarto de Tomoyo... - dijo asustada mientras Eriol se acercaba y habría rápidamente el cuarto de Tomoyo...

- Tomoyo, que pasa... Touya!!!!! - dijo mientras observaba a Nadeshiko y Tomoyo que estaba en el suelo, con un desvanecido y pálido Touya en sus brazos...

- No se que paso... acostó a Nadeshico, de repente se me acerco, me abrazo y después de eso se desvaneció... 

Eriol se acercó a Touya y le puso la mano sobre la frente...

- ¿Qué es esto?... – dijo mientras miraba a Kaho - ¿por qué su nivel mágico esta en este estado, Kaho...?- 

- Suponía que algo como esto podía pasar...- dijo mirando a Touya-  levantó una  barrera de espíritus guardianes muy poderosa alrededor de los Gundam y utilizó una barrera espiritual durante todo el camino hasta acá... no puede convencerlo de que no era necesario...

- ¿¡qué... todo el camino!?..., eso no era necesario, dentro del bosque están las barreras...- dijo mirando a Touya...-  es un milagro que este vivo...

- Eriol... – dijo Sakura mientras observaba la mirada cada vez más preocupada de Tomoyo...

- Lo siento Tomoyo... – dijo Eriol captando el mensaje de Sakura... – sólo esta cansado, ahora que esta dentro de la casa su energía mágica ira aumentando poco a poco, pero esta noche no va a despertar... será mejor dejarlo dormir y mañana hablaremos con él... - dijo mientras él y Shaoran lo tomaban y lo acostaban en la cama... -

- Mami... va mi papá va a estar bien... ¿cierto?-

- Si Chibi... ahora acuéstate junto a él y duérmete... – dijo Tomoyo, que poco a poco intentaba parecer más tranquila... de nada servía asustar a la pequeña...

- Si mami... yo lo protegeré... – dijo mientras se abrazaba a su padre y se dormía junto a él...

Todos quienes habían entrado y visto lo sucedido salieron de la habitación... la última fue Tomoyo, quien le daba una preocupada mirada a su esposo... – ¿_por qué siempre quieres protegerlos a todos a costa de tu vida?... – _mientras entraba al cuarto donde todos estaban de nuevo en la mesa una cálida energía rodeaba a Touya y Nadeshiko y una sonrisa escapaba de los labios de la niña... 

Notas: la cosa esta un poco lenta... estoy intentando apurarla. Este capítulo esta un poco largo, pero acabo de terminar mi tesis de grado y fue un poseso frente al pc... supongo que es una manera de sacarme estrés de encima (además es más barato que un psicólogo...)... 

Si alguien continua leyendo esto... dejen rewievs...


	8. Cápítulo N° 7: Espíritus Divinos del Esp...

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N° 7: Los Espíritus Divinos  del Espacio.

- Los ancianos dragones del consejo aún están con vida- estas fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Kaho después de la cena... –

Tanto Eriol como Shaoran no pudieron ocultar su asombro... Shaoran se levantó...

- Eso es imposible... los ancianos fueron los primeros en ser atacados es imposible que ahora nos digas que están vivos...

- Pues simplemente están vivos... y no sólo eso, sino que me han dado información muy importante... - continuo la mujer

- ¿Quiénes son esos ancianos?... – preguntó Duo...

- Cuenta la tradición que al comienzo, durante la creación de la Junta Mágica Mundial se decidió que los más poderosos y destructivos hechizos y secretos mágicos fueran guardados en un lugar seguro, además se decidió que debía tener guardianes. Estos no debían ser de origen humano ya que históricamente los humanos caemos en ciclos de batallas y traiciones... y el poseer esos hechizos sería muy peligroso – dijo Eriol de manera seria mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana – es por ese motivo que en esos tiempos se invocó a seres de descendencia sagrada... los hechizos no se podían destruir, pero si cuidar su uso... –

- ¿Descendencia sagrada?... – pregunto el joven rubio - ¿quieres decir dioses...?-

- No exactamente... se supone la existencia de tres tipos de ser en este mundo, los demonios, los humanos y los dioses... sin embargo en general los dioses y los demonios son manifestaciones de otras dimensiones... algo diferente  a lo nuestro, con otro tipo de habilidades, nuestros mundos están separados, pero se interrelacionan de una manera equilibrada... – continuo Eriol... - bueno, estos seres resultaron ser ancianos dragones que vieron con buenos ojos el hecho que los seres humanos quisiéramos proteger esos secretes, algunos de los cuales provenían incluso del mundo demoníaco, así que ellos se hicieron cargo de la vigilancia ya que la mayor parte de esos hechizo están prohibidos... incluso se dice que algunos de ellos pueden destruir el sistema solar por completo..., en resumen ellos de alguna forma nos protegían de nosotros mismos, por esto se supone fueron los primeros en ser atacados además de llevarse o perderse gran parte de esa información... -

- Sin embargo no fue así... - interrumpió Kaho...

- ¡Por qué demonios no supimos eso antes... de haberlo sabido hace un tres años podríamos haber detenido a esos malditos demonios... podríamos haber impedido esa masacre - exclamó enfurecido Shaoran...

- Shaoran, deja que Kaho continué... – dijo Sakura mientras tomaba del brazo a Shaoran intentarlo calmarlo...

- Ellos dicen que no es así, que estaba destinado a ser de esta manera, y que no esta en nuestras manos evitarlo. Ellos se encuentran en un escondite lejos de aquí... además con ellos tienen la Biblia de Clair... -

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Eriol... - eso es imposible, la Biblia de Clair es sólo una leyenda, un cuento infantil para que los principiantes de magia busquen hechizos nuevos en las bibliotecas...

- Espero no ser el único que no entiende nada de nada, pero que demonios es la Biblia de Clair – volvió a preguntar Duo...

Eriol y Shaoran se miraron entre sí y se fijaron que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, incluso las de Sakura y Kaho... no podían decidir quien se los explicaría...

- La Biblia de Clair es un libro... - dijo finalmente Shaoran..., frente a lo cual a todos les surgió una gota en la cabeza... - bueno y además de eso... bueno... se supone que... tiene el poder de...

- Digámoslo así... – interrumpió Eriol, al ver como su amigo no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar las ideas... - si pudiéramos hacer los hechizos de la Biblia de Clair, sería como el dedo de Dios, desde la creación hasta la destrucción, simplemente no hay nada más poderosos sobre este mundo y nada más peligroso...

- Entonces es eso lo que necesitamos o no... con algo como eso podríamos destruir al imperio oscuro sin ningún problema... - dijo Trowa...

- Creo que no entendiste... dije si pudiéramos... simplemente no existe humano sobre la Tierra ni en las colonias que pueda usar los hechizos más simples de ese libro, de hecho la existencia de él sobre la Tierra sólo nos agrega problemas... – dijo Eriol...

- ¿A qué te refieres?... – preguntó Tomoyo, quien  hasta ese momento escuchaba atentamente la conversación...

- Es muy simple... el demonios Supremo tiene más probabilidades de tener la capacidad de usar ese poder que todos los hechiceros de la Tierra juntos... y si lo consiguiera, en un segundo adiós humanidad, tanto acá como en las colonias, simplemente hasta las bacterias serían destruidas al más  mínimo deseo... – dijo en con profundo pesar Eriol...

- Su nombre es Fibrizo... – dijo Kaho..., mientras veía como todos la miraban con cara de pregunta...  - ese es el nombre del demonio que nos atacó y realmente no estás del todo correcto hay alguien más que puede utilizar la Biblia de Clair además de Fibrizo...

Un profundo silencio cubrió la habitación, tanto Eriol como Shaoran quedaron atónitos frente a ese comentario... -

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?... - preguntó una profunda voz... - todo esto tiene que ver con ustedes, pero ¿por qué estamos los pilotos Gundam acá?...

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia Heero quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en una esquina de la habitación sin emitir el más mínimo ruido...

- Ya me parecía que faltaba alguien... - exclamó Duo que recibía una gélida mirada del piloto del Gundam Cero...

- En realidad no es a ustedes a quienes necesitamos... – dijo Kaho frente a la mirada confundida de los pilotos... – 

- Entonces para que demonios nos hicieron venir acá... para escuchar historias de duendes y fantasmas... – dijo sarcástico casi en un susurro Wofei...

- No te impacientes joven Wofei, dije que no es a ustedes a quien necesitamos, pero eso no quiere decir que no deban estar aquí... - termino Kaho...

- Srta. Mizuki, ahora soy yo la que  no entiende... - dijo Sakura con cara de pregunta...

- Dejen terminar lo que los ancianos me dijeron... la persona que puede usar la Biblia de Clair  no esta sobre este mundo..., al parecer hay algunas cosas que sucedieron sin que no diéramos cuenta y esta persona estuvo envuelta en una gran batallas, tras la cual su conciencia de si misma desapareció, esta sobre este mundo sin la más mínima idea del poder que posee, pero además es como si no estuviera... es algo que no logro entender, pero es lo que dijeron los ancianos...

- ¿Quién puede usar la Biblia de Clair sobre este mundo sin que nos diéramos cuenta?..., simplemente con ese poder deberíamos sentir su presencia aunque se encontrara en una colonia... además no puede ser humano, es imposible, un cuerpo humano no resistiría un poder como ese, se desintegraría con sólo tocarla... – dijo Shaoran sin convencerse de lo que sus oídos escuchaban...

- Sin embargo esa persona existe y debemos encontrarla... según me dijeron él es un poderoso hechicero, alguien que ha practicado la magia desde siempre, sin embargo tiene una misión particular... dijeron algo sobre cuidar un pilar, pero no me dieron, más explicaciones... - dijo Kaho, tras lo cual dirigió su mirada a los pilotos Gundam que no acababan de comprender para que se encontraban ahí... – sin embargo los seres humanos no son los que pueden encontrarle... 

- Si no son seres humanos, a quien debemos recurrir- preguntó Trowa... – 

- Los Gundam... – dijo Kaho...

- ¿Cómo qué los Gundam... a qué te refieres?...- preguntó  Quatre...

- Es muy simple los Gundam nos guiaran hacia esa persona y es esa la razón por la cual ustedes se encuentran acá... a decir verdad si los necesitamos... sólo que no de la manera en que ustedes creen... – 

- Eso es estúpido, los Gundam aunque son superiores a cualquier movile suit y poseen el espíritu del espacio siguen siendo máquinas... – replico Trowa... - no entiendo de que manera ellos no pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a esa persona...

- Los Gundam son más que moviles suit avanzados... – dijo Kaho... - simplemente no se han dado cuesta... - 

- Tienen un espíritu dentro... – dijo Heero... – están vivos... 

- Me sorprende joven Yuy, es verdad están vivos, supongo que has sentido al Cero... con un espíritu propio, respiran, viven y sufren al igual que cualquiera de nosotros, pero a un nivel sutil... es increíble que te hallas dado cuenta, me dejas sorprendida... - dijo Kaho al observar que Heero volvía a su acostumbrado mutismo...

- Un momento, dices que están vivos- dijo el joven oriental de coleta -  sin embargo antes de esta batalla los Gundam fueron destruidos, en realidad estos no son los originales... por lo tanto si tuvieran alma ya habrían muerto... incluso el Gundam Uno ya no existe...

- El alma es inmortal joven Chang... eso usted lo sabe, sólo fueron destruidos los cuerpos de aleación de Gundanium, sin embargo al ser destruidos sus espíritus simplemente quedaron flotando en el cosmos del cual provienen, en descanso hasta que se fabricaron los siguientes reemplazos y ellos los reconocieron como propios... el Gundam Uno parece ser una excepción... siguió al piloto, hasta el Cero que estaba disponible...

- Sin embargo mi Sandrock Kai es sólo una máquina... ¿cómo una máquina puede poseer un alma, no tiene un nacimiento, no comprendo..., ¿acaso el alma se puede  implantar en una máquina...?...- dijo Quatre con profundo desconcierto y dolor en sus palabras...

- Piense joven Quatre... cuál fue la razón de la creación de los Gundam, o mejor aún cuál es la razón por la cual ustedes están luchando esta batalla...

Un silencio cubrió la sala... _¿cuál era la razón por la cual estaban en esa batallas?..._ la pregunta retumbó en las mentes de cada uno de los pilotos, después de la muerta de Relena la paz había llegado a su fin, tanto la Tierra como las colonias estaban a poco de caer bajo el dominio total del imperio oscuro y pese que aún había rebeldes que intentaba oponerse, cada vez eran memos efectivos, cada vez había más muertos, entonces... cual era la razón por la cual estaban peleando...

- Yo sigo en esta batalla porque aún tengo esperanza... – dijo finalmente Duo... - es muy simple no podría vivir tranquilo conmigo pensando que pude haber hecho algo, aunque he visto el poder del enemigo, siempre tengo fe en que podemos llegar nuevamente a tener paz y podemos vencer al enemigo...

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de los que se encontraban dentro de la sala... simples palabras que daban respuesta a una complicada pregunta...

- Es una poderosa razón... – dijo Kaho... - lo suficientemente poderosa como para llamar a un espíritu... cada uno de ustedes, los pilotos Gundam tuvieron al comienzo, cuando recién pilotearon sus primeros Gundam y tiene ahora una respuesta a esta pregunta, al parecer este deseo unido al poder espiritual de las personas de las colonias que en ese momento estaban más unidas al universo fue lo suficientemente grande como para invocar de manera inconsciente a un espíritu especial a cada Gundam, una representación del origen, en resumen es como si fueren parte del espíritu de cada uno de los habitantes de las colonias de las que provienen y al mismo tiempo e ustedes... son por decirlo de manera fácil dioses de las colonias...

- ¿Cómo tu sabes algo cómo esto?... ¿ cómo puedes afirmar que nuestros Gundam son parte del espíritu de las personas de las colonias y de nosotros mismos...? y mejor aún ¿cómo los Gundam pueden encontrara esta persona tan poderosa?- dijo Wofei

- Lo se por que lo he visto a través de los ojos de los antiguos guardianes dragones... ellos  supieron cuando los Gundam llegaron por primera vez a la Tierra, sobre la el origen divino de sus espíritus, por alguna razón que no nos informaron jamás... – respondió Kaho... - además ellos dijeron que lo sabían porque estaba escrito en las tablas de la historia..., estas tablas muestran profecías... cosas que pueden suceder... -

- ¿Tablas que muestran lo que puede suceder?- dijo Heero con un toque que dejó helado a los demás... - quieres decir que ellos pudieron saber de la muerte de Relena y no decirlo...

- No lo sé... es probable... – respondió mientras observaba que la expresión de Heero aunque no cambiaba en sus ojos se veía un dejo de furia... – sin embargó no me lo dijeron... yo también se los pregunte... ellos sólo dijeron que el saber no significa que se deba cambiar... y yo se eso perfectamente, el poder de las premoniciones no significa que siempre puedas cambiar el futuro joven Heero... hay cosas que deben suceder... 

Un incómodo silencio envolvió el ambiente...

- Quiero hablar con ellos... quiero que ellos respondan mis preguntas... 

- Yo no se donde están ahora, ellos me encontraron, no se por qué ni como, pero es la única esperanza que tenemos ahora y ellos han apoyado a la humanidad durante milenios, se están moviendo constantemente, dijeron que ellos se comunicarían con nosotros...

Heero comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta...

- ¿Dónde vas Heero? – dijo Duo mientras veía como su compañero se retiraba...

- Buscare a esos y les preguntare...

- Y dime Heero... como hallaras a los ancianos dragones si ni nosotros con nuestro poder podemos hacerlo... - dijo Sakura quien sólo había observado... – piensa... cómo los encontraras...

- ...

- Como lo suponía... – dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía delante del joven encarando sus cálidos ojos verdes con los fríos azules del piloto Gundam... -  simplemente quédate con nosotros Heero... hay más probabilidades de que se comuniquen con nosotros nuevamente a que tú los encuentres aunque levantes cada piedra del planeta con el Gundam Cero, además puede que muchas de las preguntas que tengas sean respondidas antes de lo que piensas... - dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacía la ventana recordando su sueño... –  sólo ten paciencia Heero Yuy...

Finalmente Heero volvió en silencio hacía el lugar donde se encontraba antes, mientras un extraño calosfríos recorría su espalda frente a las palabras de Sakura...- _paciencia- _pensó...

- Dios... no nos des esos sustos... si te desapareces de nuevo quizás cuando te volvamos a encontrar... – dijo Duo rompiendo la tensión del momento...

- Y bueno... ¿cómo los Gundam pueden encontrar a esa persona?... – preguntó Trowa...

- Ustedes deben lograr ser uno con sus Gundam... ir más allá de ser solamente sus pilotos... deben formar un solo espíritu... así lograremos que ellos que son parte divinos logren exponer su verdadero poder y al estar conectados con el espacio ubicaremos y despertaremos a esa persona que es capaz de utilizar la Biblia de Clair...  los ancianos dijeron que si lográbamos despertarle nuevamente nos ayudaría sin titubear, incluso si temía que morir en el intento usaría la Biblia de Clair, dijeron que nos ayudaría sin titubear, aunque no me dijeron la razón......

- ¿Morir?..., es decir debemos buscar a esa persona que se supone que perdió conciencia de quien era tras una batalla para pedirle que use los hechizos de la Biblia de Clair sabiendo que con usarla lo más probable es que muera... y que aceptará... - dijo Eriol asombrado ante lo que debían hacer...

- Así es... - respondió Kaho...

- Es absurdo... debemos confiar en alguien que no sabemos dónde esta y que perfectamente puede rehusarse... – dijo Wofei... - es simplemente absurdo...

- ¿Morir?... debemos buscar a alguien para que muera por nosotros... esa es la única salida que tenemos... no es justo... no lo es..., cómo podemos cargarle esa responsabilidad  a alguien así, alguien que peleo antes que nosotros... no es justo... – dijo Sakura con una voz cargada de tristeza y dolor silenciando los pensamientos del resto...

- No tenemos opción... – dijo Shaoran tomando el hombro de Sakura que estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas... – por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer, cada día más y más ciudades caen bajo el dominio de la oscuridad, a más personas se les arrebata su independencia y caen bajo el yugo de los demonios como títeres sin que ninguno de nuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios valgan la pena... cada día hay más muerte y dolor... si esta es la única salida debemos intentarlo... no nos han dejado más opciones... no podemos titubear... – finalmente se dio vuelta y se dirigió a los pilotos que estaban atónitos frente a la extraña misión que se les venía encima... – Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wofei,... Heero... entiendo que ustedes comprendan menos que nosotros de estas extrañas circunstancias, pero créanme si esta información viene de los ancianos es segura en un 100%, necesito, es decir, necesitamos su cooperación, es la única salida que veo para de una vez por todas lograr oponerse a esta tragedia...

Los pilotos se miraron entre sí... no sabían que responder, básicamente era confiar plenamente en la magia... la misma que les había quitado la paz y que ahora podía devolvérselas, sin embargo también significaba en confiar en la decisión de alguien  que no conocían... eran muchas alternativas las que podían suceder...

- De que manera nos podemos unir más a nuestros Gundam... y despertar su verdadero poder – preguntó Quatre...

-  Eso debes preguntárselos a ellos... sólo ellos saben la respuesta... nosotros les ayudaremos a conectarse con la esencia mágica de cada Gundam, pero el camino deben recorrerlo ustedes solos – dijo Kaho... – cada Gundam y cada piloto deben encontrar la forma en que puedan volverse uno... - 

- Eso aumentará nuestro poder de soldados... nunca he dejado una batalla y no empezare ahora... – dijo Wofei...

- Lo mismo digo yo... - dijo Trowa...

- Ustedes saben que pueden contar conmigo amigos... – dijo Quatre...

- Deathscythe Hell siempre listo... - dijo Duo mientras levantaba sus dedo formando el símbolo de amor y paz...

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Heero quien se encontraba en silencio...

- Sólo hasta que hable con esos tipos... después de eso decidiré... –  dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

- Eso es mejor que un adiós... bueno creo que esta decidido... y ¿cuándo empezamos?... - preguntó un alegre Duo...

- Jajajajaja... – rió Eriol.... – siempre con esa actitud... la verdad creo que todos merecemos un descanso, así que  tal si comenzamos mañana en la mañana... después de un merecido sueño... 

- Si eso es lo mejor... – replicó Quatre...

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones, seguidos por Tomoyo quien les señaló a cada uno cual les correspondían... Sakura salió de la habitación al darse cuenta que Shaoran deseaba quedarse con Eriol... ella también tenía cosas que hacer se dijo mirando al Heero...

- Te espero arriba... - le dijo mientras le besaba suavemente los labios... – buenas noches Eriol...

Al salir de la habitación Shaoran miro con una extraña mirada a Eriol...

- El guardián de uno de los  pilares... es decir nuestro destino no ha estado nunca en nuestras manos... ¿verdad?...

- Otra leyenda... después de la Biblia de Clair nada me sorprendería... - replicó la reencarnación de Clow...

- ¿Crees que Relena?... – preguntó  Li...

- Es lo más probable... – le interrumpió Eriol... – si es así estamos en serios problemas... debemos encontrarle antes que ellos, si como dice Kaho su poder y conciencia esta dormida esta tan indefenso como cualquiera... además es probable que ahora que nosotros lo sabemos Fibrizo se entere pronto...

- Si los guardianes estuvieran acá nos ayudarían... Sakura dijo que ellos estarían pronto con nosotros... - menciono Shaoran...

- ¿Cómo es eso?... ¿por qué no lo habías mencionado?... 

- Sakura dijo que había soñado con alguien que dijo que todo estaría bien, que debíamos proteger unas llaves y que Yue y los demás nos ayudarían... – respondió Li...

- Esperemos que sea así... ya estoy cansado d sorpresas en contra de nosotros... – respondió Eriol... – creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar, es tarde y estoy agotado...

- Creo que tienes razón... – 

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación mientras la chimenea se apagaba  y desde la ventana se observaba claramente una luna que poco a poco se tornaba color rojizo...

Notas de la autora..... por algún motivo he tenido muchos problemas para subir los capítulos, así que por mientras si alguien continua leyendo debe tener un poquito de paciencia... espero que este les guste, aunque esta un poco largo,  poco a poco se aclaran algunas cosas...

Biblia de Clair?... Fibrizo?.... SIIII, es de Slayers... aún incluiré más cosas de esta serie por que es de mis favoritas... (gracias a sus autores por crearla... J)


	9. Capítulo N°8: Forever Love

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N° 8:  Forever Love...

- Necesito hablar contigo Heero- dijo Sakura antes que el joven se metiera en su cuarto...

- No hay nada que hablar... – fue la respuesta del muchacho trás lo cual cerro la puerta...

Sakura se esperaba algo así, desde que lo conocía en dos (ahora tres) oportunidades había intentado hablar con Heero, sin embargo él había dejado muy claro que fuera cual fuera el tema no le interesaba... 

- Te equivocas Heero... esta noche... quieras o no... vas a escuchar... – dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a su cuarto apretando en su mano su llave mágica...

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y Sakura salió de su habitación dándole una tierna mirada a su esposo e hijo quienes dormían profundamente, se  dirigió al  salón donde habían charlado después de la cena... ya no se podía observar la luna aunque su luz aún bañaba el jardín y el cuarto... un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y al mismo tiempo y  sentimiento de calidez creció en su corazón... 

- Illusion,... Return..., Dream... necesito de su ayuda nuevamente..., pero el resto no deben darse cuenta... por favor... ¡Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella... recupera tu verdadera forma, hazlo por nombre de Sakura que acepto esta misión contigo... libérate...! -  la insignia de la magia iluminó la habitación...

Un destello atravesó el cuarto... y desde las ropas de Sakura apareció una de las Sakura Card...

- Hope... como es posible...

- _Hope te ayudará en lo que te he pedido... Dama Sakura..._

Una cálida energía inundó el cuarto... nuevamente esa energía esperanzadora  y desde la insignia de la magia se escuchó una voz...

- _Ellos no despertaran... por favor cumple el último deseo de la Srta. Relena, él debe comprender..., a través de sus sueños..., como un dreamgazer usted viajara y hará que él vea... además ella le espera, aún no ha podido irse y ya es hora que se cierre parte del ciclo... yo le ayudaré ya que tu poder no es suficiente... y aunque estoy débil aún soy más fuerte que usted... comencemos..._

La cálida energía cubrió a Sakura y su báculo creció por encima de su cabeza... la estrella comenzó a dar vueltas y alas trasparentes unidas por unos lazos de arco iris crecieron en dirección al cielo, mientras las cuatro cartas brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho...

_El hombre estaba frente a una lápida... era la única lápida del lugar... todo lo demás era oscuridad... él sólo miraba... hace mucho que no había lágrimas en sus ojos, la pena y la culpa eran demasiada como para expresarla a través del llanto..._

- _¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?- preguntó- por más que lo intento tu pareces rechazarme... acaso no me quieres a tu lado – _
    
    **Mou hitori de arukenai                         Yo no puedo caminar solo    **
    
    **toki no kaze ga tsuyo sugite                 Los vientos de Tiempo son demasiado fuertes**
    
    **Ah kizutsuku koto nante                       Ah esta herido**
    
    **nareta hazu dakedo ima wa...                             Yo debo acostumbrarme a usarlo, pero ahora      mismo...**

_Desde atrás de él una luz rosa apareció contrastando con lo negro del lugar... él hombre se dio vuelta y observó a la persona que se disipaba desde esa luz... era una persona que él conocía y de la cual, y así como hacía con  el resto de sus compañeros, él alejaba... _

- _¿Qué hace aquí?... – preguntó_

- _¿ Es aquí donde vienes cada vez que duermes Heero?, dime... ¿siempre estás en este lugar?... – preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes centrando su mirada en la lápida enfrente del joven... – Ni siquiera cuando duermes descansas..._

- _¿De dónde salió?... ¿cómo llego aquí?- _

- _Discúlpame por entrar en tus sueños sin tu permiso, pero es necesario que te enteres de ciertas cosas y tu no querías hablar conmigo... no tuve opción... – Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a él..._

- _¿Un sueño...?-_

_Entonces el ambiente cambió... se encontraban en un hermosos jardín lleno de distintos árboles... cerezos, manzanos, naranjos... todos con flores, el viento corría suavemente y el sol iluminaba todo de manera cálida..._

- _Deténgase... dijo mientras sacaba un arma desde su abrigo y le apuntó a Sakura... – Usted no tiene porque estar aquí... vallase... este es mi sueño... esta es mi pesadilla..._

- _Ella no puede irse... porque si no esta yo no puedo hablar contigo querido Heero... –_**__**

****

_Heero se congeló en su lugar, las manos comenzaron a temblarle... no era posible, desde siempre intento en cada sueño estar con ella, la invocaba cada noche y nunca lo conseguía... llego a suponer que era un castigo por no estar ahí para salvarla en el momento indicado... su corazón comenzó a golpearle en el pecho... su arma que ya estaba abajo calló al piso y sus ojos siempre fríos ahora mostraba un brillo entre miedo y esperanza... lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta hacia el origen de la voz..._

- _Relena... – dijo casi en un susurro... _
    
    **Ah kono mama dakishimete                 Ah, déjame en el camino que estoy**
    
    **nureta mama no kokoro o                    Mi corazón, aunque húmedo**
    
    **kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni               En este momento está cambiando**
    
    **kawaranai ai ga arunara                      Si el amor inmutable existe**
    
    **Will you hold my heart                         ¿Tu sostendrás mi corazón?**
    
    **namida uketomete                               Toma mis lágrimas**
    
    **mou koware souna All my heart           Todo  mi corazón está listo para destrozarse**

_Se veía igual como él la recordaba... un hermoso vestido azul se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura contrastando con sus brillantes ojos... su cabello caía suelto en sus hombros y se mecía suavemente con el viento y en sus labios se veía una suave sonrisa... la misma que le había cautivado... y le daba fuerzas para continuar... y que ahora que no estaba era una de las razones por la cual deseaba morir..._

- _Hola Heero... te he estado esperando... – dijo Relena..._

_Sakura observaba asombrada frente a si como Relena Darlian se acercaba a Heero... un profundo sentimiento de descanso la invadió... la verdad no tenía idea como explicarle a él la manera en que Relena había muerto, ahora con ella presente suponía sería algo más fácil..._

- _Has venido a llevarme... – dijo Heero..._

- _No... – _

- _¿Por qué?...  ya no vale la pena estar acá, a mi ya no me importa lo que pase a la Tierra o las colonias,... - dijo mientras sus ojos otrora fríos se llenaban de lágrimas... - sólo me importa estar contigo... - soltó mientras caía al suelo de rodillas... – ya no había soldado perfecto..._

- _No debes decir eso Heero... tu debes seguir luchando... - dijo Relenna mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros... – esa es una de las razones por las cuales estas aquí ahora y por la cual le pedí  a ella que me ayudara... – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura... – muchas gracias por ayudarme, finalmente si resultó ser un ángel..._

- _¿Por qué?... ¿por qué tuviste que morir...? – dijo Heero, quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura volvió a su postura fría de antes..._

- _Yo no debía morir, pero no había manera de evitarlo... – dijo mientras miraba los fríos ojos azules- ni tu, ni nadie sobre la Tierra y las colonias podía evitarlo Heero... créeme hubo quien lo intentó y en el proceso quedo muy herido... no estaba en tus manos el salvarme... tu no tienes ninguna responsabilidad en esto..._

_Esas palabras golpearon como una cachetada la conciencia de Heero, quien bruscamente la tomó de los hombros y la enfrentó..._

- _¿Cómo me puedes decir que no tengo ninguna responsabilidad?... yo juré protegerte con mi vida... y cuando me necesitaste no estaba... por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa tu estás muerta... yo... yo... yo te amo... – terminó diciendo... - y no puedo seguir sin ti Relena..._

- _Si puedes... – dijo ella mirándolo con decisión – puedes y debes Heero Yuy... debes vivir tu parte de vida... y además ahora vive mi parte de vida... yo también te amo y por eso te pido que no te dejes vencer... siempre fuiste mi pilar, siempre conservando tus principios y defendiendo la paz, con esperanza en la humanidad... por favor Heero... no me digas que ya perdiste todo eso... - dijo tomándole el rostro con las manos – dime que aún vive el Heero al que amo con locura y por el cual me esforcé al máximo... –_

- _¿Por qué habría de importarme la  humanidad que fue capaz de invocar a esos demonios que te mataron... dime... que esperanza le puede quedar a este mundo dónde la oscuridad es capaz de hacer que los humanos no tengan piedad de sus propia especie... dime Relena... ¿qué clase de esperanza debo tener?, ¿Merece la pena seguir en un mundo así...?_
    
    **Forever Love Forever Dream                                              Por siempre amar por siempre soñar**
    
    **areru omoi dake ga                                             sólo desbordantes pensamientos de amor**
    
    **tanishiku setsunaku jikan o umezukusu                              Por favor entierra todo lo terrible, el tiempo triste**
    
    **Oh Tell me why                                                   Oh dime ¿por qué?**
    
    **All I see is blue in my heart                                 Todo lo veo tristel en mi corazón**
    
    **Will you stay with me                                          ¿Te quedarás conmigo?**
    
    **kaze ga sugi suru made                                       Hasta que el paso de los vientos**
    
    **mata raretsu All my tears                                     Todas mis lágrimas desborden de nuevo**
    
    **Forever Love Forever Dream                                              Por siempre amar por siempre soñar**
    
    **Kono mama soba ni ite                                        estés conmigo de esta manera**
    
    **yoru ke ni areru kokoro o dakishimete                               Por favor sostén mi tembloroso corazón hasta el alba**
    
    **Oh Stay with me                                                  Oh quédate conmigo**

_Relena se separó de Heero, nunca durante su ya extinta vida lo había observado tan inseguro de sus metas... él siempre había tenido claro sus objetivos... sus actos siempre tenían esperanza y razón... todo eso ahora parecía haberse ido junto con ella... un sentimiento de impotencia la invadió... no sabía que hacer..._

- _Heero... – susurró Relena levantándose... – _

- _Debes saber... – se escucho una voz... mientras Relena y Sakura eran envueltas en una luz..._

- _Relena!!!!- grito Heero_

_Ahora se encontraba dentro de un hermoso cuarto... él lo conocía... había estado ahí con la mujer que amaba... en el centro de la habitación una cama... a un costado de la cama se encontraba sobre un maniquí un hermoso vestido de novia listo para ser usado y un hermoso ramo se encontraba sobre una cómoda frente a la cama a un costado del cuarto un hermoso espejo con marco de bronce destaca dentro de la habitación..._

- _Ese espejo es nuevo... – susurro Heero, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama... sobre ella estaba la mujer por la cual habría dado su vida, la persona que con una sonrisa le devolvió la humanidad que la guerra le había estado quitando poco a poco y que ahora se estaba perdiendo nuevamente... al acercarse a ella intenta tocarle, pero su mano le atraviesa... _

_El enorme espejo se vuelve color negro... una insignia muy similar a las que él había observado en la magia de Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran  refleja en él... una insignia de magia... de magia negra... de los antiguos hechiceros negros que comenzaron la pesadilla... desde la insignia se comienza a formar una imagen, una extraña forma alta y oscura que emerge en dirección a la joven, Heero se coloca entre la sombra y la joven y saca busca su arma en el saco, sin embargo no la encuentra y recuerda haberla soltado anteriormente..._

- _Maldito... no permitiré que le hagas daño... no nuevamente... – le grita a la figura que se acerca a la joven mientras esta quien presintiendo el peligro comienza a despertarse..._

- _Despierta... debes desertar... cuidado!!!!!!...-  se escucha un grito en la habitación... Heero se da vuelta y observa a Sakura quien con los ojos llenos de terror observa como ocurre la escena... ella no le ve..._

_La sombra toma forma... un espectro... saca una enorme espada negra de entre sus oscuras y desgarradas ropas... Heero no sabe que hacer... avanza hacía ala criatura e intenta golpearle, pero lo traspasa... y cae en el suelo... mientras... la joven despierta y con sus claros ojos observa sin comprender aquello que se encuentra frente a ella... un grito sale de su garganta, sin embargo nada se escucha en la habitación... el mismo sello de magia negra envuelve el cuarto y los sonidos quedan suspendidos dentro del ambiente... desde el espejo emerge otra figura..._

- _Usted!!!... usted fue quien invocó este espectro... usted fue quien invocó al demonio que ahora domina y aterra a la Tierra y las colonias- escucha Heero que Sakura le grita a un anciano que sale del espejo..._

- _No grites muchacha... - se dirige el anciano a la joven que se encuentra sobre la cama-  nadie te escuchara... ustedes seres sin magia sólo tienen un destino... obedece mis órdenes espectro... mátala!!! ..._

_Heero observa impotente y desesperado como el espectro se acerca a la cama mientras la joven se levanta aterrada y corre hacia la puerta... el espectro la toma de su cabello y clava su espada en su espalda... la joven vuelve a gritar y se agarra de su hermoso traje de novia... mientras la sangre comienza a fluir... el traje es desgarrado y manchado... el color carmesí comienza a cubrir el cuarto..._

- _¿Por qué?...- susurra la muchacha... mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas..._

- _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo que ver esto si no puedo hacer nada... que demonios hago aquí si no puedo cambiar nada?... grito Heero cayendo al suelo..._
    
    **Ah subete ga owareba ii                      Ah, yo quiero que esto acabe**
    
    **owari no nai kono yori ni                     Nada esta términado sin embargo en esta noche**
    
    **Ah o umo no nante                                              Ah, yo estoy perdido**
    
    **nani mo nai anata dake                       No hay nada... sólo tu existes**
    
    **Forever Love Forever Dream                               Por siempre amar por siempre soñar**
    
    **kono mama soba ni ite                         ¿Te quedarás conmigo?       **
    
    **yori ke ni onurieru kokoro o dakishimete            Sostén mi tembloroso corazón hasta el alba**
    
    **Ah Will you stay with me                      Oh quédete conmigo**
    
    **kaze ga sugi saru made                       Hasta el paso del viento**
    
    **mou dare yori mo soba ni                                    en este momento, más que ningún otro te quiero a tí **

- _Asegúrate que no sobreviva... - dice el hombre... mientras mira con una sonrisa a la mujer - no sufras muchacha tu muerte marca el comienzo de una época grandiosa para seres superiores a ti... – el hombre avanza hacia el espejo y desaparece dentro de él..._

- _No... puedo... morir... no... ahora... no... con... mis... sueños... tan... cerca... – susurro la mujer_

_El espectro no hizo caso al comentario y volvió a arremeter contra la joven... esta vez ella evadió el golpe directo, pero desgarró gran parte de su ropa, las arremetidas posteriores no erraron, aunque la mujer luchaba férreamente sus esfuerzos fueron consumiéndose con su vida..._

_Heero cerro los ojos... segundos después antes de abrirlos escuchó..._

- _¿Eres un ángel?... por favor dile a Heero que lo amo... dile que continué y viva su parte de vida y la que yo no pude vivir, se que él lo hará... debe hacerlo... la mujer comenzó a toser y ahogarse en su propia sangre..., Heero... te am... – susurro la mujer... luego de eso... sólo silencio..._

- _Relena... – Heero abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el mismo campo de árboles en que se encontraba anteriormente... – ella pensó en mi antes de morir... me pidió que siguiera viviendo... me encomendó su vida que aún le quedaba por vivir... _

- _Perdóname... – se escucho una voz... – lamento que hallas visto eso, la Dama Sakura también lo vio y a ella también le he pedido disculpas, pero tienen que saber... no había manera que ustedes, los seres humanos pudieran evitarlo, además no tenían como saber, no estaba en su poder evitarlo, su vida no debía terminar en ese momento..., pero sucedió... los ancianos dragones no lo sabían, de haberlo sospechado habrían sacrificado su vida para evitarlo... yo habría sacrificado lo que fuera por evitarlo..._

- _¿Quién eres tú?... ¿por qué no te muestras?... – reclamó Heero... – ¿¡maldita seas... quién rayos eres?!_

- _No puedo... ahora la decisión es tuya... tú debes elegir si seguir viviendo o dejarte morir, nadie te culparía si decidieras salir de esto, porque lo que les espera puede ser aún peor... sin embargo... aun quedan esperanzas... esto no se debe repetir con nadie sobre la Tierra y ustedes tiene el poder para cambiarlo... además también ella conserva las esperanzas... recuerda que el alma es inmortal... y ahora debes dejarla ir... por ti y por ella...  por el amor que los une y que les regaló las cosas más hermosas que hasta ahora han vivido..._

- _ Heero... - se escucho una voz desde debajo de un árbol de cerezo... – debo irme Heero... – Relena se acercó a Heero quien cerró los ojos... Relena se acerco a él y le posó las manos en las mejillas... entonces Heero tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas y abrió los ojos... sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso que se fundió entre las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de los jóvenes..._

- _Siempre te amaré Relena..., siempre estarás en mi corazón... -  dijo Heero- mientras la joven besaba la mano de su amado en la palma... – y por eso cumpliré lo que me pediste... viviré mi parte de vida y tu parte de vida lo mejor posible... intentare ser feliz por los dos... y de alguna manera saldremos de esta pesadilla... tu no habrás muerto en vano... _

_Una columna de luz bajo desde las alturas y envolvió a la joven... detrás de su espalda unas hermosas alas blancas salieron y mientras comenzaba a ascender..._

- _Heero se feliz... ama con todo tu corazón... mi soldado perfecto... mi hombre perfecto... siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites... y recuerda siempre puedes ser feliz... te amo..._
    
    **Forever Love Forever Dream                               Por siempre amar por siempre soñar**
    
    **kore ijo arukenai                                  Yo no puedo seguir**
    
    **Oh Tell my why Oh Tell me true           Oh dime ¿por qué?, Oh  dime la verdad**
    
    **oshiete ikeru imi o                                Dime el significado de la vida**
    
    **Forever Love Forever Dream                               Estas lágrimas que inundan  nuestra relación**
    
    **areru namida no naka                          Hasta que las estaciones cambien para siempre **
    
    **kagayaku kizetsu ga eien ni kawaru made         **
    
    **Forever Love                                        Por siempre  Amar...**

_Mientras el espíritu de Relena desaparecía a la eternidad Sakura se acercaba a Heero..._

- _Debemos irnos... ya no puedo mantenernos aquí... - Dijo Sakura con evidentes muestras de agotamiento tanto físico como espiritual... – esa cálida energía parece disiparse..._

_Heero se volvió hacia Sakura y le miró..._

- _Gracias... por todo – _

Mientras Sakura le devolvía una hermosa sonrisa, una luz blanca salió de las cuatro Cartas Sakura y les envolvió mientras desde las alturas se escuchaba la voz de Relena...

- _Gracias..._

- _Recuerda que siempre él siempre puede ser feliz..._

Notas de la autora: Ni idea, pero he tenido miles de problemas para subir los cap. 6, 7 y 8 , tuve que borrar todo y subir todo nuevamente... en fin... espero que este capítulo les guste... la canción corresponde a "Forever Love" de X-japan y es el tema principal de X–Movie de las Clamp... la traducción es mía, pero la canción la baje del animelirycs.com... esta un poco melodramática , pero le pega justo... J... cualquier comentario bueno, malo, tomatazo , etc, etc... dejen reviews... si quieren contactarme por  Messinger háganlo por: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com...


	10. Capítulo N°9: Ataque Oscuro

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N° 9: Ataque Oscuro

Heero se despertó en su cama en su cama... estaba todo sudado y recordaba perfectamente el sueño que acababa de tener... 

- _sueño... _- pensó... debía cerciorarse... inmediatamente...

Mientras Sakura estaba en la salan inferior... estaba realmente agotada... nunca, ni siquiera cuando pelearon por primera vez en la fatídica batalla del polo había estado en ese estado..., las cartas Sakura estaban en el piso y su báculo ahora estaba en su mano con forma de llave... se incorporó, salió de la habitación y comenzó a subir la escalera... al levantar la vista, en la cima de la escalera se encontraba Heero... 

- Se encuentra bien... señora Sakura... – dijo Heero al ver el estado en que se encontraba...

- Si... no te preocupes – le sonrió... – es sólo que utilice mucha magia y eso me ha agotado... – dijo mientras subía la escalera... 

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –  le detuvo al pasar por su lado...

- Ella me lo pidió antes de morir... antes que ustedes llegaran tuve un sueño... – dijo mientras se estremecía... y le miraba a sus azules ojos – una horrible pesadilla... y estuve ahí cuando a ella la ase... – se detuvo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

- Yo también estuve ahí..., la vi a usted y a ella..., pero fue como si no estuviera ahí... también a esa extraña sombra y a ese hombre... – dijo Heero

- Ese hombre ya esta muerto... el mismo Fibrizo acabo con él cuando se dio cuanta que ya no le servía para sus propósitos..., sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho... yo no se como llegue ahí..., pero la carta "Return" tiene el poder de llevarte al pasado y ella participó de esa experiencia... además sé que ella me vio antes de morir... yo le prometí que tu te enterarías de sus últimos deseos, sin embargo no querías hablar conmigo... por eso opte por esta opción... aunque no contaba con la ayuda extra... 

- Lo siento...- dijo Heero mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos... - ¿Quién es?... también me habló... 

- No lo se... pero no es la primera vez que siento esa energía... durante la batalla del polo fue esa energía quien nos salvó, después cuando Yue y los demás estaban muriendo esa energía volvió a ayudarnos haciendo que Erio, recordara el hechizo de los sarcófagos de su vida anterior y anoche si no es por ella yo no habría logrado hacer nada... siempre nos ha ayudado, pero aunque le he preguntado quién es y por qué nos ayuda no he recibido respuesta...

- Ya veo... 

- Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!.... Nooooooooooo!!!!!!! – se escucharon dos gritos infantiles...

Sakura y Heero corrieron hacia el origen de los gritos... el cuarto donde estaban Ryu y Nadeshiko... Sakura entró de golpe al cuarto donde Shaoran intentaba infructuosamente que Ryu despertara... el niño parecía estar sumido en una horrible pesadilla...

- Ryu por Dios!!!..., despierta... papá y mamá están aquí... despierta Ryu...

- Debemos salir... debemos irnos...mami... papi... sáquenme de aquí!!!- gritaba Ryu...

Por otro lado Touya y Tomoyo intentaban despertar a Nadeshiko que sólo lloraba en los brazos de su padre...

- Chibi... despierta por favor!!!!! ..., debes despertar... – le rogaba Tomoyo...

- Debemos salir... debemos irnos...mami... papi... sáquenme de aquí!!!- gritaba Nadeshiko...

Ambos niños despertaron  y fueron levantados en brazos por sus padres quienes los llevaron al salón inferior... mientras balbuceaban entre lágrimas... mientras que todos se habían despertado y estaban abajo...  fue Ryu quien se bajó de los brazos de su padre y miró a su madre...

- Mami debemos irnos... ellos ya vienen y no podremos detenerlos... – dijo el pequeño entre sollozos...

- Papi.. por favor vayámonos... ellos ya cruzaron las barreras y se acercan... – dijo Nadeshiko mientras se acercaba a Ryu

Ante la mención de las barreras Eriol se acercó a los niños...

- ¿Qué dicen...? – dijo Eriol mirando a ambos niños... - ¿quién les dijo de las barreras...? 

- La luz nos dijo que debíamos avisarles... las barreras están cayendo y ellos se acercan... nos van a matar... ello saben que estamos aquí y que se han hablado con nosotros... - estalló nuevamente en llanto Ryu lanzándose a los brazos de su madre  quien no comprendía claramente lo que sucedía...

Eriol y Shaoran se miraron entre sí y se levantaron rápidamente abriendo la ventana desde la cual ya se podía observar las primeras luces del amanecer... las insignias de la magia aparecieron bajo sus pies y desde sus ropas sacaron dos pequeñas llaves que se convirtieron rápidamente en báculos bajo la atónita mirada de los pilotos Gundam... ambos cerraron los ojos y elevaron los báculos hacia el cielo... 

- ¡Mierda!- exclamaron  al mismo tiempo... – 

- Sakura, Tomoyo... Kaho... lleven a los niños al salón de los sarcófagos... y quédense ahí...

- ¿Qué pasa... Shaoran... Eriol?...  – dijo Sakura mientras veía como el semblante de su esposo y amigo se habían tornado considerablemente pálidos...

- Las barreras se han caído y no nos hemos dado ni cuentas... - dijo Eriol apretando los puños -... llegarán aquí en cualquier minuto... ustedes también deben acompañarles... ese lugar tiene más protección que ningún otro...

- Un momento nosotros no nos esconderemos con las mujeres y los niños... – grito Wofei...

- ¡Idiota!... – gritó Touya... – ustedes no pueden hacer absolutamente nada... necesitamos a los Gundam... si algo les pasa a ustedes todo será en vano... Tomoyo... por favor ve con Sakura...

- Toya... – susurro Tomoyo...

- Yo me quedaré... yo puedo usar magia igual que ustedes, las cartas Sakura pueden darnos más oportunidades... 

Shaoran iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpido...

- No... – dijo Eriol lanzando una severa mirada a Sakura... – tu nivel de magia esta muy por debajo de lo normal... y además necesitamos de alguien que les enseñe a encontrar la esencia espiritual de los Gundam si algo nos pasa... tu y Kaho serán nuestra última esperanza... por eso deben permanecer a salvo... 

Los pilotos Gundam se miraron entre sí... él tenía razón... esos ataques eran de magia y sin sus Gundam no tenía oportunidad... maldita sea la impotencia que sentían en ese momento...

- Vayan rápido... estarán aquí en cualquier momento... – dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura y Ryu... tras lo cual les dio la espalda... 

- Los estaremos esperando... – dijo Tomoyo, mientras tomaba a Nadeshiko es sus brazos..., lo mismo hizo Sakura con Ryu y ambas salieron de la habitación...

Todos menos Shaoran, Eriol y Touya les siguieron y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Sakura sacó su llave mágica y esta creció hasta por sobre su cabeza... desde la muralla más grande apareció una enorme puerta de madera...

- "Eterba"- susurro la joven, frente a lo cual la enorme puerta resplandeció suavemente mostrando diversos caracteres occidentales y orientales, después de lo cual la puerta se abrió...

Debemos bajar por esta escalera... – dijo... tras lo cual una enorme explosión se sintió en dirección al jardín... – debemos darnos prisa – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... –

- Pequeños insectos... creen que ustedes tienen alguna esperanza contra el poder de la oscuridad de nuestro señor Fibrizo... – dijo una fría voz proveniente de una mujer alta de cabello rojos y ojos completamente negros...- simplemente son como juguetes... les dijo mientras lanzaba unos llamas desde sus manos...

- "Proteccion"... –dijo Eriol sacando de entre sus ropas unas cartas azules con bordes dorados y la misma insignia de las antiguas cartas Clow, frente a lo cual un campo de energía los cubrió...

- Así que esas son las famosas cartas de magia... serán un regalo estupendo para mi Señor una vez que haya terminado con todos ustedes...

- Que optimista eres... - dijo Touya mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba uno ofuda y se concentraba,  tras lo cual decenas de espíritus comenzaron a rodear a la mujer... 

- Así que tú eres el omniouyi del que me habló mi Señor... debo admitir que para ser humano tú y tu poder son buenos..., – dijo la mujer mientras le lanzaba una lasciva mirada... – seguro antes de matarte podrás divertirme... veo que estas bien dotado...-  dijo mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque...

Shaoran saco la misma espada de la familia Li que usaba de niño y desde un ofuda con símbolos chinos un enorme dragón de rayos atacó a la mujer quien levantó levemente su mano y paro el ataque del hechicero...

- ¿Por qué insisten en pelear si saben que morirían con sólo un deseo mío... los humanos no pueden hacer nada cuando el poder de las tinieblas esta de mi lado... 

- ¿Quién rayos eres?... – pregunto Touya quien se estaba levantando después del último ataque...

- Que descortés de mi parte... dónde quedaron mis modales... yo soy uno de los cuatro principales demonios al servicio del Señor Fibrizo... mi nombre es Agrimonia... -  tras esto lanzo flechas negras que se dirigieron a los jóvenes mientras los espíritus invocado por Touya los cubrían entregándoles protección...

- Ya veo porque mi señor les manda una oferta... – dijo mientras posaba sus pies en el suelo...

- Nosotros nunca aceptaremos nada... - gritó un agotado Shaoran – Trueno!!!!!

- Jajajaja... tus ataques no sirven... ¿acaso no entienden?... entréguenme a los guardianes mágicos que tienen y júrenle lealtad al Señor Fibrizo y vivirán... – dijo mientras se acercaba  Touya... – 

- ¡Maldita...! - replicó el omniouyi... - jamás haremos eso... 

- Ya veo... -  respondió parándose frente a Touya tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo por los aires...

- Suéltalo... – gritó Shaoran – Dios de las Tormentas... desencadénate!!!!! 

- Storm!!! – gritó Eriol con el báculo sobre una de sus cartas...

- Una rafa de truenos, viento y relámpagos golpearon a la mujer quien perdió el equilibrio y soltó a Touya que ya estaba casi azul...  una gota de liquido verde corrió por su brazo...

- Malditos ... pagarán el haber osado tocarme... Espinas de Eris!!! – cientos de espinas se dirigieron al cuerpo de Shaoran, mientras Eriol convocaba a "Protección" e intentaba proteger a su amigo... -  Idiota... crees que me detendrás nuevamente... atraviéselos...

Las espinas se multiplicaron y atravesaron tanto a Eriol como a Shaoran quienes cayeron inconscientes gravemente lastimados... la mujer se volvió hacia Touya que estaba semiinconsciente en el suelo y lo volvió a tomar del cuello... mientras le miro directamente a los ojos...

- Te dije que tú me divertirías antes de acabar con ustedes... – le dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios del joven, tras lo cual lo beso... – delicioso, pero creo que puede ser mejor... – le beso nuevamente y Touya sintió como algo comenzaba a escurrirle por la barbilla, en medio del dolor se dio cuenta que era su propia sangre... el demonio le estaba mordiendo los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar..., posteriormente le bajo hasta el suelo y lo tumbó, tras lo cual unas ramas negras le ataron las manos... – tu sangre es exquisita... – dijo la mujer... – rasgó su camisa dejando descubierto su formado tórax... y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, los cuales se endurecieron al instante... – los humanos son criaturas extrañas... pueden tener muchas utilidades... – dijo mientras bajaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna del joven y le apretaba, sacándole un quejido de dolor... – si... así me gusta... puedes quejarte y gritar todo lo que quieras cariño... tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho... – volvió a decir, mientras metía su mano dentro del pantalón y mordía sus pezones... – demonios que es esta energía... – dijo deteniéndose y mirando a la casa... – ya veo... ustedes no están solos en esta casa... ya veo...- dijo besando nuevamente Touya... – tendré que dejar la diversión para más rato... es una lastima, pero después gozare con ese cuerpo tuyo...jajaja... ahora el deber es el deber... – dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa... – no los puedo dejar aquí... – empuño su mano y desde ella tres burbujas negras envolvieron a los hechiceros... – ahora iremos a ver que ratón se encuentra dentro del agujero... 

Dentro de la mansión...

Todos se encontraban dentro del salón de los sarcófagos, los pilotos Gundam aunque sabían que los guardianes que ellos habían conocido de vista estaban dentro de unos extraños "sarcófagos" no estaban preparados para lo que estaban presenciando... las cuatro criaturas mágicas dormidas dentro de los hermosos sarcófagos de cristal... 

- Estos sarcófagos los protegen de la magia oscura..., pero por algún motivo no hemos podido desarmarlos y ellos continúan ahí- dijo Sakura con un toque de desesperación en sus palabras... – siento la presencia de Shaoran, Eriol y Touya muy débil... – dijo con desesperación...  – es como si estuvieran... –

- No lo digas Sakura... – dijo Kaho... – ellos no pueden...

- Sakura... – dijo Tomoyo con voz sorprendida... – mira los sarcófagos... están...

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Tomoyo y vio en cada sarcófago unas grietas... 

- Es imposible... yo los vi ayer y no tenían nada... – dijo mientras se acercaba y pasaba la mano sobre el sarcófago de Kerberus... y una tenue luz relució en los cortes... – esta energía... - susurro

Una explosión sonó desde la puerta... los pilotos Gundam sacaron sus armas desde sus ropas... Trowa, Quatre, Heero y Duo unas pistolas y Wofei una espada ... Tomoyo tomo a ambos niños y aprovechando la humareda se ubico detrás de los sarcófagos junto a Kaho, mientras que Sakura tomo su báculo entre sus manos apretándolo firmemente...

- Vaya... vaya... así que aquí se esconden el resto de los ratones... dijo la voz de una mujer...

- Detente... – dijo Heero con una helada voz...

- Que recibimiento más frió..., dijo la mujer mientras salía de la humareda, vaya... vaya... otra sorpresa... así que los guardianes están acá... mejor así ya no tengo que buscar... además les pueden hacer compañía a mis otros juguetes... – dijo mientras sacaba de su ropa tres esferas negras dentro de las cuales se podía observar a los tres jóvenes hechiceros... y dos de las mujeres que observaban sentían como la desesperación inundaba sus corazones – además veo que hay juguetes nuevos...- dijo mirando a Duo... – muy lindos por lo demás... seguro tu serás tan buena compañía como este omniuyi... – dijo mostrando a Touya...

Heero, Trowa y Duo dispararon sus armas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo ella se limitó a mover una de sus manos y las balas se detuvieron... luego Wofei atacó con su espada y ella con expertos movimientos quedó parada sobre la punta de ella, luego tras otro salto lo pateó enviándolo lejos y  lanzó sendas ráfagas de aire que botaron a los jóvenes...

- ¡Amigos!!!!!- grito Quatre... – ¡maldita seas!... dijo disparando sobre la cabeza de la mujer...

- A que le disparas niño... – se burló la mujer

Sin embargo las balas dieron justo sobre una de las rocas que formaba la muralla sobre la puerta desprendiéndose y cayendo sobre la mujer...

- Hay que salir de aquí... - dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura...  – tome a los niños y salgan de aquí...

- Maldito infeliz... – salió la mujer dirigiéndose a Quatre... – morirás por esto... – Agujas de Eris... mátenlo... – filosas esquirlas se dirigieron a Quatre que sólo cerro los ojos... 

- "Shield",  "Fight", "Thunder", "Firey", "Shot"... – gritó Sakura mientras la primera carta cubría a Quatre y las otras atacaban a la mujer, quien tomada por sorpresa soltó las burbujas y estas cayeron al suelo rompiéndose y dejando a los tres jóvenes inconscientes... mientras Heero y los demás se reponían... 

- "_Maldita sea..."- pensó Duo... – No podemos hacer nada... somos carne de cañón.._

La mujer que se reponía del ataque y ahora con claras señales de ira se levantó y dirigió hacia Sakura...

- ¡Hija de perra!... pagaras el haberme lastimado de esta manera... ¡ahora todos morirán!... – de repente fijó su mirada en los niños que se ubicaban tras los sarcófagos...

- Ya veo... primero verás como esos niños mueren por tu insolencia... – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios..

- No te atrevas... "Waterly"... "Firey"..... - grito Sakura...- mientras la mujer esquivaba sus ataques... Heero y los demás se interponían entre el demonio y los niños...

- No los tocaras... -se interpuso Tomoyo y Kaho...

- Estorbos... – la mujer lanzó llamas de sus manos las que expulsaron a todos varios metros atrás...

Se acercó a los niños que estaban inconscientes y a los dos los tomó del cuello....

- Por favor ... ellos no tiene que ver en esta pelea...- susurro Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos...

- Suplicas por una causa perdida... – dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a apretar las manos...

- Mamita... – susurro Ryu que debido al dolor había despertado y ahora estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando a su madre...

- Ahora mueran... – dijo la mujer con una voz que les paralizó el corazón a todos...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron Tomoyo, Sakura y Heero...

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?...-

Una fuerte luz inundó la habitación y los sarcófago comenzaron a brillar intensamente...

- No permitiremos que lastimes a los hijos de Sakura y Tomoyo... llamas... -una fuerte flama atacó a la mujer quien soltó a los niños y estos cayeron en brazos de otra mujer de largo cabello y alas de mariposa...

- No te perdonaremos haber lastimado al amo Eriol... -se escuchó otra voz... -

Unas cristales de hielo y otras llamas atacaron a la mujer quien aunque interpuso un campo de energía vio con sorpresa como sus poderes eran superados...

- Imposible... ¿cómo demonios salieron de sus prisiones?... ustedes no deberían ser tan poderosos... – exclamó el demonio sosteniendo parte de su brazo desgarrado...

- Digamos que hemos recibido entrenamiento... ¿estás bien Sakurita...? – Se escuchó una cálida voz...

- Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró con unos enormes ojos dorados y a su lado un alto hombre de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos celestes, con su hijo en brazos... miró y vió que frente a Tomoyo estaba  Ruby Moon con Nadeshiko y Spinel Sun frente a Eriol...

- Kero... Yue... – susurro Sakura con alegría... - 

- Lamentamos habernos tardado... ama... – dijo en antiguo juez de cartas... - ahora es nuestro turno de pelear...

- Idiotas su poder es basura la lado del mío... – si embargo cada ataque de la mujer era ferozmente repelido por los guardianes...

- ¿Cómo tiene ese poder?... ¡Maldita sea!!!!.. ¿Cómo rayos tienen esa fuerza mágica?????!!!! ....- gritó el demonio al ver que sus ataques eran repelidos con enorme efectividad...

- Es una larga historia... – contestó Ruby Moon... mientras invocaba unas dagas de hielo... – y tu no eres quién para saberla...

- Ya veo - dijo una lastimada...  jamás pensé que esto fuera pasar... yo que tenia todo tan bien planeado, pero no perderé si no puedo vencerles... ¡todos morirán!...- grito el demonio -  conmigo...

- Yue y los demás se dieron demasiado tarde cuenta de las intenciones del demonio... quien se había elevado un par de metros y comenzaba a convocar un viento oscuro de enorme poder... el salón comenzó a derrumbarse y Yue y los demás le lanzarón sus mejore ataques, pero el demonio aunque veía mutilado su cuerpo continuaba con su invocación...

- _Maldición moriremos todos_... – pensó Trowa...

- _No podemos morir aquí... debemos vivir...vivir..._ – pensó Sakura...

- _Asi es_ – 

- Destrucción apocalíptica... – Gritó la demonio, que ya había perdido su forma humana y con enormes garras destruía el lugar...

- Una enorme esfera negra hizo estallar el cuerpo de la mujer en mil pedazos y mientras los guardianes cubrían los cuerpos de sus amos y creadores los cuatro los pilotos Gundam sintieron un fuerte tirón en su pecho que los hizo caer al suelo... tras eso del cinco Gundam aparecieron de la nada y los absorbieron... todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta... los pilotos veían estupefactos como fuera de los movile suit todo estaba siendo destruido, incluyendo a sus camaradas hechiceros y los niños... 

- ¡No podemos permitir que ellos mueran!... – gritó Quatre...

- _Primer paso... pedir y confiar_... - escucharon los pilotos en su oído

- Nosotros los protegeremos ahora... – grito Duo – 

Los cinco pilotos Gundam formaron un círculo alrededor de los hechiceros... los Gundam comenzaron a brillar intensamente formando una fuerte protección, que pese a ser poderosa comenzaba a ceder al poder de la esfera de energía... entonces un rayo de luz salío desde el tórax de cada Gundam y se unió en el centro del circulo, tras lo cual todos fueron absorbidos por los Gundam y desaparecieron dejando tras de si la destrucción de una montaña entera... 

Notas del Autora... Bueno parece que cada capítulo esta más largo... trato de controlarme, pero frente al pc parece que este se apodera de mi y de ahí no se más hasta que acabo un capítulo... no soy muy buena relatando batallas, pero hago el mejor esfuerzo J... esta vez incluí algo levemente subido de tono (comparado con otras cosas que he leído en otros fics), espero que les guste... estuve a punto de ponerle mi nombre al demonio para darme un gusto..., pero la cordura me gano... aquí les va un pequeño glosario... ya saben cualquier comentario o tomatazo a los reviews o mi correo...

Omniouyi: persona que usa el omniaujitsu, una estilo de magia antigua.

Ofuda: conjuros escritos en papel y que sirven de especie de talismán protector.

Agrimonia: Esencia floral muy bastarda... es de personas que tiene caretas y son falsas...


	11. Capítulo N°10: Entre amigos y enemigos

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N° 10: Entre amigos y enemigos

Un destello de luz cruzó el cielo... desde el polo una infantil figura sentada en un trono observaba todo a través de una fuente de agua... 

- Agrimonia... preséntate inmediatamente aquí... – dijo la voz infantil...

- Mi Señor Fibrizo... aquí estoy... – dijo la mujer que estaba en lamentable estado, le faltaba un brazo y sus piernas estaban casi desechas..., sin embargo aún le quedaba poder para flotar ante su amo...

- Mi querida Agri- chan... el día de hoy a pasado algo que yo no me esperaba... – dijo el niño con una sonrisa en sus labios... frente a lo cual la mujer palideció considerablemente y comenzó a sudar... – pues verás yo esperaba a esta hora estar jugando con juguetes nuevos... tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta divertirme... ¿cierto?... 

- S... si, Amo... – susurro el demonio...

- Sin embargo... mira... ¿me ves divirtiéndome?... – 

- Amo yo... –

- No creo haberte pedido que hablaras Agri- chan... - dijo el niño con tono amenazante callando al demonio que tenía enfrente..., sin embargo... – continuo Fibrizo... – creo que ahora que te he hecho venir puedo divertirme... – dijo mientras extendía una de sus pequeñas manos hacia la maltrecha mujer...  –

Unos desgarrantes gritos comenzaron a salir de la boca de la mujer... su segundo brazo de desprendía completamente de su cuerpo, que poco a poco comenzó a perder su forma humana... su piel comenzó a quemarse, mientras sus huesos eran retorcidos...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!-

Finalmente el pequeño dejo caer al demonio humeante, pero aún vivo en el suelo...

- Ahora sip... – dijo el niño mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su trono... – cuéntame... ¿qué paso?..

- Y..y..yo llegue al lugar que usted me mando, señor... – dijo casi en un susurro...

- ¿Y?... continua quiero saberlo todo por tu boca Agri- chan... –

- Me estaban esperando tres hechiceros, uno de ellos era un omniouyi, otro utilizaba cartas mágicas y el tercero ofudas... 

- Ya veo... entonces alguien les aviso... entrometido..., sin embargo supongo eso no fue problema para ti... cierto pequeña... – dijo dándole una sonrisa...

- No mi señor... no fueron problema... 

- Entonces... dime... ¿por qué estas tu enfrente de mí en vez de ellos?...

- Sentí otras energías en la casa Amo... y entre a ella... seguí el poder hasta un sótano que se encontraba protegido por una barrera y uno talismanes protectores muy fuertes... – continuo... - detrás de unas de las puertas habían unos sarcófagos con los guardianes mágicos que usted me pidió traer... también estaban unos muchachos y unas mujeres y niños...

- O sea, los guardianes estaban encerrados, había humanos ordinarios y mujeres y niños... me pregunto nuevamente Agrimonia... ¿por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo en vez de divertirme?... – 

- Señor... las mujeres sabían utilizar la magia... - dijo con voz desesperada la mujer... además los humanos eran fuertes...

El niño se levanto de su silla y extendió nuevamente su mano en dirección a la mujer... quien sintió como su cuerpo era apretado brutalmente... 

- ¡Idiota!... nadie es más fuerte que un demonio... debido a tu incompetencia perdiste la oportunidad de atraparlos... la mujer estaba débil, los humanos ordinarios no saben utilizar magia y los niños estaban inconscientes... son excusas estúpidas a tu falta de eficiencia... – dijo tras lo cual la soltó... – continua y no trates de justificarte... yo se todo lo que sucedió... recuerda con quien hablas pequeña, para mi no hay secretos en este mundo, simplemente quiero oírlo de tu boca...

- Yo... yo... los iba a eliminar Amo, pero fui interrumpida... sin saber por qué los guardianes se liberaron, los sarcófagos se rompieron y me atacaron... su poder ha aumentado de una manera descomunal... Señor... yo nunca había sentido un ataque mágico como ese... su poder se ha incrementado...

-  ...

- Yo... utilice la "_Destrucción apocalíptica", _Amo los iba a acabar a todos... pero aparecieron los Gundam de la nada  y sus pilotos fueron absorbidos por ellos creando un campo de energía que los protegió a todos... aunque la Destrucción Apocalíptica es más poderosa y estaba desarmando la protección... sin embargo desde los Gundam aparecieron unas luces y todos fueron absorbidos... después desaparecieron en una columna de luz... 

- ... Ya veo... maldito entrometido... esta era una de las razones por las cuales era importante tu misión...

- Amo... deme otra oportunidad... yo le traeré las cabeza de todos...

Fibrizo se levanto y envió una ráfaga hacia el demonio quien fue azotado en una de las murallas...

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que los quiero con vida... además no deberías pedir clemencia... ese es un mal humano y tú no lo eres... sabes perfectamente a que has venido acá...

El demonio comenzó a palidecer y dándose vuelta comenzó a escapar...

- Jajajajajajaja... - comenzó a reír el niño mientras el demonio salía de la habitación... – esto es divertido... sigue escapando a ver a donde llegas Agri- chan...

El demonio se encontraba cerca de la puerta y su cuerpo caía desmembrado... derritiéndose instantáneamente...

- Korel... Lexis... salgan de las sombras... les tengo un encargo... – dijo el niño mientras se sentaba en su trono...

- A sus ordenes Amo... dijeron las figuras masculinas que se postraron  a los pies del niño... sus cuerpos estaban vestidos de un traje completamente negro... al igual que sus ojos que resaltaban con sus cabellos amarillos y verdes respectivamente...

- ¿Qué extrañas apariencias han elegido para este mundo? – comentó... – en fin... las puertas del inframundo aún no están completamente abiertas... Kali y Sorus están trabajando en eso, ustedes tendrán la misma misión que Agrimonia... y el mismo final si no responden adecuadamente... 

- No le fallaremos Amo Fibrizo... – dijo Korel

- Eso espero... sin embargo... deben ser más precavidos que Agri- chan... la energía que esta ayudando y protegiendo a ese grupo de insectos humanos no es simple... es muy probable que si llegara a despertar sería el mayor obstáculo para nuestra meta... e incluso está la remota posibilidad que cierre las puertas de manera definitiva... – dijo el pequeño de manera coloquial... – jajajaja... lo que ahora viene está de acuerdo a lo esperado... 

-  Nosotros le traeremos a ese grupo... Amo – dijo Lexis...

- Amo... ¿ usted sabe a quien le pertenece esa energía?... – preguntó Korel...

El niño se levanto y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que daba a un extraño jardín azul...

- Un antiguo enemigo que se empeña en proteger a este patético mundo... sin embargo... pensé que ya había acabado con él... ahora le siento diferente... como dormido...  el muy estúpido volvió de la muerte... solo para volver a morir... jajajajaja... eso también será divertido... ahora ya tiene su misión... tráiganme a todos esos humanos... y además a los que le rodean de manera cercana... con suerte pronto estará entre ellos... – dijo mientras soltaba unas carcajadas... 

- Si Amo... – dijeron mientras desaparecían...

- Pronto... muy pronto... mi sueño se hará realidad... todo volverá a la nada... – dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su trono y se acurrucaba para quedarse dormido...

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

Una columna de luz atravesó la tierra a través de las pedregosas montañas llegando una cueva en la mitad del corazón de la misma... de la columna cinco Gundam emergieron..., mientras unas altas figuras se acercaban a ellos... 

_Una cueva oscura... de cristal oscuro... huele a flores... Comienza a caminar sin dirección hacía una luz color rojo intenso... hay una puerta de cristal blanco... la toca y el cristal se desarma en mil pedazos... entra en la sala de la cual proviene la luz... ahí esta su Gundam... parece dormido ... mira a su alrededor y ve los otros Gundam esos también  parecen dormidos... busca a su compañeros, pero no los encuentra... busca a los hechiceros... tampoco están... sigue caminando... por algún motivo sabe que aún no lo ha visto todo... todo esta vació... no hay nada más... continua caminando... se siente mucho frío... le recuerda el funeral... llega ha un lago... se acerca y se da cuenta que sus aguas son rojas... las toma entre sus manos y las huele... es sangre... mira al centro del lago... hay una torre de cristal muy grande, pero esta caída... partida por la mitad... sobre la construcción destruida hay una cruz... el camina alrededor del enorme lago, entonces se encuentra rápidamente frente a la cruz... hay alguien en ella... esta crucificado...  es su sangre la que forma el lago... su cabello se mece al viento... él no logra verle el rostro... escucha un ruido a su espalda y ve como una lanza es lanzada en dirección a la cruz... esta atraviesa a la persona que esta en ella... le da en el estómago, la silueta se mueve... aún esta con vida... pese a todas las heridas y la lanza que acaba de atravesarla se resiste a morir... la persona que lanzó la lanza se acerca flotando al crucificado..._

- _No ves que esta todo perdido... – le susurra mientras le entierra más la lanza en el estómago y la silueta lanza un grito... - ¿por qué te resistes a morir?... acompáñame al origen, ahora es cuando todo comienza y termina, ellos mismos me han dado las herramientas... ahora dentro de poco las puertas se abrirán, el pilar físico esta destruido y el espiritual pronto dejara de existir... - _

- _Jamás abandonare... Fibrizo... – dijo en un susurro... -  si no pude proteger este pilar... salvare el otro... – _

- _No... no lo harás...  ahora morirás... – Sacó una daga entre sus manos y la clavó en el corazón de la silueta... esta dejó de moverse..._

- _Pronto ese anciano me invocara y todo estará listo... marionetas humanas... hagan mi voluntad... sin protección... sin pilar... sin futuro... acompáñenme al inicio... –_

_Todo se volvió oscuro..._

_Heero despierta.., despierta..., despierta..., _

- Vamos muchacho ya es hora que despiertes... vamos hombre para de dormir... despierta de una vez...  – dijo una voz chillona que él no ya conocía...

Heero abrió los ojos y se encontró extraña figura de peluche amarilla que tenía unas alas en su espalda... con una cara muy rara con pequeños ojos...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! – gritó - ¡que rayos es ese peluche!... – dijo pegando un manotazo al la pequeña figura...

- ¿No ves?... no soy el único que dice que es un peluche... – le susurro Touya a Tomoyo, mientras esta le daba una pequeña sonrisa esperando que Kero no se diera cuenta...

- ¡Kero- chan! – gritó Sakura... – te dije que no lo fueras a asustar... 

- ¡No soy un peluche!... - dijo la criatura mientras rápidamente se ponía frente al piloto del Cero... – escucha con tus orejotas, mal agradecido... te estaba ayudando a despertar y mi nombre... grábatelo en esa cabezota tuya... es Kerberus y soy el guardián de los ojos dorados de las poderosas Cartas Sakura...

- _Jamás pensé conocer a alguien que hablara tanto como Duo... y sin respirar... _– pensó Heero – _hablando del rey de Roma..._

- Vaya hombre hasta que te dignas a despertar... ya nos tenías preocupados... – dijo Duo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios... mientras se acercaba a su compañero...

Heero se reincorporó y se dio cuenta que a su alrededor estaban sus cuatro compañeros Gundam y todo el grupo de hechiceros más un anciano de larga barba dorada y unos pequeños lentes redondos en la punta de su nariz... vestía una larga túnica color violeta con extraños símbolos en ella... también había un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos pardos enmarcados en un par de lentes y una mujer de cabello largo café y ojos del mismo color, les eran familiares, pero no recordaba de donde... también había otro muñeco, pero de color negro en el hombro de Eriol... 

- Vaya joven hasta que volvió desde el mundo onírico... – dijo el anciano... – ya pensaba que se quedaría ahí para siempre...

- ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí?... – preguntó Heero con su acostumbrada seriedad...

- Casi una semana... – respondió Wofei... – ya te íbamos a enterrar... 

- ...-

- Estábamos muy preocupados Heero – dijo Sakura... – pensamos que algo malo te había sucedido... 

- ¿Qué sucedió en la mansión?...- preguntó Heero... - ¿Cómo llegamos acá?...

- Este no es el lugar para contar todo eso... – interrumpió el anciano... - porque no te levantas muchacho y vamos a comer algo al salón... los demás ancianos deben estar hambrientos... – dijo mientras le guiño un ojo... – además los jóvenes como ustedes deben alimentarse muy seguido... y estoy segura que Kerberus querrá algunos pasteles... a ver hermosa señorita – dijo mirando a Kaho... – me podría acompañar al salón a avisarles a los demás que se preparen para cenar...

Kaho sonrió y le tomo el brazo al anciano... saliendo después de la habitación... inmediatamente...

- Pasteles... si dulces y pasteles... – dijo Kero-chan antes de salir detrás del anciano...

- Kerberus no cambia... verdad amo Eriol... – dijo el pequeño ser que se encontraba en su hombro...

- Así es Spinel Sun... – sonrió Eriol... – ¿acaso no quieres ir a comer con él?...

Spinel Sun se puso más serio y miro para otro lado mientras una gota surgía en su cabeza... y en las de todos excepto los pilotos Gundam...

- No... no quiero... - dijo

- Heero te dejaremos para que estés listo y luego te veremos abajo... sólo sigue las escaleras que están afuera... – dijo una sonriente Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de Touya... y salía de la habitación... tras ella salieron el resto del grupo dejando a Heero sólo...

- ¿Cómo puede haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo?... - se dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama... mientras a su mente volvían imágenes del sueño que acababa de tener... -  ¿Qué fue ese sueño?... ese anciano parecía saber que había soñado... ¿Quién será?... – rápidamente se levantó de la cama y tomó la ropa que estaba a los pies de ella... se la comenzó a colocar mientras pensaba... – _demasiadas preguntas... _

Notas de la Autora: Este capítulo salió un poco más corto, poco a poco la cosa esta avanzando... cualquier comentario dejen reviews... 


	12. Capítulo N° 11: Explicaciones

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn. Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y que solo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro 

Capítulo N ° 11: Explicaciones...

El amplio salón tenía una enorme lámpara de lágrimas con cientos de pequeñas velas doradas... en su centro una enorme chimenea con llamas de color rojo intenso brindaba calor a la estancia... una amplia mesa y sillas alrededor lo hacían tremendamente acogedor...

            Nadeshiko y Ryu jugaban en el centro del salón con Kero- chan y Spi... como le decían ellos... ambos se veían muy felices...

Heero entró a la estancia y le extraño ver todo tan tranquilo... la verdad no recordaba la última vez en que percibió esa sensación de tranquilidad hogareña... estaban los demás pilotos Gundam, todos se veían muy relajados al igual que los hechiceros... además estaban presentes el anciano de barba rubia que él vio al despertar y tres hombres más... otro anciano de barba de color cobre y ojos verdes..., un hombre de edad medía de cabello largo trenzado rojizo y ojos cafés y un hombre joven de su misma edad aproximadamente de cabello corto negro y ojos café claro... 

- Me alegro que haya despertado joven... – le dijo una mujer mayor de largo cabello negro y ojos pardos que apareció a su lado... – Nos tenía a todos muy preocupados... – dijo mientras le señalaba que pasara al salón... – serviremos la cena... por qué no se sienta e intenta comer para que comience a recuperar las energías... 

Heero se preguntó en que momento la mujer había llegado a su lado, ya que no la sintió sino hasta que ella le habló... avanzó hacía la mesa, mientras veía que todos estaban ahí... también vio a esas dos personas que no recordaba... la mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro largo y el hombre de gafas... ella estaba "lanzándose"  sobre Duo quien estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas... lo cual en él era más que extraño... y el  hombre hablaba apaciblemente con Touya, que parecía menos arisco de lo normal... mientras se sentaban en la gran mesa Heero que se ubicaba al centro de la habitación unos jóvenes entraban con gran cantidad de platillos...

- Creo que nunca me aburriría de un lugar como este... – dijo Duo mientras se desembarazaba de la mujer de cabello castaño... – Aquí esta todo lo que me gusta... 

- Duo... no te conformes con eso... – dijo la mujer mientras se le colgaba al cuello... – yo te puedo ofrecer muchas cosas más...

Sakura y Shaoran se enrojecieron..., Tomoyo, y Eriol no pudieron ocultar su sonrisa y Touya solo soltó un bufido de fastidio... – hay cosas que nunca cambian... – pensó para sí... – nada puede ser tan bueno...

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ

Desde una montaña de hielo del polo norte... dos figuras sentadas en un iceberg observan la aurora boreal...

- ¿Dónde empezaremos a buscar... Lexis?... – preguntó el hombre de ojos amarrillos... Korel

- Supongo que en la región montañosa donde se perdió el rastro de esa columna de energía... – respondió el hombre de ojos verdes... Lexis

- Es una zona bastante amplia..., pero si los dragones se encuentran ahí no creo que sea un problema... – dijo Korel...

- Te equivocas... – respondió Lexus... – el poder de los antiguos guardianes es muy diferente al de los humanos... además ellos son los guardianes de la biblioteca... además desde hace algunas semanas nuestro amo ha sentido una fuerte y oscura presencia mágica... –

- Supongo que luego lo averiguaremos... – dijo Korel...

- Es mejor partir... no fallaremos como la inútil de Agrimonia...

- No... no lo haremos... – dijo mientras ambos se elevaban por el silo en dirección al sur...

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

- Mami tengo sueño... – dijo Nadeshiko mientras se pasaba sus pequeñas, manos por los ojos...

- Entonces será mejor que te acuestes... -dijo mientras extendió los brazos a su hijo... – vamos a dormir...

- ¿Kero- chan puede ir conmigo?... – preguntó el niño...

- No... – respondió Sakura... – ahora no puede, pero más rato cuando duermas él puede ir a tu habitación... ¿cierto Kero?

- Claro que si Sakurita... – dijo mientras avanzaba con sus pequeñas alas hacía el niño... – yo iré contigo después... así despertaremos juntos... ¿qué tal?...

- Esta bien... buenas noches Kero... Spi... – dijo el niño mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su made...

Sakura tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y junto con Touya que tenía a Nadeshiko en los suyos también dormida salieron del cuarto a acostarlos... 

Al rato ambos volvieron...

- Creo que ahora es momento de hablar... – dijo el anciano de barba rubia... – joven Heero, nosotros ya nos hemos presentado con los demás, pero creo que usted no tiene ni idea quienes somos ni donde se encuentra... – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al piloto del Gundam Cero... -  pues verá, primero se encuentra dentro de una de las montañas cercanas a los Himalaya... en su corazón... no hay manera humana de llegar hasta acá, solo la magia puede penetrar este lugar y las protecciones que se deben cruzar para llegar hasta acá sin nuestra autorización son miles de veces más poderosas que las utilizadas sobre la mansión del joven Hiragizawa..., mi nombre es Mizar y soy el segundo de los ancianos dragones al cuidado de los hechizos y secretos más poderosos y destructivos del mundo mágico... 

Heero no dijo nada... ya se esperaba algo como eso... mientras veía al resto de los hombre y la mujer que les acompañaba...

- Mi nombre es Orion y también soy uno de los guardianes... soy el tercero... – dijo el anciano de barba cobriza... -

- Mi nombre es Wezen y como los demás soy un guardián... yo soy el cuarto... – dijo el hombre de cabello trenzado y rojizo...

- Mi nombre es Kaus... yo soy el quinto... – dijo el hombre joven de cabello negro...

- Mi nombre es Almak y soy una guardiana...  soy la más antigua de todas, la primera en aceptar esta misión... – dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos pardos... 

- Ya veo... así que ustedes son los guardianes de los hechizos que se contactaron con  Kaho... y supongo que ustedes son los que guardan ese libro... la Biblio de Clair... – dijo Heero

- Así es... - respondió la mujer... – llegó a nosotros hace casi 94 días terrestres, nos fue entregada para que le cuidáramos y protegiéramos y se la entregáramos a la persona indicada llegado el momento... 

- ¿Quién se las dio? – preguntó Heero...

- Fue derivado hasta acá por el poder del pilar espiritual... – dijo la mujer levantando la vista hacia todos los demás... eso era algo que ninguno de ellos había escuchado... –

- ¿Pilar espiritual?...  – repitió Shaoran con sorpresa en su rostro... – pero se supone que los pilares son sólo leyendas... mitos que los que estudian magia... si fuera así... si fuera así...

- Lo siento... – dijo la mujer al ver la tristeza en el rostro del joven... – así es,... los pilares existen desde tiempos inmemoriales incluso para nosotros... y como dicen las leyendas son dos... uno físicos y uno espiritual...

- ¿Qué son los pilares?... – preguntó Sakura al ver el rostro de Shaoran... 

- Querida niña... – dijo la anciana... – cuando los seres humanos fueron creados en este mundo muchas criaturas malignas se opusieron, pero no pudieron hacer nada ante el poder de la Fuerza Creadora... sin embargo en un afán por destruir todo casi recién hecho, a los seres humanos les fue arrebatado una parte de su cuerpo y su espíritu... los espíritus divinos tuvieron una larga lucha para recuperar lo que fue arrebatado... y lo lograron, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que los seres humanos no pudieron recibir completamente esa parte faltante... por eso se fabricaron los dos pilares que lentamente destilan esa parte  en los seres humanos..., sin embargo el proceso es tan lento debido a lo efímero de la vida humana que aún ahora no ha concluido... y por eso actualmente este mundo aún esta sustentado sobre los dos grandes pilares... base de la Tierra, la madre y la humanidad y conexión con el Cosmos, sin ellos los seres humanos no podrían existir porque contiene una parte vital de ellos... El pilar físico, es una representación del cuerpo humano que lo conecta concretamente con la Tierra... pero lamentablemente este ya no existe y el equilibrio ha sido destruido para siempre...

- ¿Cómo que ya no existe?... – preguntó Sakura... 

- Es muy simple Sakura... – dijo la anciana... – el pilar físico, como dice su nombre, esta contenido en un cuerpo físico, es una persona quien lo representa en este mundo y su única misión es vivir su vida lo mejor posible, es decir llegar a ser feliz y concretizar sus sueños. Mientras ese pilar cumpla su objetivo cumplirá su misión... y se mantendrá el equilibrio y la conexión con la Tierra... cada generación nace alguien que representa el pilar físico y cuando esta persona muere siguiendo el ciclo de la vida es elegido otro... sin embargo el pilar de esta generación no tuvo el término de su vida según lo que le correspondía y debido a eso no apareció otro pilar que le sustituyera, rompiendo el equilibro irremediablemente... 

- Pero eso es absurdo... – reclamó Wofei – el peso de tanto sobre una sola persona... y ¿quién era?... ¿cómo es qué ya no se encuentra con vida?... de haberlo sabido podríamos haberle protegido... – dijo mientras subía el tono de la voz...

- Era Relena... ¿cierto? – dijo Heero... – ella era la representación del pilar físico...

- Así es... joven Heero... Relena Darlian nació bajo la estrella del pilar físico – dijo la anciana mientras observaba la mirada asombrada de todos los jóvenes – tu intuición te sirve bien joven Yuy... su deber era proteger el poder del pilar de manera inconsciente y así mantener la unión con la Tierra... llegar a cumplir sus sueños... y si no se dieron cuenta ella siempre estuvo protegida – dijo mirando a Wofei... – primero por sus padres que le salvaron de la destrucción del reino de Sank, luego por el señor Darlian que le dio un apellido para seguir con su vida sin problemas... luego cuando renació como una Peacecraft los espíritus de los Gundam le cuidaron aunque sin que fuera obvio... su destino era ser feliz y con eso mantener el equilibrio... hacer que cada persona tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz,  siguiendo su vida... sin embargo en su destino intervino un poder que jamás debió aparecer en este planeta... Fibrizo es un demonio superior es el señor de los infiernos uno de los más grandes y su poder es incalculable, los Gundam no pudieron hacer nada simplemente porque se supone que Fibrizo no debía aparecer sobre la Tierra... la intervención del anciano hechicero negro estaba fuera de cualquier discusión... es por eso que al ser asesinada el ciclo mantenido durante milenios fue roto y ahora la humanidad completa esta sufriendo las consecuencias...

Las palabras dicha por la anciana fueron seguidas por un profundo silencio... la muerte de Relena Darlian ahora tenía connotaciones mucho más terribles de las que ellos pensaban (las cuales ya eran muchas)... su muerte fuera de tiempo no sólo destruye las ilusiones de paz del la Tierra y las colonias, sino también desequilibro esencias mágicas milenarias... era peor que cualquier pesadilla... ¿acaso podía ser peor?...

- Además deben saber que con su muerte no solo se destruyo el equilibrio sino que ha comenzado una tragedia aun mayor... – dijo Mizar al ver los rostros consternados de casi todos lo jóvenes... - Hay conexiones entre  el mundo demoníaco y este mundo que eran mantenidas cerradas por el poder conjunto de ambos pilares que actuaban como sellos, sin embargo al ser destruidos uno de ellos el otro irremediablemente se debilitó... ya ahora las puertas del infierno están siendo abiertas...

- ¡Dios!.... ¿Que sucederá si se abren?... – preguntó Touya que tenía fuertemente abrazada a Tomoyo... - ¿qué se supone que pasará si esas puertas se abren completamente?....

- Se cumplirá el deseo de los grandes demonios... – dijo el anciano Mizar bajando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre sus manos empuñadas... – este mundo y el otro chocarán irremediablemente... será tan grande el impacto que el caos tomara forma y absorberá ambos mundos... todo volverá a la nada... 

- Es imposible... – susurró Sakura... – esto no puede estar pasando... – dijo mientras Shaoran le tomaba las manos... – debe haber alguna manera de para todo esto – dijo la joven parándose... - no podemos permitir que todo sea destruido...

- Sakura tiene razón... siempre hay una forma... – dijo Quatre... – ustedes deben saber alguna forma... se supone que la Biblia de Clair puede ayudarnos ¿no?...

- Si... si la hay... – dijo la anciana... – y creo que los guardianes me pueden ayudar a explicar eso... – dijo dirigiéndose al joven de cabellos castaños y lentes y la mujer de cabellos largos que estaba pegada a Duo... – por favor joven Yukito... señorita Nakuru necesitamos hablar con Yue y Ruby Moon... ustedes también Kerberus y Spinel Sun...– 

Ambos jóvenes afirmaron y en ese momento los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a brillar intensamente elevándose unos metros del piso... bajo sus pies aparecieron insignias de magia... Yukito fue cubierto con unas hermosas alas blancas y desde ellas apareció un hombre alto de cabellos plateado hasta el suelo con hermosos ojos celestes... mientras la joven era cubierta por lazos oscuros y desde ellas emergía una mujer con cabellos largo tomado con dos moños que caía por su espalda con hermosas alas de mariposa... mientras, los dos pequeños que se encontraba sobre Eriol y Sakura eran envueltos de la misma manera surgiendo desde su interior Kerberus el guardián de ojos dorados y Spinel Sun la pantera compañera de Ruby Moon...

- Guardianes... – dijo la anciana... - ustedes fueron envueltos por barreras protectoras creadas por los más grandes hechiceros humanos sobre la Tierra... sin embargo cuando trataron de romperlas les fue imposible... luego cuando Agrimonia intento matarles a todos, ustedes aparecieron desde los sarcófagos... mucho más fuerte que antes... nos lo podrían explicar... – 

- Nosotros fuimos ayudados por una energía... – dijo Ruby Moon... – esa presencia era muy poderosa, pero sutil... como una sombra, nos pidió que no saliéramos de los sarcófagos... que llegado el momento nuestro poder resultaría indispensable para salvara nuestros amos y creadores...

- Fue la misma energía que nos ayudo a escapar de la batalla en el polo norte... – dijo Yue...

- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada después de salir de los sarcófagos? – preguntó Eriol a Ruby Moon... – Nosotros le preguntáramos y ustedes no dijeron nada..., ¿por qué?...

- Nos pidió que no dijéramos nada Eriol... y la verdad en ese momento no teníamos muchas opciones... estábamos muy débiles y esa energía nos curó... después de eso creo que podemos confiar... por eso seguimos las instrucciones que nos dio de hablar cuando los ancianos nos preguntarán... – dijo Kerberus dirigiéndose  a la reencarnación de Lead Clow... 

- ¿Qué es esa energía?...- preguntó Trowa... – nosotros también la sentimos en la mansión Hiragizawa cuando estábamos dentro de los Gundam... de hecho esa energía guió nuestras acciones y nos trajo hasta acá...

- ¿Cómo demonios saben que podemos confiar en eso?... perfectamente podría ser una trampa... – dijo Wofei  a Kerberus... 

- No... – dijo Yue... – 

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no... no tienes idea que es... y hasta donde sabemos aparte de ustedes son pocos los que usan la magia para defender este planeta...

- Te equivocas joven Wofei... – interrumpió calmadamente Kaho... – en este mundo hay muchas personas con poderes  que están sacrificándose para que no seamos dominados por la oscuridad... además esa energía nos ha ayudado en varías oportunidades... y aumentó los poderes de Yue y los demás... ¿no es así?... – dijo mientras miraba al antiguo juez de las cartas que no se inmutó frente al comentario...

- Así es... - respondió Spinel Sun... – esa fue uno de los motivos por el cual decidimos permanecer dentro de los sarcófagos, aunque veíamos cuanto sufrían ustedes por no poder sacarnos desde su interior... poco a poco nuestras heridas fueron curando y nuestro nivel mágico aumentaba... siempre que ustedes salían de la habitación ondas de magia nos otorgaban poder... 

- Ya veo... y la protección del salón nos impedía sentir algo... ¿cierto?... – pregunto Shaoran

- ¿Así es?... – dijo Yue...

- Pero aún no entiendo... ¿de dónde viene esa energía? ... – preguntó Tomoyo... – incluso yo que no tengo poderes mágicos siento la calidez de ese poder, siento su protección y fuerzas para continuar... 

- Lo más probable es que sea la misma persona que tiene el poder de utilizar la Biblia de Clair... – dijo la anciana... 

- Un momento... si puede utilizar su poder para ayudarnos ¿por qué no se presenta ante nosotros?... – pregunto Duo...

- Dijo que no puede... – dijo Yue conservando su fría postura... - 

- Así es... – confirmó la anciana afirmando al antiguo Juez... – lo que les diré ahora es sólo una suposición... la verdad es algo que hemos sospechado desde la aparición de la Biblia de Clair... verán... los pilares están representados por dos torres de cristal en un espacio sagrado... cuando Relena Darlian murió lo más probable es que una de esas torres haya caído destruida, el pilar físico, la representación del cuerpo humano... y por ende el espacio haya quedado abierto y desprotegido... – continuo la mujer... – el segundo pilar contiene una parte del espíritu humano parte de sus sentimientos y emociones sin ellos serían conducidos hacía la autodestrucción... no tiene una representación humana, solamente existe como la torre de cristal... esta contiene una pequeña porción de cada una de las almas de los seres humanos... es una especie de alma comunitaria, un solo ser que representa a la humanidad con sus emociones y sentimientos... manteniendo el equilibrio la conexión con el cosmos..., si de alguna manera se pudieran devolver a cada persona esa parte tendríamos oportunidad ya que al ser devuelta la parte del pilar físico que quedo diseminada después de la destrucción del pilar también regresaría a los seres humanos recobrando así finalmente después de miles de años la conexión con la Tierra y el Cosmos, sin embargo ni siquiera nosotros sabemos como hacer eso...

- ¿Un solo ser humano representado a la humanidad?...- repitió Eriol...

- Así es... si este pilar llegara a caer las consecuencias serían mucho peor... ya que es una conexión con cada una de las almas humanas, simplemente los seres humanos se convertirían en muñecos a disposición del que domine el pilar... si se destruye todos son destruidos... en pocas palabras el vivir o morir no depende de los seres humanos..., sino de la existencia de ese pilar... su destino jamás ha estado en sus manos...  – terminó la anciana...

- Así que era verdad... – dijo Shaoran... – los seres humanos jamás hemos tenido el poder de vivir nuestras propias vidas y siempre hemos dependido de los pilares... y ahora pagamos el precio de nuestra dependencia...

- No puedes culparte joven Li... – dijo el anciano de barba dorada... – la humanidad es una raza joven y de vida efímera, tarde o temprano ustedes tendrían el poder para llamar a esa parte de su alma y unirse con el alma que se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo... lo mismo con la parte física  y de esa manera estarían finalmente completos con la capacidad de conectarse con la Tierra y el Cielo... la verdad no creo que les falte mucho... muchas personas actualmente pueden hacerlo, ya que han recuperado mucho de lo perdido, por ejemplo ustedes... el proceso ya había comenzado hace mucho, pero la aparición de Fibrizo lo ha cambiado todo...... sin embargo no deben perder la esperanza... ya que ese pilar aún esta intacto... la prueba de ello es que todos ustedes aún se oponen a Fibrizo... 

- ¿Cómo es posible que ese pilar que se supone estaba junto al físico este intacto, si quedo desprotegido?... – preguntó Touya...

- Lo que he dicho es que el espacio quedo abierto..., pero el pilar espiritual jamás ha estado desprotegido... 

- Un guardián le protegía... ¿cierto?... – dijo Heero sorprendiendo a todos... 

- Me sorprende... así que no estaba equivocada... – dijo la anciana sonriéndole a Heero... – así es, cuando el pilar físico cayó, nosotros sentimos una gran perturbación mágica... después de eso grandes ondas de magia chocando... de ahí  no sabemos nada más..., pero el pilar parece haberse movido y continua intacto... – dime Heero... ¿qué has visto en tus sueños?... que sucedió mientras estabas desmayado en el mundo onírico...

- ¿En un sueño?... – preguntó Heero- yo... no se... – titubeo el joven...

- ¿Qué dices?... – dijo un sorprendido Duo... - ¿qué se supone que soñaste?... – dijo mirando al piloto del Gundam Cero...

El joven piloto dudo por algunos momentos... acaso el sueño que había tenido antes de despertar en ese lugar tenía alguna relación con lo que sucedió después de la muerte  de Relena... por un momento pensó en no decir nada, sin embargo...

- Había una cueva oscura – comenzó el joven... - estaban los Gundam todo el resto estaba vació y frío... había un lago de aguas rojas... – se detuvo cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar de manera nítida el sueño... -  creo que era sangre... había una torre de cristal muy grande caída... partida por la mitad... sobre la construcción destruida había una cruz... en la cual  había alguien... no pude verle el rostro... escuche un ruido a mi espalda y vi una lanza en dirección a la cruz... esta  atravesó a la persona que estaba en ella, pensé que estaba muerta, pero se movió... es como si se  resistiera a morir... – miró a la anciana que seguía con atención el relato del joven piloto... - la persona que lanzó la lanza se acercó flotando al crucificado le dijo que todo estaba perdido, que no se resistiera y que se uniera a él... que dentro de poco las puertas se abrirán... el pilar físico estaba destruido y que el espiritual pronto dejaría de existir, pero la persona de la cruz le respondió que jamás se rendiría... lo llamó  Fibrizo, pero se veía mayor al niño que nosotros conocemos, la persona le respondió que  si no pudo proteger este pilar... salvaría el otro...  entonces ese tipo le clavo un puñal en su pecho...

- Es increíble... – dijo la anciana... – no me explico como es que tu has podido ver algo como eso... nosotros lo hemos intentado ver desde hace más de un año y no lo hemos logrado... 

- ¿Qué fue ese sueño? – preguntó Sakura... – una visión...

- Así es... – dijo la mujer... – algo muy parecido a lo que sucede con _"Dream" y "Return", _ pero de manera espontánea... lo que el joven Heero vio fue sin duda parte de la batalla que sucedió inmediatamente después de la caída del pilar físico...

- La torre de cristal... – susurro Heero...

- Así es... – dijo la anciana... – sin embargo si te das cuenta la otra torre que se supone esta al lado del pilar físico no se encontraba... 

- ¿Quién es esa persona?... – preguntó  Trowa...

- Esa persona es la única que se dio cuenta de la tragedia apenas sucedida... e intento mantener a salvo el pilar físico sin conseguirlo... al parecer tiene que ver con la falta del pilar espiritual... – dijo el hombre de trenza  rojiza que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio...  – y lo más probable es que sea la misma persona que les ha ayudado hasta ahora... y la misma a la cual deben encontrar para utilizar la Biblia de Clair...

- Como usted mismo vio joven Heero... las heridas producidas en esa batalla casi matan a ese hechicero, nosotros no sabemos de que manera desarrollo ese nivel de magia tan superior al promedio ni tampoco como es, pero sin embargo su lucha a estado concentrada contra mundo demoníaco... al parecer de alguna manera ha sobrevivido a las heridas provocadas por Fibrizo... de otra manera el pilar espiritual habría caído..., sin embrago su conciencia parece dormir y solo puede apoyar de manera inconsciente... es por eso que no se presenta ante nosotros... y es por eso que debemos encontrarles antes que lo haga el enemigo...

- La Biblia de Clair les guiara hasta él... pero necesitamos que los espíritus de los Gundam despierten completamente para que utilice el poder de sus hechizos y cierre de manera definitiva las puertas restaurando el equilibrio... – dijo el hombre de cabello trenzado...

- Pero si utiliza la Biblia de Clair... morirá... ¿no es cierto?... – preguntó Tomoyo...

- No existe ser sobre este mundo, ni siquiera nosotros, que soporte el poder de la Biblia... y no creo que este hechicero sea la excepción... por muy poderoso que sea... – dijo la anciana...

- Debemos buscar a alguien que ya ha salido terriblemente herido... solo para que muera... – dijo Heero... – eso es absurdo...

- No hay más opciones... es un sacrificio que debemos pedir si queremos salvar a la Tierra, las colonias y la humanidad... – dijo la anciana... – y creo que esa persona lo sabe... de otra manera no estaría ayudándonos... los Gundam han comenzado a sincronizarse con ustedes... sus pilotos, de otra manera no se habrían salvado del ataque de Agrimonia... aunque aun estoy intrigado por la capacidad de Heero para comunicarse con esa persona... sin duda aún hay mucho que no sabemos... y creo que la mejor manera de saber más es preguntarle de manera directa a la Biblia...

- ¿La Biblia?... – susurro Touya... – acaso se puede comunicar...

- Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos... – dijo la anciana mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacía la chimenea...

Notas de la Autora: Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo... me rebane las neuronas desenredando lo de los pilares... mezcle cosas hasta decir basta, espero que les quede claro, pero si no es así please comuníquenmelo y yo lo arreglo... los nombre de los guardianes viene de estrellas de la constelación de Andrómeda y Orión...  bueno les aviso que los capítulos se están demorando pero van a seguir... camina, pero no corre... cualquier comentario en los Reviews y si quieren conectarme por Msm en kotorimoonfic@hotmail.com (por si les interesa tengo otro fics de X que se llama "Cambiando el Destino"...J) Besos... 


	13. Capítulo N ° 12: La Biblia de Clair la ...

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn**.

Este fics estaba en la sección de crossover, sin embargo debido a la sugerencia de una amiga opte por colocarlo acá... ojala les guste... debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (o sea Sakura y equipo a Clamp; Gundam a Sunrise y Phibrizo de Slayers a... ni idea  ˆˆ! , pero tampoco es mío)  que sólo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

**Capítulo N ° 12:  La Biblia de Clair... la búsqueda... ¿Adios Yue, adios Yukito?**

La anciana camino directamente hacía la chimenea... entonces levantó el báculo que tenía en su mano... de él pequeñas chispas azules y verdes salieron y se fundieron con las rojas llamas de la chimenea, entonces cambiaron drásticamente a un color blanco azulino invadiendo toda la habitación... los pilotos Gundam y el grupo de hechiceros se sorprendieron al ver a su alrededor fuego, sin embargo se tranquilizaron al notar que este aunque ardía no quemaba...

- Increíble... - susurro Shaoran... - nunca había visto algo como esto... 

- Este poder no es nuestro... - señalo la anciana... - le pertenece a la Biblia de Clair...

Entonces las llamas comenzaron a brillar más intensamente y cegaron a todos... al abrir los ojos se encontraban en un espacio color verde azulino... totalmente vació... todos estaban flotando dentro de él...

- Ahora debemos avanzar... - dijo la anciana mientras se comenzó a mover hacía un pequeño destello que se encontraba en el fondo del espacio... los pilotos acostumbrados a flotar en el espacio no tuvieron problemas para avanzar, sin embargo los hechiceros  se vieron un poco aproblemados para poder controlar bien sus movimientos...

- "Float", "Fly"... - dijo Sakura sacando su báculo mágico... entonces unas alas aparecieron a su espaldas mientras unas burbujas rodeaban a Tomoyo y Kaho, mientras Eriol utilizaba una de las cartas azules... "Levitation" y Shaoran invocaba al viento... entretanto Touya era rodeado por espíritus...  así todos siguieron a la mujer... 

- Esto esta totalmente vacío... - dijo Tomoyo

- El que no pueda ver nada no significada que en realidad no haya nada Tomoyo... - dijo Mizar... - en realidad este espacio esta lleno de cosas, pero no son visibles para los ojos humanos...

- Tampoco puedo ver nada... - dijo Touya...

- Aunque sea un poderoso omniouyi sigue siendo humano... - continuo el anciano... - es poder que se guarda acá es algo que los seres humanos nunca han visto...

- Ya estamos... -interrumpió la anciana... – 

Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña burbuja azulina... parecía hecha de cristal, muy delicada y traslucida, un pequeño resplandor emanaba de ella... 

- ¿Esta es la Biblia de Clair?... - preguntó Wofei... - no parece nada muy impresionante...

- No te engañes joven Wofei... - le miro Kaho suspicaz... - el poder que emana de ella es impresionante...  - dijo con clara sorpresa y admiración en sus palabras...

- Así es... - continuo Eriol... - ni siquiera frente a Phibrizo sentí algo tan potente, es como si el poder del cosmos completo se encontrara contenido en esta esfera...

- De cierto modo así es... - dijo Kaus... - la Biblia de Clair es tan antigua como el universo y posee tanto el poder de la destrucción y de la creación...

- Ya veo... - tienen razón... ninguno de nosotros tiene posibilidades de controlar un poder como este...

- Es bueno que se hayan dado cuenta...  joven Li Shaoran... - se escucho una pequeña voz... entonces desde la burbuja emergió una pequeña figura humana, una niña de cabellos cortos celestes como el cielo al igual que sus ojos, no parecía de más de 10 años... - yo soy la Biblia de Clair... - dijo la pequeña... - y responderé sus dudas...

- ¿Qué?... - exclamó Trowa-  pero si eres sólo una niña... no debes tener más de 10 años...

- Esta apariencia me pareció la más conveniente y apropiada para presentarme frente a ustedes, la verdad es que soy algo mayor de lo que parezco... 

- Dinos... ¿cómo es que has aparecido en este mundo?... - pregunto Shaoran seriamente...

- Verás joven líder de la Junta Mágica Mundial, hace algunos milenios mi poder fue utilizado durante una antigua batalla por el dominio del poder de la luz y la oscuridad, desde entonces permanecí en la memoria de los descendientes de esas batallas como un  recuerdo misterioso y legendario; mi hogar desde entonces  fue el espacio del caos madre donde fui enviada para poder contener mi poder y me pareció lo mejor, debía continuar así, sin embargo hace muy poco sentí un fuerte llamado de auxilio... nunca en milenios había sentido ese desequilibrio en el poder... fue entonces cuando decidí acudir a él, sin embargo cuando llegue a este espacio ya no supe de donde venía... entonces su mundo me habló de los ancianos y por eso me contacte con ellos que se supone guardan los hechizos más poderosos haber si sabían quien tenía el poder para poder elevar un llamado hasta el caos...

- Entonces ¿no sabes quién te envió el mensaje?... - preguntó Duo con desaliento... - vaya, estamos en un aprieto amigos...

- No... no lo sé... - contesto la niña... - lo siento...

- Vaya... yo creí que con tu supuesto poder lo sabrías todo... - dijo Wofei con un toque  de sarcasmo...

Entonces los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas... y se puso a llorar...

- NO ME DIGAS ESO!!!!... - chillaba la pequeña frente a la estupefacción de todos... - no es fácil volver después de 5000 años y despertar completamente sabiéndolo todo!!!!... T_T

- Ya ves Wofei... - criticó Duo dándose vuelta a su amigo... - ya la hiciste llorar... .!

- Pero... - trato de defenderse Wofei... - no pensé que se pondría a llorar... ~.~!

- No llores pequeña... - intervino Tomoyo ^.^...- no fue su intención cuestionarte... - dijo mirando a Wofei para digiera algún comentario que calmara a la niña... - es sólo que no comprendemos por que con tu poder no puedes buscar a esa persona...

- Pero él me dijo que no que tenía un "supuesto poder"... - continuaba la pequeña...

- Wofei... - intervino Quatre... - dile algo... discúlpate...

- ¿Yo?... un guerrero como yo jamás... – 

- Hazlo... - lo paró en secó Heero... - si no deja de llorar no hablará...

- Maldición- pensó el joven de coleta... - lo siento... - susurro...

- ¿Qué?... ¡no escuche!... - gritó la niña... 

- ¡Que lo siento!... - dijo Wofei con tono de enojo... - lamento haberte hecho llorar...

- Así esta mejor... - dijo la pequeña dejando de llorar instantáneamente... – 

- Niños... - susurro Wofei...

- Aún mi poder no esta completo... - dijo la pequeña... - fui invocada por esa persona y mientras no  encuentre a alguien que pueda dominar mi poder no podré usar mis capacidades para nada... - dijo la pequeña... - es por eso que no puedo encontrarle...

- Pero ¿sabes algo de esa persona?...

- He sentido su presencia muchas veces... me pidió que les ayudara en su primera pelea con Phibrizo... luego cuando ayudaron a sus amigos... - dijo mirando a Yue y los guardianes... - luego cuando los atacaron en su casa del bosque me pidió que les avisara a los niños y  que les llevara los Gundam y luego también cuando estaban en los sueños..., incluso ahora... siempre esta presente como una sombra...

- ¿Esta aquí ahora?... - preguntó Touya asombrado...

- Sí... así es... - respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa...

- Entonces ¿por qué no te dice dónde esta?... ¿por qué no dice quién es?... - preguntó Shaoran

- Porque no sabe... - respondió la pequeña... - lo que esta aquí es una presencia de sombra no es totalmente "su presencia"

- ¿Cómo es eso?...- preguntó Shaoran...

- Verás... hasta he donde visto en su conciencia... peleó contra Phibrizo para evitar la muerte de la representación del pilar físico, sin embargo cayó derrotado y el pilar cayó junto con él... - dijo la niña con una mirada de tristeza en sus celestes ojos... 

-    Entonces Phibrizo le clavo un puñal en el pecho intentando atravesar su corazón...

- El sueño... - susurro Heero...

- Así es... - afirmó la pequeña... - pero Phibrizo cometió un error  y no se aseguró de su muerte... sólo quedó agonizando... fue entonces cuando utilizó lo que le quedaba de su poder para invocarme y al mismo tiempo esconder el pilar espiritual de los demonios... entonces aparecí en este mundo...

- Entonces esa persona esta herida... ¿cierto?... - pregunto Quatre- ¿por eso no puede aparecer?

- Puede ser... pero creo que no joven Quatre... - dijo la niña mientras afirmaba su barbilla en una de sus pequeñas manos... - lo más lógico es que se haya dividido en dos partes para sobrevivir y recuperarse...

- ¿Qué?... - exclamó Sakura... - ¿cómo es eso?

- Pues la única manera de mantenerse vivo es separase en dos... una conciencia que recuerda su vida como hechicero... y que por lo tanto mantenga el pilar espiritual a salvo... y otra que sea su cuerpo humano en este mundo... sin recuerdos de nada y sin poder, por lo tanto no se puede sentir su magia...

- ¿Es eso posible?... - preguntó Eriol... - ningún ser humano puede tener un nivel tan alto de magia...

- Así es... - contesto la pequeña... - ningún ser humano puede tener ese nivel... 

- ¿Entonces?... - dijo Eriol que por primera vez en su vida sentía que no entendía...

- No es humano... - respondió simplemente la pequeña...

- ¿Queeeeeeé????? - exclamó Kerberus... - ¿cómo que no es humano????, ¿Acaso es cómo los dragones y por eso tiene tanto poder?...

- No... tampoco es un dragón... 

- Entonces si no es un dragón, ni tampoco humano... solo puede ser... - dijo Shaoran...

- Sólo puede ser un demonio... - afirmó Heero...

- No... no es un demonio... - dijo la niña negando con su cabeza... - ustedes son muy jóvenes para comprenderlo, pero la primera vez que mi poder fue utilizado tampoco fue un demonio ni un dragón quien me utilizó... tampoco fue un humano... fue de una raza que yo pensé que ya no se encontraba en este mundo... de hermosos seres de luz y oscuridad... - continuo la pequeña con un toque de nostalgia en la voz... - pensé que no sentiría de nuevo esto sobre Chikyu, pero veo que hasta yo me equivoco...

- Dices que pertenece a otra raza... - dijo Shaoran... - por eso tiene ese desarrollo mágico...

- Así es... 

- Entonces ¿cómo lo encontramos?... - preguntó Quatre... - si esta dividido y una parte no mágica esta en este mundo no podrán sentir su poder...

- Hay dos personas entre ustedes que ya le conocen y llegado el momento le reconocerá... dos llaves que abrirán sus recuerdos juntos con el poder espiritual que los complementos de los espíritus divinos deben despertar...

- ¿Qué dices?... dos de nosotros que ya le conocen... - preguntó Eriol mirando al resto... - ¿cómo es eso?...

- Ustedes no se han dado cuenta, pero a través de estas dos personas les salvo la vida y ellas siempre le cuentan como están ustedes... a través de sus sueños...

- Ryu y Nadeshiko... - susurro Sakura palideciendo... - nuestros hijos... ¿cierto? 

- No puede ser... - pensó Tomoyo palideciendo también... - entonces a eso se refería Nadeshiko en la mansión...

- Así es... - dijo la niña mientras flotaba y abría sus manos hacía adelante, entonces aparecieron dos esferas frente a ella, una color verde y otra roja, desde la verde emergía el pequeño Ryu y desde la roja Nadeshiko ambos parecían estar despertando de un profundo sueño... - ellos son los únicos que han mantenido contacto con esa persona...

- Nadeshiko... - dijo Touya recibiendo a su pequeña hija...

- Ryu... - dijo Shaoran mientras recibía a su hijo...

- Papá... - exclamaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo... - mira Nade... - dijo Ryu al ver a la niña de cabello celeste flotando... - es la niña dragón...

- ¿Niña dragón?... -  exclamó la pequeña Clair con sorpresa frunciendo el ceño... - ¿A quién le dices niña dragón? ... más respeto con tus mayores niño!!!

- Jajajaja... - comenzó a reír Nadeshiko... - ella nos dijo que te enojarías rápido si te decíamos así... jajajajaj

- ¿Ella? - preguntó Tomoyo... - ¿A quién te refieres???... – 

- A la señorita de cabello negro mamá... la niña que nos aviso que debíamos escapar de la mansión... - respondió Nadeshiko...

- Si... - dijo Ryu... - es muy bonita mamá... no tanto como tú, pero muy bonita...

- ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho eso antes???... - preguntó Shaoran mirando a ambos... 

- Pues... porque no nos habían preguntado... - dijo Ryu poniendo cara de pregunta frente a la molestia de su padre... 

- Niños... - susurro Wofei

- Y digan niños... - pregunto Clair... - ¿qué más les ha dicho?...

- Pues no mucho... - contestó Nadeshiko... - siempre esta cansada y duerme, sólo a veces se aparece en nuestros sueños...

- Además dice que es peligroso, porque gente mala también lo busca... - continuo Ryu frunciendo el ceño...

- Ya veo... - dijo Clair... - entonces creo que debemos buscarle nosotros... ¿cierto?... 

- Si... -respondieron ambos niños al mismo tiempo...

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?... - preguntó Sakura... - el mundo es muy grande y muchas partes están plagadas de demonios y seres oscuros...

- Creo que nosotros les ayudaremos en eso... - dijo la anciana Almak que hasta ese momento sólo había escuchado... - este será nuestro último regalo a los seres humanos en este mundo...

- ¿Su último regalo?... - dijo Sakura... -no entiendo... 

- Es simple niña... - dijo la mujer... - nuestro tiempo entre los seres humanos se ha terminado y ya no estaremos más aquí. Proteger la Biblia de Clair y mantener la biblioteca resguardada ahora tendrá que ser su responsabilidad...

- ¿¡Nuestra!?... - dijo Shaoran... - es imposible, nosotros jamás podríamos proteger todo esto sin ustedes... 

- Deberán hacerlo... - respondió Kaus... - desde el regreso de la Biblia de Clair supimos que era una señal del fin de nuestra estancia sobre la Tierra humana, por eso le ayudaremos ubicando parte de ese poder, por lo menos los acercaremos a alguien que este cerca y lo demás dependerá de ustedes...

- ¿Y qué pasará con ustedes?... - preguntó Tomoyo...

- Nosotros volveremos a nuestro mundo... - Respondió Wezen... - sin embargo aún queda otro problema... - dijo mirando a la niña de cabello celeste- Sagrada Biblia de Clair... ¿cómo se moverá dentro del mundo humano... ninguno de ellos tiene el poder suficiente para poder siquiera tocarla y usted no puede andar por si sola... requiere alguien que la contenga dentro de un espacio físico... 

- ¿Y si utilizamos los Gundam?... - dijo Quatre... - ellos pueden contener un alma, quizás usted pueda estar dentro de uno de ellos...

- Es verdad... - dijo Trowa... - dentro de un Gundam además estaría protegido...

- No... no es posible... - dijo la pequeña negando... -los Gundam ya tienen un alma dentro y como su cuerpo es muy nuevo en este mundo aún no estar totalmente unidos... si alguien como yo se interpone lo único que lograre será eliminar  esa alma y por ende el poder del Gundam...

- Maldición... - susurró Wofei...

- Pero no desesperen... -dijo la niña levantando su rostro hacia uno de los presentes... - aún aquí hay alguien que puede contenerme, pese a tener un alma dentro de su cuerpo, sin embargo debemos hacer algunos cambios...

- ¿Qué?... - dijo Eriol levantando sus anteojos... - ¿Quién puede contenerla?...

- Juez Yue... - dijo la niña mirando al impasible hombre de cabello plateado... - su alma y la de Yukito Tsukishiro son distintas caras de una misma moneda... si usted aceptara unirlas en una, fundirlas finalmente en un sólo ser, su cuerpo podría aceptarme hasta que encontremos a la persona indicada...

- ¡Un momento!... - grito Touya ante la sorpresa de todos... - si Yue hace eso Yukito desaparecerá... ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!, Yuki es mi mejor amigo y esto no es justo...

- ¡Es verdad!... exclamó Sakura... - ¿además que pasará con Yue? tu misma dijiste que tu poder destruiría a alguien con sólo tocarlo

- Yukito no desaparecerá... - interrumpió Yue de manera impasible ^^!... - simplemente él y yo seremos uno sólo figura humana con los poderes de un guardián... ¿cierto?... además no hay opción...

- Veo que has entendido... - dijo la niña sonriendo... - joven Touya, dama Sakura... Yukito no desaparecerá, ya que se fundirá con Yue... Yue no desaparecerá, sino que se fundirá con Yukito... ustedes simplemente verán siempre a la misma persona con su verdadera personalidad, la del antiguo Juez de las Cartas Clow y la de la identidad falsa como uno, su apariencia física será una mezcla de ambos... será muy similar a Rubí Moon que no pierde conciencia cuando pasa de ser Nakuru a la guardiana... además yo nunca permitiré que le pase nada, su vida es completamente mágica, por lo tanto se puede defender, aunque no puede utilizar  mi poder, por eso no sufrirá daño...

- Entonces ya sabemos lo que ustedes harán...  - dijo Heero... - pero ¿y nosotros? ¿Y los Gundam?... ¿qué haremos?

- Ustedes ya han empezado con lo suyo, joven Heero Yuy... para poder cerrar las puertas del infierno también se necesita el poder de los espíritus divinos del espacio dormidos dentro de los Gundam... deben despertarlos a como de lugar, volverse uno con el Gundam... su corazón y el de él deben latir al mismo ritmo... de otra manera, aunque encuentren a esa persas jamás lograran cerrar completamente las puertas y volverán a abrirse...

- Y ¿cómo hacemos eso?... - pregunto Duo... - mi Deathscythe Hell y yo somos muy unidos, pero creo que no es a lo que te refieres... 

- El hecho que ustedes aún permanezcan como complementos de los espíritus divinos indica que deben tener algún potencial mágico, por eso lo más probable es que debido al medio al que han sido expuestos jamás lo hallan manifestado... si logran encontrar su esencia mágica seguro lograran despertar y unirse a su espíritu... 

- Rayos!!! - exclamó Duo... eso se escucha difícil... - dijo poniendo ambos brazos tras su cabeza... - ¡por eso es perfecto!... ¡yo lo intentare!... - dijo el joven dios de la muerte con su acostumbrada despreocupación... - y ustedes muchachos ¿qué opinan?... 

Los pilotos se miraron entre sí unos segundos y todos afirmaron al mismo tiempo... 

- Excelente... - dijo la pequeña... - entonces esto es para ustedes... - la niña se dio vuelta y toco la pequeña esfera celeste que estaba su espalda... desde ella cinco lazos de luz atravesaron el espacio celeste hacía la dirección por la cual habían ingresado, en algunos segundos los extremos que se habían alejado volvieron con unas enormes esferas en sus puntas colocándose a algunos metros de todos, de ellos aparecieron los cinco Gundam... Wing Cero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms Kai, Sandrock Kai y Altron Gundam...

- Espíritus divinos del espacio... - exclamó Clair con una voz sería y solemne... - aquí están sus complementos humanos que aceptan la misión con ustedes, que empiece el ciclo... - entonces los cinco Gundam brillaron con distintos colores... y en un rayo de luz se dirigieron al pecho de los pilotos que sólo atinaron a cerrar los ojos instintivamente... al abrirlos se dieron cuenta que sus Gundam no estaban...

- ¿Qué demonios paso niña?... - exclamó Wofei...

- Mi querido Sandrock... ¿qué pasó con él?... - dijo Quatre...

- No se preocupen dijo la pequeña... ahora miren sus pechos...ustedes y ellos están más unidos...

 Los jóvenes pilotos tocaron sus pechos al mismo tiempo y sintieron unas pequeñas gemas colgadas a sus cuellos, Quatre fue el primero en sacarla y en se quedó mirando una preciosa piedra color blanca- celeste que resplandecía con delicadeza...

- Es preciosa... - exclamó el joven... - ¿qué es?.... 

- Son sus Gundam... - respondió la niña con una sonrisa frente a la mirada de estupefacción de todos... –

- ¿Qué?... - gritó Wofei mientras sostenía una gema verde en su mano... - mi orgullosos guerrero Altron Gundam es esta piedra... 

- Así será más fácil que los lleven a todas partes... - dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño... - sólo tienen que llamarlos y ellos acudirán, además pueden repararse ahí adentro...

- ¿Se pueden reparar?... - dijo Duo alegremente... - ¡vaya!... me sorprendes, esto podría haber sido muy útil antes... gracias niña... 

- Clair... mi nombre es Clair, no niña... - dijo mientras veía que los otros pilotos examinaban sus piedras... - ahora es tu turno  Yue...

El antiguo Juez de las cartas se acercó a Clair y se colocó frente a ella... 

- Dama Sakura necesito de su poder ya que usted es la ama de Yue... Joven Eriol también necesito de usted ya que es su creados... Kerberus... tú eres su complemento mágico, debes estar acá... - entre los cuatro formaron un circulo y las insignias de magia parecieron bajo sus pies mientras Yue expandía sus maravillosas y blancas alas y flotaba producto de la magia... Clair avanzo y toco el pecho de Yue, entonces apareció la imagen de Yukito y Yue alternándose constantemente... todos miraban expectantes el poderoso desplante de magia, el espacio cambio de color celesta a plateado en un segundo mientras Clair se volvía más etérea, casi trasparente y la esfera a su espalda desaparecía... el cabello de Yue se oscureció como el de Yukito y se acortó hasta su cintura, sus ojos aunque del mismo color de los de Yue tenían ahora la misma calidez del muchacho amigo de Touya, y sus alas desaparecieron mientras dejaba de flotar y se posaba en el piso y los dos hechiceros, Sakura y Eriol caían agotados junto con Kerberus... y todos acudían a ellos...

- Sakura, Eriol... ¿están bien?... - preguntó Shaoran dejando a su hijo en el suelo y tomando a su esposa de la cintura...

- Si Shaoran... no te preocupes... - respondió Sakura... - Yue, Yukito, Clair... - susurro...

Entonces todos dirigieron su mirada hacía el juez que se encontraba afirmado de Touya...

- Yuki, amigo... ¿estás bien?... - decía un preocupado Touya... - maldita sea Clair... ¿ dónde estás?... - gritó mientras afirmaba a Yue/Yukito que caía desvanecido...

No te preocupes... - dijo Clair apareciendo junto a los dos... - Sólo está agotado, al igual que ellos y yo... - dijo mientras bostezaba... - ahora podré estar con ustedes fuera de este lugar... sólo debe dormir... - mientras decía estás palabras el espacio ahora plateado se iba descascarando lentamente... - es mejor que ahora salgamos y descansemos... este espacio desaparecerá en algunos minutos...

- Salgamos de aquí... - dijo la anciana Almak mientras movía su báculo y frente a ellos aparecían unas llamas azules y rojas... todos pasaron a través de las llamas y aparecieron en el salón por el cual habían entrado...

- Lo siento... - dijo la pequeña Clair que denotaba claras señales de cansancio... - pero esto me ha cansado más de lo que esperaba... ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna otra duda?

Todos se miraron entres sí, ya estaba relativamente claro lo que debían hacer, sin embargo en sus corazones habían dudas sobre que tan capaces eran... buscar al que pudiera ocupar el poder de Clair, despertar a los Gundam, no morir en el intento... 

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que todos descansemos... me pueden llamar cuando quieran... los niños son las laves que reconocerán al elegido... nos vemos

Dicho estas palabras la niña desapareció...

- Es tarde... mañana finiquitaremos lo que falta... - dijo la anciana... - ahora descansen jóvenes, una larga jornada les espera y el destino de la tierra depende de ella...

Desde el polo norte un niño de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio sonreía...

- Pronto... muy pronto pequeña... nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces todo acabara...

Notas de la autora: Bueno la Biblia de Clair en Slayers esta representada por el dragón de agua que era una anciana... aquí hice algunas modificaciones para las necesidades de la autora J... No me podía quedar con que Yue y Yukito siempre estuvieran como entidades independientes, por eso aquí finalmente los junte, ojala les guste... cada vez más deberes... pobres muchachos... por favor... cualquier tomatazo, nota, etc... dejen reviews... si desean contactarme por msn: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com

Aclaraciones: 

Altron Gundam en algunos países se conoció también como Nataku y es el Gundam de Wofei 


	14. Capítulo N° 13: El Sacrificio

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**

Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (o sea Sakura y equipo a Clamp; Gundam a Sunrise y Phibrizo de Slayers a... ni idea  ˆˆ! ,pero tampoco es mío)  que sólo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

**Capítulo N ° 13:  El sacrificio...**

- Ya es hora... –

- Sí... ya es hora... –

Aunque es espacio estaba bajo tierra los enormes árboles eran nutridos por la energía misma de la madre... durante siglos los fuertes robles habían guardado los poderes de la humanidad en sus secretas ramas, sólo los ancianos les hacían par en tradición, sabiduría y poder... los 5 guardianes se colocaron junto a sus hermanos de naturaleza e invocaron un cántico tan antiguo como el inicio de la vida en el cosmos... una voz clara salía de sus gargantas y clamaba ondas de poder y sabiduría... este era su último regalo a su amada humanidad, lo último que podían hacer por esta extraña raza que se había ganado un lugar en sus corazones... los seres humanos... ¿cómo criaturas tan frágiles podían ser tan fascinantes?... sus vidas eran tan breves que la vivían sin tapujos ni lentitudes, sus corazones eran fuertes, pero sin guía necesario no escuchaban consejos... los jóvenes nunca lo hacen... es parte de su naturaleza y de sus errores aprenden, pero los últimos acontecimientos les ponían en jaque... la  falta de sabiduría por parte de la mayoría de la humanidad había hecho que algunos con poder jugaran con el destino y la vida del resto... el poder de la fuente mal utilizado puede ser devastados... los guardianes dragones elevaron sus voces hacía la bóveda de roca que comenzó a cambia de color hasta volverse completamente traslucida y las estrellas aparecieron sobre el cielo... las infinitas estrellas comenzaron a danzar  alrededor de los árboles y los guardianes. Las distintas constelaciones parecían alinearse en el cántico de auxilio y poder... Casiopea, Pegasus, Andrómeda, la Crus del Sur... la Osa mayor y Menor... el Cinturón de Orión... nombres humanos para espíritus inmortales... la energía comenzó a fluir de manera sorprendente... olas de diversos colores fluían como una cascada hacía y desde la tierra... la madre participaba de la súplica al cosmos para la salvación de sus hijos... los ancianos seguían en coro unidos en la oración mientras otras voces se unían a ellos... desde los árboles antiguos poderes emanaban... Mizar, Orion, Wezen, Kaus, Almak... cinco estrellas... cinco clamores... cinco elementos...

- Espíritus de la Tierra y el Cielo... protectores de la vida y la muerte... clamamos de sus poderes en este momento de necesidad... nosotros los hijos descendiente de espíritus divinos se los imploramos con el mayor de los respetos... al espíritu de la fuente de la vida... el creador... la madre dadora de vitalidad y guiadora en el viaje de transición... necesitamos guía para encontrar al que pueda canalizar el poder de la Biblia de Clair e impedir que las puertas del infierno se abran rompiendo el sutil equilibrio del mundo... denos una guía para encontrarle... ayúdenos...

Nuevos cánticos llenaron el lugar mientras los pies de los guardianes se fundían en una luz dorada... entonces sus cuerpos desaparecieron para dar paso a majestuosas figuras míticas... dragones... la verdadera forma de los guardianes se elevaron hacía la bóveda celeste mientras los árboles eran fundidos en un color rojizo como el fuego... los guardianes seguían con su antigua danza en el cielo desplegando su poder... una columna de luz blanca cruzó el firmamento hasta el centro del circulo y una piedra color blanca emergió de la tierra y el cielo su destello era purificador y alentador... era un regalo de la madre... era la guía... entonces los dragones bajaron al suelo y volvieron a su antigua y falsa forma humana... Almak hizo una reverencia y se acerco a la piedra que destello suavemente... entonces los árboles lentamente comenzaron a desvanecerse, los señores del bosque acababan su reinado terminado un ciclo y comenzando otro... 

Sakura despertó agitada... la cantidad de poder mágico que los rodeaba era devastadora... mientras Shaoran se encontraba afirmado en la ventana de su cuarto...

- Lo has sentido... – le dijo... – es un poder escalofriante, hace rato me desperté y lo sentí... creo que todos estamos despiertos... es como si nos llamaran...

Al salir de la habitación Shaoran se encontró con todos, incluso los niños y los pilotos Gundam... las salas se encontraban completamente vacías y el amanecer estaba pronto a llegar... no había sirvientes ni fuego en la chimenea... salieron hacia el exterior de la construcción y se encontraron en los límites de un bosque que parecía estar en otoño...

- Cuando llegamos hace dos días esto no estaba así... – dijo Quatre – es como si en un solo día hubiera llegado el otoño y estuviera consumiendo el bosque... es como si muriera... – dijo llevándose la mano al pecho...

Los jóvenes, guardianes y niños caminaron hacía el centro del bosque como si un llamado más fuerte que sus propios deseos les impidiera parar, la belleza del lugar era sobrecogedora y en otras circunstancias el lugar sería de ensueño, pero el olor a muerte se sentía presente en cada rama...

- Este lugar esta cambiando... – dijo Touya... – no es simplemente muerte... es un cambio drástico... mágico y profundo...

Entonces al llegar al centro del bosque una visión los  paralizó... justo en el centro en forma de círculo se encontraban en el suelo Mizar, Orion, Wezen, Kaus y Almak... todos completamente desvanecidos y agonizantes... rodeados por enormes robles muertos...

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron las primeras en correr hacía ellos...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?... – dijo Sakura mientras afirmaba la anciana cabeza de Almak... – dime ¿por qué están en este estado?...

- Todo tiene un principio y un fin en el ciclo de la vida pequeña... - dijo la mujer con la calidez de una madre en la voz... – así como tú has nacido en este mundo nosotros también lo hicimos en el nuestro hace cientos de años... ahora debemos volver para fortaleces  la tierra y comenzar nuevamente ha hacer nuestros recuerdos nuevos... así debe ser...

- Pero... ¿qué han hecho?... – susurro Tomoyo... – ¿acaso ustedes morirán?... les necesitamos...

- La muerte es sólo el paso hacía otra vida niña... – dijo Mizar mientras su cabello rubio se encanecía rápidamente... – solo hemos utilizado, con el permiso de los elementos, nuestros últimos años de poder sobre la tierra para regalarles nuestro último presente a la humanidad... una invocación milenaria y sagrado... un digno sacrificio del que estamos orgullosos...

Desde las manos de Almak la pequeña piedra blanquecina se elevó hasta llegar frente a Ryu y Nadeshiko... entonces se dividió en dos...

Esta gema le guiara ahora... la madre quiere proteger a sus hijos y a través nuestro a enviado una manera de encontrar a la persona indicada... los niños son los seres más cercanos a la Tierra, ellos pueden ver sin ser magos ni hechiceros y pueden sentir sin tener dones especiales, porque en si son un don... también pueden pelear, pero también ceder... ahora deben partir... dos demonios al mando de Phibrizo han cruzado las barreras y llegaran acá pronto y nosotros no podemos defenderles...

- Pero ¿y ustedes?... – dijo Quatre... – ¿qué pasará con ustedes? ¿Qué pasara con los conocimientos?... no podemos dejarles aquí...

- Para cuando ellos lleguen nosotros ya nos habremos ido... y los conocimientos de la biblioteca ya están a salvo con nuevo guardián... el ciclo termina y comienza... – dijo Almak... – Sagrada Claire... tu no eres humana, pero tu sabiduría y poder yacen dormidos en la figura de una niña – miró a la pequeña que estaba al lado de Yue/Yukito... – espero que encuentren a la persona indicada y despiertes para el bien... le hemos visto y ahora ya sabemos quien es y que esta de nuestro lado... sólo lamentamos no poder acompañarles para decirles quien es... ahora váyanse... – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos...

Lentamente el cuerpo de los guardianes se disolvió en infinitas burbujas de luz, que se mezclaban con las claras lágrimas de muchos de los presentes... un sacrificio más que debían agradecer... y por el cual debían luchar... el último en desvanecerse fue el cuerpo de Almak... la anciana líder... 

- Ryu... Nadeshiko... les esperan... ustedes son los guías... ahora nosotros iremos a casa... a la fuente de vida... – la mujer se disolvió y desapareció junto con los árboles que le rodeaban... 

Un extraño sentimiento estaba en el grupo... tristeza por la partida de personas que en un breve periodo habían actuado de manera desinteresada y gentil... esperanza, porque ahora ya sabían que debían hacer y como encontrar su meta... cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos no sintieron el peligro que les envolvía...

- Debemos salir de aquí... es lo que ellos deseaban... – dijo Ryu con una madurez poco apropiada para sus cinco años que hizo que Sakura y Shaoran le miraran asombrados... 

- Lo siento niño... demasiado tarde... – se escuchó una voz grave desde uno el bosque... 

Una onda de energía se dirigió a los jóvenes mientras rápidamente Rubí Moon y Yue formaba escudos de protección para todos... Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol tomaron sus respectivos báculos y se colocaron en posición de combate... 

- ¿Quién eres?... – gritó Touya al bosque... – acaso no tienes el suficiente valor para presentarte... 

- Los humanos sois muy divertidos... – dijo un hombre de cabellos amarillos que salía desde las sombras... - ¿no lo crees Lexus?...

- Si... creo que tienes razón Korel... – dijo otro hombre que salió desde sus espaldas y llevaba el mismo traje negro que su compañera, pero su cabello era verde... – lloran por aquellos que los han traicionado... 

- ¿Qué rayos dicen?... – dijo Touya enfrentándose a los recién llegados- ¿y quién demonios son ustedes?... 

- Humano impertinente... no te importa quienes somos – dijo Lexus mientras sus oscuros ojos parecían echar chispas frente al atrevimiento de Touya... – esos ancianos eran los únicos que podían ayudarles y han preferido la muerte a seguir con la humanidad condenada... los han dejado a su suerte... – dijo mientras mostraba una sarcástica sonrisa...

- Te equivocas... – se escuchó la calmada voz de Tomoyo que acalló la explosión de su esposo y el demonio... – eres tú quien se equivoca... ellos nos han brindado su mayor tesoro, un sacrificio... y eso es algo que seres como ustedes jamás entenderán...

- Así es... – dijo Quatre afirmando lo dicho por la joven... – sin interés... el amor que nos tenían se ha fundido con sus esperanzas...

- Las esperanzas son frágiles humanos... y nosotros no cometeremos los errores de nuestra antecesora... todos irán con el Señor Phibrizo por las buenas o las malas... – dijo Lexus mientras juntabas sus manos invocando poderes oscuros...

Una nube negra comenzó a formarse a las espaldas de ambos demonios mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir la antigua resplandeciente bóveda... la nube cada vez más grande fue un recordatoria para Sakura... era lo mismo de la ciudad de Tokio...

- Debemos salir de aquí... – susurro para sí mientras de sus ropas sacaba sus cartas...

Desde la oscuridad emergieron dos figuras gigantescas similares a los Gundam... eran los "espectros" de Phibrizo... las máquinas que podían que podían pelear al mismo nivel que el mejor movile suit... entonces desde sus ropas los cinco pilotos tomaron sus respectivas gemas e invocaron la llamada de sus Gundam, sin embrago sólo dos respondieron... en una llamarada de luz Cero y Sandrock Kai aparecieron dejando vació el lugar que ocupaban Heero y Quatre poniéndose frente a los "espectros"...

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?... – Exclamó frustrado Wofei al ver que su Gundam no obedecía su llamado... - ¿por qué no aparecen?... – dirigió su mirada hacía el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo...

Quatre y Heero eran excelentes pilotos... y los Gundam estaban en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo la superioridad mágica de los espectros no se hizo esperar. Los Gundam tenían sus armas, pero los espectros además de armas tenían magia... negra y poderosa magia que golpeaba fuertemente a los pilotos y sus naves...

- Debemos ayudarles... – susurro Trowa... – tenemos que lograr que salgan... 

- Quatre empezó su camino con el cosmos hace mucho tiempo... y Heero lo hizo en la mansión Hiragizawa... por eso los Gundam atienden su llamado... – se escuchó la voz de Clair a las espaldas de los pilotos...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... – preguntó Duo perdiendo su acostumbrado semblante despreocupado... - ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?...

- Eso sólo lo saben ustedes... yo sólo les decir el camino que deben recorrer, pero no puedo encontrarlo por ustedes...

Los jóvenes miraban impotentes como sus compañeros se defendían frente a los espectros... Cero peleaba con su espada mientras Sandrock Kai esquivaba un ataque mágico... Sakura invocó a _Shield_ para proteger a los guerreros de los ataques, pero las paredes de la cueva se estaban desmoronando poniendo en peligro al resto...

- Debemos salir de aquí pronto... – exclamó Kaho al momento que una gran parte del techo se desprendía y caía cobre todos... entonces el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow se interpuso y una cúpula de luz los cubrió a todos... el poder de Clair se materializo frente a los ojos de los demás en una llamarada de poder...

- _Usen las piedras niños... búsquenme en sus corazones..._ – escucharon Ryu y Nadeshiko en sus mentes mientras unos asombrados espectros se preguntaban de donde era esa fuente de poder... 

- ¿Quién eres?... - preguntaron los demonios desde sus espectros a la pequeña niña de cabello celeste que flotaba delante de Yue/Yukito... –

- Mi nombre no les importa, pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a estas personas... porque ese es el deseo más fuerte ahora... -  mientras Clair decía estás palabras Ryu y Nadeshiko se arrodillaron con las piedras entre sus pequeñas manos invocando un poder del cual desconocían su alcance... – búsquenla... – les grito Clair a los niños...

- No harás nada... – gritó Lexus desde su espectro mientras dirigía una lanza hacía todos...

- _Protección!!... _– Gritó Eriol cubriéndolos a todos con su poder... mientras Touya enviaba unos ofudas que reforzaron el hechizo... mientras Shaoran apoyaba la magia de Sakura que comenzaba a debilitarse y Kaho se defendía junto con los pilotos y el resto de los guardianes de criaturas que comenzaban a salir de las sombras reclamando su carne... 

- ¡La encontramos!... – gritaron Ryu y Nadeshiko al mismo tiempo mientras la lanza derrumbaba la protección de Eriol y la protección mágica de Sakura y Shaoran caía...

- ¡Demasiado tarde mocosos... ya nadie puede ayudarlos!... – Gritó Korel mientras atravesaba a Sandrock Kai con su espada...

- ¡Quatre!!!... – gritaron todos...

- No se lamenten... ahora lo acompañaran... 

- ¡Ayudanos... por favor!... – gritaron los niños mientras eran cubiertos por el cuerpo de Duo, Trowa y Wofei en un afán de protección... 

Nuevamente lo mismo... desde los niños ahora emanaba la calidez que tantas veces les había salvado... ahora les cubría mientras se desmoronaban las paredes de la cueva... 

- ¡Esta vez no los lograrás entrometido!... –dijeron Korel  y Lexus al mismo tiempo invocando el poder de la oscuridad sobre todos... las piedras caían desde le techo dejando a Duo y Wofei inconscientes sobre los niños, mientras Kerberus y Spinel Sun defendían a sus amos y Nakuru ayudaba a Yue/Yukito... – no se resistan... aunque tengamos que desplomar todo ustedes nos acompañaran... 

- Ayúdanos Clair... - susurro Yue sujetándose un brazo que tenía lastimado... – no podemos perder ahora que sabemos que hacer... 

- No puedo hacer más... – dijo con angustia en su voz... – te mataría... recuerda que mi poder esta dentro de ti y tu cuerpo puede desplomarse si lo ocupo...

- No importa... –dijo el Juez con un tono frió y calculado... – yo moriré si debo salvar a mi ama...

- Y después Yue... – dijo la niña apretando sus puños... – que quieres que haga sin un contenedor...  mi poder destruirá todo sin control... no puedo... entiendes... no puede si no encuentro al que me invocó!!!!!...  gritó la pequeña mientras cerraba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas... 

Desde los niños los pendientes divididos se unieron y avanzaron hasta Clair ubicándose frente a ella... una imagen se formó... era de mediana estatura y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña...

- _Perdóname por no estar aquí... – _le susurro al oído -... _Usa mi sombra... sálvales...  despertaras entre amigos... Sagrada Biblia de Clair... _

 Apenas Clair tomó la joya en sus manos toda la bóveda se cubrió de oscuridad y Yue cayó desvanecido... los demonios menores comenzaron a huir despavoridos... la destrucción estaba latente en el ambiente y Korel y Lexus comprendieron finalmente quien era...

El libro de la luz y la oscuridad... – dijeron al unísono mientras invocaban su poder desapareciendo... era tanto poder que no tenían oportunidad... mientras todo era absorbido por la nada Clair perdía el conocimiento...

Notas de la autora: Si alguien lee esto... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! Por favor... cualquier comentario, tomatazo, etc. Etc. Etc. Será bienvenido... si quieren contactarme por msn: kotorimoon@hotmail.com


	15. Capítulo N° 14: Amor, esto es una estrel...

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**

Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (o sea Sakura y equipo a Clamp; Gundam a Sunrise y Phibrizo de Slayers a... ni idea  ˆˆ! ,pero tampoco es mío)  que sólo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

**Capítulo N ° 14: Amor, esto es una estrella fugaz***

Pequeñas gotas de energía dejaron vacío el lugar... Lexus... Korel estaban sentados sobre sus respectivos espectros...

- Esto ha sido más divertido que lo que esperaba... – dijo Korel a su compañero que miraba el horizonte...

- ¿Tú crees?... a mi no me ha parecido nada extraordinario... – dijo sin mirar a su compañero...

- Jajajaja... veo que no te sigue gustando perder... Lexus... eso siempre ha sido así, nunca dejas escapar tu presa... pero esta vez perdimos... 

- Te parece gracioso... el amo Phibrizo se disgustara y nos tocará igual que a la estúpida de Agrimonia...

- No creo... – dijo al momento que se estiraba sobre el espectro... – tenemos información que le interesará escuchar... que la sagrada Biblia de Clair este sobre este mundo no es algo de todos los días... además esos Gundam también despedían una energía mágica poderosa...

- ¿Recuerdas antes de nuestro despertar?... ¿cuándo sentimos esa fuerte presencia mágica junto a la de Phibrizo?... – preguntó Lexus...

- Algo... ¿por qué lo preguntas?... – 

- Sea lo que sea lo que los sacó de aquí ya lo había sentido antes... – dijo Lexus... – debemos seguirlos... investigar... 

- Creo que sí, pero debemos informarle al amo Phibrizo primero... – entonces empuñando su mano de ella salió ua esfera de color verde musgo... – Envíale esta información al amo Phibrizo... rápido... – entonces la esfera tomó la forma de un ave y se perdió en el cielo... – ahora sigamos el rastro... de alguna manera los encontraremos...

- De alguna manera... – dijo al momento que se diluían dentro de los espectros y desaparecían...

Se veía la Tierra desde ese lugar... hermosa, azul con motas blancas... el planeta de la luz... el planeta de la opresión... Vio sus manos y eran las de un niño de pocos años... sin embargo no estaba sólo... una mujer estaba con él... sus cabellos eran cortos y de color castaño claro y sus ojos de color verde oscuro... igual que los suyos... tenía uno hermosa sonrisa... tenía un agradable olor... el olor de una madre...

_Iiwake wa shinai ze Nagusame mo iranai                 Yo no fabrico excusa ni necesito consuelo._

_Ore dake wa shinjite 'ru                                            Yo sólo creo._

- ¿Dime Ken... que deseas ahora?... – preguntó la mujer...

- ¿Mamá?... – susurro el pequeño... - ¿eres tú?...

- Si cariño... dime... ¿qué es lo que harás ahora?... – volvió a preguntar...
    
    _Itsuwari no jiyuu ni shibareta kokoro ja                             Un corazón encerrado en falsa libertad                            _

Shinjitsu wa tsukamenai                                                       No puedo alcanzar la libertad 

****

            Una suave brisa artificial meció los cabellos de la mujer, entonces ella se levantó y alzó al niño en sus brazos... hasta dejar sus rostros frente a frente... 

- Pequeño Ken... ¿tanto te cuesta tomar una decisión?...  ¿acaso no lo sabes?... – dijo la mujer mientras miraba el hermoso planeta Tierra...

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo... por qué no estabas conmigo cuando te necesite?... – dijo el niño mientras acariciaba el rostro de su madre y esta tomaba su pequeña mano entre la suya...

- Yo siempre estoy contigo Ken... siempre... hagas lo que hagas, sea cual sea tu nombre siempre estaré contigo... porque te amo... – dijo mirando profundamente al pequeño...
    
    _Chi ni nijimu kono te de mamoritsuzuketai                           Yo quiero defender con estás manos con sangre._

 Kono inochi nante kiete yuku ryuusei                                  Una vida como la mía se debilita como una estrella fugaz

- Yo también te amo mamá... no quiero que me abandones... promételo... yo me quedaré contigo para siempre... nunca te dejaré... eso es lo que haré – dijo el niño aferrado al cuerpo de su madre... – nadie te va a alejar de mi lado... ninguna enfermedad te alejará de mi lado...

- No podemos estar juntos cariño... tu debes volver a casa... con tus amigos y las personas que te necesitan...  – dijo la mujer mientras secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de su hijo... – debes volver con Catherine, Duo, Wofei, Quatre, Heero y los demás... ellos son tu familia ahora...
    
    _Sabishige na me wo shite tooi sora mitsumete                   Mirando fijamente el cielo con ojos tristes_

_ Itsu made mo sagashite 'ru                                                  Siempre buscando_

- No... - gritó el pequeño... - donde estás tú esta mi casa... no dejaré que te vayas de nuevo... nunca más... ellos pueden hacerlo sin mí... 

- _¡Trowa, hermano!... ¿dónde estás?... – se escuchó un llamado en el ambiente..._

- ¡Yo no soy Trowa!... ¡Yo soy Ken... ese es mi nombre Ken Stuart!!!!... – gritaba el niño aferrándose a su madre... – Trowa ya no existe... el murió... 
    
    _Hiro-sugiru sekai wo kizutsuita tsubasa de                           Yo me convierto en pájaro_

Kakete yuku tori ni naru                                                      Volando con alas heridas sobre un mundo demasiado grande

- Ella te está llamando querido Ken... ella es a quien debes proteger ahora... –dijo la mujer mientras lo bajaba de sus brazos y lo dejaba en el piso... – todos te necesitan... todos se necesitan... y ese es tu sueño... ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Mi sueño?... – susurró el pequeño...

- La paz en la Tierra y las Colonias Ken... la razón por la que te subiste al Gundam la primera vez... la razón por la cual te llamas Trowa y la razón por la cual debes volver... el mmotivo que te llevo a conocer a toda esta gente y tene el poder de ayudar...

- ¡No mamá!... ¡yo estaré contigo!... ¡si me voy!... ¡si me voy!... ¡morirás!... ¡y no lo volveré a permitir!... 

- Ya nada puede cambiar eso cariño... – dijo conmovida al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hijo-  Ken... mira a la Tierra... – dijo la mujer mientras señalaba el planeta azul... – ese es nuestro origen Ken... aunque tu naciste en esta colonia nuestra madre en la Tierra... y si tu no vuelves morirá irremediablemente... y la mandad con ella...  yo ya no estoy físicamente contigo, pero aún quedan personas que te esperan y te quieren... a ti... Ken... Trowa... son la misma persona... el mismo corazón... debes abrir tu corazón para volver con los que te aman... – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hijo... – siempre has sido muy valiente Ken-chan... nunca olvides que aunque no este físicamente contigo mi amor siempre te acompaña...
    
    _Yasashisa wa iranai ima no kono ore ni                             En mi presente yo no necesito simpatía._
    
    _ Tatakai no naka de moetsukiru ryuusei                            En medio de la guerra yo soy una estrella fugaz_

 LONELY...                                                                         SÓLO 

- _¡Trowa!... ¡Hermano!... ¿dónde estás?... – se escuchó por segunda vez la voz..._

- Ya entiendo... ya se que debo hacer... – dijo el pequeño secándose las lágrimas con las mangas-  Catherine me esta llamando mamá... ella es como una hermana... mi ser más querido en este mundo... debo volver... 

- Así es cielo... abre tu corazón Ken... has que Heavy arms Kei te guié a casa... únete a su corazón y sean uno... – dijo la mujer a medida que se alejaba del pequeño... – siempre estaré contigo... recuérdalo... siempre... 
    
    _Genjitsu mo mirai mo tatakai no honoo ni                      Presente y futuro_
    
    _ Tsutsumarete subete wa yume sa                              son envueltos en las llamas de la batalla y cada cosa es un sueño_
    
    _ Da kara ore-tachi no inochi to kiete yuku egao ga           Así nuestras vidas y nuestras sonrisas que se apagan_

 Atarashii sekai wo tsukuru kanarazu                                  Seguramente harán un mundo nuevo

Ahora donde antes estaba el niño se encontraba ahora un joven de unos 20 años de cabellos cafés hasta el cuello y ojos verdes oscuros... atrás quedaba Ken Stuar, el pequeño huérfano de la colonia L3... ahora era Trowa Barton... el guerrero sin nombre que conducía un Gundam... ahora ya no estaba en la colonia... se encontraba en pleno espacio... a su alrededor estaban las estrellas... la Tierra estaba cubierta por una nube oscura que no dejaba apreciar claramente su belleza, mientras que la luna brillaba perfecta...

_Saigo made kokoro wo kakushite 'ru omae wa                    Tu que escondes tu corazón hasta el final_

_ Shinjitsu wo mitsumete 'ru                                                   Mira fijamente la verdad_

- Catherine... ¿dónde estás?... – comenzó a gritar al no escuchar la voz de su hermana...

- Ella ya no esta... ha muerto... – se escuchó una profunda voz desde la oscuridad des espacio...

- ¿Qué dices?... – dijo apretando los puños... - ¿quién eres?... respóndeme

- Ella está muerta porque tu no fuiste capaz de defenderla... 

- ¡Mentira!!!... –gritó desesperado... – ella no puede estar muerta... ¡sal de tu escondite, quien quiera que seas!...
    
    _Doko made mo jiyuu ni oozora wo habataku                    Se un pájaro legendario_

_ Densetsu no tori ni nare                                                       Vuela libre hasta cualquier lugar en los azules cielos_

Desde lo profundo y frente a los ojos de Trowa apareció el Gundam 04... Heavy Arms Kai... su Gundam…

- ¿Qué?… ¿Tú?... – dijo Trowa quien no cabía en su asombre... - ¿por qué me dices que mi hermana esta muerta?... 

- Porque ese es su destino y el de la raza humana... – respondió el Heavyarms Kai... – aunque su cuerpo aún esté en este mundo ya está definido su futuro...

- ¡Mientes!... – exclamó con la voz cargada de ira... - ¡nunca lo permitiremos!... ¡nosotros lucharemos hasta el final!...

- ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre que no recuerda nada de sí mismo?... alguien que no se conoce a si mismo... – respondió el Gundam...

Trowa se quedo en silencio... era verdad, durante la guerra de las colonias había adoptado el nombre de Trowa Barton y mucho antes ya se había olvidado del propio... no tenía familia y realmente le pareció buen idea convertirse en el piloto del Gundam 03... conoció a los otros pilotos Gundam... conoció a Catherine y nuevamente tuvo familia... entonces frente a él apareció otro Trowa Barton... y comenzó a atacarlo...

- ¿Qué demonios hacen?... – exclamó- ¿por qué me atacas?... – dijo al momento que golpeó de un puñetazo y recibió el mismo golpe en su estómago...

- Él  eres tú... ¿dime que harás?... dijo el Gundam... – si lo atacas es como si te atacaras a ti mismo... pero a ti no te importa porque no tienes quien te llore... hazlo y todo se acabara de una vez... acaba contigo, finalmente estás solo...
    
    _Kanashimi no naka kara umareru kibou ni                       La esperanza nacida del dolor_
    
    _ Yume wo takushitara kiete yuku ryuusei                           Una estrella fugaz_

_ LONELY...                                                                            SOLO_

            ¿Sólo?... en verdad estaba sólo... ¿no tenía quien le llorara?... entonces a su mente vino la imagen de Catherine... las lágrimas que ella derramó la primera vez que él se alejo para autodestruirse junto con Heavyarms Kai durante la guerra de las colonias... él mentía... tenía personas que le amaban, tenía personas por las cuales luchar fuera quien fuera el enemigo... una gran calidez envolvió su pecho y un resplandor salió directamente hacía su doble derribándolo y haciéndolo desaparecer... una fuerte brisa comenzó a rodearle...

- Te equivocas... – susurro mientras los ojos Heavyarms Kai brillaban... – yo no estoy sólo... tengo amigos y una hermana.. el recuerdo de mi madre y mi vida antes de ser piloto... y un sueño... y por eso jamás me daré por vencido... – una aura de poder comenzó a rodearle y expandirse... y la misma aura comenzó a emerger del Gundam sincronizándose...
    
    _Yuujou mo kioku mo tatakai no sadame ni                        Amistad y recuerdo_
    
    _ Nagasarete subete wa yume sa                                         con la mirada hacía la batalla y cada cosa es un sueño_
    
    _ Ima wa arekuruu arashi ni tachimukau yuuki ga                            Coraje y valor de tormentas_

_ Atarashii jidai wo tsukuru kagayaki                                               Es ciertamente la luz que hace una nueva era_
    
    - Ya veo... – respondió el Gundam... – después de todo si hay esperanza en el futuro... y has descubierto porque seguir en esta batalla... creo que podemos hacerlo juntos... – dijo mirando la cara de sorpresa del joven... – bienvenido Trowa Barton... yo soy Heavyarm Kai... un espíritu divino protector de las colonias y la Tierra... ahora despertare y tu poder y el mío buscaran la paz...
    
                   Un gran destello cubrió todo el espacio absorbiendo a Trowa dentro del Gundam mientras este cambiaba su estructura y tras su espalda aparecían unas alas metálicas como las de las  libélulas... El espíritu divino había despertado y comenzaba un nuevo camino...
    
    _Genjitsu mo mirai mo tatakai no honoo ni                        Presente y futuro_
    
    _ Tsutsumarete subete wa yume sa                       son envueltos en las llamas de la batalla y cada cosa es un sueño_
    
    _ Da kara ore-tachi no inochi to kiete yuku egao ga           Así nuestras vidas y nuestras sonrisas que se apagan_

_ Atarashii sekai wo tsukuru kanarazu                                           Seguramente harán un mundo nuevo_

**Ficha Personal:**

TROWA BARTON

Organización: Piloto Gundam

Edad. (en la serie 16? Años...). En esta historia cerca de  20

Lugar de origen: Posiblemente la colonia L3

Color de ojos: verde oscuro.

Color de cabello: Café 

**Movile Suit**: Gundam: HEAVYARMS KAI

Número de modelo: XXXG-01H2.

Altura / 16.7 m

Peso/ 8.2 t

Rendimiento del generador/ 3190 kW 

Thruster / 73750 kg

**Materiales de Coraza** /  
Aleacion de Gundanium 

**Armamento estandar** /  
vulcán x 2  
Cañon x 2  
micro misiles x 52  
homing misiles x 36  
Arma doble de gatillo x 2  
Cañon de gatillo x 4

Notas de la autora: *Esta canción corresponde al tema de Trowa Barton. Lo tome de www.animelirics.com , pero la traducción al español es mía... no soy muy buena con el ingles... asi que perdonen cualquier falta...Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal... ya haré algo más contundente... cualquier comentario dejen reviews.

  
  



	16. Capítulo N° 15: Aférrate a la Verdad

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**

Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (o sea Sakura y equipo a Clamp; Gundam a Sunrise y Phibrizo de Slayers a... ni idea  ˆˆ! ,pero tampoco es mío)  que sólo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

**Capítulo N ° 15: Aférrate a la verdad.***
    
                   Wofei despertó en medio de un bosque de pinos, los altos árboles apenas dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol dejando todo en una cálida atmósfera de color verde, el aire estaba impregnado de una sutil fragancia...  a su lado no había absolutamente nadie. Se puso de pie e intentó recordar lo que había sucedido... los espectros, la niña del libro, su imposibilidad para poder invocar a su Gundam... instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó su cadena observando detenida la piedra que se suspendía de ella... – _maldición_... – susurró para sí... –_por que demonios no saliste cuando te necesite... ¿qué te ha sucedido "Nataku"?_ -  comenzó a caminar por entre los árboles, sólo se escuchaban algunos pájaros...
    
    - ¿Dónde demonios estoy?... – dijo para sí mientras se aseguraba de tener su espada curva en su cintura... -¿dónde están los demás?...
    
                   El joven se percató de una silueta que vagaba con él por el bosque... no estaba sólo en ese lugar... los árboles no dejaban que enfocarla de manera precisa... sacó su arma de su pantalón y se dirigió hacía ella... de un saltó se colocó delante de la figura. Su arma calló a un costado de su cuerpo, frente a él se encontraba una joven de unos 16 años de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color... vestía un típico traje chino muy similar al del joven...
    
    - Hola Wofei... – dijo la silueta con una sonrisa en los labios... - ¿cómo has estado?...
    
    _Nani wo shinji                                      Creyendo en algo_

_Nani wo motomete hito wa iru            Investigando para que es la existencia de las personas_
    
    _Dare mo ga wakarazu ni                     Noches que pasan_

Tachitsukusu yoru                                Sin saber nada - Nataku...... es imposible…–susurró asombrado Wofei al ver a la joven frente a él... – tu... tú estás muerta...   

- No... no es imposible... porque estás en un sueño... –respondió la joven al momento que  se  acercaba lentamente al muchacho... – dentro de los sueños nada es imposible y eso tú lo sabes perfectamente...
    
    _Ima wa yume mo nai to                       Insultándose a sí mismo_
    
    _Jibun wo azakeru no wa                      Diciéndose que ahora no hay sueños_
    
    _Ikiba wo nakushita makeinu sa           estás como un perro que no tiene donde ir._
    
    - ¡Mientes!... –exclamó alejándose de la joven y empuñando su espada en su dirección... – ¡los sueños son para los débiles y yo no lo soy!...
    
    - ¿Eso crees?... –dijo la joven levantando una ceja y colocando una de sus manos en su pequeña cintura... – hasta donde yo recuerdo eran los sueños los que nos hacían fuertes y nos mantenían unidos dentro del Clan... sueños que tú compartías con nosotros... sueños por los cuales luchábamos...
    
    _Kokoro no naka de moesakaru mono                                Mi corazón tiene quemaduras_
    
    _Shinjitsu naraba ore wa iku                                               Es la verdad, yo iré tras ella_
    
    - Esos sueños eran débiles por eso fueron destruidos por los seres humanos... los mismos que provocaron la destrucción de la Colonia L5 con todos sus habitantes... los mismos que invocaron a los demonios a los cuales nos enfrentamos ahora... los mismos que acabaron con tu vida... 
    
    - Es verdad... –respondió la muchacha con tristeza en la voz... –muchos de los que apoyaban nuestros sueños  murieron en esas batallas... Sin embargo tu continuaste en la batalla Wofei... si realmente no tienes ningún sueño... ¿por qué lo has hecho?...
    
    _Chi no hate made kizutsuite mo tatakau dake sa              Hasta el final de la Tierra, herido yo sólo luchare_
    
    _Shinjiru nara Motomeru nara tsukamitoru dake               Si creo y busco me sostendré._
    
    _Toikakete mo toikakete mo kuzurenai nara                      Si no se desmorona, no importa cuanto lo cuestione_
    
    _Sore ga seigi da                                                                  Esto es justicia_
    
    - Justicia...  – susurró el joven mientras la muchacha se acercaba lentamente a él... – debo saber que es la justicia... saber si lo que hago es justo... debo saber por qué estás muerta...
    
    - Yo estoy muerta porque combatí por lo que creía justo Wofei... por mis sueños y los que pensé que también eran tuyos... – respondió la muchacha...
    
    - Las mujeres débiles como tú no deben combatir... – exclamó Wofei mientras bajaba la espada y apretaba fuertemente su mango... – sólo van directamente  a la muerte... las mujeres son demasiado débiles para combatir...
    
    - ¿Las mujeres?... –preguntó la joven sonriendo sarcásticamente... - ¿dices qué las mujeres son débiles?... ¿y ellas?... ¿qué piensas de ellas?... – en ese momento a la espalda de la joven aparecieron las imágenes de Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru y Kaho... todas mujeres... todas luchando por un mismo objetivo...
    
    - Sakura, Nataku y Kaho tienen habilidades mágicas... ellas pueden defenderse... – dijo el joven mientras miraba fríamente la escena...
    
    - Y que me dices de la mujer de ojos azules... ella no posee poderes mágicos, sin embargo aún sigue peleando... además también están estas personas... – ahora junto con las imágenes que ya estaban aparecen otras... Sally Po, Lady Une, Lucrecia Noin... – ellas no tienen habilidades mágicas, pero siguen combatiendo por lo que creen, por sus propios sueños...
    
    _Tashika ni kanjite 'ru                           Estoy seguro, yo lo siento_
    
    _Kyou wo ikinuite iku                            yo sigo viviendo hoy_
    
    _Ashita wo kataru hodo                        Mientras que yo hable mañana_
    
    _Namecha inai sa                                  No seré ligero_
    
    - Ellas son débiles, no deberían estar combatiendo... sólo van directamente hasta la muerte... – dijo Wofei perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba acercándose a la joven y tomándola por el brazo... – lo único que hacen es ir al mismo final que tú tuviste... 
    
    - Te equivocas Wofei... en este momento todas ellas son mucho más fuertes que tú... – respondió la joven enfrentando sus ojos con los del guerrero... – ellas en estos momentos no tendrían  problemas para invocar a Altron si de ellas dependiera... aquí el débil eres tú... 
    
                   Wofei quedó consternado por las palabras de la muchacha... su rostro se veía serio, pero había otro sentimiento que Wofei podía ver claramente... tristeza... debía admitir que si era un sueño no tenía las más mínimas ganas de despertar, frente a él estaba la única mujer que en algún momento de su vida ocupó parte de su corazón... su esposa... se veía hermosa y fuerte, tal cual como la recordaba... ¿fuerte?...  se sorprendió a sí mismo frente a este pensamiento... ¿acaso había sido su esposa Nataku fuerte?... las dudas comenzaron a embargar su corazón... si... ella había sido fuerte, mucho más que él... entonces ¿por qué había muerto?.... ¿ por qué no había podido defender sus sueños?... Esto ya lo había visto antes, lo vio en Sally Po durante la batalla entre Oz y los Gundam, lo vio en la viceministro Darlian, lo vio en Kaho cuando se conocieron, lo vio en Sakura al defender a su esposo e hijo, lo vio en Tomoyo al proteger a los que amaba pese a no tener poderes mágicos... todas ellas defendían en lo que creían pese a saber las pocas posibilidades de ganar, todas ellas luchaban a su manera con todas sus fuerzas y con la esperanza que de alguna manera sirva para algo...
    
    _Yuuki da to ka ai wo                            Sí, el amor y el valor_
    
    _Kotoba de tsutaeru nara                      pueden decirse en palabras._
    
    _Akirame ni mo iiwake dekiru               Rendirse también puede ser una excusa._
    
    - La esperanza es lo que da fuerza Wofei – dijo la joven suavizando el semblante ante la lucha interna de su marido... – la esperanza que nace de saber que hacemos lo correcto y lo justo para defender a los que amamos y nuestros sueños...  defender lo que creemos es lo bueno... 
    
    - ¿Lo correcto?... – susurró el guerrero suavemente... – dices lo correcto... y cómo sabemos que lo que defendemos es lo correcto... cómo sabes que si realmente no somos nosotros los equivocados, si realmente nos merecemos morir a manos de los demonios, finalmente la humanidad a través de su historia siempre ha estado involucrad en distintas guerras... si ellos no hubieran aparecido habríamos encontrado alguna excusa para seguir combatiendo, siempre es así... ¿cómo me puedes decir que sobrevivir el justo para la humanidad?...
    
    - Yo no te puedo decir si es justo o no Wofei, porque esa respuesta debe venir de tu propio corazón... eres tú quien debe encontrarla... – respondió la muchacha que por primera ves le tocó el rostro... – eres tú quien debe encontrar el motivo, la razón y la causa de esta batalla Wofei... el por qué los seres humanos deben defenderse y el por qué es justo vivir...  ellas ya lo saben, por eso no tiene estás dudas como tú...
    
    _Kagayaku mono wa kono mune no uchi             que brillante es este corazón_
    
    _Kokoro no yaiba furi su                                      los cuchillos de la mente son arrojados_
    
    - No puedo Nataku... – dijo el joven entrelazando sus dedos con los de la muchacha... - no puedo encontrar una razón por la cual la humanidad deba ser defendida... no puedo encontrar un sueño que defender... 
    
                   La joven veía con tristeza como su esposo se perdía en la oscuridad, poco a poco la escasa luz que inundaba el bosque comenzó a desaparecer tragados por las sombras... Wofei sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse rápidamente, abrió ojos se encontró con Nataku abrazándole por la cintura...   el cabello de la muchacha caía como cascada por su espalda y un sutil olor a fruta emanaba de su piel... la muchacha colocó su mano en el pecho del guerrero y sintió un pequeño objeto en él... levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Wofei mirándola extasiado... ella metió su mano en la polera y sacó una cadena en la cual se afirmaba la piedra del Gundam que permanecía sin ningún brillo, sin embargo no fue esto lo que le llamó la atención, sino un anillo que estaba entrelazado también en la cadena, una anillo idéntico al que ella tenía en su mano izquierda...
    
    - Dime Wofei... ¿por qué yo no debía morir?... – preguntó ella sorpresivamente... – si respondes esa pregunta encontrarás la respuesta que tanto te atormenta... ¿por qué tú no querías que yo muriera?... 
    
                   La simple pregunta descolocó completamente al guerrero... qué estúpida pregunta era esa... porque la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, porque ella era su esposa, porque sin ella se había hundido en una mar de dudas... ¿acaso algunas de esas respuestas era válida o era egoísta?... 
    
    - Acaso mi vida tenía más valor que la de otras personas, que la de los animales y plantes de la tierra, de los niños y niñas que murieron... ¿por qué entonces yo no debía morir Wofei?...
    
    - Tú eras mi esposa... – respondió torpemente el joven que había perdido completamente su acostumbrada postura... – tu no debías morir...
    
    - ¿Sólo por eso?...  busca la respuesta más al fondo Wofei... ¿por qué no deben morir más personas?, ¿Por qué se debe para los asesinatos?, ¿Por qué los seres humanos tiene derecho a vivir?... 
    
                   La oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlos completamente y avanzaba por sus piernas devorándolos, Wofei en una afán de proteger a la muchacha la tomó por la cintura mientras el bosque desaparecía a su alrededor... entonces se percató que algo cálido corría por su mejilla... levantó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su rostro... eran lágrimas... traslucidas y cálidas lágrimas que emanaban desde sus ojos... entonces recordó las veces que había llorado, durante el funeral de su amada esposa... lo había hecho en silencio, sólo y sin consuelo... también había llorado cuando su Clan murió en la explosión de la colonia L5, esa vez también había llorado sólo y sin consuelo dentro de su Gundam, cuando perdió a aquellos que consideraba su familia... esas habían sido las únicas veces que recordaba haber llorado y lo había hecho porque había perdido a sus seres más queridos... como un relámpago la respuesta vino a su mente, la razón por la cual debía seguir peleando para evitar más muerte y destrucción...
    
    - Los seres humanos no deben morir asesinados porque siempre hay alguien que llora por ellos... siempre hay alguien que sufre por las personas que mueren de esa manera tan violenta, y cuesta mucho obtener un consuelo para su espíritu y su corazón... 
    
    _Tamerai koso osore koso ga an'ya wo tsukuru                  Vacilación y miedo hacen la oscuridad_
    
    _Ippyo inochi-tori no kiwadoi shoubu                                  Incluso durante un segundo es una batalla fatal_
    
    _Ore no naka ni senshi no chi ga nagareru kagiri               Largas y sangrientas peleas ocurren en mi_
    
    _Ore wa chiranai__Yo no caeré en pedazos___
    
                   Un poderoso resplandor salió desde la piedra de su Gundam cegando por algunos segundos a al guerrero chino, poco a poco fue recuperando la visibilidad y se encontró nuevamente en el bosque de pino y frente a él estaba su fiel Gundam Altrón. Se veía magnifico... a sus píes se encontraba Nataku con una sonrisa en sus labios...
    
    - Así es Wofei... esa es la respuesta que tanto buscabas... una de las razones porque se debe detener esta masacre es por la cantidad de gente que sufre son cada muerte... hay tantas respuestas como personas, pero el tener tu propia respuesta es lo que te puede guiar en tu búsqueda... – dijo al momento que colocaba una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el Gundam que resplandeció levemente... 
    
    - ¿Qué pasara ahora?... - preguntó el joven viendo a su esposa y el Gundam frente a él- ¿te irás?... ¿te perderé nuevamente?... 
    
    - Una parte de mí debe continuar con le ciclo de la vida y la muerte Wofei... – respondió viendo el apesadumbrado rostro de su esposo- el ciclo que todas las almas deben seguir... pero una parte de mí siempre estará contigo, dentro de "Nataku"... formando parte del espíritu que esta dentro de él... debes volver con los demás... ahora ellos son tu familia...
    
    - ¿Mi familia?... – dijo Wofei monótonamente... - ¿ellos son mi familia?....
    
    - ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguno de ellos muriera Wofei... si alguna de esas personas que estimas muriera?... 
    
    - ... – Wofei sintió como un horrible frío se posaba en su corazón... sus amigos, aquellos con los que había batallado en múltiples ocasiones... también los hechiceros a los que conocía hace tan poco, pero con los cuales había compartido muchas cosas... incluso con Kaho que solía enfrentarle constantemente... 
    
    - ¿Acaso no vale a pena volver para evitar ese sufrimiento?... – dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba al guerrero... – volver para seguir luchando por tus sueños...  para obtener la paz y la vida tranquila que tu y yo alguna vez quisimos y por la cual peleamos aun a costa de nuestra propia vida... un mundo en paz para nuestros hijos...   
    
    - Tu ya no estarás... – dijo el joven mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su rostro... 
    
    - Pero tú si Wofei, por eso debes defenderlo por ti, por mí y por todos los que han muerto por esta causa... pero si no es tu propia causa no vale a pena que continúes... debes hacerlo por tus sueños... y tener esperanza en que hacemos lo correcto... tener fe...
    
    _Chi no hate made kizutsuite mo tatakau dake sa              Hasta el final de la Tierra, herido yo solo luchare_
    
    _Shinjiru nara Motomeru nara tsukamitoru dake               Si creo y busco me sostendré._
    
    _Toikakete mo toikakete mo kuzurenai nara                      Si no se desmorona, no importa cuanto lo cuestione_
    
    _Sore ga seigi da                                                                  Esto es justicia_
    
    - Volveré... – respondió el guerrero firmemente con la postura de su estirpe de siglos de honor... -haré realidad mis sueños... luchare junto a esas fuertes personas que ahora son mi familia y encontraré la felicidad... 
    
    - Me alegro Wofei... – dijo la joven sonriendo... - ahora ya debes irte... Altrón te esta esperando... –
    
                   La joven se puso de puntas mientras sus labios se fundían cálidamente en un último beso... en ese momento el cuerpo de ambos se volvió muy brillante y se fundía con el Gundam... un resplandor cubrió por completo el bosque mientras de la espalda del Gundam dos enormes alas como la de un dragón aparecía a su espalda... El espíritu del Dragón había despertado y se sincronizaba con el guerrero para enfrentarse a la amenaza más imponente que la humanidad había sufrido... 

* La Canción corresponde al tema Shinjitsu wo Tsukamitore (Hold On To The Truth) de Gundam Wings y es la canción de Chang Wofei. Como siempre la versión es de www.animelirics.com aunque la traducción al español es mía... cualquier corrección es bienvenida. 
    
    _Notas de la Autora:_ He estado buscando información sobre Wofei la verdad no he encontrado mucha, por eso me ha costado bastante encontrar este capítulo. Según sé Nataku es el nombre de la difunta esposa de Chan Wofei y murió durante una batalla protegiendo a su esposo, de ahí todo el cuento que "las mujeres son débiles"... Por esto también el apodo del Gundam de Wofei que es en honor a su esposa. Nataku también es el nombre de un Dios chino que según cuenta la leyenda no tenía alma, era solo un ente que existía sin ningún tipo de emoción ni sentimiento... tampoco tenía sexo...  si alguien sabe algo más le agradecería la información... kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com o reviews...

Ficha personal 

CHANG WOFEI

Organización: Piloto Gundam

Edad (en la serie 16 años). Aquí 20

Origen étnico: Chino

Lugar de origen: Colonia L5

Color de ojos: Negro

Color de Cabello: Negro

**Movile suit**: Gundam Altron 

Número de modelo: XXXG-01S2

Altura: 16.4 m

Peso: 7.5 t

Generador externo: 3045 kW

Thruster: 74760 kg

Material de la coraza 

Aleación de Gndanium

**Armamento estandar:**

Tridente de Viga Gemelo x 1 

Lanza llamas x 2 

Colmillo de Dragón x 2


	17. Capítulo N°16: El Valle de La Luna

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**

Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (o sea Sakura y equipo a Clamp; Gundam a Sunrise y Phibrizo de Slayers a... ni idea  ˆˆ! ,pero tampoco es mío)  que sólo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

**Capítulo N °16: El Valle de La Luna.**

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse recostado sobre una cómoda cama, al mirar percatarse de la presencia de alguien a su lado que parecía estar mojando un paño en una fuente para ponérselo en la frente... la mujer parecía no haberse percatado de que él había despertado. Ella tenía el cabello largo hasta más debajo de la cintura de un extraño color negro verdoso que daba unos reflejos increíbles al sol... sus ojos eran de un color burdeo muy oscuros mientras su piel era de un color tostado... finalmente la mujer se dio vuelta y se percató que estaba despierto...

- Hasta que ha despertado joven, los demás estarán felices... –dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa en su rostro...

Entonces los recuerdos golpearon su mente haciendo que se llevara ambas manos a la frente... los dos demonios que les atacaron en la cueva, el sacrificio de los dragones, las gemas de los niños, la batalla... Clair, el resplandor y luego la oscuridad...

- ¡Sakura!... ¡los demás!... ¡¿qué paso con los demás?!... – exclamó Yue/Yukito tratando de incorporarse, pero sintiendo como las fuerzas le comenzaban a fallar... entonces la mujer le ayudó a sostenerse...

- No debe tratar de esforzarse... aún se encuentra débil- dijo viendo como los ojos de hombre se fijaban en ella... – todos los demás están bien... sus amigos lo han estado cuidando todos los días desde que llegaron acá, pero hoy les he obligado a descansar... aunque físicamente no tiene ningún daño, por algún motivo no lográbamos que despertara...

- ¿Quién es usted?... – preguntó finalmente recostándose... - ¿dónde estoy?... ¿qué paso?

- Mi nombre es Setsuna  y soy médico... y usted esta en un lugar donde ningún demonio puede entrar por el momento... – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática -  ahora descanse y le avisaré al resto de sus amigos que ya está despierto... 

Mientras Yuki miraba el techo la mujer tomó la fuente con agua y salió de la habitación. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza... en ese momento de un solo golpe entraron casi corriendo Sakura y Touya... 

- Yukito... quiero decir Yue... es decir... ¿cómo estás?... – dijo Sakura balbuceando con lágrimas en los ojos...

- Así no te entiende nadie monstruo... deja de balbucear... – dijo Touya mientras se acercaba a la camilla y su hermana le daba una mirada asesina– hola amigo, nos has dado un susto de muerte...

En ese momento entraron Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Kaho... en un segundo después Nakuru, Spi y Kero... luego Duo, Trowa, Wofei, Quatre y Heero... 

- Hasta que despertaste angelito... – dijo la pequeña bestia del sello acercándose a su compañero... – Sakurita ha estado muy preocupado... y la verdad yo también... - dijo mientras se posaba en la cama... – supongo que estabas tan cómodo descansando que no querías despertar... ¿cierto?... siempre has sido un perezoso...

No lo molestes Kero... – reclamó la maestra de cartas...

- Consentido... – susurró Kero, sin embargo Sakura lo escuchó y cuando iba a tomarlo del cuello Yuki habló para detener a matanza...  

- Lo siento... me siento bien –respondió en un susurró... – me puedes llamar Yuki... Sakura... siempre me ha gustado que me llamaran así... tanto como Yukito y como Yue... – dijo al ver la confusión de la maestra de cartas... -  si es que lo deseas claro...

- ¡Claro que sí!... ¡Yuki!... – respondió la joven mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente... – estábamos muy preocupados porque no despertabas...

- Es tranquilizador verte bien Yuki... – dijo Eriol... – hasta yo estaba preocupado y sabes que eso no es fácil de lograr...

- Así es Guardián... – dijo Spi que se encontraba en los brazos de Nakuru... – Kerberus parecía loco preguntando a cada rato si habías despertado... – dijo mientras el guardián de ojos dorados volaba hasta él para tirarle las orejas...

- No digas mentiras pantera de peluche... – decía Kero mientras volaba para atrapar a Spi... 

- Bueno Yuki... – dijo Nakuru – esperemos que ahora tienes un nombre nuevo también mejore esa actitud tan hostil y seria que tienes siempre... – continuo la guardiana... – eso de ser tan serio te va a ser mal...

- Creo que tienes razón... – dijo Yuki mostrando una pequeña sonrisa... frente a lo cual todos quedaron atónitos... - ¿qué sucede?... – preguntó confundido... - ¿ pasa algo?... – entonces todos se miraron y soltaron algunas carcajadas...

- Nada Yuki... – dijo Touya... – es sólo que debemos acostumbrarnos a cosas nuevas... al igual que tu...

- Ya veo... – dijo el guardián sonrojándose levemente... – supongo que sí...

- Es bueno verle bien... – dijo Quatre que permanecía un poca más retirado junto con el grupo Gundam... – Clair va a estar contenta... – dijo mirando la puerta...

Entonces lentamente esta se abrió y una pequeña cabeza celeste apareció...

- Hola Yuki-san... – dijo una pequeña voz... - ¿cómo te sientes?...

- ¿Clair?... – 

- ¡Lo siento mucho!... – dijo la niña lanzándose al estupefacto muchacho que no entendía que sucedía... – casi te mueres por mi culpa... lo siento mucho!!!! – exclamó nuevamente mientras una lágrimas corrían por su rostro... – si hubiera podido controlar mi poder de mejor manera no te habría pasado nada de nada... 

- No ha sido tu culpa... Clair... – dijo el guardián mientras acariciaba las delicadas hebras celestes de la cabeza de la niña... – hiciste lo que pudiste... yo sabía que esto podía pasar y yo fui quien te pidió que utilizaras tu poder...

- Aunque eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte Yuki... – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro... – por eso Clair nos ha prometido que no te hará más caso...  aunque no hemos podido convencerla que esto no ha sido su culpa... 

- Es verdad Clair... – dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la niña y secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo... – si no hubiera sido por ti y los niños estaríamos todos muertos...

- _Los niños_... – pensó Yuki... - ¿dónde están los niños?....-  preguntó a todos...

- No debes preocuparte... –respondió Eriol... – ellos están jugando afuera... en el prado... donde debería estar Clair... – dijo mirando a la niña... 

- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?... – preguntó Yuki que aún no acababa de comprender lo que sucedía...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Nadeshiko y Ryu corriendo hacía la cama de Yuki, frente a lo cual la pequeña corrió hacía sus amigos... y los tres se colocaron al lado de Yuki saludándolo y hablando sin parar... detrás de ellos entraron dos personas más un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello castaño corto, barba que llevaba lentes, una enorme sonrisa en los labios y el traje de un sacerdote católico y una muchacha de unos 16 años de cabello corto y extraño color azul y ojos burdeo con toques dorados que vestía unos jeans azules y una polera blanca sujeta con una pañuelo tornasol en la cintura... 

- Vaya... – dijo el padre alegremente... – gracias a Dios que ha despertado joven, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por usted...

- Padre Roberto, usted ha sido muy amable con nosotros... – dijo Kaho... – gracias a los cuidado de ustedes nos hemos curado todos...

- Eso no es nada Kaho... – respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa... – debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros siempre y en particular en circunstancias tan penosas como estás... no te parece Setsuna...

- Así es Padre Roberto... - respondió la mujer... – sobretodo ahora...

- Bueno joven... – dijo el padre... – creo que no me he presentado... mi nombre es Roberto... como ya ha escuchado... y esta iglesia esta bajo mi guía, soy el padre del pueblo y esta linda niña... – dijo tomando a la muchacha por los hombros sin la más mínima reacción de esta... -  se llama Usagi, pero le decimos Usako y vive aquí con nosotros... 

Yuki miró a la joven y por una fracción de segundos le sostuvo la mirada, los ojos claros del guardián se encontraron con los buerdeo/plateado de la muchacha y al encontrarse con ellos sintió como si la conociera, como si en un momento estuviera a punto de recordar cientos de cosas de ella... una gran sensación de deja bu que duró hasta que la joven desvió la mirada hacía los niños que salían de la habitación...

- Iré con ellos...  permiso... – dijo casi susurrando y saliendo detrás de los tres niños... Nadeshiko, Ryu y Clair...

En el momento que la muchacha salía de la habitación Yuki fijó su mirada con Quatre, la muchacha pasó por el lado del piloto Gundam y este instantáneamente se llevó la mano al pecho y palidecía levemente... la acción pasa desapercibida para el resto, pero no para el guardián, porque era la misma sensación que él creyó tener al mirar a la muchacha y él sabía perfectamente sobre la capacidad de empatía del piloto...

- Bueno... - dijo el padre después que ellos salieron de la habitación... – ella no habla mucho... pero es una buena niña... – continuó con un paternal aire en la voz... – ella cuidará a los niños...

- Ya sé donde estoy y quien es usted... – dijo Yuki confundido – pero aun no entiendo como llegamos hasta acá... lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la cueva y...

- Pues verá joven Yuki... le contaré... – dijo el padre subiéndose los lentes... -  hace cinco días ustedes llegaron hasta acá... simplemente aparecieron todos inconscientes en la entrada de la iglesia, desmayados y gravemente heridos... esa noche estaba lloviendo y cuando nos íbamos a acostar un poderoso destello iluminó el cielo... por un momento pensamos lo peor y creímos que estábamos siendo atacados por demonios como ha ocurrido en otras ciudades, pero cuando salí a la puerta me encontré con todos ustedes... junto con Usako, Setsuna y la madre Elena  los entramos y comenzamos a atenderlos... algunas personas del pueblo que vieron el destello también vinieron ayudar... los niños fueron los primeros en despertar... luego siguieron los demás... eso es todo...

- Ya veo... – dijo Yuki... –así que aparecimos aquí...

- Lo más probable es que ustedes de alguna manera hayan sido atraídos hasta aquí por la Biblia de Clair, pero la verdad Clair no esta segura...

Yuki se quedó helado... acaso ese hombre sabía quien era Clair... quienes eran ellos... al parecer el padre se percató de esto ya que continuo casi inmediatamente...

- En este lugar la magia es muy común... – dijo el hombre sonriendo... – es por eso que estamos a salvo...

- No entiendo...  – dijo Yuki... ¿dónde estamos?...

- Para ser exactos, geográficamente nos encontramos en América del Sur... este lugar es conocido como El Valle de la Luna y se encuentra en un lugar remoto de la Tierra... para las personas que no poseen ningún tipo de poder o habilidad mágica es sólo un hermoso lugar con el paisaje muy similar al de la luna, estás personas generalmente perciben una cantidad de energía mayor a la de otros lugares, pero nada más... sin embargo si se asoma a la ventana verá cual es el paisaje real de este lugar...

Yuki llevado por la curiosidad se levantó ayudado por Touya y se asomó por la ventana... quedó asombrado por lo que vio... estaba en un lugar definitivamente de ensueño... hasta donde alcanzaba su vista se extendía un basto prado con pequeñas y múltiples flore... al fondo podía observarse el nacimiento de un bosque cuyas hojas eran muy similares al de bosque de los dragones. A un costado se podía observar un camino que bajaba desde la colina donde se percató que estaba ahora y que llevaba a un pueblo... era un lugar hermoso rodeado de unas enormes montañas...

- Sólo las personas que poseen habilidades mágicas muy desarrolladas pueden ver este lugar... una vez dentro de él no hay que hacer mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo, pero hay hechizos que repelen a las personas comunes y corrientes... 

- Es increíble... –susurro Yuki... -¿cómo es que en todos estos años jamás había escuchado de este lugar?

- Es muy simple... la única forma de llegar hasta acá es por deseo propio de este lugar... si su destino es llegar acá en algún momento de su vida lo harán... ahora no sólo están viviendo hechiceros en este sitió, sino muchas personas que han escapado de los ataques  de los demonios de Phibrizo y que por cosas del destino han llegado hasta acá...

- ¿Cómo es que los demonios no han encontrado este lugar?... – preguntó Yuki... – si se supone que un alto nivel de magia les permite verlo ellos no deberían tener problemas para esto...

- Es muy simple... – interrumpió una fuerte voz de mujer... – los hechiceros de acá hemos creado una fuerte barrera, que ni siquiera Phibrizo podrá descubrió de manera fácil... –

Yuki se dio vuelta y miró a la dueña de la voz... a la entrada estaba una mujer de unos 26  de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos del mismo color, pero más oscuro,... a su lado estaba un hombre un poco mayor de la mujer de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules... la mujer vestía  un pantalón y una polera ajustada acompañada de una capa... mientras que él en su cintura llevaba una extraña espada...

- Lamento la interrupción, pero necesito hablar con Setsuna... – dijo la mujer...

- Por supuesto Lina... –dijo el padre... –señor Yuki ella es Lina Inverse y es la jefa de los hechiceros de este lugar, él es Gourry Gabriel  maestro de armas...

- Es un gusto conocerle... – dijo Gourry con una sonrisa... –

- Setsuna, puedes salir un momento... – preguntó Lina seria... – 

Yuki se quedo sorprendido. Aunque la mujer se veía como una persona normal irradiaba un poder increíble, sólo comparable con Lead Clow en sus mejores años, sin embargo también resultaba algo distinto, más oscuro por decirlo de alguna manera... ¿era ella acaso a quien estaban buscando?... como si le leyera la mente ella le habló...

- No soy yo a quien busca... – dijo Lina dirigiéndole una mirada significativa... – yo sólo perdería el control de la Biblia de Clair... – dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza... – lo mismo digo de cualquiera de mis compañeros... lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder necesario para utilizar algo tan poderoso...

- Vamos Lina... – dijo Gourry colocándose delante de ella... – tu eres muy poderosa... la más poderosa hechicera del Valle de la Luna Ilusión... 

- ¡No entiendes nada Idiota! – exclamó al momento que le agarraba el cuello y comenzaba a ahorcarlo frente a los ojos atónitos del resto del grupo... – si alguien sin el poder invoca su poder lo destruirá todo... te lo he dicho como un millón de veces... acaso no lo recuerdas... – 

- No creo que pueda responderte Lina... – dijo Setsuna con una gotita en la frente... – está azul... lo estás ahorcando... 

Lina miró a su compañero que para ese momento se encontraba entre  azul y violeta y una tinte carmín cubrió sus mejillas, inmediatamente lo soltó, lo agarró del cuello y salió de la sala...

- Un gusto conocerlos... – murmuró antes de salir... – te esperamos afuera Setsuna... – dijo mientras salía...

Entonces cuando salió todos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas...

- No intenten entenderlo... – comentó Setsuna antes de salir tras sus amigos... – ellos siempre han sido así, supongo que es su manera de demostrarse cariño... – y  tras eso salió de la habitación...

- Lina y los demás hechiceros del lugar realizaron un conjuro muy fuerte apenas Phibrizo apareció en este mundo... con él crearon una barrera que impide que las personas con habilidades mágicas, por muy poderosa que estás sean, puedan encontrarlo a menos que los que estamos dentro lo permitamos... este es el límite de su poder... – comento el Padre... – 

- ¿Y usted?... – preguntó Touya... -¿usted no tiene ningún poder?... 

- Como siempre me impresiona su percepción Touya... –dijo el hombre afablemente... – si, aunque soy un cura yo también tengo habilidades mágicas, pero en este momento están ocupadas en otras cosas y por esa razón no participan del hechizo...

- ¿En otra... – comenzó a preguntar Shaoran cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta y una mujer vestida de monja entró... 

- Permiso... – dijo la mujer... - Padre Roberto, Amelia desea hablar con usted... dice que es urgente... – 

- Ah... esa niña siempre viene cuando estoy en algo importante... – suspiró el Padre... –dile que le atenderé enseguida hermana Elena... – 

- Esta bien... – dijo mientras se retiraba...

- Lo siento jóvenes... creo que quedaremos hasta aquí... – dijo mientras caminaba hasta la salida... – joven Yuki... aunque su esencia sea netamente mágica le sugiero que descanse... no cualquiera puede contener a la pequeña Clair y debe estar cansado... – tras eso salió de la habitación...

- Tiene razón Yuki... – le dijo Touya... – debes descansar, no te preocupes por nada... aquí estamos a salvo... - 

- ¿Eso crees To-ya?... – dijo Yuki... –

- Vamos Yuki... – dijo Sakura... – descansa un poco más... siempre estas muy tenso... 

- Estoy seguro amigo... – respondió Touya colocando una de sus manos en los hombros de Sakura...

Yuki miró a Touya y Sakura... su mejor amigo y su ama, su amiga... por primera vez se sentía completo, ya no era parte de una personalidad dividida, ya no debía ocultar que sentía afecto por esas personas, porque tenía la calidez de Yukito y no se sentía un inútil, porque tenía la fuerza de Yue... ahora era Yuki... volvió a mirar a sus amigos y se recostó...

- Esta bien, pero si sucede algo despiértenme por favor... – dijo Yuki 

- Es una promesa amigo... – dijo Touya... – ahora te dejaremos descansar... – 

Entonces se despidieron y salieron de la habitación dejado a Yuki sumido en una sueño reparador[F.S.1] ...

Afuera de la iglesia Nadeshiko, Ryu y Clair jugaban alegremente, esta última se había mezclado con los niños como una más de ellos y a él grupo le parecía bien...  el prado verde era una alfombra perfecta para los niños que hacía mucho no se sentían en un ambiente tan seguro... a un costado y frente a un dorado bosque, observándolos, estaba  Usagi... la muchacha era realmente bonita, pero sin embargo estaba rodeada por una aura tan fría que no parecía estar ahí... su mirada no se apartaba en ningún momento de los niños... 

- Señorita Usagi... – se escuchó una suave voz a espaldas de la joven, la cual se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de Quatre que estaba a unos metros de ella...

- Si... – respondió la joven volviendo la vista a los niños...

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?... debería estar adentro ya pronto vamos a almorzar... – dijo Quatre acercándose a la muchacha con una sonrisa pese a que esta no parecía escucharle...

- No tengo hambre... – contestó la joven... – no se preocupe... 

- Pero... - continuo Quatre colocándose al lado de ella... – no es bueno que deje de comer... podría enfermarse... 

- No tiene importancia... – respondió la muchacha mientras observaba como Sakura y Tomoyo se llevaban a los niños que reclamaban por haber sido interrumpidos... 

- No ve... ellos también van a  comer, usted debería hacer lo mismo... – dijo Quatre que observaba el interés de la joven en los niños...

- No tiene importancia... –respondió la joven fríamente, lo cual  a Quatre le recordó la estoica postura de Heero... – usted debe entrar a comer... no debe preocuparse – entonces la joven se dio media vuelta para retirarse hacía el bosque cuando Quatre intentó detenerla por el brazo... entonces fue como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en su pecho se agolparon cientos de emociones y sentimientos que no eran suyos... antes caer al piso sintió los brazos de la muchacha intentando sostenerlo y una extraña calidez... después de eso... sólo oscuridad...

Quatre se despertó en una de las piezas de la iglesia. A su lado estaba Duo sentado en una silla dormido, entonces se movió para intentar levantarse y sintió como la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, lo que hizo que Duo se despertara...

- ¡Vaya amigo! – exclamó el muchacho de ojos violetas... – hasta que despiertas... pensamos que dormirías para siempre...

- ¿Qué sucedió Duo?... – preguntó el rubio...

- Te desmayaste... – dijo una voz desde la puerta... – 

- Hola Trowa... ¿me desmaye?... – preguntó el rubio confuso...

- Así es amigo... – dijo Duo con una sonrisa en los labios... – Usa-chan nos dijo lo que te había pasado y cuando llegamos estabas afirmado de un árbol completamente desmayado y muy pálido...

Quatre entonces recordó lo sucedido... y sintió como si nuevamente le golpearan la cabeza...

- Quatre... – escuchó la voz preocupada de Trowa y Duo al mismo tiempo... - ¿qué sucede?... – dijeron al ver como el rubio se tomaba fuertemente el pecho...

El rubio sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho... amor, miedo, odio, tristeza... un túmulo de emociones demasiado grande... demasiado agobiante...

- Llama a Setsuna... – dijo Duo a Trowa... – 

- ¡No!... - los detuvo Quatre... – ya estoy bien... dijo calmándose y tratando de aguantar el dolor que disminuía... es sólo que estoy cansado... los entrenamientos me tiene cansado...

- Así que es eso... – suspiró Duo aliviado, sin embargo Trowa no hizo lo mismo... – entonces sólo debes descansar amigo... nosotros te dejaremos dormir y cuando te sientas mejor seguro podrás continuar sin ningún problema, aunque es obvio que no todos tenemos la resistencia del soldado perfecto, porque Heero no ha parado de entrenar desde esta mañana y ya sabes como es, siempre exigiéndose y exigiéndose. Sakura trata de convencerlo que no se esfuerce, pero el no le hace caso, dice que debe sincronizarse con el Cero lo antes posible así que...

- ¡Cállate Duo!...- dijo Heero que había entrado por la puerta sin que el trenzado se diera cuenta... – ¿cómo estás Quatre?... – preguntó ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros... ¿desde cuando Heero se preocupaba por la salud de ellos?...

- Mejor Heero, muchas gracias... – respondió el rubio que presentía un profundo cambio en su compañero... –

- Debemos volver al entrenamiento Trowa, Duo... – dijo Heero antes de salir de la habitación...

- No te digo yo... - susurró Duo antes de salir de la habitación... ese hombre no se cansa con nada, no es humano... ¡nos vemos Quatre!... descansa y después te nos unes... – salió por la puerta con una sonrisa...

- Nos vemos Quatre... – dijo más calmado Trowa... – descansa 

Quatre se quedó sólo en la habitación... ¿qué eran esas emociones que sentía en su pecho?...  porque tenía claro que no eran suyas... entonces... ¿de quién eran?... miró por la ventana y ya estaba atardeciendo... ya se sentía bien, se levantaría e iría al entrenamiento... finalmente él también era un piloto Gundam y Sandrock Kai lo estaba esperando...

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [F.S.1] 


	18. Capítulo N°17: Junto al lago y Días de e...

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**
    
    Debo señalar que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (o sea Sakura y equipo a Clamp; Gundam a Sunrise y Phibrizo, Lina y Cia. de  Hajime Kanzaka...sólo la historia es mía, así que por favor no me demanden. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

**Capítulo N °17: Junto al Lago y Días de Entrenamiento. **

- Esto es peligroso Lina... – dijo Setsuna al momento que sorbía un té de limón... – las cosas se pueden complicar drásticamente, sobretodo con esa niña y esos muchachos por acá...

- Ella se merece el riesgo, se que la quieres como a una hija, sabes que yo siento exactamente lo mismo... tú lo sabes mejor que nadie...– dijo la hechicera pelirroja... – además no tenemos muchas opciones...

- Discúlpame Lina... – dijo Setsuna mientras tomaba unos bocadillos... – es verdad, debimos adivinar que la Biblia aparecería en forma de una niña... a ella le encantan los niños... – dijo sonriendo levemente... –además a diferencia del color de cabello y los ojos es idéntica a ella cuando pequeña... fue una sorpresa...

- El padre Roberto lo sabe... ¿cierto?... –preguntó Lina 

- Por supuesto... – respondió Setsuna con una sonrisa en el rostro... – ese padre lo sabe todo, además tiene la información de fuente primaria... el se encargara de mantenerla a salvo...

- ¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto Setsuna?... podemos estar provocando la destrucción de todo... – preguntó Lina de forma que Setsuna desvió la mirada hacía el bosque...

- Acaso me dices que debemos dejar que todo pase sin poner alguna prueba... – dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro levantando una ceja...

- Ella lo querría así... – respondió la pelirroja

- Ella querría muchas cosas, por eso terminó como terminó la última vez... casi muerta... si no hubiera sido por Sylphiel no estaría acá... – respondió levantando la voz levemente... – no volveré a permitirlo... nunca debí permitirlo... mi deber es protegerle... esta vez sería la definitiva, no volverá a suceder...  encontraremos otra manera de hacer las cosas para que no sea necesario ningún sacrificio... debemos encontrarla... – dijo apretando firmemente el bazo entre sus dedos...

- Esperemos que todo resulte bien, Setsuna... si algo sale mal ella jamás nos lo perdonara... y quizás ni siquiera sobrevivamos para recibir su desprecio... – comentó la mujer... – el carácter que realmente tiene no es ni las luces del que muestra ahora... 

- Por algo es tu mejor aprendiz... la mejor aprendiz de la hechicera negra más fuerte que hay... y además también tiene los conocimientos de la magia blanca de Sylphiel y el entrenamiento de Gaurry... en fin... tú te burlaste cuando ella te pidió que la entrenaras... ¿recuerdas?... – preguntó Setsuna 

- Jamás me imagine que tuviera ese talento... si me hubieras dicho quien era desde un principio no lo habría dudado...

- Jajajajaja... es verdad – respondió Setsuna tomando el último trago de té... – pero fue divertido cuando te lo dije y te quedaste sin palabras... pensé que sólo Gourry causaba ese impacto en ti...

La hechicera pelirrojo se sonrojo completamente, completamente y su cabellos y su rostro casi quedaron del mismo tono... 

- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo que sientes por él, Lina?... – preguntó Setsuna mientras su compañera evade su mirada y observaba el paisaje con melancolía...

- Este no es el momento para eso Setsuna... y él y yo lo sabemos aunque nunca hablemos de ello...

- "Tus propios sueños son tu primer deber"... recuerdas... – preguntó Setsuna...

- Es divertido que lo menciones, ya que ella parece  no haber hecho caso a su propia frase... 

- Te equivocas... – respondió Setsuna-  porque en ese momento protegernos  era su sueño... 

CCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS

- Lo has sentido... ¿cierto?... – preguntó Yuki 

- ¿A qué te refieres?... – preguntó el muchacho de cabellos rubios...

- Siento un vacío que me agobia...  pero no sé que es... ¿acaso tu sí?...

- Tengo una idea, pero no estoy seguro... – respondió mientras miraba el cielo... – la capacidad de empatía no es tan específica... sólo siento sentimientos y emociones... mientras más fuertes y más cercanas sean las personas es más fácil sentirlas...

- Ya veo... – suspiró Yuki mientras se daba vuelta y una suave brisa movía su cabello... – entonces creo que es mejor esperar a ver que pasa antes de decirles a los demás... nadie más parece sentir nada, pero no le perderé de vista... – si siente algo más me gustaría saberlo... 

- Esta bien... – respondió el rubio... – realmente espero estemos en buen camino...

- No se preocupe Quatre... como dice Sakura "todo va a salir bien"...

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

            Su cabello se movía con la suave brisa que provenía desde el centro del bosque... con sus ojos cerrados podía vislumbrar distintos matices de luz y sombra a través de sus párpados... el silencio del lugar solo era quebrado por las graciosas sonrisas de los niños que hace poco habían llegado al pueblo y que de alguna manera habían atraído su atención... podía sentir como las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de las flores movidas por el viento caían sobre su piel...

**_Win dain a lotica                               En la oscuridad                      In The darkness_**

**_En val tu ri                                         El dragón señala                      The Dragon wakes_**

**_Si lo ta                                                El dragón despierta                 The dragon Awakes_**

**_Fin dein a loluca                                a un corazón                             to a Herat that is_**

**_En dragu a sei lían                             que esta entumecido                 numbed with cold_**

Vi fa-ru les shutai am                        el Dragón                               the dragon takes (1)

**_En rega-lint                                        lo toma_**

El hermoso lago se emplazaba en medio del bosque... de un peculiar color esmeralda debido reflejaba algunos destellos celestes debido al reflejo del cielo...

- Usagi-san... Usagi-san... – gritaba Nadeshiko desde un extremo del hermoso lago... – ven... mira que bonito... mira lo que encontramos con Ryu y Clair... 

La joven de cabello azul abrió sus ojos, se levantó y se acercó a los niños... no sabía porque, pero era la primera vez en lo que recordaba de su vida... que por lo demás no era mucho... que sentía algo... algo más que el monótono vacío que la rodeaba... algo más que las ganas de que todo terminara de una vez... de dormir y jamás despertar... nunca más...  la joven llegó hasta donde estaba Nadeshiko y miró las manos de la pequeña... en ellas estaba un pequeño pajarito que parecía haber caído de su nido que se encontraba en un árbol al costado del lago...

- Mira Usagi-san... es un pajarito muy pequeño... – dijo la niña sosteniéndolo suavemente... – parece que se ha caído de su nido... 

- ¿Y?... – preguntó la muchacha sin entender lo que la niña esperaba que ella hiciera...

- Debemos devolverlo Usagi-san... – dijo Ryu que se encontraba a su lado... – su familia debe de estar preocupada... 

- ¿Su familia?... – repitió la joven... - ¿y por qué su familia estaría preocupada?... es sólo un pájaro... 

- No... – dijo Nadeshiko acariciando suavemente al animalito que se había quedado quieto en sus manos... – cada pajarito tiene su familia, este también... por eso debemos ayudarlo... – dijo la pequeña inocentemente... – debemos ayudarlo... porque somos más grandes y fuertes que él... es sólo un bebe...

- Más grandes y más fuertes... por eso debemos ayudarlo... – susurró la joven... – ya veo...

- Mira... – dijo Clair señalando un árbol... – se cayó desde ahí...

- Dámelo… -dijo la joven frente a lo cual la niña depositó suavemente el  pajarito en sus manos... el animalito no opuso resistencia en incluso parecía estar muy tranquilo...

La joven se acercó al árbol y suavemente y sin ninguna dificultad comenzó a subir hasta llegar al nido... ahí dejó al pajarito y por algunos segundos se quedó observándolo... en él habían tres aves más, todos polluelos... seguramente la madre debía estar buscando alimento... después de eso bajo hasta donde estaban los niños...

**_Win chent a lotica                              contigo                      With you at_**

**_En val turi                                           a mi lado                my side the_**

**_Silota                                                  _****_el dragón duerme       dragon sleeps_**

**_Fin dein a loluca                                 Sobre las alas                       On dragon_**

**_Si katigura neuver                        del dragón  tus           wing your_**

Floretina for chesti                               tus deseos                   wishes will 

**_Si entina                                              se cumplirán              leap (2)_**

Los pequeños inocentemente se lanzaron a abrazarla apenas estuvo abajo...

- ¿Qué sucede?... – dijo la joven fríamente frente a la acción de los niños... - ¿pasa algo malo?...

- Muchas gracias Usagi-san... – dijo Nadeshiko... – gracias a ti ahora él esta con su familia... ¿no estás feliz?...

- ¿Feliz?... – preguntó la joven agachándose y colocándose a su misma altura... – yo... yo no lo sé... – respondió perpleja por la pregunta... - ¿es importante?...

- Claro que es importante Usagi-san... – respondió Ryu mientras la miraba ceñudamente... – ¿acaso nunca has estado feliz?... 

La joven simplemente no supo que contestar... acaso nunca lo había estado... ¿por qué motivo no podía recordar algo que le indicara que era más que un cuerpo sin sentimientos?... y lo peor de todo es que no creía que realmente le faltara algo importante... 

- No recuerdo... – respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros levemente... – ¿tu sí?

- Pero recuerdas haber estado triste o enojada... – continuó el pequeño... – yo una vez me enoje cuando Nadeshiko me escondió un lápiz que mi mamá me había regalado y me puse muy contento cuando lo encontré... – dijo mirando a Usagi que no parecía comprender a que se refería... – o por ejemplo cuando nos atacaron los espectros en la ciudad tuve mucho miedo... – continuó sonrojados levemente ante la confesión... – aunque mi papá dice que es normal tener miedo...  

- Tristeza, enojo, miedo... felicidad... – repitió Usagi  - no... no recuerdo nada de eso... 

- ¿Qué raro?... – dijo Nadeshiko... – 

Entonces Usagi miró hacía el cielo...

- Ya es tarde... deben volver a casa... – dijo levantándose... – 

- Tu no vienes con nosotros... Usagi- san ...- preguntó Clair...

- No... – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba para sentarse donde había estado momentos atrás... –e el bosque no les pasará nada... pueden ir solos...

Los niños se miraron y comenzaron a caminar hacía las afueras del bosque mientras Usagi cerraba los ojos nuevamente olvidando completamente la plática con los niños... 

**_Lalala...                               lalala....                                                     lalala...._**

Fontina Blu Cent               Tus deseos pueden                                   your wishes can 

**_De cravi esca letisimo        traer una futura destruccion          bring forth a        _**

******_destructive future_**

**_Lalala...                               _****_Lalala...                                         Lalala..._**

**_De quantian                        o tu puedes                                    or you can_**

**_Le findi reve                        traer salvación                             bring salvation (3)_**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Wofei por centésima vez en menos de diez minutos... - ¿estás segura que estás haciendo lo correcto?... no veo progresos... no lo haces como corresponde... 

Kaho lo miró calmadamente opacando la explosión del piloto Gundam... en la misma habitación se encontraban los demás pilotos todos siguiendo los consejos de sus respectivos instructores... Heero con Sakura, Trowa con Shaoran, Duo con Eriol y Quatre con Touya... todos estaban entrenando para poder manejar energía mágica de la manera más apropiada posible...

- Si en vez de reclamar tanto pusieras más atención no sería tan difícil... joven Wofei... – respondió Kaho con una sonrisa... –

- No me gusta... – dijo el chino suavemente...

- ¿Disculpa?... – preguntó la mujer sin comprender a que se refería...

- No me gusta como me llamas...  me dices "joven Wofei"... a mi me suena a "mocoso Wofei"... no eras mucho mayor que yo... – respondió el piloto del 05... 

- Esta bien... Wofei... – dijo Kaho pensando en que esto estaba saliendo más difícil de lo que ella había esperado... casi todos los pilotos después del incidente en las cuevas emanaban un poder místico que antes no poseían... sea lo que sea que había pasado con ellos habían cambiado... incluso Wofei había cambiado... aunque su mal humor estaba casi siempre presente algo en su actitud con ella era distinta... todos a excepción de Duo podían invocar sus respectivos Gundam...  – _Duo_- pensó la mujer... – el muchacho trenzado de ojos violetas era el que menos avances mostraba, aunque Eriol poseía una paciencia y dedicación envidiable los avances eran menores a los esperados en aquellas situaciones...

- Duo... – escuchó Kaho que Eriol decía... – debe haber algo que esta impidiendo que el poder que posees salga desde tu interior... y si llegas a averiguar que es, seguro que puedes avanzar...

- No sé a que te refieres... – respondió secamente el piloto del Gundam 02...

- Pues yo no te creo... – dijo firmemente el hechicero... – pero no es algo en lo que yo te pueda ayudar, tu debes averiguarlo por ti mismo... es lo que al parecer han hecho los demás y estoy seguro que tu también puedes... 

- ¡Maldita sea!... – explotó el trenzado... – ¡de saberlo ya habría hecho algo al respecto!...

Todos los de a habitación se habían quedado mudos... generalmente Duo siempre estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y era muy raro verle enojado... mucho más raro verle gritando... sus compañeros lo miraron preocupado hasta que sus respectivos instructores llamaron su atención...  mientras Duo se levantaba...

- Estoy cansado... me voy... – dijo sin mirar a los ojos de la reencarnación de Lead Clow... – mañana continuaremos...

El hechicero miró al piloto y cedió con un movimiento de cabeza...

- No Duo... – respondió Eriol... – la próxima vez que nos reunamos será cuando tu obtengas las respuestas que buscas... de otra manera es imposible que avancemos y esto resultará en una pérdida de tiempo... 

- Ya veo... – respondió el trenzado... entonces nos vemos... – dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando atrás aun cabizbajo Eriol...

Mientras Quatre se encontraba frente a Touya meditando, sin embargo logró percibir parte de la conversación de Duo y Eriol lo cual lo llenó de preocupación... que sería aquello que impedía que su amigo pudiera despertar su poder y así poder sincronizarse con su Gundam... ¿acaso él podía ayudar en algo?...

- No... no puedes... – escucho el rubio una voz delante de él... – al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Touya mirándolo ceñudamente... – es un camino que debe recorrer el sólo, de otra manera no sería útil...

- ¿Cómo... ? – comenzó el rubio al ver que Touya perecía haber leído sus sentimientos...

- Digamos que también puedo percibir algunas cosas... y sé claramente que es algo que Duo debe descubrir por si mismo... si fuera de otra manera Eriol le hubiese dado las respuestas, porque estoy seguro que ese sujeto las tiene... siempre es así... – respondió Touya... – debes dejarlo sólo y confiar en él...

- Yo confío en Duo... – respondió Quatre secamente ante la sugerencia de que ocurría lo contrario... entonces Touya sonrió... – 

- Entonces no debes preocuparte y sólo concéntrate en controlar tu poder... la empatía es útil, pero si no eres capaz de levantar barreras mentales frente a los demonios ellos entraran en ti y te harán pedazos... – dijo fríamente Touya... – Quatre, las violaciones de nuestras espacios emocionales pueden ser muchos más severas y traumatizantez que las físicas y los demonios a los que nos enfrentamos son expertos en ellas... no debes olvidarlo... si te enfrentas a ellos sin ser capaz de protegerte de las emociones que pueden hacerte daño estarás perdido y también comprometerás al resto... 

- Esta bien Touya... – dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba nuevamente su meditación... _levantar barreras de protección_... _para mí y para ellos_...  se repetía una y otra vez en su mente... 

- Has avanzado mucho Heero... – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios... – estoy muy sorprendida de tu avance...

- No es nada... – respondió secamente Heero... – aun nos falta mucho...

- Si... es verdad... – respondió la maestra de cartas... – pero has avanzado mucho en poco tiempo... además te ves distinto... 

- ¿Distinto?...

- Si... – respondió Sakura... – más feliz... 

- Hmm... – 

- Ya veo... no quieres hablar – dijo la hechicera sin perder la sonrisa... la joven ya se había acostumbrado al estoicismo de Heero... es verdad, con él casi todas las conversaciones eran monosilábicas y se respondía ella sólo, pero eso era un gran avance, ya que cuando lo conoció Heero se limitaba a irse... ahora por lo menos se quedaba... además Sakura había captado algo que antes no tenía... un pequeño brillo en sus ojos azul cobalto que denotaba que comenzaba a vivir nuevamente... – entonces Heero... concéntrate... debes canalizar tu energía para poder fundirla con el Gundam, para que sean como uno... 

Un leve destello emanaba desde el cuerpo del piloto... este se mantuvo por algunos minutos hasta que Heero cayó exhausto...

- Muy bien...  muy bien... – dijo Sakura... – eso es un gran avance...

- No duro casi nada... – respondió el piloto del Cero...

- Pero si has estado más de cinco minutos y es la primera vez... esta muy bien... – respondió Sakura... – vamos Heero... tu cuerpo jamás había experimentado algo como esto... es nuevo y debe acostumbrarse... no seas pesimista... vamos a descansar...

- No... debo continuar... – respondió seco Heero, sin embargo algo lo alerto... frente a él ahora Sakura con una extraña aura... con una mirada de "o descansas o te noqueo para que descanses"... – este... esta... esta bien... – respondió finalmente el piloto al recordar cartas como "_fight_" o "_Strenght_"...

- Así esta mejor... Vamos muchachos... – gritó a todos... – ya es hora de descansar... mañanas continuaremos temprano...

Mientras todos salían de la habitación Shaoran se acercó a Heero...

- Heero... – dijo Shaoran...  

- ¿Si? – preguntó el piloto del Cero esperando una escena de celos... desde que habían comenzado los ensayos había sentido constantemente la mirada del hechicero sobre ellos. También se había dado cuenta sobre lo sobreprotector que era con su esposa e hijo... él no podía culparlo... – dime

- Un consejo... – dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre y acercándose a su oído... – Sakura se convierte en un monstruo si la haces enojar... y ella se enoja si no te vas a descansar y te pones a practica en la noche como pienso vas a hacer... ella se dará cuenta y te va a ir mal... muy mal– dijo seriamente... entonces se dio media vuelta y se fue a donde Trowa a darle un último consejo...

Heero se quedó helado, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos ese extraño consejo... ¿la dulce Sakura un monstruo?... entonces recordó como ese peluche amarillo y el negro se trasformaban en bestias... algo le dijo que no dudara, casi un sexto sentido... entonces abandonó sus planes originales de práctica y se dispuso a dormir placidamente esa noche...

- Shaoran... ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?... – preguntó Sakura acercándose a su esposo...

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro -  no te preocupes,... fui muy convincente... – continuó...  – no se esforzará más por ahí...

- Muchas gracias... – dijo colgándose de su cuello... – así estaré más tranquila... pero ¿qué le dijiste?...

- Eh... – dijo Shaoran... – digamos que no va a hacer nada sin que tú lo apruebes... ahora vamos a descansar... ambos se encaminaron a sus habitaciones...

- ¿Has visto a Duo, Quatre?... – preguntó Trowa a su amigo rubio...

- Creo que al salir lo vi dirigirse al bosque... – contestó al momento que el muchacho de ojos verdes se dirigía al bosque y Quatre lo agarró del brazo... – espera Trowa... debemos dejarlo sólo...

- ¿Qué?... ¿dejarlo sólo?... – preguntó Trowa

- Si Trowa... – contestó el rubio seriamente – el debe encontrar su camino...

- Tú eres el último que yo esperaba que me digiera eso... ¿estás seguro?... – preguntó finalmente el piloto del HeavyArms...

- Si... estoy seguro... dejémoslo pensar...  – contestó el rubio con una reconfortante sonrisa...

Mientras Duo se detenía frente a un hermoso lago en medio del bosque... 

Notas del autor: la canción corresponde al tema "Sora" de Escaflowne: The Girl in Gaia, la traducción al ingles no es mía sino la saque de la página de animelirics, espero que no se enojen... la traducción al español si es mía, no soy muy buena en el ingles, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo... espero que disculpen los errores.

La canción entera se supone no puede traducirse ya que pertenece a un dialecto antiguo (Yoko Kanno siempre lo utiliza, por ejemplo también esta en Green Bird de Cowboy Bebop, por lo tanto en realidad a menos que ella nos de un diccionario no tiene traducción)

(1) y (2) son las palabras que Van le dice a Hitomi

(3) son las palabras que Sora le explico a Hitomi y Folken  


	19. Capítulo N° 18: Wild Wing

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**

Bla bla bla... ¿quién se molestaría por demandarme?????... los personajes no son mios!!! Capítulo N °18: Wild Wing (traducido como Alas Libres)* Mune ni kakushita tsubasa de..............Si tu vuelas hacia los cielos Oozora e maiagareba...........................  Con las escondidas en tu corazónWasurekakete 'ta kinou no...................Tu necesitas encontrarte contigo mismo 

Jibun ni aeru..........................................Se olvida en el pasado           

            El cielo se encontraba completamente estrellado, la luna se alzaba imponente sobre el horizonte en todo su esplendor reflejándose en las aguas tranquilas del lago... la suave calidez que emanaba de ella parecía inundarlo todos a y a todos... a todos menos al joven trenzado...

- Maldita sea... - dijo para sí mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a uno de los árboles...

- Maldita sea!... – dijo levantando levemente la voz lanzando otro puñetazo...

- ¡MALDITA SEA!!!!... – gritó finalmente mientras un hilo de sangre corría por sus nudillos... – porque no puedo... por qué maldita sea... que es lo que me falta...

Desde el extremo del lago una figura se encontraba recostada sobre un árbol con uno de sus pies metidos en el agua, frente a los gritos del piloto del Gundam 02 abrió sus ojos y miró al muchacho que se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo frente a un árbol... el cielo lentamente comenzó a nublarse cubriendo la luna y las estrellas y una fuerte brisa comenzó a mecer los árboles... el joven trenzado se encontraba arrodillado sobre el paso con sus nudillos sangrando debido a los puñetazos que le había pegado al árbol ignorante de los cambios que sucedían en el ambiente... gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro... sentimientos de impotencia inundaban su corazón... impotencia y culpa... la muchacha se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba el piloto... Duo no sintió la cercanía de la muchacha hasta que vio unos blancos pies descalzos frente a él... al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos burdeo que le miraban sin  ninguna expresión...

Omoide nante iranai............................   sin necesidad de recuerdosMe no mae no ippyo dake....................Solo por un segundo frente a los ojosBoku-tachi wa ima ikite iru...................Nosotros vivimos ahora 

Subete wo kakete...................................arriesgándolo todo

- Es tarde... debería estar en la iglesia... - dijo la muchacha al piloto que rápidamente intentaba secarse las lágrimas... – debe ir para allá...

- Eso debería decirte a ti niña... -  respondió Duo sosteniéndole la mirada y mostrando una falsa sonrisa... – es tarde como para que estés en el bosque...

- ¿Tarde?... – preguntó la muchacha al momento que se agachó a la altura de Duo y con sus delicados dedos toco una de las lágrimas que el piloto no había lograd secar... Duo se paralizó ante el acto de la muchacha y  una extraña calidez le invadió el pecho... - ¿qué son?... – preguntó la joven rompiendo el hechizo...

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó Duo descolocado frente a la joven que aun sostenía la pequeña gota en su dedo... – lágrimas... – respondió finalmente dándose cuenta a que refería la joven... – son lágrimas...

- Ya veo... – dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba y miraba al cielo... algunas gotas comenzaron a caer desde él – es como la lluvia... es hora de que vuelva a la iglesia... ya es tarde y sus compañeros deben estar preocupados...

Atsuku nareru ima wo........................Yo vivo investigandoSagashi-nagara ikite iru.......................para un presente despertar cálidoDare mo ore-tachi wo..........................  nadie 

Tomerarenai wa shinai........................puede detenernos

Duo se levantó rápidamente al ver como la joven comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bosque  mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de manera copiosa... 

- Espera niña... ya es tarde deberías volver conmigo... es peligroso andar sola por el bosque... más aún si esta lloviendo... – dijo al momento que un rayo cruzó el ahora negro cielo iluminándolo...

Sin embargo la muchacha no parecía escucharla y seguía caminado... Duo corrió hasta ella y la tomó por el brazo dándola vuelta hacía él, en ese momento sintió como si uno de los rayos le hubiera llegado de manera directa al mismo tiempo sus piernas parecían volverse de gelatina... entonces sintió como unos brazos le sujetaban y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos llenos de preocupación luego se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad... 

WILD WING BOYS Densetsu no tsubasa de sora wo kakeru            MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES a través de los cielos con las alas de leyendaWILD WING BOYS Moeagaru sora to umi no kanata e MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES levántate más allá de los cielos y el marWILD WING BOYS Kiete yuku hoshikuzu mitsume-nagara MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES mientras miras fijamente la estrella fugaz caer 

WILD WING BOYS Ashita e no atsui omoi kanjite TAKE OFF

MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES siente intensos pensamientos hacia el mañana TAKE OFF

Duo abrió los ojos... sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a  partir en dos... levantó la vista y se encontró mirando la cúpula de una de las colonias espaciales... entonces sintió como una pequeña mano tocaba la suya...

- Señor... ¿está bien?... – dijo una pequeña voz... - ¡SEÑOR ESTÁ BIEN!... – repitió antes que Duo pudiera decir nada...

Duo levantó la mirada y se encontró con un niño de cabello castaño atado con una pequeña trenza y enormes ojos violeta... iguales a los suyos... miles de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza... ¿cómo había llegado allí?¿dónde estaba la muchacha?¿dónde estaba el bosque?¿cómo es que ese niño podía hablar tanto sin respirar?...

- ¡Duo!... – escuchó la voz de una mujer... - ¡Duo! ¿dónde estás pequeño bribón?...

Duo se incorporó para tratar de ubicar quien lo llamaba de esa manera tan infantil... entonces frente a él apareció la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en este mundo... frente a él estaba una mujer joven vestida con hábito católico... frente a él se encontraba la hermana Hellen...

- Lo siento joven... – dijo la mujer al ver como el pequeño sostenía la mano del piloto Gundam... – espero que el travieso de Duo no le haya causado problemas... – dijo al momento que el niño soltaba a Duo y se dirigía a la hermana...

- Lo siento hermana Hellen... – dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada... – pero el empezó...

Mou sugu yami no mukou ni...............La luz se extenderá  prontoKagayaki ga hirogaru kara....................desde el extremo de la oscuridadYaketsuku mune no itami mo................incluso con el dolor de un corazón en llamas 

Waratte miseru......................................yo reiré y te lo enseñaré

Duo sintió como el pecho se le oprimía y las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos... frente a él se encontraba la mujer que más había querido en su vida, la que había sido lo más cercano a una madre...

- Esa no es disculpa Duo... – dijo la mujer hincándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño... – no debes pelear con tus compañeros...

- Esta bien hermana Hellen... – respondió el pequeño... – no lo haré más...

- Joven... se siente bien... – dijo la mujer al levantar la vista y ver la palidez del piloto Gundam... 

- Yo... yo... yo estoy bien... -  logró articular Duo – muy bien... – recordaba perfectamente aquella situación... pese a sus escasos años se había pelado con un niño mayor cuando este estaba molestando a una niña de su misma edad... la hermana los había encontrado en medio de la pelea, Duo por miedo a ser castigado huyo de la iglesia, la hermana lo siguió y habló con el... no hubo castigo... solo palabras dulces y consejos... 

- Ya veo... – dijo la hermana con una sonrisa... – usted me es familiar... ¿es nuevo por acá?...

- Si... – respondió – yo soy nuevo acá...

- Ya veo...  soy la hermana Hellen y estoy en la iglesia que se ve desde aquí con le padre Maxell... – dijo mientras señalaba un lugar colina abajo... – sería bueno que nos acompañara joven... ahí podrá curar su mano...

Duo miró entonces el puño con el cual había golpeado  el árbol en el bosque del valle de la luna... aunque la sangre ya no salía, esta se había secado y la mano estaba totalmente manchada... 

Dare mo ashita wa shiranai.................    Nadie sabe el futuroYakusoku wa dekinai hazu..................Hay no hay supuestos, las cosas son similares a promesasNaifu no you ni surudoi.......................Afilado como un cuchillo 

Jibun de itai..........................................me gustaría ser yo mismo

- ¿Joven?... –

- Si... - respondió Duo al percatarse que la mujer llevaba un buen rato hablándole...

- Su nombre... – repitió la hermana... – aún no me ha dicho su nombre...

- Mi nombre... – pensó Duo... – mi nombre es Heero... – respondió el piloto del Gundam 02 con una sonrisa en el rostro... total Heero había ocupado su nombre en más de una oportunidad... esta era una manera de devolverle la situación... – 

- Esta bien joven Heero... acompáñenos... – dijo la mujer mientras caminaba con el pequeño Duo tomado de la mano...

A los pocos minutos se encontraron frente a una iglesia... Duo podía sentir como su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía salirse de su pecho... la hermana lo llevó hasta una pequeña habitación en la cual había una cama y una pequeña lámpara... a través de los cristales de la ventana podía verse a otros niños jugando en el patio... incluido el pequeño Duo que había ido donde ellos...

- Esta iglesia además tiene un orfanato... muchos niños que pierden sus padres debido a las guerras vienen para acá, tratamos de ser una buena familia para estos pequeños... – dijo la hermana al ver como Duo observaba a los niños...

- Estoy seguro que lo logran... – dijo Duo más para sí que para la hermana... – seguro que si...

- Me gustaría estar tan segura como usted... – respondió la mujer mirando a través del vidrio... – pero sé que estos niños estarían mejor con una verdadera familia...

- Se equivoca... – dijo Duo dando media vuelta y encarando a la hermana que se mostraba sorprendida por la repentina explosión... – ustedes son la mejor familia que un huérfano puede tener, créame, ustedes con el padre Maxell son como sus padres... – entonces Duo se percató de la sorpresa de la hermana y lo que había alzado la voz... – lo siento... – dijo el joven... – yo... yo me crié en un orfanato al igual que estos niños y las personas que me cuidaron fueron las mejores... es por eso que le dije lo que le dije... – terminó bajando la mirada...

- Es increíble... – comentó la mujer... – usted y Duo son idénticos... es como si fueran gemelos... estoy segura que al padre Maxell le encantará conocerle... traeré algunas cosas para curarle la mano... – dijo mientras salía de la habitación...

Hito wa yume no naka de....................  En los sueñosHaruka sora e maiagaru.......................las personas bailan en el cielo lejanoDoko made mo todoku……………….alcanzando cualquier parte 

Eien wo tobikoe...................................yendo más allá de la eternidad

Duo se quedó solo en la habitación... miles de pensamientos volvieron a bombardearlo... entonces lo sintió esa conocida calidez que ya le era familiar... 

- _Las cosas del pasado no podemos cambiarlas... por más que nos lastimen..._

- ¿Qué?...¿quién dijo eso?... ¿dónde estás?... – dijo Duo al ambiente que se encontraba totalmente vació...

- _No podemos cambiarlas... debemos aprender de ellas... debemos dejar ir a los que ya no están con nosotros... debemos crecer..._

- Es esto real... ¿dime?... ¿es real?... – preguntó Duo... - ¿cómo llegue hasta acá?...

- ­_Es tan real como tú quieras que sea... tu mismo te trajiste hasta este lugar... es aquí donde deseas estar... ¿por qué?_

- Ellos están muertos... yo les vi morir... juntó con la gente de las cercanías... todo por la estúpida guerra... 

- _Si... así es... todos ellos murieron, pero tú continuas con vida en una nueva batalla... tu deseas estar aquí... ¿por qué?... ¿por quién?... _

Toc... toc... toc...

Duo sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta... entonces la energía que embargaba la habitación desapareció y un hombre vestido de sotana cruzó el umbral... el padre Maxell...

- Buenos días joven... – dijo el hombre con una alegre sonrisa... – soy el padre Maxell, encargado de las almas de este lugar... – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada... – la hermana Hellen me dijo que necesitaba algo de primeros auxilios y he venido a ver si puedo ayudarle... hoy en día tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros, de otra manera la humanidad no  se levantará en estos tiempos de guerra... 

Duo sintió como una enorme felicidad le embargaba el pecho, frente a él se encontraba al que en su niñez e incluso ahora consideraba su padre... el hombre por el cual llevaba su apellido... en su cuello colgaba la cruz de plata, Duo instintivamente se llevó la mano hasta su cuello y pudo sentir la propia a través de su ropa... 

- Veo que su mano esta lastimada Heero, tome asiento y se la curaré... – dijo el sacerdote...

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?... – pregunto el castaño sorprendido...

- Yo Sé tu nombre... porque la hermana Hellen me lo dijo... – respondió el sacerdote vivazmente...

Duo se sobresaltó al escuchar que el padre lo llamaba Heero, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se sentó... el sacerdote tomó la mano del muchacho delicadamente y comenzó a limpiarla y vendarla...

- Y usted de donde dijo que viene... – preguntó el sacerdote... – porque la hermana Hellen me dijo que no era de acá...

- Yo... yo... yo vengo de la colonia L1 señor... – respondió Duo entre tartamudeos... 

- Ya veo... dime padre Maxell... no señor... – comentó el hombre mirándole fijamente como quien no cree nada... – parece que el árbol que se metió con usted estaba muy enfadado...

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó Duo sin entender el comentario...

- Algunas astillas de madera están incrustadas en sus nudillos... – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa... 

- Este... – dijo Duo mientras sentía como su rostro se tornaba escarlata... – yo... yo...

- Sea cual sea tu problema auto agredirse no es la solución Heero... quizás quieras hablarme de ello... – Duo se quedó helado... hablar de eso que le atormentaba, lo que estaba ocultando durante años tras una sonrisa y sus bromas... hablarlos con el que era su padre...

- Soy un soldado... – dijo Duo de golpe... – soy un soldado en una guerra...  – el sacerdote no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí esperando que Duo continuara... – soy huérfano, me crié en un orfanato idéntico a este... yo... yo... yo llegue ahí cuando era muy pequeño y realmente fui feliz... pero un día todo fue destruido y la personas que amaba  murieron... todas las personas que amo mueren... – entonces Duo colocó sus manos al nivel de su rostro y lo cubrió... – yo me convertí en soldado, me convertí en un asesino... yo traicioné todo lo que esas personas me enseñaron... traicioné todos sus valores, "no matarás"... "no matarás"... retumban en mi cabeza cada vez que debo ir a combate, cada vez que veo un movile suit caer... pienso en la gente que esta dentro de él... en sus familias, en el daño que les hago... – gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos violeta del joven...  – yo me iré al infierno por haberlos defraudado de esta manera... el Shinigami y el deathside se irán al infierno juntos...

WILD WING BOYS Sono mune ni kakushita tsubasa hiroge MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES cubriendo las alas escondidas en su corazónWILD WING BOYS Hikari yori hayaku yami wo kirisake MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES corta la oscuridad más rápido que la luzWILD WING BOYS Toozakaru kinou wo mitsume-nagara 

MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES mientras mirás fijamente retirarse el ayer

WILD WING BOYS Ashita e no atsui omoi dakishime TAKE OFF

MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES abrazando intensos pensamientos hacia el mañana... TAKE OFF

Entonces Duo sintió como la cálida mano del sacerdote se posaba sobre su hombro... levantó la vista y se encontró con el hombre mirándole afectuosamente... ni una gota de reproche estaba en su mirada... ni una gota de desaprobación... solo una calidez infinita que era como un bálsamo para su alma... 

- Dime... Heero... – dijo el hombre finalmente... – si te sientes de esa manera ¿por qué lo has hecho?... ¿por que continuas en las batallas?... – Duo se quedó helado... era verdad... ¿por qué había continuado con esa locura que le destrozaba el alma a cada momento?... entonces sintió las sonrisas de los niños que cruzaban a través de las paredes...

- La gente inocente... – dijo Duo en respuesta... – yo debo proteger a la gente inocente que no puede hacerlo por si mismo... mi familia fue destruida... ellos no podían defenderse, necesitábamos alguien que nos defendiera y no había nadie... no puedo permitir que eso suceda de nuevo... no permitiré que le suceda a otro niño... – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

- Yo soy un sacerdote católico... – dijo el padre... – dentro de nuestras leyes hay una muy importante que tu me has dicho conoces bien... "no matarás", es ineludible, no tenemos derecho a tomar la vida de ninguna persona... sin embargo recuerdo una frase que dice: "cuando ayudas al más débil de mis hermanos es como si me ayudarás a mi"... no justifico el asesinato Heero, pero siempre hay gente que debe se protegida... la humanidad aún  no aprende que los seres humanos sea cual sea nuestro origen, creencia y etnia merecemos respeto y tenemos derecho a vivir por el simple hecho de estar en este mundo... 

- Yo he asesinado a muchas personas... – dijo Duo seriamente...

- Y por cada una de ellas has sufrido y tu alma las carga... – respondió el sacerdote... – sin embargo has salvado muchas vidas, muchos niños gracias a tu pelea... dime Heero... ¿por qué continuas si te lastima tanto?... – Duo cerró los ojos y cientos de imágenes vinieron a su mente... la primera vez que vio a Heero, Wofei, Trowa y Quatre... la primera ministro Darlian... los demonios que atacaban la tierra... Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yuki, Nakuru, Kaho,  los niños... Nadeshiko y Ryu... Clair... niños en una batalla por la humanidad...

- Es una batalla por la humanidad... – dijo Duo sin fijarse en lo que decían sus palabras... – la sangre derramada es humana y nuestro enemigo es demasiado fuerte... si me rindo ahora... mis amigos, mi familia morirá... la humanidad morirá... todo por lo cual hemos luchado, la paz conseguida desaparecerá...

WILD WING BOYS Densetsu no tsubasa de sora wo kakeru            MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES a traves de los cielos con las alas de leyendaWILD WING BOYS Moeagaru sora to umi no kanata e MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES levantate más allá de los cielos y el marWILD WING BOYS Kiete yuku hoshikuzu mitsume-nagara MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES mientras miras fijamente la estrella fugaz caer 

WILD WING BOYS Ashita e no atsui omoi kanjite TAKE OFF

MUCHACHOS DE ALAS LIBRES siente intensos pensamientos hacia el mañana TAKE OFF

- ¿Puedes ayudar a evitar esa tragedia?.... – preguntó el sacerdote sin mostrar sorpresa por lo dicho por Duo...

- Mi Deathside y yo somos fuertes... no podemos solos, pero juntos... con mis amigos... podemos lograrlo... además hay alguien que nos apoya siempre... sólo debemos encontrarle... - respondió Duo

- Entonces tienes una poderosa razón para seguir en esta batalla... ya no estás en contra de tus propios hermanos, sino contra seres que tiene como meta destruirlo todo... por la salvación de la humanidad... – dijo el hombre de manera sencilla... – tienes un motivo para continuar...

- No se si merecemos seguir en este mundo... – dijo Duo levantando la cabeza mirando a través de la ventana el cielo azul... – la humanidad siempre busca excusas para combatir entre ella... quizás si ellos no hubieran llegado de todas maneras estaríamos enfrascados otras batallas...

- No podemos saber eso... – dijo el sacerdote... – debemos confiar en que la humanidad dejará de caer en estos ciclos de autodestrucción... 

- Si... – respondió Duo... – siempre tenemos esperanza... ese me lo enseño us.... alguien a quien quería mucho...

- Yo también te quiero mucho Duo... – interrumpió el padre frente a la atónita mirada del shinigami... – la hermana Hellen y yo siempre te quisimos mucho y estamos orgullosos de ti... siempre lo estaremos... 

- ¿Qué?...¿cómo?... – dijo Duo levantándose... – acaso usted sabe...

- Que tú eres mi pequeño Duo... si... lo sé... siempre lo he sabido... desde que la hermana Hellen te trajo... ella también lo supo... – dijo el padre con una amable sonrisa...

- Pero... pero... pero... y el niño... el pequeño Duo... – dijo Duo confundido... 

- Solo ha sido un reflejo de ti mismo en este lugar... es imposible que el este aquí, porque tú estás con tu familia... ahora dime Duo... ¿que harás?... es tu decisión... 

Entonces el ambiente cambio y apareció la hermana Hellen al lado del padre Maxell...

- Sea cual sea tu decisión Duo nosotros siempre oraremos porque estés bien... – dijo al hermana Hellen con una sonrisa en el rostro... – siempre estaremos contigo...

- _Es tu decisión... – _se escuchó la misma voz que Duo sintió en la habitación... –_ te puedes quedar o irte... este lugar es tan real como desees que lo sea_... 

- Pero si me quedo no podría estar en paz conmigo mismo... – dijo Duo con una sonrisa... – además esto esta dentro de mi mismo... ¿cierto?, siempre que los necesite podré estar con ellos, porque ellos están conmigo siempre... en mi corazón... - dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho 

- Así es Duo... recuerda que la muerte es sólo un nacimiento... no tenías el poder de evitar lo que sucedió... eras un niño y no podías hacer nada... has elegido tu camino y debes serle fiel... siempre nos volveremos encontrar... siempre nuestras almas están unidas... – dijo la hermana Hellen... – estamos orgullosos de ti Duo... del hombre en el cual te has convertido... no cambies nunca...

Entonces detrás de Duo aparecio Deathside, el Gundam 02, y la gema que le había sido entregada comenzó a brillar de la misma manera que el Deathside...

- Ya debo volver a casa... – dijo Duo mientras se acercaba a la hermana y el padre... – hasta pronto... padres...

- Cuídate muchacho... – dijo el padre mientras lo abrazaba junto con la hermana Hellen... – recuerda que aunque te llames el Shinigami sigues siendo humano...  cuídate hijo... 

Una fuerte luz lo rodeó junto que el Gundam 02 y unas alas negras y brillantes aparecieron a su espalda junto con una hoz en su mano... el último de los espíritus divinos despertaba... 

Notas de la autora: * Duo Maxwell Song... espero que les haya gustado... no encontré información de quien atacó el orfanato, por eso no puede poner nada más específico, espero disculpen la falta de esta información... se aprecian los reviews!!!!!****


	20. Capítulo N° 19: Canciones del Alma

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.

Bla bla bla... ¿quién se molestaría por demandarme?????... los personajes no son mios!!! Capítulo N °19: Canciones del Alma. ****· **_1 * _****_Sekai-juu ni iitai no................................. y deseo decirlo a todo el mundo:_****_watashi wa anata no mono...................... yo soy tuya_****_ima nara tenshi ni datte nareru................ Incluso ahora, yo quiero ser un ángel_** La habitación estaba iluminada por una estufa a leña... la iglesia tenía en uno de sus costados una casona habilitada en lo que parecía haber usado como hospedería y que ahora estaba vacía... Quatre miraba preocupado hacía afuera desde la ventana... en un cerrar de ojos lo que parecía una noche despejada se había convertido en una tormenta apocalíptica... y Duo se encontraba afuera... - Ya es tarde... – comentó el rubio a sus amigos, el grupo de hechiceros y los pilotos Gundam... – Duo debería haber regresado hace horas... - Ese bakka sólo nos hace preocuparnos... – comentó Heero que también compartía la preocupación del rubio... – debemos salir a buscarlo... – dijo mientras se levantaba... en ese momento ingreso el padre Roberto cubierto por un impermeable amarillo... - Vaya... esta lloviendo a cántaros... – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro... – pero hasta esta lluvia es bienvenida... ¿qué sucede?... – dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de sus invitados y la hermana Helena que les acompañaba... - Duo no ha regresado aún... – dijo Trowa... – se fue al bosque después del entrenamiento y no ha vuelto... - Usagi tampoco a regresado... – dijo la hermana Helena que acompañaba a los jóvenes... – debería haber llegado hace horas... El semblante del padre inmediatamente mostró preocupación... - Debemos salir a buscarlos... Usagi no suele llegar tan tarde aunque este lloviendo... – dijo el padre volviendo a colocarse el impermeable... – aunque los demonios no pueden cruzar las barreras debemos ir por ellos... - Nosotros iremos con ustedes... – dijo Sakura y Shaoran... – nuestra magia será de ayuda para encontrarlos... - Nosotros también iremos... – dijeron los pilotos Gundam... – es nuestro amigo... - Es mejor que se queden... –dijo el padre... – debe haber alguien aquí para cuando regresen, yo iré porque conozco el lugar y la magia nos servirá... además deben intentar descansar para continuar su entrenamiento mañana... no se preocupen, no deben estar lejos... no te preocupes Helena... – comentó el padre al ver el semblante de la religiosa... – Usagi conoce este lugar mejor que nosotros, debe haberse entretenido con algo... ya sabes como es... – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática... ******_kotori-tachi ga sawaide-iru..........................Los pequeños pájaros están haciendo ruido_****_kyou no yohou de wa taiyou ga ichioku..... en el pronóstico de hoy, cientos de millones de_****_furu deshou.................................................. soles caerán._****_iki ga tsumaru hodo no mabushisa.............Es tan deslumbrante,  no puedo respirar._** datte anata ni koi wo shita kara.............. Pero esta es la razón por la cual yo te amo. 

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en la puerta y todos se voltearon... el sacerdote corrió a abrirlas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse de frente a Usagi totalmente empapada y con la piel levemente azul cargando con algunas dificultades al inconsciente Duo en las mismas condiciones... los pilotos Gundam corrieron a su amigo y lo tomaron llevándolo hasta una de las habitaciones mientras la hermana Helena colocaba una manta sobre los hombros de la joven que tenía la piel completamente azul... después de percatarse que el muchacho sólo estaba desmayado y levemente hipotérmico los pilotos le cambiaron la ropa y le dejaron dormir... al salir de la habitación se encontraron con Usagi frente a la chimenea cubierta por una frezada... las dudas asaltaron su mente... entonces Heero se dio avanzó hacía ella...

- ¿Que sucedió?... – preguntó el joven de ojos azules... – ¿qué le paso a Duo? - Se desmayo... – respondió la joven de manera monótona... – 

- Eso ya lo vimos... ¿cómo sucedió?... – preguntó esta vez Wofei molesto por el tono monocorde de la respuesta de la joven...

- No lo sé... – dijo son cambiar el tono de voz, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el joven inconsciente... realmente no sabía que había sucedido... recordaba haberlo visto a orillas del lago, acercarse a él, luego la lluvia, que él le tomó del brazo, el relámpago y después de eso nada... sólo recordaba haberse despertado abrazándole totalmente empapados y con frió... nada más... si... recordaba algo más... una calidez que le embargo el alma y le hizo sentirse diferente... levantó su vista hasta los azules ojos de Heero y una voz retumbó en su cabeza... – _despierta_ – en ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de dolor atravesó su cabeza haciendo que la muchacha se tambaleara... rápidas imágenes atravesaron su mente... sangre, una torre caída, dolor y lágrimas... entonces escuchó un grito y todo fue oscuridad... 

**_sekai-juu ni iitai no...................Y deseo decirlo a todo el mundo: _****_watashi wa anata no mono....... yo soy tuya_****_ima nara tenshi ni datte nareru...... Incluso ahora, deseo ser un ángel_******

Heero se quedó observando a la muchacha que tenía frente a él... era realmente linda, su cabello mojado caía delicadamente sobre su rostro, sin embargo la frialdad que le rodeaba le inquietaba... parecía una coraza de protección... una coraza tan fuerte como si fuera de gundanium... entonces se percató que la joven miraba fijamente la puerta  tras la cual se encontraba Duo como si tratara de recordar algo... observó como los ojos de la joven se abrieron y su expresión cambio totalmente... un gesto de terror llenó sus sentidos... la muchacha se tomó fuertemente la cabeza dio un grito y calló totalmente desvanecida en sus brazos. 

El padre Alberto corrió junto a la joven al ver como se desvanecía en los brazos del piloto Gundam... pudo sentir como una flash de energía mágica se desencadenó por una fracción de segundo antes que la muchacha cayera inerte, al mirar al resto del grupo se percató que había sido el único...  Usagi se veía realmente pálida, sin embargo su preocupación iba más allá de algo físico... él sabía perfectamente la meta de la búsqueda del extraño grupo que estaba ahí ahora... también tenía una idea del porque de la inconciencia del joven de la trenza... ella jamás les dejaría solos por muy lastimada que estuviera... siempre había sido así... movió la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y le indicó a Heero que le siguiera...

**_anata no kuchi kara...................cada cosa que dices _****_subete wo shiritai no…………….. _****_deseo saberlo. _****_umi no fukasa, sora no takasa,..... La profundidad del mar, la altura del cielo, _****_ao no nazo...................................... los misterios de la tristeza... _****_subarashii fushigi ni michita....... esta visión se llena de estas, _****_kono keshiki.................................. maravillas magníficas_****_datte anata ni koi wo shita kara.... esta es la razón por la cual me enamoré de ti._******

- Debe estar cansado... – comentó el sacerdote al entrar en la habitación y ver como Heero depositaba a la muchacha sobre la cama... – la hermana Helena se encargará de ella... 

- No se preocupe padre Alberto... – dijo Sakura entrando junto a Tomoyo... – los niños están dormidos y la hermana Helena esta junto a Duo... nosotras nos haremos cargo... 

- Muchas gracias... - dijo el padre mientras alía de la habitación junto con Heero... – sólo debe estar cansada, Usagi es fuerte y no se enferma con facilidad... – 

Heero se encontraba sentado sobre la silla observando a la joven frente a él... hacía dos días que no despertaba, aunque la fiebre había bajado se habían turnado para cuidarla... Duo se había recuperado casi de inmediato, se había levantado algunas horas después con irremediable buen humor y había avanzado enormemente en los entrenamientos... no quiso decir nada acerca de lo sucedido en el bosque... sólo les dijo que la muchacha no había tenido nada que ver y que gracias a ella no tenía neumonía... El padre se había quedado cuidándola durante la noche junto con la hermana Helena, incluso Tomoyo y Touya habían ayudado, pero la joven no abría los ojos... eran casi las 7 de la mañana y pronto comenzarían las actividades en la casa, sentía los ojos pesados y aunque el "soldado perfecto" estaba acostumbrado a no dormir durante las misiones su cuerpo estaba resintiendo los entrenamientos... lentamente sintió como una calidez le inundaba y se sumía en un acogedor sueño... 

Usagi abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su habitación... o por lo menos eso le habían dicho ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada de ese lugar... miró a su alrededor y vio junto a ella a uno de los muchachos que habían llegado hace algunas semanas... su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos y parecía dormido... se sentó sobre la cama y de su frente calló una toalla levemente humedecida, se levantó y pese a un leve mareo caminó hasta el armario, sacó una manta y se la puso en los hombros al joven... se sacó la ropa que tenía puesta y camino desnuda hasta el cajón de su ropa, tomó algunas cosas, se las colocó y salió de la habitación sin que nadie se percatara... minutos después Heero sintió como habrían la puerta del cuarto e inmediatamente su mirada se fijo en la cama que ahora estaba deshecha y vacía...

**_sekai-juu ni iitai no..........................Y deseo decirle a todo el mundo:_****_watashi wa anata no mono.............. yo soy tuya_****_ima nara tenshi ni datte nareru....... Incluso ahora, yo deseo ser  un ángel_******

- La niña-  susurró Heero...

- No te preocupes... la vi salir hace algún rato y caminar hacía el bosque... le fui a avisara al padre... él me dijo que si tenía energías para salir nada la retendría en cama...

- Aún esta enferma... – dijo Heero levantándose...

- Escucha amigo... – dijo Duo con su habitual sonrisa y  poniendo una mano en el hombro a su compañero... – esa niña es muy rara... no te escuchara...

- De todas maneras era mi responsabilidad... – dijo Heero saliendo de la habitación... – iré por ella...

- Heero... – gritó Duo al verle encaminarse hacía el bosque después de salir de la casona... – Sakura dice que en un rato más debes ir a entrenar... recuerda que el impuntual soy yo... – terminó con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro... Heero estaba confundido... ¿en qué momento se durmió y no se percató que la muchacha había salido del cuarto?... hasta le puso una manta encima y él no se dio por aludido... ¿la relativa paz le estaba afectando el cerebro?... mientras caminaba se percató de lo tranquilo del bosque... algunos pájaros se escuchaban cantar a lo lejos y las hojas cuyos destellos dorados y plateados inundaban el lugar dándole un aspecto místico y fascinante... a los minutos se percató que no tenía idea donde ubicar a la muchacha... se reprendió mentalmente... desde cuando se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos sin tener un plan preconcebido... siguió caminando, a los pocos metros se encontró con un hermoso lago color esmeralda... recordó sobre lo que le había contado Duo... fijo su vista y al otro extremo del lago se encontraba la Usagi recostada sobre la hierba con los pies metidos en el agua y los ojos cerrados... Heero se molestó... hacía pocas horas había estado ardiendo en fiebre y ahora estaba en el suelo y mojándose... caminó hasta donde la muchacha, sin embargo, aunque se puso al lado de ella la joven no hizo ninguna acción, finalmente  la movió con su brazo para ver si estaba dormida... la joven inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y los enfrentó a los azules de Heero... un escalofríos recorrió la espalda del piloto Gundam, parecía que ella pudiera verle el alma y por un momento se sintió desprotegido...

**_tenshi wa anata wo torimaku muchi na…  U_****_n ángel adelante _****_hitobito tomo jouzu ni oriau no.................. de la gente que no sabe que lo rodea. _****_jinsei wa mijikai kara............................... Porque la vida es corta_******

- De... deberías estar en cama... – dijo Heero recobrando rápidamente la compostura...

- ...

- Has estado enferma e inconsciente... deberías estar en cama niña... 

- ¿Por qué?... – preguntó la joven monocorde...

- ¿Cómo qué por qué?... - respondió Heero dejándose llevar por las emociones... – todo el mundo ha estado preocupado por ti... o es que acaso no te preocupa lo que a ellos les pase... seguro eres tan egoísta para no pensar en ellos...

Algo cambió en el semblante de la muchacha... como si Heero hubiera dicho palabras blasfemas la joven sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho... ¿dolor?... ¿acaso era eso dolor?... ¿eso le causaban las palabras de ese muchacho?...  pero ¿por qué?... acaso había más que vacío dentro de sí misma...

* plaf *... 

**_sekai-juu ni iitai no....................... Y deseo decirle a todo el mundo:_****_watashi wa anata no mono............ yo soy tuya._****_rakuen ni tadoritsuita no..............  He alcanzado el paraíso..._******

- No me conoces... – dijo la mucha mientras miraba los profundos ojos azules de Heero que le miraban con sorpresa tras la cachetada... – no tienes derecho a decir nada de mi... eres tú el egoísta que mantienes fuera al resto a tus amigos y a ti mismo desde su muerte...

Heero se quedó helado... ¿acaso esta niña sabia algo de él?... algo más que lo que había mostrado... pero... ¿cómo?... mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos la muchacha se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el centro del bosque

- Espera... ¿por qué dijiste eso?... – preguntó Heero mientras le sujetaba el brazo... -¿quién rayos eres tu?... – entonces el piloto del Cero sintió como una fuerte onda de energía le golpeaba y su vista se volvía nublada... las piernas se le volvían de gelatina y su corazón comenzaba a latir más despacio... sus piernas se doblaron y calló encuclillas al piso... entonces algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente, al levantar la vista hacía la joven se dio cuenta que esta también se encontraba en el piso junto a él con sus dos manos afirmándose la cabeza... se veía realmente pálido y afligida... como soportando un agudo dolor... 

- _Debes despertar... debes despertar... ellos se acercan... por los niños... por el ángel... por el pilar..._ – susurraba la muchacha en un monólogo que Heero debido a lo baja de su voz no captaba completamente... – entonces Heero se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha...

- ¿Estás bien?... - preguntó preocupado... – 

- Si... – entonces la muchacha se levantó como si nada y se encaminó al bosque... – debo irme... tú debes entrenar... el día se acerca... 

- ¿A qué te refieres?... – preguntó Heero sin que la joven se diera por aludida... 

- Solo sigue tu corazón... – dijo la joven y tras eso desapareció tras los árboles... 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La muchacha caminaba a través de los dorados árboles... su cabellera azulina se mecía delicadamente dándole un aspecto infantil... sus pies descalzos se deslizaban por la naturaleza... conocía cada rama, cada una de las hojas de los majestuosos reyes del bosque... pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de donde tenía esa información... lo último que tenía en su memoria era haber despertado algunos meses atrás en la capilla del padre... a su alrededor se encontraba gran parte del pueblo, todos con rostros preocupados... su cuerpo estaba en ese tiempo gravemente herido, incluso no podía caminar, sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente, pero sus recuerdos de su vida anterior a eso estaban en un lugar de su mente al cual parecía no tener acceso... lo mismo que sus emociones... cada vez que parecía tener un chispazo dentro de su alma otro chispazo lo apagaba... acababa de sucederle con el piloto del Gundam Cero... eso muchacho de cabellos castaño y ojos azules... por algún motivo todas las personas recientemente llegadas a el valle le eran enormemente familiares, en particular el piloto del Cero, los niños y el muchacho de cabello gris largo... de la misma manera llamaba su atención el chico rubio.. Parecía que cada vez que le observaba intentaba atravesar su mente... quizás tenía suerte, lo lograba y le decía que había dentro de ella... una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron, frente a ella se encontraba uno delos pocos lugares que le hacían sentirse cómoda... un enorme árbol de milenio tronco se alzaba imponente sobre una colina... sus gruesas raíces sobresalían sobre algo de maleza que le rodeaba... sus ojos emitían destellos dorados que cegaban si se les miraba de manera continuada, pero de alguna manera su calidez invitaba a hacerlo... era el padre de todos los demás árboles del bosque, el dador de la semilla... Usagi se acercó al robusto ejemplar y coloco su mano sobre él, entonces un cálido resplandor le acogió... algunas risas interrumpieron el majestuoso silencio... la joven levantó la vista y a través del los demás árboles se encontró con los niños que intentaban que un ejemplar de un unicornio completamente blanco se les acercara, pero el mítico animal parecía no tener intención de hacerlo...

- Vamos Unicornio... – decía la pequeña Nadeshiko... – no te haremos daño... sólo queremos ser tus amigos...

- Es verdad... – continúo Ryu tratando de tocarle... – nosotros jamás te lastimaríamos...

- Vamos Uni... ven... – continúo Clair... 

Por más intentos que hacían el blanco animal solo se alejaba cada vez más... entonces pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules de Nadeshiko tras lo cual  Ryu y Clair fueron a consolarla...

- El no nos quiere... – sollozaba la pequeña... – pero nosotros jamás le haríamos daño...

Algo se quebró dentro del pecho de Usagi ante la escena... ella sabía lo precavidos que eran las criaturas míticas del bosque, ya era casi un milagro que un unicornio se hubiera aparecido frente a los niños, seguramente llamado por la pureza de los corazones de ellos y sus sentimientos fuertes... decidida caminó hacía ellos y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente y antes que ellos se dieran cuenta una suave oración salió de sus labios... 

**_*2* _****_haru ga kita                                 La primavera ha llegado_****_chimushi ga kao wo dasu                  Los gusanos están mostrando sus caras_****_kotori ga mushi wo taberu                    Los pajaritos están comiendo_****__**

****

Mientras la muchacha entonaba la suave melodía el blanco unicornio se acercó lentamente a ella. La joven hizo una seña a los niños que le miraban anonadados y estos se cercaron, mientras el animal anonadados su cabeza en una de sus manos...

**_haru ga kita                                          La primavera ha llegado_****_kodomo-tachi wa gakkou e iku                         Los niños van al colegio_****_nora inu ni koinu ga takusan umareru Los perros de la granja dan a luz sus_**** cachorros**

            Los niños maravillados comenzaron a acariciar el suave y brillante pelaje del animal que ahora se encontraba completamente quieto disfrutando se las suaves caricias entregadas por la joven y los pequeños...

**_haru ga kita                                          La primavera ha llegado_****_onna-tachi ga kagami ni mukau                   Las mujeres se miran en sus espejos_****_tamago no PAI ga yaki agaru                     Los pasteles de huevo se están cocinando_**__

Finalmente la canción terminó y el unicornio se quedó sentado disfrutando de la hierba...

- Guau!... – exclamó... – él se acercó cuando le cantaste... tienes una voz muy linda... – dijo Ryu levemente ruborizado... es tan linda como la de un ángel...

- Es verdad... incluso es linda como la de mi mamá... – continúo la pequeña Nadeshiko... - ¿quién te la enseño?... ¿tú mamá?

- ¿Mi mamá?... – preguntó la joven... – yo no recuerdo a mis padres... así que no sé... – respondió ante la perpleja mirada delos niños...

- Lo siento...  – respondió Nadeshiko bajando la mirada... -  no quise...

- No te preocupes... – respondió la muchacha ente el agobio de la pequeña... – la canción ayuda a que el unicornio sepa que eres su amiga y que no le harás daño... simplemente le dije lo que ustedes trataban de decirles por medio de un idioma que puede entender... la música... creo que el padre me lo enseño, pero no estoy segura... además ahora ustedes pueden hacerlo...

- No es genial... – dijo Ryu excitado ante la posibilidad... – ahora él será nuestro amigo... no es genial Clair...

Pero la pequeña de cabellos celestes no respondió... se encontraba seria y con la mirada fija en Usagi... la joven se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de la niña y encaró sus ojos celestes con los de ella...

- Esa canción es como un llamado... – dijo Clair seriamente... – es casi una invocación a seres místicos y mágicos... sólo alguien con magia dentro de si puede ocuparla... además los unicornios solo acuden ante personas de corazones puros y sentimientos nobles... es su naturaleza... 

- _¿Quién eres?... _– escuchó Usagi en su cabeza... - _¿eres tú quien me ha llamado?... ¿eres tu quién puede despertar mi poder?..._

- No... – respondió Usagi en voz alta haciendo que los niños y el unicornio se voltearan a verle... – yo... yo... yo no... soy... no puedo... – la muchacha se paró rápidamente y comenzó a retroceder ante los ojos preocupados de Ryu y Nadeshiko...__

- Usagi-san... Usagi- san... ¿estás bien?... – preguntó Ryu alarmado por la inquietud de la joven que se había parado y estaba pálida como el mármol... - ¿te encuentras bien?__

- Yo... yo... debo irme... – respondió la joven retrocediendo, entonces la pequeña Clair le sujetó fuertemente la mano... – suéltame... – le dijo a la niña... ya suéltame... debo irme...__

- No te soltaré hasta que respondas mis dudas... – dijo la niña seriamente ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos niños... – yo necesito saber... dime...__

- Clair ¿qué sucede?... – se escuchó la voz de Quatre a la espalda de Usagi... las dos se voltearon y vieron al joven rubio mirándoles de manera interrogante, entonces gracias a la sorpresa de Clair la muchacha se soltó y salió corriendo hacia el bosque pasando al lado del rubio que le tomó de un brazo...- ¿Qué ha sucedido?... ¿Qué le pasa a Clair?... – entonces la muchacha de cabellos azules le empujó fuertemente haciéndole perder el equilibrio y botándole al suelo, mientras Quatre le miraba confundido la joven volvía a adentrarse en el bosque... - ¿Qué ha sucedido Clair?... – dijo el piloto Gundam acercándose a ella mientras Ryu  __

- Ella ha entonado una canción que me pareció muy familiar... – dijo la pequeña... – yo pensé que ella me había invocado, pero creo que me equivoque... y le he asustado...__

- ¿Por qué pensaste que era ella?... –__

- No lo sé... – respondió la muchacha... – es como una presentimiento... pero creo que estoy equivocada...__

- ¿Por qué piensas eso pequeña Clair?... yo también he sentido algo extraño cerca de esa niña, talvez no estamos tan equivocados después de todo...  – __

- No lo sé... - dijo nuevamente la niña -  estoy confundida... la energía que me invocó estaba llena de calidez y amor, pero ella... cuando la toque recién lo único que sentí fue un gran vació... como si no hubiera absolutamente nadie en ese lugar, como si realmente fuera solamente un cuerpo sin alma... __

- ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Quatre... – es posible que exista un cuerpo sin alma...__

- Si y no... quizás su alma este en otro lugar... no lo sé... creo que debemos esperar...__

- Esta bien pequeña Clair- dijo el rubio moviendo su cabeza... – esperaremos antes de decirle algo al resto del grupo y mantendremos vigilada a esa muchacha... __

Mientras toda la escena era observada por Yuki. El había seguido a la muchacha desde que salió de la casa, luego cuando Heero la encontró y finalmente en su encuentro con los niños... en algo estaba de acuerdo... esa muchacha tenía algo muy peculiar que le hacía extremadamente misteriosa, pero además había visto que su manera de relacionarse con los niños (exceptuando Clair), era más cálida y humana, como si cierta chispa de espíritu se prendiera en presencia de los pequeños... se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía donde la joven se había dirigido... estaba decidido a descubrir su secreto...

· * 1 * Corresponde a "Wanna Be an Angel" de Macross Plus (Yoko Kanno) 

· * 2 * Corresponde a "Green Bird" de Cowboy Bebop. La letra no existe en Japones, sino es un dialecto utilizado habitualmente por Yoko Kanno .__

· Las dos letras las tome de www.animelirics.com. La traducción al español es mía ˆˆ__

Notas de la autora: ojala les este gustando. Los capítulos se demoran porque estoy trabajando así que me queda poco tiempo para mis hobbies, pero lo estoy avanzando y seguro lo termino... además le queda poquito ˆˆ. Cualquier comentario dejen reviews ˆˆ o a kotorimoon@hotmail.com ... visiten mi blog y dejen un mensaje en el tag board  


	21. Capítulo N° 20: Hechizos de Ataque

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**

Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...

Bla bla bla... ¿quién se molestaría por demandarme?????... 

El argumento si es mío ^^

Capítulo N °20: Hechizos de Ataque La pequeña figura del niño se encontraba sentada sobre el enorme trono... la esfera verde se colocó delante de él tras lo cual el pequeño abrió sus gélidos ojos. Se dirigió hasta ella y colocó su pequeña mano... la esfera se quebró en pequeños trozos y la imagen de sus dos súbditos inclinados  apareció en ella... - ¿Que tiene que decirme Lexus y Korel?... ¿por qué han demorado tanto?... – dijo Phibrizo con calma... – ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí sin hacer nada... mis juguetes ya deberían haberme sido entregados... - Mi señor... – respondió el demonio de cabellos amarillos, Korel... – hemos encontrado ciertas cosas interesantes que nos han retrasado... - ¿Cosas interesantes?... – preguntó el pequeño con sarcasmo... – realmente deben serlo, ya que de otra manera ahora mismo acabaré con ustedes dos... ahora habla... - La Sagrada Biblia de Clair esta sobre este mundo Señor... – dijo Korel aún inclinado y sin levantar la vista... – esta junto al grupo de hechiceros y guerreros humanos... los dragones dorados le han ayudado y ahora están juntos... - ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!... – exclamó el niño haciendo explotar una gran cantidad de cristales que le rodeaban... - ¡¡¡¡¿la sagrada Clair se encuentra fuera del caos?!!!!!... es imposible... - Así es mi señor... – dijo la figura de Lexus levantándose... -  le hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos, además parece tener una conexión con dos niños que acompañan a ese grupo... aunque su poder no parece haber despertado del todo... - Si la Biblia de Clair se encuentra sobre este mundo puede convertirse en un grave problema para nosotros... ya que la única persona que puede tener el poder para  invocarla se opone a mi... sus órdenes cambiaran ahora... quiero que me traigan a la Biblia de Clair sin ningún daño... también deben traerme a esos niños... - Esta bien señor, pero... - Pero que Lexus... – dijo el niño mirando furioso al guerrero que palideció... – ¿acaso no te ha quedado algo claro?... – - No mi señor... creemos que les hemos encontrado, pero el lugar esta cubierto con una magia muy poderosa y peculiar... algo que no habíamos visto antes y que no nos permite pasar... lo intentamos, pero apenas traspasamos las barreras nuestro poder desaparece... - Ya veo... – comentó Fibrizo con una sonrisa en el rostro... - siempre no faltan estos problemas... les mandaré una pequeña ayuda, pero tendrán poco tiempo para cumplir mis ordenes... los quiero aquí dentro de tres días humanos... las puertas se abrirán luego y los estorbos deben desaparecer... 
    
    ~~*~~
    
                   La luna se alzaba llena e imponente en el horizonte, como protegiendo al grandioso y místico valle... mientras Usagi dormía placidamente una estela de energía atravesó  las barreras de la poderosa  protección... 

La joven se despertó sobresaltada por una extraña sensación y se llevó la mano instintivamente al pecho... sentía una fuerte presión en él que no tenía causa aparente. Se levantó de su cama y se colocó algo de ropa para luego salir al exterior de la iglesia... la noche estaba completamente iluminada y fresca, y por algún motivo ella no tenía nada de sueño... al poco andar se encontró con el mismo unicornio de la tarde... le acarició suavemente el lomo y el animal pareció responder con algunos relinchidos a la sutil caricia... la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa, el animal se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al bosque, parecía esperar que ella le siguiera y la muchacha así lo hizo... mientras caminaba, la iluminada noche se tornaba más oscura debido a las ramas de los árboles que por su particular color le daba un aire irreal al lugar... el unicornio seguía caminando a través de las hierbas, entonces el fresco aire nocturno cambió de consistencia hasta convertirse en una espesa niebla... Usagi se acercó más al unicornio buscando refugio y al momento que le tocó el mítico animal se desbarató en pequeños trozos de blanco cristal... la muchacha sintió como si su espíritu se cortara al mismo momento que le animal se desbarataba... rápidamente comenzó a correr hacía la salida del bosque mientras pequeñas y claras lágrimas caían por su rostro... estaba asustada... esa sensación de terror le era extrañamente familiar y a la vez desconocida... como si tuviera reminiscencias de una vida anterior. Mientras más corría más parecía adentrarse en el bosque pese a estar segura de estar en la dirección de la salida de este, finalmente calló rendida por el cansancio... recién en ese momento se percató que su rostro estaba húmedo... – _lágrimas_... –susurró para sí... - _¿por qué estoy llorando?..._ _yo nunca había llorado antes... – _¡¡¡Mentira!!!- escuchó una voz en su cabeza...  – ¡tú has llorado, reído, amado y odiado como todos los demás... tú has vivido cada día la máximo!... - ¿_quién eres?... – _preguntó Usagimirando a todos lados encontrándolo todo totalmente vacío... – _mientes... yo no soy así... yo no siento así..._ entonces frente a ella apareció una laguna completamente roja... a su centro había una cruz y en ella una persona... sus manos estaban atravesadas por cristales negros y sus pies y cabezas atados para impedir que esta se moviera... en su pecho atravesada una lanza... tras la cruz se encontraba una torre completamente trasparente salpicada por el rojo líquido...

- ¿Quién eres tú?... – preguntó la muchacha de cabello azul... -¿por qué estas ahí?

- Que pregunta más tonta... – respondió la persona desde la cruz... entonces Usagi caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de la persona que le había contestado... frente a ella se encontraba una muchacha de su edad, su cabello largo y negro le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura y estaba afirmada por una larga trenza... vestía un traje muy similar al de Lina, la hechicera que vivía en el pueblo... su piel era de un tono mate que hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos color chocolate... – la única persona que puede estar aquí eres tu misma... ¿entonces?...

- Entonces... – dijo la muchacha monocorde... – tu y yo...  somos...

- Sip... – respondió la muchacha con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro... – tu y yo somos la misma persona... 

- Imposible... – susurró fríamente la muchacha de cabello azul... – yo soy yo y tú eres tú... 

- Eso también es verdad, pero tanto tú como yo estamos incompletas la una con la otra... – respondió la joven desde la cruz... – 

- ¿Entonces yo no existo?... – _¿Acaso había tristeza en su propia voz?... ¿acaso no era eso lo que deseaba?¿no existir?_

- Que parte de somos una sola no estás entendiendo... – dijo la muchacha desde la cruz...  – por supuesto que existes... – dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos... – al igual que yo... incluso ahora la verdad es que aún estas durmiendo y te encuentras dentro de tu propio inconsciente... 

- ¿Dentro de mi mente?... ¿tu estás dentro de mi mente?...

- Así es... en un espacio mágico creado por ti misma con ayuda del pilar espiritual... – respondió la joven de cabello ébano... - ahora en este mismo momento las barreras que el padre ha levantado junto con Lina y los demás hechiceros han sido violadas por las fuerzas de Phibrizo... ya se deben de haber dado cuenta de la presencia de la Biblia de Clair... 

- La niña del cabello celeste... – comentó...

- Así es... ella es la Sagrada Biblia de Clair... la invocamos antes de dormir... es la única forma de detener lo que ya ha comenzado con la abertura de la puerta por la cual el señor de los demonios llegó a este mundo... incluso ella no esta completamente despierta... porque necesita a la persona que le invocó... es decir... nosotras como una...

- ¿Por qué dormir?... – 

- Nuestro cuerpo resultó gravemente lastimado durante la batalla por mantener el pilar físico intacto... esta lanza que esta en mi pecho paralizó mi corazón y estuve a las puertas de la muerte... sin embargo el pilar espiritual – dijo señalando la torre que estaba detrás de ella... – nos brindó parte de su poder para hacer latir nuevamente nuestro corazón... sin embargo aún las demás heridas debían ser sanadas... por eso dividimos nuestro cuerpo para que fuera sanado por la magia del valle, pero solo una pequeña parte de mi espíritu le acompaño... el resto se ha quedado aquí... y es lo que vez... 

- Entonces debes volver junto conmigo...  – dijo la muchacha de cabello azul... – y cumplir con tus deseos...

- Aún me falta... por eso decidí revelarte la verdad... ya estas lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo... los niños se han conectado con nosotras desde el principio, es por eso que los demonios se guiaran por ellos... debes cuidarlos... pronto estaré contigo nuevamente y cumpliremos nuestro deseo... ahora debes despertar... 

- Proteger a los niños...

- Así es... – respondió la muchacha desde la cruz... – y recuerda...

- ¿Si?

- Trata de ser un poco más amable... es una capacidad que sé que tienes... porque esta dentro de mí... 

Usagi abrió sus ojos y miró por las ventanas... finalmente comprendía el porque del vacío de su espíritu... 

~~*~~

Heero abrió los ojos debido al fuerte aroma a pastel y pan que llegaba a su habitación... desde que llegaron al valle ya era común despertar con exquisitos desayunos ya que la madre Helena además de ser una excepcional enfermera (ya que curaba sus heridas producidas por la magia después de los duros entrenamientos) era una excelente cocinera...  sus desayunos, almuerzos y comidas estaban hechos de tal manera que todos los pilotos y hechiceros disfrutaban con todo su alma esos momentos... se sentían como una familia... El piloto del Cero se levantó y colocó su habitual ropa para luego dirigirse al salón de la iglesia... 

- Usagi... debes colocar el azúcar antes del harina... – se escuchó la voz de la hermana... – de esa manera quedará más crocante... – Heero se paró en secó y observó la escena desde la puerta sin ser detectado... la hermana estaba dándole serias indicaciones a Usagi, que parecía muy concentrada – y complicada- con unas galletas...

- Esta bien... – respondió la joven... – quizás no fue buena idea esto de las galletas...

- Te equivocas cariño... – dijo la mujer con aire maternal... – ya es hora que intentes retomar tu vida anterior... quizás así te vuelvas a sentir cómoda... todos en el pueblo están preocupados...

- Quizás... aunque no recuerdo mucho de esto... estoy confundida... 

- Eso es normal Usako... – le respondió la mujer... -sobretodo después de lo que pasaste, pero con lo que me has contado esta mañana me he dado cuenta que sigues tan fuerte como siempre... 

Heero se congeló en la puerta... a que se referían con que ella no recordaba nada... y eso de retomar su vida anterior y que la muchacha era fuerte... si parecía que una brisa se la llevaría en cualquier momento... 

- Dime... si no te hubiera contado lo que soñé anoche... – preguntó la joven mirando severamente el rostro de la mujer... – tu me habrías dicho quien soy realmente y lo que sucedió... o me habrías dejado en la ignorancia... – entonces la mujer le miró con tristeza...

- La verdad Usa... yo hubiera preferido que nunca recordaras nada... tenía confianza que volverías a la normalidad sin recordar nada...  – dijo la mujer... – pero al parecer incluso en la peor de las circunstancias te las arreglas para hacer lo que quieras...

- ¿Lo que quiera????... – dijo la joven...

- Nosotros no podemos quejarnos... te hemos enseñado de esa manera desde que eras una niña... – dijo Helena mientras retornaba a sus labores... – seguir tus propios sueños, sean cuales sean los riesgos... la verdad ahora estoy un poco arrepentida de ello, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás...

- Creo que les agradezco esto... – respondió la muchacha... -  creo que es mi verdadero motivo para existir en este mundo... 

Entonces las dos mujeres dejaron de hablar y terminaron el desayuno. Treinta minutos después estaban todos sentados saboreando unas deliciosas galletas de nuez y avena mientras unos ojos azules como hielo miraban a una silenciosa muchacha de cabellos cortos...

~~*~~

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraba un espacio similar a un coliseo de pequeñas proporciones... en él se encontraban entrenando los hechiceros del lugar y hoy era el turno del grupo de Sakura... se encontraban Sakura, Eriol, Touya, Shaoran, Kaho, Yuki, Ruby Moon. Spinel Sun y Kerberus... observado se encontraban los pilotos Gundam, Usagi y Setsuna, el padre Roberto, la madre Helena, Tomoyo y los niños... Nadeshiko, Ryu y Clair... frente a los hechiceros estaban Lina Inverse (junto a ella Gaurri Gabriel), una muchacha de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello oscuro azul-negro y ojos azules enormes, Ameria Will Tesla Saillune, una de las hechiceras que levantaban las barreras de protección... su especialidad – según sus propias palabras – la magia blanca y luchar por la justicia... ; también estaba una muchacha de unos 25 años,  cabellos largos oscuros y lacios hasta las caderas, de sonrisa bondadosa y amable... Sylphiel Nels Radha, sacerdotisa de magia blanca... –su especialidad- curaciones de cualquier tipo y protecciones; Zelgadis Graywords, un hombre cuya piel era completamente de piedra debido a una extraña maldición – cosa que casi causó el desmayo de Sakura la primera vez que le vio... – su especialidad... la magia astral; finalmente estaba una joven de aparentemente 25 años, cabellos dorados largos vestida con un vaporoso vestido rosa... Phyria Ul Copt… su especialidad hasta el momento era desconocida… todos ellos conformaban la elite de la magia dentro del Valle de la Luna...

- Debes concentrarte más... – exclamó casi gritando la hechicera pelirroja a Eriol que se encontraba frente a ella... – tú tienes el poder de la oscuridad en ti, pero tu manera de utilizarlo jamás le hará un rasguño a los demonios que quieres enfrentar... 

- ¿Qué quieres decir???... – preguntó Eriol sarcástico... - ¿acaso mi magia no es suficiente???

- No te hagas... – respondió Lina en un grito mientras Gourri le sujetaba y todos observaban con gotas de sudor en la frente... -  las cartas mágicas que creaste y las nuevas cartas tienen el poder de la oscuridad como base, pero su manera es demasiado sutil para esta pelea... debes crecer más... invocar el poder de la oscuridad puro para vencer el poder de la oscuridad...

- Lina... cálmate... – le decía Ameria a la mujer de cabello pelirrojo... – debes tener paciencia, afuera de estás barreras la magia se ha desarrollado de manera más lenta... debes calmarte...  

- Los seres humanos no debemos jugar con esas fuerzas... – dijo Sakura que se encontraba observando todo igual que el resto de hechiceros, los pilotos Gundam y personas del lugar... – usar magia de ataque tan fuerte puede ser un arma de doble filo... podemos no controlarla... 

- Ya veo – dijo Lina bajando la mirada - ...Gourri ya puedes soltarme... – continuó mientras el espadachín rubio se sonrojaba violentamente... – entonces vean... ¡¡¡Heero!!!... – dijo mirando al piloto del Cero... – serías tan amable de invocar a tu guerrero espiritual...

- Mmm.... – dijo el piloto del Cero levantando una ceja frente a la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y el resto de espectadores frente a semejante petición... – para?... – susurró...

Quiero que lo invoques y después de eso me dispares con su cañón... – dijo seriamente sin titubear...

- Esta loca!!!! – exclamó Duo levantándose de las gradas... – el cañón del Cero puede destruir naves completas..., si le dispara la matará y no dejará ni rastro... 

- Puedes o no invocar a tu espíritu divino???... – dijo nuevamente Lina mirando fijamente a Heero... – no pretendo morir a manos de un piloto Gundam... mi seguridad no es de su cuidado... 

Entonces el piloto Gundam tomó entre sus manos la gema que tenía colgada en su cuello y desapareció en un resplandor blanco frente a los ojos de sus compañeros... entonces en el cielo apareció envuelto en hermosas alas blancas el Gundam Cero... definitivamente había cambiado desde la última vez... se veía más fuerte y una aura le rodeaba... se veía vivo y estaba unido en cuerpo y alma al piloto... Heero levantó su arma y la dirigió hacia Lina...

- Ameria, Sylphiel, Phiria, Zelgadis... – dijo la hechicera Pelirroja... – creen una barrera tan fuerte que nada pueda cruzarla... y quedaré fuera de ella... 

- Lina... – dijo Gaorri mirándola aprensivo... – estás segura... 

- Si... –respondió Lina seriamente... – ahoga por favor retírense... Heero... – le gritó al piloto... - ten tus reflejos al 100% por si tienes que retirarte...

El ambiente lentamente fue tensándose pese a los reclamos de los demás pilotos sobre que era una locura y los reclamos del grupo de Sakura... entonces mientras Heero cargaba su arma Lina comenzó con una invocación... 

_"Más oscuro que la oscuridad..._

_más rojo que la sangre que fluye..._

Una poderosa energía color rubí y oro comenzó a juntarse en sus manos...

_enterrado en la corriente del tiempo_

_en vuestro sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad_

Su cabello lentamente se elevó hacia el cielo... mientras las piedras a su alrededor flotaban en el aire... mientras el Cero concentraba una gran cantidad de energía...

_Por el poder que tu y yo poseemos,_

_Que todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino_

En sus manos una bola de energía roja se reunió mientras tanto los pilotos Gundam como el grupo de Sakura quedaban paralizados tanto por el poder de Lina como del Cero... 

_Sean destruidos,_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Drag Slave!!!!!!!"_

Un poderoso rayo de energía se materializó desde las manos de Lina al mismo tiempo que Heero disparaba el láser del Cero... las dos magníficas fuerzas de poder chocaron en el aire a creando una explosión que derribó gran parte de la estructura del coliseo que no estaba protegida por la barrera...  entonces Heero cortó el rayo y dejó que el de Lina pasara juntó a él hacia el cielo... entonces la hechicera levantó la vista y miró al Cero...

- Gracias Heero... creo que mi punto a quedado demostrado...  - dijo mientras se daba vuelta y miraba al grupo de Sakura... – nosotros podemos controlar el poder de demonios en este caso el Drag Slave es un poder derivado directamente de uno de los cuatro Mazoku de los cuatro mundos existentes, Ojo de Rubi, Shabranigudu, los seres humanos somos el punto de equilibrio entre dioses y demonios... podemos usar magia blanca, negra y magia astral derivada de los elementos, algunos pueden causar gran daño... como fue en este caso... aún así puede resultar poco para enfrentarse a Phibrizo que es el más destructivo de los demonios existentes como subordinados de Shabranigudu... 

- Nosotros podemos hacer eso... – preguntó Shaoran que se encontraba pálido... – podemos aprender a usar ese tipo de magia...

- Ustedes son hechiceros de alto nivel... – dijo Lina... – de otra manera jamás se hubieran desarrollado fuera de este lugar de la manera que lo han hecho... es decir, sus posibilidades son muy altas... pero deben tener más confianza... 

- Nosotros haremos lo necesario para poder avanzar... – dijo Touya... – sólo dinos que debemos hacer y lo haremos...

- Primero que nada deben entender que el poder de Phibrizo va más allá de cualquier poder que los seres humanos hayan enfrentado... – interrumpió Sylphiel seriamente apoyando a Lina... – la historia del origen del universo nos cuenta que el caos tomó conciencia de si mismo y durante una "pesadilla" creo los cuatro universos existentes... cada uno de estos universos tiene su raza maligna y sus dioses o protectores... el Mazoku primario de este mundo fue ojos de Rubi, Shabranigudu, pero fue derrotado por el Shinzoku primario el Dios Dragón Ceified junto con sus cuatro subordinados Earth Dragon Lord- Dragón de Tierra- , Water Dragon Lord -  el Dragón de Mar-, Fire Dragon Lord – Dragón de Fuego- y Sky Dragon lord – Dragón de Cielo, sin embargo aún están los cinco sirvientes de Ojos de Rubi... Deep Sea Dolphin, Dynas Gauscherra, Greater Beast Xellas Metallium, Chaos Dragon Garv y Hellmaster Phibrizo… este último es el único que logró penetrar este mundo nuevamente, sin embargo si logra abrir completamente las puertas del infierno donde fueron confinados por Ceified y los Dragones todos saldrán y entonces estaremos perdidos... así de simple... 

- Ese Dios Dragón Ceified y sus compañeros no nos puede ayudar???... – preguntó Shaoran aún sorprendido por la explicación...

- Según cuentan las leyendas guardadas en los templos, Ceified duerme dentro de espíritus de este mundo debido a la gran batalla que hace milenios tubo con Ojos de Rubi – quien se fragmentó y también duerme - , por lo tanto no despertará a menos que los Mazaku despierten... y la verdad espero que eso nunca suceda ya que también despertarán a los Dragones  y será el fin del mundo... nada sobrevivirá...

- Parece que cada vez que esto se ve mal luego se ve peor.. – comentó Kerberus...

- Se supone que después de esa batalla nuestro Valle se comenzó a desarrollar de manera diferente que el resto del mundo... tiene miles de años y su creación al parecer es para mantener magia dentro de este lugar...  por eso nos sorprendió saber que también se había desarrollado fuera de él... – comentó Lina...

- Aunque nosotros podemos entrar y salir de este lugar a voluntad... para las personas externas no es tan simple... recién una especie de invitación del lugar... – dijo Ameria...

- Ahora es mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar... - dijo Lina... – nos turnaremos y veremos que magia es la que más le acomoda a cada uno... – padre Roberto, Setsuna, Helena... también necesitaré de su ayuda para el entrenamiento...  – siguió Lina frente al asombro de los presentes...

- ¿Acaso ellos también manejan magia?.. – preguntó Yuki serio... – 

- Así es... – respondió le padre Roberto levantándose... – el que sea un cura no significa que no pueda hacer magia... 

- Entonces estamos listos... comencemos... 

Sakura y sus compañeros entrenaron durante todo el día ante la mirada fascinada de los pilotos Gundam y los niños. Sus avances fueron sorprendentes, aunque para ellos ese tipo de magia era totalmente desconocido sus cuerpos parecían adaptarse rápidamente a la nueva experiencia... en general se adaptaban más a la magia blanca y la astral, si embargo aún no conseguían invocar poder de magia negra ofensiva... 

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy... – dijo Lina cuando el sol casi se había ocultado... mañana seguiremos temprano... – entonces Shaoran y Eriol cayeron sentados lo mismo que el resto de "aprendices"... 

- Esto ha sido lo más agotador que he hecho en años... – dijo Eriol entre jadeos... – pero es impresionante la cantidad de energía mágica que podemos manejar...

- Así es... – afirmó Ameria... – han avanzado en un día lo que normalmente toma semanas... es sorprendente...

- Aún así falta bastante... – le siguió Zelgadis... – vamos a descansar...

Mientras los guerreros y hechiceros se dirigían a avanzar las sombras comenzaban a espantar a los animales míticos del bosque...

Nota de la autora: Aquí hay un breve explicación del mundo de Slayers para quien no sabe bien como se desarrolla. El mundo de Slayers esta dividido en tres razas: el clan de demonios (Mazaku), los humanos y el clan de dioses (Shinzoku). El creador de todo lo existente es El Señor de las pesadillas (Diosa Dorada, Reina del Caos, Lord of Nightmare, etc) que se supone creo cuatro universos paralelos al tener una pesadilla. En cada plano hay dos dioses, uno para el mal y uno para el bien... ambos son igualmente poderosos y combaten ante la mirada de la Diosa Dorada... en el caso del mundo de Lina el mal esta representado por Shabranigudu y el bien por Ceiphied... cada uno de estos dioses tiene sus subordinados, siendo Phibrizo un subordinado de Shabraniguru... según cuenta la historia después de la ultima batalla entre estos dos grandes dioses Ceiphied se durmió para recuperarse, mientras Ojos de Rubi se dividió y espera a que le despierten (lo cual desean hacer sus subordinados)... entre tanto los demonios tratan de despertarlo para así destruirlo too y volver al Caos madre... 

A su vez la magia se divide en magia negra (maldiciones y ataques), magia blanca y magia astral (agua, tierra, viento, fuego y espirutual)


	22. Capítulo N° 21: Despertares

**Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.**

Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...

Capítulo N °21: Despertares 

Mientras los días pasaban para el grupo de hechiceros y pilotos, entre duros entrenamientos mágicos para todos, el ambiente se volvía inquietantemente tenso... sólo Usako y los niños permanecían al margen de estas actividades ya que la muchacha se había ofrecido a cuidarlos mientras sus padre estrenaban duramente... el padre Roberto junto con Sakura les habían pedido que se mantuvieran lejos de los entrenamientos a fin de que no corrieran peligro innecesario... pese a los reclamos de los niños habían acatado la orden, sin embargo incluso en ellos la frustración crecía... ahora se encontraban en uno de los extensos prados del Valle bajo la mirada vigilante de Usako que escuchaba atentamente la discusión de los pequeños...

- No es justo... – exclamó Ryu por vigésima vez en menos de una hora... – siempre que queremos ver nos dicen que nos vayamos...

- Debes tener calma Ryu...  – le respondió la pequeña Nadeshiko que se encontraba haciendo una corona de flores junto con Clair... – mi mamá dijo que era mejor que nosotros no estuviéramos para no correr el riesgo de salir lastimados...

- Vamos Nade-chan... – dijo el pequeño enfadado...  – tu mamá no tiene magia e igual esta con ellos...

- No seas así... – respondió la niña enfadada... – ella quiere estar cerca de mi papá... – entonces el pequeño sacó una piedra que tenía colgada de su cuello y se la acercó a la niña...

- Deberías recordar que los dragones dorados nos dieron estas piedras porque dijeron que nosotros le guiaríamos, pero no nos dejan hacer nada... – dijo con tono de fastidio...

- Nosotros les guiamos Ryu... – dijo la pequeña quedadamente... – pero sólo somos niños... no tenemos aún desarrollo de poderes mágicos y ahora no es el momento de aprender... 

- Que cobarde eres Nadeshiko... – dijo el pequeño Ryu toscamente haciendo que la pequeña bajara la mirada... – 

- No deberías decirle eso Ryu... – se levantó Clair al ver como los ojos azules de Nadeshiko se llenaban de lágrimas... – ella también esta preocupada por no poder ayudar, pero tiene razón... sólo son niños y causarían problemas si les tratan de enseñar a utilizar magia ahora... 

- Yo todavía creo que la encontraremos... – dijo Nadeshiko suavemente levantando la mirada... – cuando estábamos en la cueva de los dragones dorados y esos hombres nos atacaron pudimos sentir esa calidez guiándonos hasta acá... incluso esa sombra que apareció frente a Clair y que nos protegió... estoy segura que podremos hacer algo por esa persona... 

- ¿De quién hablan? – preguntó entonces Usagi acercándose interesada por e rumbo de la conversación... - ¿quién esa persona?... – entonces los dos niños se miraron y desviaron la vista tratando de no responder la pregunta...

- Esa persona fue la persona que me invocó en este mundo... – respondió sorpresivamente Clair mirando fijamente a Usagi... – es la encargada de despertarme completamente y junto con el poder de los hechiceros y pilotos Gundam cerrar las puertas antes que se abran completamente...

- ¿Y dónde esta esa persona ahora?... – preguntó la muchacha de cabello corto con una extraña mirada en los ojos... - ¿acaso tú lo sabes?...

- Creo que si... – respondió la niña... – estoy casi segura... casi...

- ¡¡¡¿Queeeeeé?!!! – exclamaron Ryu y Nadeshiko al mismo tiempo olvidando el tema de discusión anterior... - ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes?... mi papá y mamá estarán felices... – dijo Ryu...

- No!!!... – negó la niña... – no esta listo aún... aún esta débil... debemos darle más tiempo... – dijo mirando a los niños... – pero pronto despertaremos, de  eso estoy segura... 

- Espero que tus predicciones sean las correctas Clair... – le respondió Usako dándole la espalda... – el tiempo de acaba y sea como sea llegará el momento... no hay salida... – entonces la muchacha se volvió a dar vuelta y se sentó bajo los árboles mientras Clair le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

- ¿Qué pasa Clair?... – preguntó Nadeshiko preocupada ante las lágrimas de la niña de cabellos celestes... – ¿te sientes mal?... 

- No Nadeshiko...  estoy bien... – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas... – después de mucho tiempo estoy bien... estoy creciendo – entonces su cuerpo fue rodeado por un destello tenue de color azul mar... su cabello comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a la cintura de la niña tomando un color azul más profundo al igual que sus ojos... mientras su cuerpo cambiaba envuelto en un torbellino de agua... ante la mirada estupefacta de los dos niños apareció una niña de unos 12 años... Clair había crecido en cuestión de segundos... y no sólo físicamente, un resplandor le cubría... lleno de calidez...

- Clair???... – dijo Ryu tímidamente algo sonrojado... – eres tu???...

- Si... - respondió la niña con voz cantarina... – si soy yo... Ryu... entonces tras los niños y entre unos arbustos aparecieron Yuki y Quatre pálidos, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la nueva Clair... a los pocos segundos aparecieron los demás hechiceros y pilotos Gundam... 

- Si... soy yo... – dijo la niña antes que el resto pudieran decir nada... – soy Clair.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Clair?... – preguntó Yuki colocando sus manos blancas sobre los hombros de la niña... - ¿por qué has cambiado?... – entonces una sombra cruzó el dulce rostro de la muchacha... 

- ¿Acaso no te gusta Yuki?... – preguntó la niña con temor... – la pregunta descolocó al Yuki que sólo guardó silencio tras lo cual la sombra cubrió más le rostro de la pequeña... 

- No es eso Clair... – intervino entonces Quatre al ver que Yuki no reaccionaba... – es sólo que nos hemos sorprendido cuando sentimos tu poder elevarse de esta manera y luego te encontramos tan... crecida... no es verdad Yuki???... – dijo dándole un codazo para que reaccionara tras lo cual él sólo atinó a afirmar, lo cual basto para que el semblante sombrío desapareciera del rostro de Clair... – nos podrías explicar que sucedió... Clair

- Parte de mí ha despertado más... eso es todo... – respondió como si fuera obvio lo que había sucedido... – por eso mi cuerpo ha cambiado acorde con el aumento de mis poderes

- Y ¿por qué ha sucedido esto Clair?... -  se acercó Touya suspicaz... – acaso le has encontrado???... – la muchacha titubeó lo cual no paso desapercibido para el grupo que la observaba... – No... no he encontrado nada nuevo – dijo finalmente... – aún no es tiempo... – todos se miraron entre si y comprendieron... Clair no estaba diciendo completamente la verdad, sin embargo la pequeña nunca les había defraudado y este no era momento de dudar de ella...

- Esta bien Clair... – dijo Tomoyo pasando por el lado de Touya que cedió inmediatamente al interrogatorio que tenia previsto... – pero sabes que nos gustaría saber cualquier cosa y que siempre te apoyaremos...

- Yo lo se bien Tomoyo-san... – dijo la niña... – ahora vuelvan a su entrenamiento nosotros nos quedaremos con Usako-san... – entonces el grupo se percató de la muchacha que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol pendiente de lo que sucedía... entonces Quatre lo vio... alrededor de Clair y los niños se levantaba una sutil y poderosa barrera protectora que nacía desde el pecho de la muchacha... una energía cálida que ya conocía, que había sentido en múltiples oportunidades... finalmente miró a Clair a los ojos y la niña le veía suplicante... no debía decir nada aún...

- Será mejor volver a los entrenamientos... – les interrumpió Lina quine también  miraba a Usagi... – Usako se quedará con ellos, no hay mejor protección... – terminó enigmáticamente...  

A estás alturas ya todos estaban entrenando juntos y los avances era notables... entonces antes de retirarse completamente Sakura y Tomoyo besaban a Ryu y Nadeshiko respectivamente mientras Touya desordenaba el cabello de Clair... mientras Yuki tomaba a Quatre del brazo y despacio le decía...

- Así que estábamos en lo correcto... – dijo el antiguo guardián de las cartas... – finalmente ya sabemos a quien estamos buscando... – entonces Quatre le miró con sus ojos color aqua... – 

- Si... ya le hemos encontrado, pero Clair aún no quiere que le digamos nada al resto... –

- ¿Por qué?... – cuestionó el juez seriamente... – hemos pasado mucho para llegar hasta acá... ha habido muchos sacrificios... los dragones...

- Clair los dijo... – respondió Quatre interrumpiendo a Yuki y mirando a lo muchacha... – aún no es tiempo... 

- ¿Cuánto debemos esperar?... ¿nos pueden atacar en cualquier minuto?... – replicó Yuki... – es hora de tomar una decisión... ella debe tomar una decisión...

- Esperaremos lo que sea necesario... – respondió Quatre firme... entonces se dio media vuelta y Siguió al resto del grupo-  Clair confía en ella, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo... recuerda que se nos dijo que de todas maneras nos ayudaría, no le veo caso apurarnos ahora...

- Espero que no sea demasiado... – dijo Yuki serio -  tiempo es lo que menos tenemos... 

_- No te preocupes... – _entonces Yue se dio vuelta y vio que la muchacha de cabello corto le miraba enigmáticamente...

~~*~~

Mientras la noche caía sobre el Valle la luna nueva dejaban ver las múltiples estrellas del firmamento... dos figuras vestidas de trajes oscuros caminaban a través del bosque de oro y plata... dos figuras en busca de sus pequeñas presas...

- Este bosque me pone nervioso...  – dijo el demonio de cabellos amarillos... Korel – es como si cada uno de estos malditos árboles estuviera observándome y disponiéndose a atacarnos... 

- Phibrizo nos advirtió de esto... – dijo Lexus mientras una suave brisa mecía delicadamente su cabello... - la barrera que estamos utilizando y nos a permitido traspasar las protecciones sin ser detectados es poderosa y digna sólo del amo de los infiernos... pero limita nuestras acciones... debemos encontrar nuestros objetivos lo antes posible y salir de aquí para que se cumpla el deseo de nuestro Señor... sólo así dejaremos este lugar...

Entonces pequeñas criaturas blancas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, cada una de ellas no debía tener más de  cinco centímetros de alto y su cuerpo estaba formado por una parte redonda que componía la cabeza y una especie de pequeña túnica que era el cuerpo... sus cabezas se movían a medida que aparecía y desaparecían alrededor del bosque haciendo un sonido similar a unas bolitas pegándose...

- Kodamas... – susurró Lexus a su compañero... – en verdad el amo Phibrizo tenía razón... la  cantidad de magia y la pureza del lugar son incomparables...  no creo que en este mundo exista otro bosque como este... 

- Los seres humanaos se han encargado de ello... – respondió Korel con una mueca en el rostro y cierto tono de enfado y fastidio... – los kodamas sólo existen en los bosques que conservan la pureza de sus elementos...  – estas criaturas pronto desaparecerán... – entonces el demonio mirando a uno de los kodamas que se había colocado delante de él se acercó lentamente y lo aplastó con una de sus botas... instantáneamente las demás kodamas desaparecieron incluyendo al que se encontraba aplastado... las ramas del bosque se quedaron quietas como quien espera algo... los dos demonios se percataron de esto y en posición de alerta esperaron... a lo lejos, desde la habitación de Usagi un has de luz se elevaba hacia el cielo guiando al enemigo y la muchacha  despertaba presa de un agudo dolor... como si le estuvieran partiendo el pecho...

~~*~~

Usagi sentía como si su pecho estuviera siendo atravesado por miles de espinas, se acababa de despertar presa del horrible dolor que inundaba sus sentidos... antes de despertar tuvo la certeza de la muerte de algo o alguien, pero no era capaz de definirlo... se levantó de la cama algo mareada y caminó hasta la puerta, entonces algo desvió su mirada... Desde su armario salía una tenue luz color violeta. La muchacha se dirigió lentamente hacía ese lugar y decididamente abrió la puerta... entre sus ropas se encontraba una pequeña daga con empuñadura plateada que resplandecía. La tomó y luego de vestirse ligeramente salió de la habitación. En medio de la oscuridad tropezó con una pequeña mesa que había sido colocado ahí ese día sin embargó no alcanzó a caer al suelo ya que unos brazos- ya conocidos- le sostuvieron... al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos color azul que le miraban profundamente...

- ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?... – exigió saber el piloto del Gundam cero

La joven le miró algo confundida... era él el que estaba fuera de su cuarto... era él quien no debía estar ahí!!!

- Esta es mi casa y mi cuarto... yo puedo salir cuando se me de la gana... – respondió hostil... – necesito tomar aire...

En el momento en que Heero iba a replicar se escuchó una fuerte explosión desde las afuera. Instintivamente se lanzó sobre la muchacha cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras la muralla que estaba a su costado caía sobre ellos, sin embargo no logró lastimarle gravemente...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... – preguntó Heero preocupado al ver que la muchacha no se movía, sin embargo la joven tenía su vista fija en dos seres que podía vislumbrar a través de la humareda de polvo y que se encontraban fuera de la iglesia... 

- Vaya, vaya... – exclamó Lexus divertido centrando su mirada en Heero y Usagi... – parece que hemos interrumpido algo, no lo crees Korel...

- Así veo...  – contestó Korel observando a la pareja... – y no es nada más ni nada menos que el ex novio de la humana que era la líder de este patético mundo... al parecer se te ha olvidado rápido...

- ¿Cómo demonios llegaron hasta acá?... – exclamó Heero enfurecido por las palabras de los demonios al momento que aparecían los demás pilotos Gundam y el grupo de hechiceros...

- Son los demonios de Phibrizo... – dijo Sakura al padre Roberto que acababa de llegar junto a la hermana Helena... – ellos nos atacaron cuando estábamos en la cueva de los dragones...

- Esa vez ocurrió un milagro... – interrumpió Lexus mientras se apoyaba en el piso- pero esas cosas no pasan dos veces... ahora verán... – dijo mientras tomaba posición de ataque... 

- Burasuto asshu (descarga de cenizas)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – un  poderoso rayo negro se dirigió directo a Lexus haciendo que este se tuviera que mover a una velocidad increíble... – es mejor que te vayas de aquí demonio!!!!! – exclamó la pelirroja hechicera que llegaba en ese momento...  no sabes donde te has metido... – Dainasuto Furea (Descarga de Dinastía)!!!! – un pentagrama negro se abrió bajo los pies de Korel envolviéndolo mientras su poder era absorbido... – son sólo basura, ahora que ellos aprendan a manejar la magia no serán obstáculo para nada... 

- Cuidado Lina!!!!!!!... – gritó Gaurry al momento que la hechicera era envuelta por una negra energía que le lanzó contra una muralla dejándola herida... 

- No nos subestimes humana... – dijo Lexus mientras se acercaba a la hechicera... – aunque debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por el nivel que ha alcanzado la magia en este lugar... sin embargo nuestro señor ya nos lo había advertido y hemos venido preparados... para todo... – en ese momento comenzaron a emerger desde las sombras los acompañantes de los espectros... pequeñas criaturas demoníacas que comenzaron a atacar al grupo... 

- Gabú Furea (Descarga de Gaarv)!!!!! – se escuchó una voz masculina al momento que Zelgadis aparecía para interponerse entre la hechicera pelirroja que era recogida por Gaurry, entonces cuando el demonio realizaba un ataque Sakura sacó dos de sus cartas...

- Shield... Shadow... Light!!!... – un poderoso campo de energía cubrió a los hechiceros repeliendo el ataque... 

- Jajajajaja... – rió Korel al ver el desplante de Sakura... – hasta ustedes han avanzado en poco tiempo... debo admitir que estoy impresionado, pero no tenemos tiempo par jugar, hemos venido por algo concreto... entréguenos a la Biblia de Clair y nos iremos...

- Eso nunca... – gritó Yuki al momento que aparecía un arco en sus manos... – Megido Furea (Llama Megido)!!!! – una poderos columna de luz envolvió a Lexus y Korel impidiendo sus movimientos

- Hoori bureso (Bendición Sagrada)!!!! – gritó Kaho al momento que un área de energía positiva reforzaba lo creado por Yuki... 

- Ya veo que nos harán las cosas difíciles... – dijo Korel mientras reunía poder para salir de la prisión... – pero como ya les dijimos estamos preparados... – una densa energía maligna los envolvió rompiendo el poder de Yuki y Kaho y desde la cual surgieron los dos espectros que los habían atacado antes... Duo y Wofei sacaron sus gemas e invocaron a sus respectivos Gundam... DeathSide Hell y Nataku-Altrón... ambos lucían diferentes mientras Naraku se veía más imponente y unas hermosas y enormes alas de Dragón estaban en su espalda, DeathSide tenía las propias tan negras como la noche...

- Esta vez no podrán con nosotros!!!!!!... – exclamó Wofei... – esta vez se hará justicia...

Entonces Wofei lanzó desde uno de sus brazos los colmillos del dragón que atravesaron uno de los hombros del espectro que conducía Lexus, mientras Duo cortaba con su hoz unos de los brazos del espectro de Korel...

- Malditos humanos!!!!!.. – exclamó Korel furioso... – se arrepentirán de haberse opuesto a nuestra misión... – continúo mientras un poderoso rayo negro se dirigía velozmente contra los hechiceros que estaban expuestos... sin embargo este fue interceptado por el Gundam HeavyArms Kai de Trowa quien con el batiente de sus alas creó ondas que cortaron el rayo...

- Maldito cobarde... – susurró Trowa... – atacas a los que están expuestos... enfréntate  nosotros...

Mientras la batalla continuaba Usagi se encontraba observado todo atentamente, se percató que la batalla lentamente se alejaba del lugar... los pequeños demonios retroce+ian constantemente guiando a los hechiceros más lejos de la capilla...  tuvo un mal presentimiento y se dirigió en donde esperaba estaban los niños ocultos... en una pequeña recamara protegida por esencias mágicas dentro de la capilla de la gran construcción. Mientras avanzaba hacía ese lugar su preocupación fue creciendo apenas traspasó la puerta pudo darse cuanta del motivo. Kero-chan y Spi se encontraban en el suelo con grandes heridas y estado agónico... mientras muy despacio y lejano podía escuchar  el llanto de los niños... avanzó rápidamente y se encontró con una barrera levantada entro de la misma capilla, al intentar atravesarla fue fuertemente expulsada contra la pared quedando gravemente lastimada – ahora ya sabía como Kerberus y Spinel Sun había llegado a ese estado - sin duda lo habían intentado hasta quedar inconscientes. La joven sintió como la desesperación crecía dentro de ella, podía sentir un fuerte poder maligno dentro de la barrera, algo ya conocido... se concentró y volvió a ser expulsada por segunda vez, sin embargo se levantó rápidamente y sujetando a daga que había encontrado en su cuarto la tomó y la clavó en la barrera, entonces esta de desgarró levemente dejando paso a la muchacha...

~~*~~

Quatre y Yuki cayeron repentinamente al suelo... el rubio sintió al igual que el guardián la presencia de un poderoso poder maligno... sólo duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente como para que los poderes empáticos del piloto lo captaran. Mientras Yuki sintió la angustia de Clair... con la misma duración, pero en una intensidad que jamás había pecibido...

- Yuki... Quatre... ¿qué sucede?...  – preguntó Tomoyo agachándose a ver al rubio mientras Sakura los protegía de los demonios que les rodeaban... 

- ¿Dónde están los niños Sakura?... – preguntó Quatre a la maestra de cartas que se encontraba frente a él...  - ¿dónde?

- Los hemos dejado en la parte más segura del lugar... – respondió el padre Roberto que mantenía una espada de energía mágica en su mano al momento que cortaba en dos a uno de los demonios... – en la capilla en una ala especial, con protecciones mágicas...

- Kerberus y Spinel Sun están con ellos... – continúo la maestra de cartas mientras usaba "FIRE"... – están protegidos... 

- Algo anda mal... debemos ir con ellos... – dijo Yuki levantándose rápidamente expandiendo sus alas... fue entonces cuando Heero que se encontraba dentro de su Gundam ayudándoles se percató de la ausencia de Usagi... – 

- Usagi no esta... – dijo Heero desde el interior... – estaba con nosotros recién... -  entonces Quatre y Yuki se miraron y comprendieron... se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron a toda velocidad al lugar... 

~~*~~

- Querida Clair... – dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a la niña... – no te alegra ver a alguien que desciende directamente del caos al igual que tu???... si somos como hermanos... eberías correr para abrazarme...

- Aléjate Phibrizo... – exclamó la niña mientras protegía con su energía a Nadeshiko y Ryu... – es una advertencia... aléjate!!!

- Advertencia???.. – rió el niño divertido... – ¡¡¡crees acaso que no se qué tu poder aún no despierta!!!... ¡¡¡qué incluso necesitas de alguien para que tu falta de control no destruya todo!!!... no me hagas reír Clair y ven conmigo por las buenas...

- No!... Nunca!!!... – respondió la pequeña... –tú no me invocaste... yo sólo me debo a esa persona... tu no me tendrás jamás!!!!...  mi poder jamás te servirá!!!

- Ah... si... esa persona... – dijo Phibrizo con sorna... – supongo que tienes fe en esa estúpida hechicera que se opone a mis deseos... la que ya maté una vez y que puedo volver a elimina... no se presentará... sabe lo que le espera...

- No... mientes!!!... – dijo la muchacha... – ella me llamó, ella estará pronto a mi lado...

- Puede ser, pero eso sólo si yo lo permito... – respondió Phibrizo... – ahora ya basta de comportarte como humana porque no lo eres... ven conmigo y usa tu poder para mí... volvamos con la madre...

- No!!!!... – gritó la pequeña...

- Ya veo... entonces quizás necesites incentivo para cambiar de opinión... – dijo al momento que lanzó un rayo sobre el pecho de la niña atravesándolo, sin embargo Clair continuó de pie sin sentir ningún dolor... – no es a ti a quien estoy matando Clair... – dijo Phibrizo ante la sorpresa de la muchacha...  – acaso no puedes sentir la muerte de la persona que te sostiene en este mundo... quizás necesites verlo con tus ojos... – Phibrizo movió una de sus pequeñas manos y frente a Clair apareció la imagen de Yuki... del ángel cayendo al suelo presa del dolor y de Sakura y Eriol tratando de ayudarle... – ahora mismo ellos se encuentran afuera de esta barrera... quizás quieras verlos... – Phibrizo cerró sus ojos y la berrera negra se tornó claramente trasparente... atrás del demonio se encontraban Yuki en el suelo sostenido por Sakura  y Eriol... mientras Tomoyo y Touya mantenían a Kero y Spi en sus brazos...

- Nadeshiko!!!!!... – gritó Touya acercándose a la barrera siendo repelida violentamente por ella... 

- Touya!!! Gritó Tomoyo al ver a su esposo salir disparado... 

- Es un placer volver a ver a mis enemigos favoritos... – dijo Phibrizo alegremente... – quizás ustedes puedan convencer a Clair de obedecerme... 

- Deja en paz a esos niños!!!!... – le gritó Heeró mientras golpeaba con su Gundam fuertemente la barrera saliendo disparado de la misma manera que Touya y provocando que El Cero desapareciera... – maldición... –susurró el moreno...

- Quizás necesites ver morir a  toda esas personas y a esos niños que proteges detrás de ti... querida Clair – dijo Phibrizo... – así aprenderás quien manda... 

Una densa neblina comenzó a cubrir el lugar mientras lazos de energía oscura los envolvían... ni los hechiceros, ni los pilotos ni mucho menos los niños pudieron evitarlos  pese a utilizar sus poderes... las energías rápidamente comenzaron a ser absorbidas por el señor de los infiernos sin compasión... Nadeshiko y Ryu fueron los primeros en caer inconscientes...

- Su poder será una suma de los míos... – dijo Phibrizo... – así se acaba la resistencia 

- No!!!!... – gritó Clair suplicante... – no les hagas daño... por favor... me iré contigo!!!!

- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde pequeña... – dijo Phibrizo con una sonrisa en el rostro... - de todas maneras no les iba a permitir vivir... 

- ¡!!!!!!!.....!!!!~~~~~!!!!

- ¿Qué demonios?... – susurró Phibrizo al momento que una daga le atravesaba desde su espalda haciendo que su poder se diluyera y los que estaban atrapados quedaran libres...

- Jamás abandonare... Phibrizo... – dijo la muchacha de cabello azul en un leve susurró... -  si no pude proteger este pilar... salvare el otro... – 

- ¿Tu?... ¿quién eres?.. – dijo el niño dándose vuelta y mirando fijamente a la joven que tenía frente a él... 

- ¿Qué?... – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro... – te has olvidado de mi tan rápido???... 

- Maldita molestia... acaso no te bastó con morir una vez... – dijo Phibrizo mientras sacaba la daga de su cuerpo..

- Tu no eres Phibrizo... – dijo la muchacha seria... – las marionetas son uno de sus juegos favoritos... así que llévale mi mensaje... 

Phibrizo encolerizado creó una espada con su poder y se dirigió directamente a la muchacha...

- Usako!!!!!! – gritó el Padre Roberto y Shoaran al unísono al ver la escena...

_Que se libere del cielo confinado;_

_que mi cuerpo sea la espada de hielo negro que nos lleve al abismo;_

_que ningún poder pueda detenernos,_

_Destructora de las almas de los dioses._

_Ragna Blade!!!!_

Una espada negra apareció en las manos de la muchacha deteniendo el ataque de Phibrizo cortándolo por la mitad y dejando en su lugar una marioneta de madera... entonces la barrera negra desapareció junto con la espada de Usagi mientras un resplandor cubría a la muchacha y a Clair... 

Nota de la autora. Los kodamas pertenecen a la película "Mononoke Hime" y son espíritus del bosque que lo protegen y cuidan. Sólo existen en aquellos lugares que han conservado su pureza. 

Los hechizos son los que salen en el anime de Slayers.


	23. Capítulo N°22: Muerte vs Vida ¡Debemos d...

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.  
  
Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...  
  
Una espada negra apareció en las manos de la muchacha deteniendo el ataque de Phibrizo cortándolo por la mitad y dejando en su lugar una marioneta de madera... entonces la barrera negra desapareció junto con la espada de Usagi mientras un resplandor cubría a la muchacha y a Clair...  
  
Capítulo N °22: Muerte vs Vida: ¡debemos decidir!  
  
La habitación se llenó de una luz enceguecedora... Los hechiceros y el grupo Gundam quedaron pasmados por lo que tenían delante de ellos. Usagi al igual que Clair quedaron completamente contenidas dentro del haz de luz... el cuerpo de ambas comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente... el cabello de Clair creció hasta más abajo de su cintura conservando el mismo color azul profundo... su cuerpo creció tomando la apariencia de una mujer de unos 23 años... absolutamente preciosa... su piel alabastro resplandecía... era todo un ángel vestido de azul... un descendiente de dragones marinos... mientras el cambio de Usagi fue aún más drástico... su cabello creció hasta su cintura levemente ondulado su color cambió de azul a negro ébano, sus ojos cambiaron a amatista y su piel levemente tostada era completamente opuesta a su presencia anterior... el resplandor comenzó a disminuir dejando paso a la visión de los asombrados espectadores... finalmente desapareció mientras Usagi y Clair caían de rodillas agotadas...  
  
Usa... - dijo el padre Roberto mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Lina que acababa de llegar, mientras Yuki se acercaba a Clair que se encontraba un poco más despejada... –  
  
Eres una irresponsable!!!! – le grito Lina a Usagi al darse cuenta que no estaba herida... – has utilizado la Lagna Blade en esas condiciones!!!!!... pudiste ser completamente destruida por ella...  
  
^_^ pero estoy bien querida maestra... – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa que encolerizó más a la pelirroja hechicera... – además tu me enseñaste a utilizarlo de la mejor manera, deberías confiar más en tu encantadora estudiante ^.~... – dijo de buen humor, pero con aire cansado...  
  
Clair... te encuentras bien... – preguntó Yuki que se acercaba a la joven que estaba sostenida por Tomoyo y Sakura...  
  
Sólo he sido la fuerza del poder de mi despertar lo que me ha dejado aturdida... - respondió la muchacha - lamento no poder haberle ayudado Yuki-san... – continuó apenada mirando al antiguo juez de las Clow Card...  
  
No te preocupes Clair... – dijo el ángel mirándole levemente ruborizado... – por lo menos hemos ganado algo de tiempo...  
  
Usagi miraba apesadumbrada la escena... "ganar tiempo"... conociendo a Phibrizo eso era casi imposible... ahora que el demonio sabía que ella estaba de vuelta volvería atacar... ya no podía sentir la presencia de los otros dos demonios que habían atacado el Valle... seguramente con la caído de la sombra del dominio los otros dos habían sido llamados, Phibrizo reaccionaba muy rápido frente a los imprevistos... y ella era un imprevisto muy grande al igual que Clair... Usagi miró a la joven que tenía enfrente y al grupo de guerreros que se habían juntado, sus ojos se detuvieron en el piloto de ojos azul cobalto que le miraba fríamente, entonces otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente... una mujer de cabellos color miel y ojos claros... el pilar de la tierra cayendo, el pilar espiritual protegiéndole y dándole otra oportunidad... el cansancio llenó sus sentidos y todo se volvió oscuridad... sólo sintió los brazos de Lina y Gourri sujetándole suavemente...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que todo había sucedido, la construcción de la iglesia había sido gravemente afectada por el ataque, al igual que parte del pueblo, pero gracias a los dioses nadie había muerto... Clair se encontraba sentada junto a Usagi quien aún permanecía dormida en su cama, la muchacha se veía algo pálida... su cabello negro estaba esparcido en medio de la cama. Al despertar Usagi y unir su alma dividida nuevamente en una, todos los recuerdos de la morena habían pasado a su mente de manera instantánea, desde su niñez hasta los segundos antes e su encuentro con Phibrizo. De esa manera se enteró que Usagi era huérfana y que el padre Roberto le había encontraba siendo un bebé a la entrada de la iglesia... entre él y parte del pueblo le habían adoptado ya que sólo los elegidos podían entrar al Valle de la Luna y aunque ella era sólo un bebé se encontraba en ese lugar. Con el tiempo Lina y los demás le instruyeron en las artes de la magia... comenzaron con la magia blanca y luego la astral, sin embargo habían decidido no tocar con ella la magia negra por ser demasiado peligrosa para alguien tan joven, además parte de su poder no era humana y era un riesgo que debían considerar, pero no contaron con la testarudez de la muchacha que teniendo tan sólo 10 años se introdujo a escondidas a la biblioteca mágica del lugar, sacando una de las fuentes negras, la escritura de los hechizos más fuertes y restringidos, después de eso no tuvieron muchas opciones y decidieron enseñarles. Era más hábil que ninguno de los estudiantes y con el tiempo su aprendizaje se hizo a la par de sus maestros... sin embargo su inexperiencia le había jugado malas pasadas en múltiples ocasiones y una de esas había sido con Phibrizo... aunque si no hubiera sido por ella el mundo estaría en peor estado... y eso ya era mucho decir...  
  
Usagi abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Clair mirándole...  
  
Hola Clair... – dijo la morena incorporándose lentamente... – no debiste quedarte a cuidarme, debes estar cansada... al igual que yo...  
  
No es ninguna molestia... – respondió la joven peliazul... – además mi deber es estar al lado de la persona que me innovó en este mundo ... y esa persona eres tu...  
  
Ya veo... – susurró Usagi... -  
  
Usagi le miró melancólica... era verdad, ella le había invocado poco antes de que su alma quedara dividida en dos... en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada más, pensó que era la única manera de salvar lo poco que quedaba de su querido planeta y del resto de la humanidad... de las personas que amaba en el Valle de la Luna...  
  
Lamento haberte invocado... – dijo de repente la morena... – en serio lo siento...  
  
... que?... -  
  
Haberte sacado de la tranquilidad del Caos a un mundo como este debe haber sido terrible para ti... yo jamás pensé en lo que la Biblia de Clair podía sentir al ser desarraigada de ese lugar y ahora debes enfrentarte al mundo encerrada en un cuerpo humano... – dijo avergonzada bajando la mirada hacía las sábanas... – créeme que si pudiera trataría de volverte a tu hogar, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo...  
  
No debes preocuparte Usagi-san... – respondió la mujer sentándose en un lado de la cama... – a mi me gusta estar en este mundo...  
  
Pero...  
  
En serio... – dijo Clair dándole una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba su frente apoyándose en la de Usagi mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba tenuemente... – sabes que si no estamos juntas jamás podremos cerrar las puertas de los demonios, y la verdad a mi me gusta el mundo humano tanto como para protegerlo... a costa de lo que sea, al igual que tu... me gusta mucho la gente de este mundo... – terminó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente...  
  
¿A costa de lo que sea?... Entonces tu sabes... -  
  
Cuando desperté yo recibí todos los recuerdos de tu memoria y tus deseos... – dijo interrumpiendo... – incluso aquellos que tienes escondidos dentro de tu corazón...  
  
Entonces sabes donde esta el pilar espiritual... ¿verdad?  
  
Si... así es... – respondió Clair afirmando... – y sé lo que debemos hacer ahora... sin embargo tienes en cuenta que nuestras vidas es lo más probable que terminen después de eso...  
  
Eso para mi no es problema... – dijo la morena mirando hacía la ventana... – cuando comencé la pelea con Phibrizo no tenía intención de sobrevivir... aunque esperaba dejar terminado el asunto... – continuó  
  
Para se tan joven hablas de manera muy liviana sobre la muerte... – criticó Clair... – deberías pensar en ser feliz y vivir de la mejor manera posible...  
  
Cuando has visto el futuro eso es difícil... – dijo Usagi para si... – porque verlo no significa que puedas cambiarlo...  
  
Ya veo... entonces tu...  
  
Como te has dado cuanta no soy una humana completamente... el padre Alberto dijo que parte de mis poderes y habilidades se parecen mucho a la de los demonios que nos están atacando... – continuó la muchacha... – no es improbable pensar que yo tenga sangre de ese tipo... quizás por eso no me siento tan atada a la vida... y quizás por eso puedo ver escenas del futuro...  
  
Puede ser... – comentó Clair – pero aparte de los demonios hay otras criaturas en este mundo que tiene el suficiente poder para invocarme... –  
  
¿Quiénes?... – preguntó Usagi con cara de espera...  
  
Dioses y demonios, además de... – dijo pensando un momento... - ya veremos... ahora es mejor que te levantes, creo que todos están esperando una explicación sobre lo que debemos hacer...  
  
¿Todos?... – preguntó Usagi... – ¿los pilotos Gundam también?...  
  
Ellos más que nadie... los demás acá saben parte de lo que esta pasando, pero para la dama Sakura y los demás del grupo de hechiceros externos todo es un misterio que tú debes aclarar...  
  
Pero... – dijo Usagi tapándose la cara con las sábanas... – Heero me da miedo... me mira muy raro...  
  
Jajajajaja... eres una de las fuertes hechiceras sobre el planeta e incluso en las colonias y le tienes miedo a una persona común y corriente... – dijo al momento que se levantaba de la cama muerta de la risa... – eso es insólito...  
  
Me mira como si pudiera matarme con la mirada... – dijo Usagi pálida... aunque creo saber el motivo...  
  
Es una persona desconfiada por naturaleza... y después de la muerte de Relena le costará mucho volver a confiar...  
  
Relena... – susurró Usagi... – no pude hacer nada por ella...  
  
No estaba en tus manos... – acató Clair... – los seres humanos escriben su propia historia... los hechiceros entregaron a su propio mundo a los demonios...  
  
Espero que esta vez lo hagamos mejor... – dijo la joven preocupada... – no tenemos mucho tiempo...  
  
Yo también lo espero...  
  
Entonces es mejor que me levante... Usagi Tsukino esta de vuelta...  
  
~~*~~  
  
La habitación era una de las pocas que no tenían daño en la iglesia... en ella se encontraban Heero y los demás pilotas... Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Shaoran, Eriol, Kaho y los guardianes... también estaban Lina, Gourry, el padre Roberto, Setsuna y la hermana Helena... el ambiente estaba tenso... los niños estaban durmiendo y los demás hechiceros del valle estaban en labores de reconstrucción y atención de los heridos...  
  
Cuando hablaremos con ella... – preguntó Heero por décima vez en menos de una hora...  
  
Esta cansada y lastimada... – dijo Setsuna calmadamente... – en algunos minutos estará con nosotros...  
  
El tiempo se acaba y dependemos de una niña... – dijo Wofei con desdén... – es lo último que nos faltaba...  
  
La edad no tiene nada que ver con el poder... – dijo Kaho mirando de reojo al chino... – y ella pudo realizar un hechizo muy fuerte para destruir a Phibrizo... ¿Qué fue?... – le preguntó a Lina... – a nosotros no nos has enseñado algo como eso...  
  
El Lagna Blade invoca una milimesima parte del poder del Señor de las Pesadillas... su fuerza es tan que es como si pusieras una esponja sobre una gota de agua... te absorbe sin piedad, por eso sólo los más experimentados pueden usarlo... – dijo la hechicera pelirroja... – si su poder se sale de control la persona que le ejecuta muere y su existencia se pierde en el caos...  
  
Eso es horrible... – dijo Sakura sorprendida... – es sólo una niña, porque ella se ha arriesgado de esa manera...  
  
Eso es muy simple... – dijo Usagi apareciendo junto a Clair sorpresivamente... – porque es uno de los poco hechizos que son 100% efectivos contra el poder de Phibrizo... y por lo demás no soy una niña... yo tengo 16 años, muchos más de los que usted tenía cuando comenzó a utilizar las Clow Card...  
  
Usako... ya estás bien... – dijo la hermana Helena dándole una cálida sonrisa... – y ya has vuelto a ser la de antes...  
  
Por su puesto... ¿o acaso esperabas que fuera esa muñeca vacía para siempre?... – dijo con cierta sorna... – ella sólo era una parte de mi... no muy amigable por lo demás...  
  
Pues a mi me caía muy bien la antigua Usagi... – dijo Lina mirándole fijamente... – por lo menos seguía las indicaciones que uno le daba... y no se exponía de manera imprudente...  
  
Pues verás que hasta la antigua Usagi te desobedecía maestra... – dijo Usagi sonriendo... – ella misma fue la decidió volver a ser lo que era antes, o sea yo...  
  
Estás loca... – susurró Lina... – te expusiste a Phibrizo son considerar las consecuencias...  
  
¡Ya basta!... – interrumpió abruptamente el piloto de ojos cobalto... – ahora necesitamos que nos aclares ciertas cosas y tú responderás nuestras dudas...  
  
Espera Heero... – dijo Quatre conciliador... – ella...  
  
Nada de espera Quatre... – interrumpió Heero bruscamente... – muchas personas han muerto, los dragones dorados dieron su vida por traernos hasta acá, ya basta de dilatar el asunto... ahora quiero una maldita explicación!!... – terminó gritando  
  
Eso no es culpa de Usagi!!!... – saltó Lina... – los estúpidos que soltaron a Phibrizo y provocaron la muerte de tu novia estaban fuera de este lugar... por si no lo recuerdas...  
  
¡Ya basta!... – gritó Usagi interrumpiendo... – si quieren escuchar lo que debo decirles se quedan todos callados o me largo de aquí y hago sola lo que se debo hacer...  
  
¡Calmate Usa!... – dijo el padre Roberto al ver la explosión de la muchacha- Joven Heero... sabemos por lo que han pasado, pero ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos...  
  
Padre Roberto... – susurró la muchacha... – disculpen, no fue mi intención gritarles... responderé sus dudas... – dijo mientras se acercaba a una silla y tomaba asiento, mientras Clair permanecía en silencio junto a ella...  
  
¿Has sido tu quien a invocado a Clair... y que nos ha brindado ayuda en múltiples ocasiones?... – preguntó Sakura acercándose a la joven...  
  
A sido una parte de mi propia esencia... – respondió la muchacha, quien al ver el rostro de confusión de todos continuó... – Verán, no me pregunten porque, pero el desarrollo de mi magia esta muy por encima del promedio incluso para los mejores hechiceros del Valle, esto me permitió de alguna manera detectar la presencia de un desequilibrio en la magia antes de la llegada de Phibrizo a este mundo, entonces sin premiso de nadie... – dijo mientras miraba a Lina que le sostuvo la mirada fríamente – decidí enfrentarle...  
  
Eso es estúpido... – interrumpió Touya... – ¿Cómo pensaste que tu sola ibas a poder enfrentarle?...  
  
Yo no sabía si sola iba a lograr enfrentarle, pero si sabía que si iban más personas ellas morirían... – replico la muchacha...  
  
¿Cómo...? – preguntó Quatre...  
  
El poder de ver el futuro... – susurró Clair que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio...  
  
¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?... – preguntó Kaho sorprendida... -  
  
No es algo que pueda controlar a voluntad...- dijo la muchacha mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo... – son fragmentos o sueños muy reales de lo que sucede en con determinadas circunstancias... nunca he podido controlarlo...  
  
Pero son muy fidedignas... – continuó Clair... –  
  
¿Tu viste algo antes de partir Usagi?... – preguntó Lina que la miraba fijamente...  
  
Vi lo suficiente como para saber que tenía que ir sola... – respondió la joven evadiendo la mirada de su maestra... – por eso tome la decisión que me parecía más acertada según las circunstancias...  
  
Obviamente no fue la mejor decisión... – se escuchó la fría voz de Heero... – porque ahora los muertos son miles, el mundo esta devastado y nuestras probabilidades de ganar son casi por milagro...  
  
Heero... – interrumpió Duo al ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de la joven hechicera de ojos amatista... – no seas tan duro...  
  
No... es verdad... – dijo la joven... – soy responsable de las decisiones que he tomado... pero si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo repetiría... todo nuevamente – dijo levantando la mirada y enfrentando los ojos azul cobalto del piloto del Cero... – En fin... como ya les dijeron los dragones dorados en este mundo existían dos pilares... cuando yo llegue a enfrentarme con Phibrizo el pilar de la tierra acababa de ser destruido y yo no pude hacer nada... – continuó la muchacha... – jamás me imagine que ese demonio tuviera aliados externos, jamás pensé que los propios seres humanos comenzarían esto y me centro en el mundo demoníaco... por eso la señorita Relenna murió... y eso si puede ser mi responsabilidad, porque yo soñé que pasaría y no hice nada al respecto...  
  
Un profundo silencio invadió la habitación, Usagi levantó su mirada y se fijó en el piloto del Cero quien la miraba fríamente... – me odia – pensó la joven...  
  
No creo que haya sido tu culpa... – habló Tomoyo suavemente... – tu lo dijiste, no podías saber que los hechiceros que se oponían a la Junta Mágica Mundial obrarían en contra de la humanidad por sus propios intereses y nos condenarían a todos... no ha sido tu culpa... además has sido muy valiente en enfrentarte tu sola a ellos..  
  
Pero...  
  
Nada de peros Usagi-chan... – dijo Sakura con la mejor de sus sonrisas... – estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros te culpa por lo sucedido e incluso estamos agradecidos por tu esfuerzo... ¿cierto?... – preguntó la hechicera a sus compañeros...  
  
Todos los asistentes asintieron... menos uno... esto no paso desapercibido para la muchacha, pero si para el resto...  
  
Ahora nos has dicho lo que ya sabíamos sobre el pilar de la Tierra, pero ¿qué ha sucedido con el otro?  
  
El pilar espiritual esta a salvo... – dijo Usagi centrándose- debo admitir que la batalla con Phibrizo fue mucho más dura de lo que yo me imaginaba, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tanto poder reunido en un solo lugar... antes de encontrarme con él encontré la representación del pilar espiritual... una enorme torre de cristal casi trasparente llena de hermosas luces...  
  
Las partes de la esencia humana... – comentó Shaoran  
  
Si... y logre esconderle, en decir, enviarle a un lugar para que este a salvo... pero eso gasto mucha de mi energía... o por lo menos más de la que yo había pensado y cuando llegó el momento que enfrentarme con Phibrizo estaba en desventaja... fue un error... llegado el momento cuando él me mat... digo... cuando todo acabo pensé que el final había llegado y sólo se me ocurrió una cosa... sabiendo que el pilar espiritual nunca estaría a salvo con Phibrizo libre me acorde de la leyenda de la protección de la Biblia de Clair... y la invoqué...  
  
¡Dios!... – exclamó el padre Roberto poniéndose de pie... – nunca debiste ir sola... ¿cómo es que sobreviviste a eso?  
  
No se... – susurró Usagi encogiéndose de hombros...  
  
Eso es algo que yo les puedo explicar- dijo Clair colocando una de sus blancas manos sobre los hombros de Usagi...  
  
Mi invocación aunque su hechizo es conocido por algunos seres humanos sólo puede ser hecha por demonios y dioses, Usagi no pertenece a ninguno de ellos, pero parte de su sangre parece tener rastros de la esencia de alguno de estos seres... ese poder, mezclado con su deseo hizo que el pilar escogiera un guía para que el poder de la Biblia, o sea, el mío no destruyera la tierra al despertar... y al mismo tiempo no cayera en manos de los demonios. Usagi fue salvada y su cuerpo se dividió, al igual que su alma en dos... una de ellas quedó junto al pilar para recuperarse y la otra quedó en el mundo humano para mantener los lazos que le unían a esta vida...  
  
Pero nosotros sentimos su energía muchas veces... – dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran y Eriol que permanecían quietos y silenciosos... – Usagi nos salvó a mi y Ryu del ataque de los espectros... luego de ese demonio con forma de mujer... después en la cueva de los dragones dorados... en cada una de esas oportunidades yo sentí la misma energía que le rodea ahora...  
  
Yo no recuerdo nada de eso... – susurró Usagi suavemente...  
  
Eso sucede porque la parte que les ayudo es la que permaneció junto al pilar... por eso podía mantener ese contacto con ustedes y mantuvo el contacto con la parte del alma de la señorita Relena que estaba dentro del pilar...  
  
El alma de Relena... – preguntó Heero...  
  
Así es... esa parte del alma que nos dijo sobre la existencia de los Gundam, los espíritus protectores que debían despertar y los hechiceros que se oponían a Phibrizo en este mundo... yo fui enviada con los Dragones dorados ya que mi invocador estaba demasiado débil como para estar conmigo y ellos con su conocimiento del mundo humano esperaron a que ustedes llegaran y cumplieran con lo que debían... encontrar a la persona que pudiera vencer a la oscuridad...  
  
Acaso insinúas que esta niña puede vencer a ese demonio cuando nosotros no hemos podido?... – preguntó Wofei sarcástico... –apenas sale viva...  
  
Yo jamás podría vencerlo... – interrumpió Usagi dejando a los presentes en silencio... – sola, pero creo que existe una manera de hacerlo si todos trabajamos juntos... los espíritus protectores, la magia de la tierra y la de dentro del valle junto a Clair...  
  
Ellos dijeron que harías lo que fuera necesario sin importar el costo... – interrumpió Touya... – los dragones dijeron que existía una manera, pero que cobraría la vida del hechicero que lo llevara a cabo... hablas de eso... ¿cierto?...  
  
Un pesado silencio cubrió la habitación mientras los ojos de todos se dirigían a la amatista...  
  
Todos los hechizos tienen su riesgo... – respondió evasivamente... – este no sería la excepción... y si el mundo se salva...  
  
¡No!!!!... – interrumpió Lina parándose y agarrando Usagi del cuello de su camisa... – Buscaremos una manera de vencer a Phibrizo, pero esta vez tú te quedarás y obedecerás las órdenes que te demos...  
  
No existe otra salida... –exclamó la joven consternada por la reacción de su maestra... – además tu me enseñaste a utilizar mi magia a todos su poder de ser necesario...  
  
Pero la ultima vez no funcionó Usa... – le siguió Setsuna... – si crees que podrás manejar el poder de tantos emblemas mágicos esta loca!... y tú Clair deberías saberlo...  
  
Fui invocada con un objetivo... – dijo la joven fríamente... – mi deber es hacer que eso se cumpla al precio que sea... y eso lo sabe Usagi...  
  
Por lo demás ustedes sabían perfectamente esto antes de venir... – dijo Usagi mirando a los pilotos Gundam y el grupo de hechiceros... – sabían perfectamente que el que fuera el invocador de Clair tenía la respuesta de la destrucción de Phibrizo, pero que a cambio pagaría con su vida... ahora no debería sorprenderles... – dijo mirando a Touya...  
  
Nosotros jamás pensamos que esa persona fuera una... –  
  
¿Niña?... – interrumpió Usagi a la reencarnación de Lead Clow... – a estás alturas ni siquiera se si soy humana... además ustedes no tiene elección... de no ayudarme el mundo será destruido, debemos llegar hasta la abertura de las puertas del infierno y ahí destruir a Phibrizo y para eso necesito su ayuda y ustedes la mía  
  
Nos pides que nos juguemos nuestros principios... – replicó Trowa... – Catherin siempre me dijo que al morir alguien quedaban personas que sufrían por la que no estaba... tu dejarás a tu familia y aun así continuas...  
  
Si no lo hacemos no tendremos familia!!!! - gritó Usagi... – Escuchen... - continuó tratando de calmarse - ... lo que creo que puede funcionar necesariamente necesita de sus poderes... si no lo hacemos tarde o temprano Phibrizo encontrara al pilar espiritual y lo que queda de la humanidad morirá... el mundo ni siquiera será un infierno, simplemente entrará a la nada...  
  
¿Qué piensas hacer?... – preguntó Yui... – dices que sabes la manera... cuéntala...  
  
Usagi miró a Lina y después a Heero...  
  
Existe un hechizo aún más poderoso que el Lagna Blade... – comenzó Usagi... – su poder es el del mismo caos creador...  
  
No... – susurró Lina tan suavemente que nadie excepto Gourry le escuchó...  
  
Con ese poder podremos hacer que la energía y esencia mágica de los Gundam y la magia se una y cierren las puertas abiertas... Phibrizo perderá poder e incluso puede desvanecerse en el caos... y...  
  
No...-  
  
El pilar espiritual quedaría a salvo libre para su evolución...  
  
Lina se levantó suavemente ante todos, se dirigió hacia Usagi y sin previo aviso la sumió en un profundo sueño...  
  
Notas: Ufff... largo a más no poder... ^_^en fin, a mi me ha gustado... 


	24. Capítulo N°23:Enfrentamiento

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.  
  
Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...  
  
Usagi miró a Lina y después a Heero...  
  
Existe un hechizo aún más poderoso que el Lagna Blade... – comenzó Usagi... – su poder es el del mismo caos creador...  
  
No... – susurró Lina tan suavemente que nadie excepto Gourry le escuchó...  
  
Con ese poder podremos hacer que la energía y esencia mágica de los Gundam y la magia se una y cierren las puertas abiertas... Phibrizo perderá poder e incluso puede desvanecerse en el caos... y...  
  
No... -  
  
El pilar espiritual quedaría a salvo libre para su evolución...  
  
Lina se levantó suavemente ante todos, se dirigió hacia Usagi y sin previo aviso la sumió en un profundo sueño...  
  
Capítulo N °23: Enfrentamiento  
  
¿Por qué lo has hecho?... – gritó Setsuna al ver como Clair sostenía a Usagi inconsciente en sus brazos - ¿en qué demonios estás pesando?...  
  
Estoy pensando en que esta muchacha esta loca si cree que permitiré semejante estupidez...- dijo la pelirroja... – porque sólo estando demente podría permitirlo...  
  
Usagi despertará muy molesta por esto.. – dijo el padre Roberto de manera tan calmada que llamó la atención del grupo... – no le gradará saber que le has pillado...  
  
Ella no se despertará a menos que yo lo quiera y eso no va a suceder por mucho tiempo... – replico Lina... -  
  
¿Qué le ha hecho?... – preguntó Tomoyo mientras ella y Sakura se acercaban a la muchacha... - ¿por qué no despierta?...  
  
Es como Sleep ¿verdad?... – preguntó Eriol que observaba perspicaz a Lina... – no despertará a menos que el hechizo sea retirado...  
  
Es más fuerte que Sleep... - dijo Lina... – Usagi podría romper los hechizos de las Sakura Card sin muchos problemas... me he encargado de desarrollar "ciertos" hechizos más poderosos especialmente para ella... como su maestra de magia es mi deber poder controlar los ímpetus adolescentes de esta muchacha...  
  
Ella debe despertar- dijo Clair al momento que la levantaba en sus brazos como si no pesara nada... – debemos dirigirnos hacía las puertas...  
  
Es mejor que se quede dormida... – interrumpió Wofei... – no debimos confiar en la magia para resolver los problemas, sin duda con el poder que ha despertado en los Gundam ahora podremos vencer a ese demonio... si peleamos todos juntos venceremos...  
  
No creo que eso sea posible... – dijo Quatre que mantenía sus ojos fijos en la muchacha inconsciente... – ella pudo contra la sombra de Phibrizo mientras que nosotros incluso con el poder de nuestros Gundam desarrollados no pudimos... al parecer necesitamos de su ayuda...  
  
Pero... –  
  
Él tiene razón Wo amigo...- dijo el piloto trenzado... – aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que ella tenga que morir para esto... debe haber otra salida...  
  
Su magia es muy extraña... – comentó Yuki...- de alguna manera me resulta familiar...  
  
Es verdad... yo también he sentido una fuerte atracción hacía esa niña... como si tuviéramos mucho en común y al mismo tiempo muchas diferencias... – agregó Akisuki... – es como si fuéramos de la misma fuente...  
  
Su poder posee un origen común... - dijo Clair al momento que Usagi desaparecía en sus brazos... – no se preocupen... – dijo al ver los rostros del grupo... - ella ahora esta en su cuarto... su poder tiene por origen la luna... - continuó mirando a Yuki y Nakuru...- igual que de ustedes, por eso se sienten atraídos por ella...  
  
No.. es distinto... – replicó Yuki, mientras Nakuru asentía... – la profesora Mizuki también tiene un poder cuyo origen es la luna, y no sentimos lo mismo.. esto es diferente...  
  
Ella no es completamente humana... – dijo Clair sin darse cuanta el efecto de sus palabras en el grupo... por eso su poder es diferente...  
  
¿Es ella un demonio?... – preguntó Kaho... – o acaso es como los dragones...  
  
Los humanos son demasiado jóvenes para comprender que en este mundo no sólo existen el bien y el mal... no sólo hay demonios y dragones... ustedes mismos son la expresión de la luz y la sombra en un solo ser...  
  
Pero ella tampoco es humana... – dijo Heero mirándole fijamente con sus fríos ojos azules... – si no es un demonio... ni humana... ni un ser divino ¿que es?...  
  
Eso no es algo que les corresponda a ustedes saber... – respondió Clair...- deben conformarse con que la tienen de su lado y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ayudar a este mundo de caer en la oscuridad para siempre...  
  
Su ayuda puede ser tan destructiva como lo que propone Phibrizo...- dijo Lina mirando furiosa a Clair...- y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie... porque tu vienes de la esencia misma...  
  
¿A qué te refieres?... – preguntó Touya... –  
  
El hechizo que están pensando utilizar no es una llamada del poder del Caos... es el Caos mismo... la reina dorada, la diosa de las pesadillas creadora de todo y todos... – dijo Lina...-es un hechizo tan fuerte que llama al Caos a este mundo... invoca la luz que llama a las sombras y vuelven nuevamente a la luz... es imposible... ella ni siquiera debería saberlo...  
  
¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado de algo así?... – dijo la madre Helena sin percatarse de su maldición... – eso no esta ni en libros prohibidos del Valle... no entiendo como puede saber algo así...  
  
El mismo pilar espiritual le ha dado la información... - respondió Clair... – y el ocupar este conocimiento ha sido el pago por el tiempo de vida que se le ha otorgado...  
  
Su cuerpo simplemente se desintegrara... y no sólo eso se llevara a toda la tierra al vacio del caos...  
  
Es imposible... – susurró Sakura mientras se acercaba a Shaoran y tomaba sus manos... – es imposible que una niña sepa algo como eso... y que además este dispuesta a utilizarlo...  
  
Se llevará a todos con nosotros y será como entregarle a Phibrizo nuestros destinos en bandeja... – continuó Lina...  
  
Deberías confiar más en ella... su poder es mayor al que imaginas... – dijo Clair...  
  
Debemos encontrar una manera de destruir a Phibrizo sin tener que usar ese hechizo... el riesgo es demasiado... – dijo Quatre... – debe haber otra manera más segura y que Usagi no muera...  
  
¿Por qué no le preguntan a los Gundam?... – se escuchó una pequeña voz en la sala...  
  
Al darse vuelta el grupo de percató de la presencia de Ryu y Nadeshiko que les miraban preocupados...  
  
Niños... ustedes deberían estar durmiendo... – dijo Touya dirigiéndose a su hija...  
  
Pero es que les escuchamos... y no queremos que nada malo le pase a Usagi- san, papá... – replicó la niña con sus azules ojos humedecidos... – ella nos ayudó a escapar de la casa, en la cueva y ayer... no es justo... yo no quiero que nada malo le pase... – dijo mientras e lanzaba a los brazos de su padre...  
  
Nadeshiko... – susurró Touya al sentir las lágrimas de su pequeña hija en su rostro...  
  
¿Por qué no le preguntan a los Gundam si pueden hacer algo?... – volvió a preguntar Ryu mirando fijamente a su padre... – seguramente ellos saben de alguna manera de cambiar las cosas...  
  
¿Por qué dices eso Ryu-kun?... – preguntó Kaho, mientras Sakura se acercaba a su hijo y Touya levanta a Nadeshiko en sus brazos y la acercaba a su madre...  
  
Porque ellos me lo dijeron... - respondió el niño...  
  
¿Cómo que te lo dijeron?... – preguntó el piloto del Gundam 0... mientras Nadeshiko le lanzaba una mirada significativa al niño  
  
Bueno... – dijo el niño... – nosotros tenemos esto... - dijo mostrándole las gemas que los dragones dorados les dieron mientras morían... – los robots hablan con nosotros cuando estamos preocupados... nos dicen que estemos tranquilos, que todo va a salir bien...  
  
Se me habían olvidado estas gemas... dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba una en sus manos – cuando pensaban decírnoslo...  
  
No nos habían preguntado... – dijo el niño tras lo cual se escuchó el bufido del piloto Gundam oriental...  
  
No puedo creer que estos niños sepan más que nosotros - dijo Wofei llevando una de sus manos al rostro... – esto ya es más que suficiente... una niña con nuestro destino en sus manos y unos niños que hablan con nuestros Gundam sin que nos enteremos...  
  
Si ustedes hubieran intentado hablar con ellos seguro le hubieran escuchado...- dijo Nadeshiko defendiéndose... –  
  
Los adultos se miraron sin comprender... ya era más que suficiente, mientras Clair los miraba con cara divertida... era más que claro que los niños humanos eran más lucidos y videntes que los adultos...  
  
Nadeshiko... – dijo Quatre acercándose a la pequeña que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Touya... – y como se supone que deberíamos comunicarnos con nuestros gundam...  
  
Eso es muy fácil... – dijo la niña con una sonrisa... – sólo deben utilizar estas gemas e invocar a sus robots... lo demás lo hacen ellos... siempre  
  
Quatre miró la piedra que Nadeshiko colocó en frente de él y luego miró a los demás pilotos gundam quienes afirmaron con su cabeza... Quatre tomó la piedra de Nadeshiko...  
  
También deben usar el de Ryu... – dijo la pequeña mientras el niño le pasaba el suyo también a Quatre...  
  
Nosotros volveremos más tarde... – dijo Trowa mientras él y los demás pilotos Gundam salían de la habitación sin decir nada...  
  
Y ahora que haremos... –dijo Eriol cuando los pilotos habían salido de la habitación...  
  
Sólo nos queda esperar... – dijo Kaho meditativa... – Usagi esta dormida hasta que rompa el hechizo de Lina y Quatre y los demás intentaran algo difícil...  
  
Es verdad... – dijo Clair... – les sugiero que descansen mientras puedan, por el momento habrá calma, pero Usagi no tardará en romper el hechizo por muy especial que sea... es sólo cuestión de tiempo... – terminó mirando a Lina de manera significativa  
  
Entonces debemos descansar... – terminó la hermana Helena... – aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer y debemos tener energías para ello...  
  
(((((  
  
Usagi se encontraba en un extraño lugar... un lugar cálido y lleno de luz... podía sentir claramente los brazos de alguien que le amaba... su madre... también podía ver el rostro de un niño de ojos caoba y cabello negro... su hermano... su madre tenía el cabello con mechones plateados y mechones negros como los propios... su hermano tenía el cabello igual que ella... los amaba, pero no podían estar juntos...  
  
Perdóname Usagi... – dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos... – pero no puede quedarte acá... no estás a salvo en este lugar...  
  
¿Dónde ira ella mami?... ¿irá dónde papá?... ¿irá con mi hermano? –  
  
La mujer se arrodilló frente al pequeño y le abrazó...  
  
No pequeño... ella no debe ir donde tu padre ahora... ella debe ir al planeta azul, debe vivir ahí... ahí puede estar a salvo de todo esto... – entonces la mujer beso al bebé tras lo cual se levantó tomando a su hijo pequeño en brazos... mientras el bebé desapareció en un haz de luz...  
  
(((((  
  
Que se supone que debemos hacer con esto... – dijo Duo mirando con sus violetas ojos la piedra que Quatre había traído en sus manos...  
  
Pues creo que Nadeshiko lo dijo claro... ¿o no?... – dijo Trowa sarcástico...  
  
Hagámoslo de una vez... – dijo Heero resuelto...  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con Yui... al mal paso darle prisa...  
  
Los cinco pilotos gundam se volvieron a mirar, tomaron sus piedras sobre sus manos y las levantaron, al momento las piedras de los niños se elevaron en el aire mientras de cada piedra salía un has de luz que se unían en uno sólo, la luz rápidamente cubrió todo haciendo que los pilotos cerraban sus ojos, cuando los abrieron se encontraron en un ambiente completamente oscuro con pequeñas estrellas inundándolo todo. Alrededor de los pilotos los cinco gundam se alzaban...  
  
Los pequeños espíritus de la tierra los han guiado hasta acá...- dijo el Wings Cero... – hasta la esencia misma de nuestra creación...  
  
Hemos esperado a que vinieran desde hace mucho tiempo... – continuó Deathside Hell... – ahora es cuando comienzan a moverse los hilos del destino...  
  
Habríamos venido antes si hubiéramos sabido que debíamos hacerlo... – dijo Wofei con sarcasmo... – pero como nadie se digna a decirnos el camino...  
  
Están aquí porque es ahora cuando están preparados... – dijo Sheng Long seco... – es ahora cuando pueden hacer algo por el destino de la humanidad.. antes eran sólo niños con juguetes... hoy pueden tomar las riendas de sus propias vidas...  
  
¿Niños?.. – preguntó Heero levantando una ceja...  
  
Dentro del mar del tiempo su existencia ha sido muy breve Heero Yui... – dijo Sandrock... – nosotros como espíritus estamos desde el principio del tiempo, por eso ustedes como raza son muy jóvenes y más aún como individuos, pero no tenemos alternativa y es hora que tomen en sus manos sus propias vidas...  
  
Queremos saber como destruir a Phibrizo... como acabar con él antes que él acabe con nosotros... – dijo Heero sin rodeos... – sólo por eso estamos acá  
  
El demonio Phibrizo es tan antiguo como el mundo... – comenzó Wings 0 -  
  
Eso ya lo sabemos... – dijo Trowa impacientándose...- lo que queremos saber es como destruirlo.. sin que Usagi tenga que utilizar su magia...  
  
Su impaciencia no les deja ver las alternativas... – continuó Wings... – Phibrizo es tan antiguo como el mundo... y su único objetivo es volverlo todo a la nada... para eso esta abriendo las puertas del infierno la cuales al ser totalmente abiertas provocarán un desequilibrio que destruirá la tierra por completo y causará una reacción en cadena de efectos insospechados...  
  
La única manera de detenerlo es impidiendo que las puertas se abran... – continuó Deathside mientras sus alas se movían sutilmente... – pero para que eso suceda la magia debe ser de impresionante poder... por eso la alternativa es el Giva Slave... el Señor de las Pesadillas...  
  
Pero eso es exactamente lo que no queremos que ella ocupe... – dijo Quatre con frustración...  
  
¿Por qué insisten en salvar la vida de la hechicera si desde un principio sabían que el que les ayudaría debía morir?... – preguntó Nataku seriamente... – siempre se les dijo lo que sucedería... jamás se les engaño...  
  
Jamás se nos dijo que con eso se podía llevar a la tierra y todos los que estaban en ella... – interrumpió Wofei... – una cosa es que ella muera y otra es que se lleve a todos en eso...  
  
¿Es por eso?... – susurró Cero...  
  
Los pilotos Gundam se miraron entre sí... ¿acaso era por eso que no deseaban que la muchacha utilizara su poder?...  
  
Ya muchos han muerto en la batalla por Phibrizo... incluso ella... no vale la pena que continúe en esto... – se escuchó la voz clara de Heero... – ella ya murió una vez a manos de Phibrizo y sólo un milagro la salvó... los milagros no ocurren dos veces... el riesgo es muy alto  
  
El pilar espiritual le salvó sólo para salvar a este mundo... – dijo Sandrock... – esa es la única razón de su permanencia en este mundo... debe cumplir su destino así como ustedes el vuestro...  
  
¡Eso no es justo!!!... – gritó Quatre mientras se acercaba a los Gundam que permanecían inmóviles... – es sólo una niña... ella jamás debió tener esa responsabilidad de toda la vida de la tierra en sus manos... eso nos correspondía a los que teníamos las armas y la experiencia... los pilotos gundam estamos entrenados para la guerra y las batallas, ella debería estar en el colegio...  
  
No... ella debe enfrentarse a Phibrizo y liberar el poder del pilar espiritual... devolverle la parte del alma de cada humano... para eso necesita del poder de nosotros que conseguirá a través de ustedes... si muere en el proceso que así sea... su vida no esta en sus propias manos...  
  
Entonces no hay más alternativas?... – preguntó Quatre sin comprender el motivo por el que estaba ahí ya que había pensado en que ellos sabrían alguna alternativa...  
  
El poder de los espíritus protectores al máximo más el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas podrá cerrar definitivamente, entonces el pilar quedará libre...  
  
¡Dónde esta el pilar espiritual?... – preguntó Heero...  
  
En medio de un lago de sangre... – contestó Cero... – en el único lugar en que Phibrizo lo buscará y donde puede ser absolutamente protegido... Usagi sabe como llegar... igual que tú...  
  
¿Heero?... ¿acaso sabes como llegar?... – preguntó Duo sorprendido...  
  
Él ha estado ahí, pero no sabe como llegar... – interrumpió la voz de Usagi desde la oscuridad, entonces los cinco pilotos Gundam se dieron vuelta... –  
  
Tiempo sin verte pequeña... – dijo el Cero con un tono que llamo la atención a los pilotos... – me tienes sorprendido, estás cada vez más resplandeciente...  
  
¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?... – preguntó Trowa sorprendido...  
  
La verdad es que estoy en medio de mi cama inconsciente en este momento joven Trowa... aún no logro reponerme del hechizo de Lina, esta vez por el momento me ha pillado y creo que me costará despertar...  
  
Entonces...  
  
Lo físico no es lo único que se puede mover... además es necesario que este acá... deben comprender que nunca ha estado en mis planes poner en peligro al mundo ni las colonias... lo único que quiero hacer es cerrar las puertas y desaparecer a Phibrizo...  
  
Pero si fallas...  
  
No fallaré... pero necesito del poder de los Gundam para llegas hasta allá... además si llego a ocupar el Giga Slave el pilar espiritual quedará por momentos y antes de dividirse definitivamente desprotegido y deben cuidarle hasta que vuelva a su origen...  
  
No tenemos opción... – susurró Duo mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza... – al parecer tendremos que acompañarte y hacer lo que dices con ayuda de los Gundam...  
  
Yo no iré... – dijo Heero repentinamente... – no participaré de esta estupidez...  
  
Un pesado silencio cubrió el espacio... Heero miraba fijamente a Usagi mientras esta fijaba sus amatistas ojos en él... entonces la muchacha lo comprendió...  
  
De haber podido salvarla lo habría hecho Heero... – dijo la joven sin titubear... – pero cuando llegue a ese lugar ya era demasiado tarde y yo estaba demasiado débil, aunque si me encargue del espectro que la mató...  
  
Si los hechiceros no existieran en este mundo ella estaría viva...  
  
Pero la magia existe y Relenna era una de las máximas expresión de ella, era un pilar...  
  
Ella no sabía nada de magia, era una persona común con un sueño... que la magia se encargó de hacer pedazos... – dijo Heero elevando la voz con odio en la mirada...  
  
Puede que sea así... – dijo Usagi encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a Heero enfrentándole... – y que harás al respecto, porque de quererlo ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí y lo sabes... el poder que tienes es mínimo y no eres rival para mi... podríamos conseguir nuevos pilotos, quizás no con tanta experiencia como tu, pero los dioses protectores los guiaran...  
  
Entonces Heero sacó el arma de su cinto y apuntó a la cabeza de la muchacha, sin embargo ella en un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo que este soltara el arma, Duo y Wofei intentaron acercársele, pero Quatre se los impidió mientras Trowa sólo observaba al igual que los Gundam...  
  
Vamos Heero Yui... – dijo Usagi mientras tomaba el arma en sus manos y con su dedo le hacía dar vuelta desde el gatillo... – con razón no fuiste capaz de proteger a tu querida Relenna... es mejor que muriera al principio, con alguien como tu no era de tardar...  
  
Heero se levantó rápidamente y sin pensarlo la tomó de uno de los brazos impulsándola hacía adelante con una llave, pero nuevamente la muchacha se diñó vuelta tomándolo a él y dejándolo en el suelo, entonces se colocó sobre el ojiazul quien de un rápido movimiento sorprendió a Usagi y la lanzó contra uno de los Gundam... la muchacha se levantó y movió ligeramente una se sus manos, entonces una sombra negra la cubrió y ante los ojos de los pilotos apareció un gigantesco espectro... Heero abrió los ojos mientras una llamarada de odio le subió desde el estomago hasta el pecho... frente a él estaba el asesino de Relenna... 


	25. Capítulo N °24: Sore wa himitsu desu

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.

Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...

Heero se levantó rápidamente y sin pensarlo la tomó de uno de los brazos impulsándola hacía adelante con una llave, pero nuevamente la muchacha se dió vuelta tomándolo a él y dejándolo en el suelo, entonces se colocó sobre el ojiazul quien de un rápido movimiento sorprendió a Usagi y la lanzó contra uno de los Gundam... la muchacha se levantó y movió ligeramente una se sus manos, entonces una sombra negra la cubrió y ante los ojos de los pilotos apareció un gigantesco espectro... Heero abrió los ojos mientras una llamarada de odio le subió desde el estomago hasta el pecho... frente a él estaba el asesino de Relenna...

Capítulo N °24: Sore wa himitsu desu

¿Qué demonios es eso?...- se alertó Duo al ver la sombra que emergía donde antes había estado Usagi... –

Quatre se quedó estático... había sentido esa sensación oscura antes... miedo, frío y vacío... era como si impregnara su alma... calló sobre sus rodillas mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo tratando de impregnarse de su propio calos...

Quatre... – susurró Duo preocupado mientras Trowa y Wofei se colocaban cerca de Heero... – ¿qué sucede amigo?...

Tanto frío... en mi pecho – susurró el rubio tratando de enfocarse en lo que le había enseñado Touya.... levantar defensas... de nada servía que su mente fuera violada por la oscuridad... debía protegerse y no ser una carga... lentamente comenzó a sentirse mejor... como si una muralla se interpusiera entre él y el espectro...

Maldito bastardo... – dijo Heero mientras descargaba su arma sobre el espectro, sin embargo no sucedió nada... la figura oscura se mantenía quieta, sin el menor movimiento... lentamente volvió a desvanecerse y en su lugar volvió a quedar Usagi... quien miraba al ojiazul con una sonrisa

Con ese poder jamás podrás interponerte a los espectros de Phibrizo... – dijo la muchacha... - ¿acaso no has aprendido nada con el entrenamiento de Sakura?... al parecer sólo el joven Quatre a logrado aprender algo... – dijo mirando al rubio que se levantaba - las balas no le hacen nada a los espectros... sólo la magia puede oponerse a la magia... debes recordar eso – nuevamente Usagi movió sus manos y el espectro volvió a aparecer...

Esto no es gracioso Usagi... – dijo Quatre interponiéndose... – ese espectro es idéntico al que mató a Relenna... – dijo ante la mirada atónita de sus camaradas, entonces el espectro hizo que en su mano apareciera una espada y con ella invocó un rayo negro de poder que se dirigió directamente a todos los pilotos...

Los jóvenes Gundam saltaron. Inmediatamente llamaron a sus respectivos Gundam, pero estos siguieron observando todo de manera inmóvil... sólo el Wing Cero hizo ademán de moverse frente a lo cual el resto de los espíritus se tensó...

Tu le diste permiso... – le dijo Nataku en un susurro sólo perceptible para ellos... – ahora deja que tu elegido pase la prueba que tu mismo le pusiste...

Utiliza lo aprendido... – dijo Cero.. – es sólo una ilusión, no es real...

Heero dejó caer su arma y se concentró... hace ya semanas que estaba en entrenamiento con Sakura, ella se había esforzado mucho por enseñarle rápidamente al mismo tiempo que aprendía... porque Lina, la madre Helena y otras personas que hacían magia se esforzaban diariamente porque ellos aprendieran... una pequeña bola de energía azul se formó en sus manos...

¡Demona Cristal!... – dijo al momento que el espectro se abalanzaba sobre él... una espesa bruma salió desde sus manos convirtiéndose en pequeños trozos de hielo que golpearon al espectro sorprendido dándole de lleno y congelándolo...

Heero!!... utilízate un hechizo... – exclamó Duo mientras el ojiazul caía débil tras el esfuerzo... – es increíble... no puedo creerlo... fue fenomenal... como Lina... guau amigo..

Duo... cállate... – dijo Heero al trenzado...

Vaya... – dijo Usagi apareciendo tras la sombra que se desvanecía... con un brazo completamente congelado... – es increíble que en tan poco tiempo manejen magia astral... con razón son los complementos de los espíritus... – dijo mientras con su otra mano invocaba una luz naranja que derretía el hielo... – aunque son aprendices, son muy buenos... tenemos esperanzas... – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Heero, sin embargo el ojiazul no dejó que ella le tocara... y a Usagi le dolió... sin saber porque se sintió herida... – esta bien... creo que me lo merezco... – dijo mientras de un salto se alejó... – sólo acepta mi consejo... con ese poder apenas sobrevivirán algunos minutos, así que solo les queda entrenar... si lo hacen en este espacio el tiempo corre más lento... inviten a los demás... los espíritus los guiaran...

Diciendo esto la joven comenzó a desvanecerse...

Espérate... – dijo Duo... – ¿a donde vas Usagi?... espera...

Me voy... antes de despertar tengo que ir a un par de lugares... – dijo la muchacha desapareciendo... – voy a buscar algunas cosillas para que nos ayuden...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Era realmente hermoso... su resplandor seguía siendo hipnotizante... aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, era pequeña y se sentía sola... tan diferente... lo había visto de la manera más simple, por medio de la televisión, como una sombra tras el pilar de la tierra...

Eres realmente bello... – dijo Usagi mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el pilar espiritual y lo acariciaba suavemente– hace mucho tiempo que no venía para acá, pero ahora estaré contigo cuando quieras... sabes, la Biblia de Clair ha llegado hasta mi, ha crecido en poder y pronto estará lista para poder ayudarme... sin embargo no se si sea lo correcto... de todas maneras la invocación fue un éxito gracias a tu poder... los espíritus y sus complementos también están reunidos... los hechiceros humanos desde fuera del valle... todas las piezas están acá... no permitiremos que caigas en manos malignas... estaré contigo hasta el final, pero... recuerda tu promesa... antes de volver a tu origen... ahora debo visitar a alguien más... deséame suerte...

Diciendo esto la muchacha desapareció en medio de un resplandor plateado...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Es increíble Heero... – continúo exclamando Duo... – utilizaste uno de los hechizos de Lina...

Y ¿cómo se siente Yui?... – preguntó Wofei... – no te ves muy bien...

No puedo creer que me sienta tan cansado... – dijo Heero casi en un susurro... – esto gasta mucha energía...

Eso sucedió porque les falta entrenamiento... – le interrumpió Wings Zero... – a medida que utilicen mas la magia será mas fácil controlarla... el Demona Cristal es magia astral... mucho menos dañina que la magia negra que es la que necesitaran para vencer el poder de Phibrizo...

No es necesario que conozcan todos los hechizos, sería bueno que se especializaran en un par de magia astral y alguno de magia negra... la blanca es mejor en caso de defensa y curaciones... los deben utilizarar como si fueran parte de ustedes... – sugirió Deathside...

Ya veo... – dijo Trowa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su mentón... – de esa manera seremos más efectivos...

Necesitamos ayuda para eso... – sugirió Quatre... – además sería bueno que Sakura y los demás también practicaran acá... como dijo Usagi...

Si ustedes los invitan o habrá problema... este espacio es pertenece tanto a ustedes como a nosotros... sólo aquellas personas que nosotros deseemos pueden entrar... – dijo Sandrock...

¿Y quién se supone que invitó a esa niña?... – preguntó Heero...

... ese fui yo... – dijo Cero... –

Heero se quedó en silencio mirando a su Gundam... le molestaba su actitud fría y reservada... no decía nada... Duo miraba todo divertido...

Vaya Heero – dijo el trenzado divertido... – pero si hemos encontrado a tu gemelo...

Si las miradas mataran Duo habría caído fulminado...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Oscuridad... era demasiado inmensa.... cuanto añoraba poder perderse en ella... poder perderlos o todos en ella... por la eternidad...

Así que has venido a visitarme... – dijo el niño levantando su mirada hacía la figura que se configuraba enfrente de él... en ese momento Korel y Lexus aparecieron en la sala y se dispusieron a atacar a la muchacha que estaba frente a ellos, sin embargo ni la joven ni Phibrizo se movieron... – no recuerdo haberles llamado... – dijo finalmente el niño al ver que sus sirvientes se disponían a atacar...

Señor... – exclamaron los demonios intimidados por la calma de su Amo... – nosotros pensamos...

En ese momento Phibrizo hizo un chasquido y lanzó a ambos demonios contra las paredes... los dos quedaron inconscientes... entonces el niño se levantó de su asiento y moviendo elegantemente una de sus manos hizo desaparecer a ambos...

Veo que tu preocupación por los tuyos sigue siendo la misma de siempre... – dijo Usagi mirando el lugar donde antes estaban ambos demonios...

¿Los mios?... eso es absurdo... ese tipo de preocupaciones son humanas... – dijo despectivo... - es increíble que hayas venido a visitarme... elegida... – dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro... - o quizás deba decir Usako-chan... porque ahora se quien eres, donde vives... quienes son los que amas... lo que intentas proteger...

Dime... que se siente que tu enemigo que tenga en sus manos... o quizás por eso viniste... ha aceptar mi propuesta de unir tu cuerpo al mío y fundirlo todo el caos... acabar con esta batalla de una vez por todas... ahora dime... ¿dónde esta el pilar espiritual?...

Esta vez soy más fuerte que la anterior... no podrás vencer tan fácil... – dijo la muchacha... – la poderosa Biblia de Clair esta conmigo...

Una vez moriste por mi mano... – dijo Phibrizo serio... – no creas que tener un poco más de poder librara a la humanidad... eres patética... tratar de proteger a una raza que ni siquiera es la tuya... dime pequeña.. ¿en verdad piensas que les dejaré destruir mis planes?... abriré las puerta de los demonios... el caos envolverá todo y volveremos a la nada... como debió ser siempre... – una densa bruma oscura comenzó a invadir la estancia rodeando el cuerpo de Usako... la joven comenzó a sentir como un profundo frió comenzaba a infiltrarse en su cuerpo, mientras sus párpados se sentían pesados...

Dime Phibrizo... - dijo la joven jadeando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierta... debía mantenerse despierta... – acaso crees que la suprema diosa permitirá que alguien como tú destruya su creación... acaso no te das cuenta que es una causa perdida...

Ella jamás se molestaría por impedir mi deseo... soy uno de sus hijos... sólo hago aquello para lo cual fui creado... ella no interfiere en el curso de lo inevitable... – dijo mientras de su mano aparcería una lanza que Usako reconoció al instante... era la misma con la cual la había crucificado en el lago de sangre... recordó como había atravesado su carne una fuerte punzada le cruzó el pecho... – Creo que es hora que todo acabe... – continuó mientras lanzaba la lanza hacía la joven...

Esta vez será diferente... – susurró la muchacha,

_**Fuente de todos los**_

_**espíritus que vagan por la eternidad**_

_**La llama azul que nunca se apaga**_

_**Responde a la llamada de mi alma**_

_**Despierta tu fuerza dormida**_

_**Acude aquí desde el infinito**_

_**Para celebrar tu juicio en este instante**_

_**La- Tilt**_

Un fuerte has de luz chocó directamente con la lanza de Phibrizo quien hizo un chasquido de disgusto al darse que la muchacha ya no estaba tras la humareda...

Es difícil atacar a un espíritu... son demasiado livianos – dijo el niño mientras caminaba nuevamente a su sillón... – ya será para otra vez... es divertido que el juego dure más... mientras esperaré... queda poco...

Desde las sombras unos ojos amatista observaban todo, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad con una sonrisa en los labios...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Usagi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Clair...

No debiste deslizarte hasta Phibrizo... – dijo la muchacha antes que Usagi dijera nada... – aunque tu cuerpo esta acá tu espíritu pudo haber sido dañado... incluso habiéndolo separado en dos...

Necesitaba recuperar algo... por eso debía entrar y entretenerlo mientras lo encontraba... – dijo Usagi mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla...

Tienes sangre... – continuó Clair mientras le colocaba una venda... – así que supongo que estuviste peleando...

Utilizó la lanza... nuevamente... – dijo ante lo cual Clair se puso rígida... – pero esta vez estaba lista... utilicé La tilt... gracias por tu ayuda... no estaba como para otro ataque...

Y los conseguiste... – preguntó Clair... – lograste encontrarlas...

¿Que crees?...- dijo Usagi con una sonrisa... – aún tengo amigos en medio de la oscuridad... aunque no se si a ál se le puede decir amigo – entonces sacó su otra mano de debajo de las sábanas y le mostró su contenido a Clair... 4 hermosas gemas...

"Ojos de Rubi", "Estrella Oscura", "Caos Azul", "Niebla Mortal",... – dijo Clair mientras las tomaba en sus manos... – hacía mucho que no les veía juntas, desde hace mucho... su poder sigue siendo fluido y oscuro... las gemas Sangre de Demonio... y no me vas a decir quien te las dio...

Eso es un secreto... – dijo Usagi con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras miraba a través de la ventana...

Maldita sea... – replico Clair... – tenía que ser ese sujeto... a Filia no le va a gustar...

Siempre es divertido ver cuando agua y aceite se juntan Clair... y ellos claramente lo son... – dijo Usako soltando una risa...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura se volteó al ver como la puerta de entrada se habría...

Que ha sucedido... ¿se les ha olvidado algo?... – dijo la hechicera acercándose a los pilotos Gundam que entraban...

¿Qué?... – exclamó Wofei sorprendido... - pero si hemos estado mucho tiempo afuera...

Si.. como no... – respondió Touya mirando su reloj... – 5 minutos y 32 segundos para ser exactos...

Los pilotos Gundam se miraron entre si...

Al lugar donde fuimos el tiempo corre de una manera distinta... – dijo Quatre mientras se acercaba al grupo que estaba en los arreglos del desastre del ataque... después de eso les contó todo sobre el espacio y la información que les había entregado los gundam...

Sería bueno que utilizáramos ese espacio para las prácticas... – dijo Lina después de pensarlo un momento... - ahora que la Biblia de Clair esta con nosotros el tiempo se nos acaba... además hay menos posibilidades que nos detecten desde ahí...

Les tengo un regalo... –

Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Usagi seguida de Clair...

vaya... no te demoraste nada en despertar Usagi... – dijo Helena acercándose a ella... - ¿qué te sucedió en la mejilla?...

ehhh... nada... no te preocupes... es sólo un rasguño que me hice mientras dormía... – dijo restándole importancia... – pero mira lo que tengo Lina... esto nos va a ayudar mucho... – continúo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las cuatro gemas...

Imposible... – susurró Lina, seguido de las exclamaciones de asombro de Setsuna, Ameria y Shilfiell que recién llegaba... - ¿cómo es posible?... ¿de dónde...?

Eso es un secreto... – se escuchó una voz desde el techo... – sin embargo lo importante es que ya las tiene...

Xellos... – exclamó Usagi utilizando la levitación y golpeando a Xellos en la cabeza...

Usagi cha – dijo el demonio desde el suelo... – que gusto saber que llegaste bien... fue una aventura que fueras a ver a Phibrizo...

¿A ver a Phibrizo?... Pero si has estado acá todo el tiempo... – dijo Lina mientras tomaba a Usagi del cuello y la levantaba dejando a Xellos en el suelo... – y tu... no deberías estar con Hellmaster...

¿Hellmaster?... ¿acaso tu eres un demonio?... – exclamó Shaoran en un susurro...

Oh... que descortés de mi parte... – dijo el recién llegado... – no me he presentado... mi nombre es Xellos... y soy... "sore wa…"

Es Xellos… y es un Mazoku... – dijo Clair mirándole fijamente... – sacerdote de Xellas – Metallium, uno de los 5 demonios creados por Shabranigudu... al igual que Phibrizo...

¡¿Qué?!... – exclamaron varias voces al unísono mientras el ambiente se tensaba... – un demonio... Sakura sacaba lentamente sus cartas... Shaoran, Eriol y Touya se colocaban en posición protegiendo a los niños y Tomoyo... los pilotos gundam cerraban sus manos sobre sus gemas... Filia entraba en la estancia... y caía como un rayo sobre Xellos...

¿Por todos los dioses dragones... qué hace este Mazuku en nuestra casa?... – exclamó Filia desencajada... - ¿quién te ha invitado mata dragones?...

Filia cálmate... – dijo Usako sujetándola, junto con Lina, Gaurry, Ameria, Zelgadis, Helena y el Padre... – no esta haciendo nada... vino a...

Querida Filia... – dijo el Mazuku poniéndose fuera del alcance de la mujer dragón... – te vas a poner más vieja y fea si sigues con ese genio... –

Maldita seas Xellos... – grito Filia sacando se entre sus faldas un enorme mazo y golpeando violentamente el piso dejando un agujero en el ya devastado lugar...

Mientras el grupo de hechiceros y los pilotos miraban sin comprender nada... ¿cómo era que un demonio entraba en ese lugar?... ¿cómo era que todos los conocían?...

Querida Usako, sólo vengo a darte un aviso... – dijo Xellos serio - Phibrizo atacará en algunos minutos más... su objetivo son los niños y la Biblia de Clair, piensa que están más débiles ahora ... y tu cabeza por supuesto... – dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada helada del grupo... – recuerda que no te puedes morir todavía... – entonces bajo a la altura de la pelinegra y le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada de asco de Filia... – nos vemos...

Lina miró a los pilotos y a los hechiceros...

No tenemos tiempo... las explicaciones después... – dijo la pelirroja... – Setsuna llévate a los niños y Tomoyo... tu sabes donde... padre, usted, Helena, Ameria y Shilphill deben cubrir el pueblo... la gente no debe sufrir esto... los demás debemos rechazar el ataque... recuerden que Phibrizo no sabe que estaremos listos...

Nosotros iremos a la colina... – dijo Duo... – los gumdam son más efectivos en campo abierto...

Esto será similar a lo sucedido en el polo Duo... – dijo Usako... – pero esta vez no podemos perder...

Una pregunta – dijo Quatre antes de salir a prepararse... - ¿por qué un demonio nos avisa?...

Simple- respondió la pelirroja... – el fin de todo demonio es destruir el mundo... pero no puedes destruir algo que no existe...

Notas de la autora: Xellos es un Mazoku, pero no uno común y corriente. Xellos es el sacerdote de Greater Xellas-Matallium, uno de los 5 demonios creados por Shabranigudu. Los Masokus pueden dividir su cuerpo, y crear a otro ser. Xellas-Matalium se dividio, y de ahi nació Xellos.

La información es la posesión mas preciada de Xellos, no comparte con nadie sus conocimientos, manteniendolo todo en secreto, con su famosa frase "Sore wa himitsu desu" que significa "Eso es un secreto".

**   
**


	26. Chapter N 25: Motivos

Título: The Last Winged Unicorn.

Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...

No tenemos tiempo... las explicaciones después... – dijo la pelirroja... – Setsuna llévate a los niños y Tomoyo... tu sabes donde... padre, usted, Helena, Ameria y Shilphill deben cubrir el pueblo... la gente no debe sufrir esto... los demás debemos rechazar el ataque... recuerden que Phibrizo no sabe que estaremos listos...

- Nosotros iremos a la colina... – dijo Duo... – los gumdam son más efectivos en campo abierto...

- Esto será similar a lo sucedido en el polo Duo... – dijo Usako... – pero esta vez no podemos perder...

- Una pregunta – dijo Quatre antes de salir a prepararse... - ¿por qué un demonio nos avisa?...

- Simple- respondió la pelirroja... – el fin de todo demonio es destruir el mundo... pero no puedes destruir algo que no existe...

**Capítulo N °25: Motivos**

- Me pregunto porque ese mazuko nos alertó sobre un ataque tan terrible cuando realmente no lo fue – preguntó Lina a Amelia mientras trituraba un pan entre sus dientes...

- Realmente no se, pero es sospechoso, Xellos aunque sea un demonio siempre nos da información bastante fidedigna... aunque siempre para sus beneficios

-Mmm... de todas maneras le he tomado afecto a ese demonio... sería una lastima que algo malo le sucediera...

-Yo no lo creo así – les interrumpió Filia- "ese" es particularmente traicionero... sería un alivió para todos si desapareciera... es un asesino y como tal debe ser castigado...

- Lamento lo que le paso a tu gente Filia... – contesto la pelirroja encarándole - y comprendo tu rabia hacía los demonios que incluso supera la nuestra... pero aunque Xellos sólo se moviliza para su beneficio sigue...

- Sigue nada... – exclamó furiosa la rubia – ese bastardo asesinó niños y mujeres dragones sin piedad durante la guerra... SIEMPRE se mueve por intereses egoístas y no le preocupa en lo más mínimo el destino del mundo y los seres humanos... llegado el momento nos traicionará a todos... a ti, a Usagi y a todo el valle... ni siquiera le es fiel a su _señor _Fibrizio ...

- Es un demonio Filia... creo que el problema es que esperas conductas humanas en un demonio – intervino Amelia - incluso los seres humanos pueden ser traicioneros recuerdas...sea como sea mientras tengamos su aporte debemos estar atentas...

- Como dicen por ahí... mantén a tus amigos cerca... y a tus enemigos más cerca...

-----

"_Rey que unes la más profunda oscuridad de las cuatro esferas,_

_soy tu más humilde servidor,_

_concédeme una parte de tu inmenso poder"(2)_

- ¡Vamos Wofei!... si no te mantienes despierto las gemas no pueden amplificar nada... – Gritaba a todo pulmón Lina mientras el piloto mantenía todo su concentración en no caer desmayado... – las gemas amplifican el poder espiritual de tu gundam y el tuyo... el cansancio que sientes pasará a medida que te acostumbres...

- ¡maldita sea!... – exclamó Wofei... – no puedo mantenermen despierto...

- vamos Wo amigo – sonreía desde la distancia Duo... – no dejarás que te veamos desmayado y desprotegido, cierto?

- ¡Callate madito trenzado... – exclamó el piloto oriental – ya es suficiente tener que soportar esto como para escuchar tu parlanchin discurso...

Los entrenamientos en el espacio presentado por los Gundam se estaban volviendo más y más duros... tanto Lina como los hechiceros del valle se turnaban para poder lograr que los pilotos Gundam y los hechiceros externos lograran enfocarse en algún tipo de magia... el problema era que necesariamente los pilotos Gundam debían aprender magia negra para poder enfrentarse a Fibrizo, la cual era más difícil de controlar, en particular para personalidades como las de Quatre... lo mismo sucedía con el grupo de Sakura, aunque en ellos el control entre las distintas magías eran diverso... los únicos que se estaban enfocando con magia negra eran Syaoran y Eriol; Sakura y Touya entrenaban fuertemente en magia astral para lo cual habían desarrollado gran afinidad, mientras que Kaho lo hacía en magia blanca... increíblemente Nadeshiko y Ryu también lograban hacer magia blanca muy sencilla, pero impresionante para su edad... los guardianes tenían también un entrenamiento particular, pero era Clair quien los guiaba...

- Ustedes fueron creados para proteger a sus respectivos amos – exclamó la muchacha al grupo conformado por Yuki, Kerberus, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon- sin embargo sólo ese poder no es suficiente... es necesario que formen autonomía, no sólo combatir por aquellos que fueron sus creadores o padres, sino por ustedes mismos... deben encontrar algo por lo cual aferrarse a la vida y con esa idea hacer surgir una voluntad mágica inquebrantable...

- Nuestros creadores son nuestra razón para pelear... – respondió Yuki... – no necesitamos más...

- Y que sucederá si sus creadores mueren... – respondió Clair mirando fijamente al ex juez – hay que ser realista y ver las posibilidades... una de ellas es morir...

- Nosotros no permitiremos que eso suceda- exclamó Kerberus mostrando sus filosos colmillos...- ahora estamos más preparados que antes... somos más fuertes...

- Ingenuo – susurró Clair de manera que silencio al grupo – los poderes de Fibrizo son más antiguos que cualquier cosa que ustedes conozcan... ya estoy cansada... se quedarán acá hasta que logren comprender... por separado... – extendiendo sus manos los guardianes fueron absorbidos por el suelo...

Y sin decir nada más desapreció dejando a los cuatro guardianes en la más absoluta oscuridad...

- estás segura de lo que haces Clair... pueden morir – preguntó Usagi preocupada... – Yuki es el que corre más riesgo, aunque Yue y Yukito se fusionaron esa parte de Yue es muy fuerte... sólo existe para proteger a su ama Sakura...

- Pues si ese es su único motivo para vivir no es suficiente... y de todas maneras morirá pronto...

- Sabes que no quieres que muera Clair... puedo sentir que te has unido a él más de lo que debieras... y más de lo que quisieras...

- Pues como les dije a ellos... yo también tengo una causa por que vivir más allá de cuidarte y sellar las puertas Usagi san... y si eso me sirve para vivir mi vida lo mejor posible, entonces que así sea... y por eso mismo para ti es el mismo mensaje... debes buscar tu motivo...

- Mi motivo? – susurró la morena...

- Si Usagi... tu motivo para continuar la batalla... más allá de _la salvación del mundo... _

- Quizás...  
/

- vamos Heero, concentra tu poder para destruir al enemigo dentro del Zero...- gritaba por enésima vez la pelirroja hechicera...

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

- Y tu Duo, deja de poner cara de idiota y mantén esa barrera más firme, hasta Nadeshico podría romper _eso... _ Roberto, ayuda a Duo a centrarse... – le dijo al padre que les ayudaba en ese momento...

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

- Vamos Trowa, no quieres ver a todos muertos por que no eres capaz de apuntar bien tu energía, enfócate, o los partes por la mitad o les arrancas la cabeza... no hay más opciones...

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

- Tu... – exclamó por último la pelirroja... – me refiero a Quatre Gourry – puntualizo al ver como el espadachín ponía cara de what... – junta tu poder al de Heero, y traten de romper la barrera de Shiphiel, Amelia y Zelgadis –

_O quam sancta, quam serena, (o cuan Santa, cuan serena)_

_quam benigma, quam amoena (cuan benigna, cuan amena)_

_O castitatis lilium ( Oh casto lilium) (1)_

Una gigantesca explosión removió todos los cimientos del edificio dentro del espacio de entrenamiento Heero, Duo, Quatre y Wofei bajaron de sus Gundam para poder descansar, los entrenamientos extenuantes y el cansancio acumulado hacía mella en los jóvenes, sin embargo ninguno decía nada, simplemente no había tiempo para poder descansa...

- Ha sido todo por hoy muchachos...- dijo la pelirroja lanzándose al suelo... – estoy exhausta... por lo menos han logrado destruir la barrera... es un avance...

- Hemos avanzado bastante... – afirmó el 02... –

- Pero aún nos falta más...

- Sin embargo su avance es notable... sobretodo considerando que no tenían ni idea de la magia hasta hace poco... – dijo Amelia...

- No seas condescendiente con ellos...- interrumpió Lina... – aún les falta mucho...

- Vamos Lina...- la tomo Gaurri desde los brazos provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la hechicera... – tu también debes descansar...

- Si, todos debemos descansar... mañana continuaremos...

Los castaños cabellos de Sakura ondeaban al ritmo de la brisa vespertina, ese día no habían tenido entrenamiento formal, aunque ella junto con Syaron habían estado practicando con las Sakura Card durante toda la tarde, junto con Eriol y Kaho... hace varios días que no veían a ninguno de los guardianes, sin embargo cuando le preguntó a Clair ella les dijo que tenían un entrenamiento personal y que no se preocuparan...

Sin duda comenzar a trabajar con la magía astral había sido enriquecedor... había logrado coordinarse hasta tal punto que ahora incluso podía utilizar algunos de los hechizos combinados con las Sakura Card... sin embargo le preocupaba la manera en que Syaron y Eriol se esforzaban con la magia negra, quizás llevada por sus prejuicios y asociando la magia negra con los demonios... Lina le había dicho... _toda magia es maligna cuando es realizada por las manos equivocadas y las razones incorrectas, _ sin embargo, eso no lograba tranquilizarla...

- Vamos cariño...es hora de dormir- dijo Syaoran mientras le abrazaba por atrás acariciando su mejilla con el sedoso cabellos de su esposa... – debes estar cansada...

- ¿Crees que alguna vez lograremos sentir la paz de cuando éramos pequeños Syaoran – preguntó la castaña mientras le miraba con sus profundas esmeraldas llenas de dudas... – ¿la paz que nosotros tenemos la tendrán Ryu y Nadeshico?

- Tenemos que confiar en eso Sakura... como tu dices... todo estará bien... – dijo mientras le besaba suavemente los labios... – sabes que te amo cierto...

-Si, pero me encanta cuando me lo repites... – dijo recobrando rápidamente su sonrisa...

- Te amo y eres mi razón para seguir... tu y Ryu son mi motivo y por lo cual estoy seguro que lograremos vencer esta vez Sakura... –

La luna salía a través de las montañas del valle...

Frio... frio... frio...

Sólo eso sentía...

- ¿Estás bien Sakura?... – preguntó el padre Roberto al ver entrar a Usagi acompañada de Clair...- te ves un poco pálida...

- No es nada, he estado entrenado... concentración, meditación, enfoque... – dijo la joven con pose seria...

- ¿concentración?... ¿meditación?... jajajajaja...- comenzó a reír Lina que apenas entraba por la puerta junto con los pilotos Gundam... – es imposible que tu estés diciendo eso... el desastre con patas hablando de orden...

- ¿qué te pasa maestra?... como puedes decirme eso y pensar que mi autoestima sobreviva... preguntó la morena haciendo un puchero...

- ¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento? – preguntó Clair cambiando el tema...

- No son tan malos como pensé al principio - dijo Lina mientras tomaba unos pasteles de la mesa... – mañana entrenaremos en conjunto nuevamente, hemos estado casi una semana adentro... aunque para nosotros han sido sólo 6 horas... esa sala es genial, de haberla tenido antes ahora sería la hechicera más poderosa del universo... jajajajajaja – comenzó a reír como desquiciada...

- Creo que el cansancio la esta volviendo loca Gaurri...- le dijo Amelia por lo bajo... porque no te la llevas y duermen un rato...

- Te escuche Amelia- saltó la pelirroja... – que insinúas...

- Nada amiga, nada... sólo que es mejor que descansemos...

- Yo me retiro- dijo el piloto del Zero – mañana a las 6 nos juntamos...

- ¡a las 6!... – Duo- que estás loco o te cortaron verde...

- Es verdad joven Yui... hemos entrenado muy duro durante la semana, mañana nos juntaremos un poco más tarde...

- Mmm...

Frio... frio... frio...

- Yo también me retiro... hasta mañana...- dijo Usagi mientras se iba a su cuarto... – padre... – se acercó al sacerdote... – podría prestarme la estufa para poder calentar mi cuarto.. creo que me voy a resfriar...

- Claro pequeña... – contesto el hombre mientras acariciaba su cabeza en un gesto tipico de él para con la joven–

- Usagi toma la pequeña estufa que estaba junto a la mesa y bajo la mirada preocupada de Clair se retiro... un fuerte frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos...

- El juego comienza pequeño estorbo... –

En la oscura habitación Usagi se revolcaba en la cama... un fuerte dolor comenzaba a calarle junto con el frío desde dentro de su cuerpo... la estufa estaba al máximo, pese a eso sentía mucho frío... un frío de muerte... se volvió a dar vuelta en la cama en un afán por disminuir el frío y el dolor... era magia... no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que era un ataque, la pregunta era ¿cómo rayos Fibrizo estaba logrando atacarla de esa manera sin poder defenderse? Y ¿ cuanto duraría el ataque?... no sacaba nada con avisarle a los suyos, si estaba en lo correcto ninguno de ellos tenía el poder para detener a Fibrizo y exponer a Clair no tenía cabida... además seguro en ese momento estaba ocupada con los guardianes... Sabiendo que el dolor sólo estaba en aumento se levantó de la cama... irremediablemente comenzaría a llorar de dolor en cualquier momento y era mejor hacerlo fuera de la casa, donde nadie podía escucharla... ya los había angustiado demasiado...

Comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque... quizás entre los kodamas encontrara la manera que el dolor cesara... al llegar al principio del bosque un fuerte dolor que le abarcaba todo el pecho y abdomen hizo que cayera doblada sobre las raíces de un baobaps... nuevamente el dolor comenzaba... cada vez más fuerte que la anterior... sintió humedad en sus piernas y se percató que su pijama estaba manchado de sangre como si estuviera herida... como si sus heridas de su primer enfrentamiento con Fibrizo estuvieran abiertas... asustada levantó su camisa para ver como la sangre se filtraba a través de su piel... nuevamente el dolor... cada vez que le dolía impedía que cayera en la benévola inconciencia... comenzó a intentar bloquear la sensación de dolor en su piel y el resto de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que era inútil...

- Así que no hay contraechizo... – susurró para si misma mientras otro golpe sucedía... – esto no tiene objetivo , sólo es por fastidiar... – sus delgados labios comenzaron a moverse a medida que una canción salía de ella...- no puedo evitarlo, pero este tipo de hechizos no duran para siempre, sólo es cuestión de tiempo...

_Dans le calme du soir (en la calma de la tarde)_

_Leve les yeux afin du voir (levanta tus ojos para ver)_

_Apparaitre et scintiller (aparecer y titilar)_

_Toutes les etoiles (todas las estrellas)_

- Me duele mucho... – susurró la joven a medida que la sangre continuaba empapando su ropa con su propia sangre... –

- ¿por qué no te das por vencido pequeña?... – escucho una voz en su mente, mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearla pese a sus intentos pos mantenerse bloqueada a ese poder... – odias el dolor, más que nada... y sólo esta comenzando... date por vencido... mis demonios pueden conseguir cosas de tus amigos y los voy a hacer sufrir más que a ti... ellos mismos acabaran con su vida con tal de apagar el dolor...

_In their bright rest... (en su brillante resto)_

_And their words 'the world will be ill'... (y en sus palabras "el mundo esta enfermo")_

_And there will be reflections in the sea... (y abrá reflejos en el océano)_

_And those who can rise to end it will be men. (y los que puedan levantarse y terminarlo serán hombres) (3)_

- te odio – susurró la morena... – nunca había sentido nada como esto y quizás no sea sano, pero la verdad no me importa...

- odio... un sentimiento poderoso, pero en este caso bastante inútil... eso no hará que el dolor termine...

- ahhhh! - exclamó la joven ya sin poder contener el llanto... –

- has que acabe pequeña, sólo di que aceptas y haré que el dolor desaparezca para siempre, no te acordarás de nada, tu cuerpo sólo se desvanecerá de ese lugar y estarás junto a alguien como tu...

---- la imagen de una muñeca idéntica a ella atravesó su mente...

- Yo no soy un demonio... – susurró la joven entre hipidos...

- No eres humana y has visto a los dioses dragones... como esa molesta dragona mujer... tampoco eres de ellos... entonces¿qué crees que eres?... de donde crees que sacaste ese color de ojos amatista...

- No soy un demonio... – volvió a susurrar la muchacha a entre otra convulsión...

- O si querida, si lo eres... de otra manera no podrías utilizar la magia de la manera que lo haces...

- Mientes...

- O no pequeña... – dijo el Lord Oscuro - sólo tu no aceptas lo evidente...

_Dans le calme du soir (en la calma de la tarde)_

_Leve les yeux afin du voir (levanta tus ojos para ver)_

_Apparaitre et scintiller (aparecer y titilar)_

_Toutes les etoiles (todas las estrellas)_

- No soy un mazoku... – continuo la joven a media que su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en la oscuridad... lentamente sus huesos comenzaban a sentirse más cálidos... – y si lo fuera no es asunto tuyo... no significa que me uniré a la destucción...

- Eso es U-Sa-Gi... acompañame al caos...

- Clair ayúdame... – susurró la joven al ver que sus fuerzas disminuían...

- Ella esta ocupada ahora... supongo que si tiene que elegir entre tu y los guardianes... el deber no es tan importante...

---- bendita inconciencia acompaña a tus ángeles negros y guíalos hacia la salvación---

- ¿Cómo lo haces?... – susurró la joven...

- mm... curiosidad humana?... extraño en alguien como tu... uno de mis más fieles sirvientes me consiguió algo tuyo... el general Xellos es muy eficiente

- Ya veo... – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie... – es todo lo que necesitaba saber... supongo que con esto terminaré bastante lastimada, pero no será la primera vez... ni la última... – susurró para sí...

"_Fuente de todos los espíritus que vagan por la eternidad,_

_la llama azul que nunca se apaga,_

_responde a la llamada de mi alma,_

_despierta tu fuerza dormida,_

_acude aquí desde el infinito_

_para celebrar tu juicio en este instante."_

_La-Tilt! (4)_

---- despierta----

El padre Roberto despertó bañado en su propio sudor, sentía que el corazón se le salía por la garganta y un incontenible temblor dominaba sus manos... estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sin embargo no podía fijarse bien en ella como para recordarla... una fuerte sensación de angustia le invadió repentinamente, la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a algún demonio... cada vez que su barrera era traspasada...

Tomó de la cabecera de su cama un antiguo rosario, el único recuerdo de su madre, una chamana poderosa, pero que había optado por una vida simple y reservada junto con un comerciante del valle. A diferencia de muchos de los que estaban ahí el había nacido en el valle, de joven practicó la magia llegando a ser un buen exponente de la magia astral. Sin embargo siempre falto algo, pese a las explicaciones sobre el inicio de todas las cosas y el conocimiento de LON, la diosa dorada sentía que no era suficiente... el sabía, pero no creía... fue entonces, en su adultez, cuando decidió salir del valle y buscar sus respuestas, para ese entonces Usagi ya estaba con ellos, un pequeño bebe de ojos amatista que llenaba parte del vacío, pero no todo... y en el exterior las batallas Gundam estaban en su apogeo... le sorprendió la manera en que las personas se mataban unas a otras... le sorprendió saber que sólo unos adolescentes combatían en esos mortíferos monstruos... pero más que nada le sorprendió darse cuenta que no encontraba un motivo para seguir en ese mundo... hasta el día en que ocurrió el ataque en el pequeño pueblo en que se quedaba... estaban refugiados en una construcción religiosa, una iglesia católica... podía haber sido cualquier otro...

Flashback

Las paredes de la construcción estaban a punto de desplomarse, el reino se Sank sufría las consecuencias de una política pacifista que no convenía a los poderosos... y su reina era requerida de una manera poco cortes...

Gran parte del pueblo estaba refugiado dentro de la iglesia, familias completas abrazadas tratando de encontrar paz, paz y salvación... uno de los hombres estaba dentro de la iglesia y oraba al lado de una pequeña que se mantenía abrazada a su muñeca... la niña lloraba mientras que el hombre con rostro bondadoso le acariciaba el cabello castaño y le susurraba palabras de aliento para calmarla...

- no nos quiere padre... – susurraba la niña mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas...- por eso dejo que mi mamá muriera... – Dios no nos quiere...

- Él te ama Sofía- le decía el padre- y tu madre esta a su lado amándote con la misma fuerza...

Las nauseas le subieron desde la garganta... como demonios le mentía de esa manera y con esa cara tan apacible... como su Dios los amaba y les mandaba esas batallas... si es que realmente existía claramente no podía ser una entidad poderosa...

- ¿por qué padre Anselmo?... – preguntaba la pequeña inconsolablemente...

- Porque Dios sólo nos pone pruebas que sabe que podemos pasar, porque nos ama tanto que quiere que a cada momento crezcamos más con las experiencias... y porque nos ama tanto que nos deja tomar nuestras propias decisiones... no lo dudes Sofía... Él ama a todo y todos...

Un fuerte remezón perforó el techo de la construcción Roberto sólo alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro y levantar de manera casi inconsciente una barrera, sin embargo al disiparse el humo se dio cuenta que la niña y el sacerdote estaban fuera de ella... al acercarse la niña estaba cubierta por el cuerpo del hombre, pero ninguno de ellos se movía... al retirar el cuerpo del mayor se percató que la pequeña no respiraba, pese a los esfuerzos por protegerla uno de los escombros le había partido la cabeza... el hombre estaba agonizando y sangre salía por su boca...

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes que este no es el final de todo?... – preguntó Roberto al sacerdote mientras este se ahogaba en su propia sangre...- yo podría curarte, pero ten por seguro que no es poder de tu Dios el que lo hace...

- Cada cosa en este mundo es movido por la energía poderosa del creador... – replicó el hombre entre ahogos... – sea dios, diosa, madre, buda... todos son lo mismo...

La niña esta muerta... como sabes que esta bien y que no sólo fue el fin...

- Yo no se... yo creo... – susurró el hombre antes de caer en la inconciencia...

Fin Flasback

Esa sola frase fue el inició de una larga búsqueda, que final e irónicamente terminó con la aceptación de los votos católicos... era extraño considerando todo lo que sabía, sin embargo ahora también creía. No habían sido tiempos fáciles a su vuelta, su propia madre renegó de él, de esa absurda y joven creencia, sólo en el momento de su muerte se reconcilió con su hijo en el cual había puesto las expectativas de continuar con el ciclo chamánico... sin embargo con el tiempo fue aceptado y ahora incluso tenía la pequeña capilla dentro del valle con algunos devotos... simplemente era una opción... una elección libre...

Nuevamente el escalofríos volvió, sentía como el sudor mojaba sus manos... se colocó una bata y tomó su rosario y salió de la habitación... quizás un vaso de agua le ayudaría a calmarse... un fuerte olor a quemado le llegó desde el pasillo y más específicamente desde la habitación de Usagi... un mal presentimiento le caló profundo... al abrir la puerta un el olor a quemado se mezclaba con olor a pasto y ramas... la luz no prendía, pero la estufa encendida alumbraba tenuemente la habitación... distinguió un bulto sobre la cama...

- Usako... – estás bien... - preguntó...

- Padre...- escuchó débilmente... el corazón le saltó, rápidamente se acercó a la muchacha y escuchó que sus pies chapoteaban en algo... el olor a quemado... a carne quemada se hacía más potente – me duele...

- Al correr las cortinas Roberto quedo espantado... sobre la cama y con serías heridas se encontraba Usako... quien se ahogaba en su propia sangre...

N/A: Como estoy de vacaciones aprovecho...

(1)Lilium Opening de Elfen Lied

(2)Hechizo en la utilización de las gemas sangre de demonio.

(3)Arkan de Macross Zero

(4)La tilt: Se supone que es el equivalente astral del "Drag Slave", capaz de destruir cualquier espíritu. En este caso ataca Fibrizo desde el astral para poder para el hechizo sobre Usako.


	27. Chapter 27:entre el dormir y el desperta

Nuevamente el escalofríos volvió, sentía como el sudor mojaba sus manos... se colocó una bata y tomó su rosario y salió de la habitación... quizás un vaso de agua le ayudaría a calmarse... un fuerte olor a quemado le llegó desde el pasillo y más específicamente desde la habitación de Usagi... un mal presentimiento le caló profundo... al abrir la puerta un el olor a quemado se mezclaba con olor a pasto y ramas secas, entre dulzón y agrio... la luz no prendía, pero la estufa encendida alumbraba tenuemente la habitación haciendo que las sombras parecieran espectros debilitados... distinguió un bulto sobre la cama ...

Usako... – ¿estás bien?... – preguntó el sacerdote a la oscuridad... – vamos muchacha responde...

Padre...- escuchó débilmente... el corazón le saltó, rápidamente se acercó a la muchacha y escuchó que sus pies chapoteaban en algo... el olor a quemado penetró fuertemente en su nariz... a carne quemada– me duele padre Roberto...

Al correr las cortinas Roberto quedo espantado... sobre la cama y con serías heridas se encontraba Usako... quien se ahogaba en su propia sangre...

**Capítulo N °26: entre el dormir y el despertar.**

Usako!!! - gritó Roberto sin poder comprender lo que tenía frente a sus ojos... el presentimiento se convirtió en una inexorable realidad... fuertes recuerdos volvieron a su memoria... la misma imagen de sangre y muerte frente a sus ojos, por segunda vez, cuando se había prometido que nunca volvería a pasar mientras viviera... la muchacha que consideraba su hija se desangraba frente a él...

¿Qué sucede?- exclamó Sakura entrando en la habitación y antes de fijarse e en la joven en la cama... inmediatamente llevó sus manos a la boca ahogando un grito y se giró a ver que por el pasillo... los niños se dirigían a la habitación de la morena ante la alarma... – No! – exclamó frente a lo cual Nadeshiko y Ryu se detuvieron...- ustedes vuelvan a la cama...

Pero mamá- quizó saber el niño... - ¿qué le sucede a Usagi?-

He dicho que vuelvas – dijo con brusquedad mientras Syaron la miraba sorprendido tras los niños al seguir siguiendo su intempestiva salida de su habitación... – inmediatamente entró en el cuarto de la muchacha, mientras Syaron guiaba a los niños junto a Tomoyo que había seguido con Touya el grito de Roberto...

Sakura entró al cuarto intentando ayudar al Roberto que en vano trataba de mantener en conciente ala joven deteniendo la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, Touya, Kaho y Eriol estaban parados en el marco de la puerta sin entender absolutamente nada...

Llamen a Lina! – exclamó Roberto mientras Helen entraba y salía rápidamente de la sala.. – también debe venir Sylphiel, Ameria y Filia... todas deben venir – le grito a la hermana mientras tomaba a la joven en brazos y salía con ella hacia otra habitación...

Mientras la sacaba, los hechiceros miraban atónitos el escenario... las ventanas y la puerta estaba completamente cerradas, las sábanas intactas, pero completamente bañadas en sangre... de hecho había demasiada sangre para ser solamente de la joven, ya que esta cubría el piso haciendo que sus pies quedaran insertos en el ligoso fluido...

Mientras Roberto intentaba mantenerla despierta Sakura y Kaho intentaban utilizar magia para curar sus heridas, pero estas estaba por sobre su poder... intempestivamente se abrió la puerta de entrada dejando pasar una pelirroja cabellera acompañada de una rubia y dos morenas...

Que demonios paso...- dijo Lina cercándose a la joven... - ¿qué paso Roberto?... contesta...

No se – dijo el sacerdote casi en un susurro... – me desperté con una opresión extraña y cuando fui revisar su cuarto me la encontré en este estado...es igual a después de la...

No es igual como esa vez...- dijo Filia colocando sus manos sobre la joven al igual que Sylphiel y Ameria... – esta vez no se dormirá...

"_Rikabarii"(1) – _exclamaron Sylphiel, Ameria, Filia y Lina... mientras Sakura miraba atónita lo que sucedía y sin pensarlo también se unió a al grupo de hechiceras, Syaoran estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero los verdes ojos de su esposa se lo dijeron todo... – _nos ha ayudado tantas veces... como no hacerlo ahora..._

Lentamente el resto de los hechiceros se unió a la labor... sus poderes claramente eran menores que las cuatro hechicera principales, pero las heridas eran tan grandes que su ayuda era considerable para el proceso... lentamente le cansancio se dejó sentir en los jóvenes mientras las heridas se disolvían...

"_Peibaaku (2)"_

Una fuerte oleada de energía golpeó a los hechiceros lanzándoles varios metros lejos de la muchacha, Lina se levantó rápidamente y al intentar acercarse fue nuevamente repelida...

Maldición... que sucede ahora!- exclamó la pelirroja al ver como su pupila se retorcía bajo una poderosa ráfaga oscura...

Huuu... mi querida Lina... deberías tener más cuidado con las devoluciones... – se escuchó una voz desde el cielo de la habitación...

Xellos! – dijeron Ameria y Sylphiel al mismo tiempo...

Tu!... maldito Mazuku...

Ahhhhh!!!!- gritó la morena dentro de el campo de energía mientras su heridas de volvían a abrir...

Quieta Filia... – le detuvo Lina... - ¿Qué esta sucediendo Xellos?... – preguntó Lina mientras ajustaba sus ojos... - ¿Por qué no podemos utilizar recuperación en Usa?

Recuperación es demasiado simple para Phibrizo, Lina querida... – dijo el monje colocándose junto a la pelirroja – el hechizó de ahora es sólo una devolución de un ataque de tu joven pupila... debería tener más cuidado...

Para poder devolver es necesario que él tenga algo personal de Usa... ¿cómo obtuvo algo así Xellos? – preguntó la pelirroja con una frialdad inquietante...

Todo tiene su precio Lina...- dijo el monje abandonando su pose despreocupada... – Tu lo sabes, Filia lo sabe... y Usa lo sabe... los amplificadores tiene un precio...

¿Cómo lo detenemos?... – preguntó Lina sin moverse, aunque una sutil aura bordeaba su cuerpo... Filia mientras era fuertemente detenida por Roberto y Helena... la hechicera con lágrimas en los ojos no podía creer lo que escuchaba...

Eres un bastardo demonio... – susurró la rubia... – ella confiaba en ti y tu se la entregas en bandeja... maldito... maldito... maldito!!!!! –

Una fuerte oleada de energía golpeó al demonio mandándolo varios metros lejos...

Alto Filia... – le detuvo Lina colocándose delante de entre ella y el demonio...

¿Cómo lo detenemos Xellos?...- preguntó Lina al demonio... – si está aquí es por algo... a ti no te conviene que ella muera o se disuelva su alma nuevamente...

Clair y su poder...- susurró el mazuku... – los Gundam, Clair y su poder... además esto no es directa obra de Fibrizo y ella esta siendo apoyada por alguien más– fue lo último que dijo el demonio antes de desaparecer...

¿Dónde están Roberto?... – Preguntó Ameria... –

Se supone que salieron al bosque, pero pensé que ella llegaría al sentir la energía de Usagi al disminuir... sin embargo...

Pibrizó debe estar esperando que se disuelva nuevamente, así podría acabar con ella, ahora sabe quien es y donde vive...

Gaurry, Syaron y Touya Vayan al bosque y traten de ubicar a grupo y avísenle a Clair... tenemos poco tiempo... – dijo mirando a la joven... su cabello esta cada vez más claro y corto...

Frió, cada uno de sus huesos parecían estar congelándose...

maldito demonio – susurró la joven... – me he descuidado, parece que Lina tiene razón... – pensó mientras su mente se nublaba y se adentraba en la oscuridad... la fría oscuridad...

_No te duermas... querida...- susurró la silueta de una mujer de largo cabello castaño desde la oscuridad... – no te adentres en la oscuridad... se que te atrae, siempre ha sido así en nuestra familia... pero así como hay oscuridad, también hay luz..._

¿Quién eres?... – preguntó la morena... – te he visto antes... alguna vez... en un sueño... – la suave voz de un bebe llorando llenó el ambiente...

_Mi querida niña... no sabes cuanto siento que estés pasando por esto... pero es mucho mejor que si te hubieses quedado conmigo... tu aún tienes esperanza y con ella también nuestra esperanza... _

Como puedes decir eso???!!! – exclamó la joven incorporándose rápidamente... – no sabes quien soy!!!, no se quien eres,!!! Tu no sabes nada...

_Si... – susurró nuevamente la mujer... - se que estoy contigo en ese pequeño espacio entre el dormir y el despertar... donde las estrellas viven y mueren... donde eres la más pequeña y más grande de la criaturas que existen bajo el cielo de la luna azul... donde mi recuerdo la noche que nos despedimos es efímera como las alas de las mariposas de vengala..._

No entiendo lo que dices... ¿quién rayos eres???... – exclamó la muchacha alterada... – como es que llegue aquí... -

_Soy lo que siempre estás buscando... – dijo la mujer mientras se aceraba a ella y la neblina que cubría el lugar se difuminaba... – vuelve a casa, con los que te aman querida hija... – le susurró el oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello... – tu poder esta incompleto y el mundo que tanto has aprendido a amar esta en grave peligro... _

Imposible... – susurró – quién eres?... por qué me llamas hija???... de donde eres???

_Siempre estoy contigo pequeña, porque eres uno de mis tres tesoros más hermosos... porque tú pronto volverás a casa, pero antes debes aprender y proteger a los que amas... la era de las tinieblas se avecinan..._

El brillo de cinco estrellas iluminó el lugar... donde la oscuridad reina, las cinco estrellas de la tierra despejan las sombras... y una columna celeste atraviesa las montañas

Donde estás?... madre... – susurró... la muchacha mientras apoyaba su rostro en el verde césped, el sol entibiaba su fría piel, el aire olía a mar en verano y el susurro de las olas le inducía al sueño...

Usako, eres tú?? – la muchacha se incorporó y frente a ella se encontraba un joven rubio... su rostro se le hizo familiar, sin embargo algo enturbiaba su mente...

¿Quién eres?... preguntó la muchacha... mientras su mirada recorría el lugar...

Soy Quatre, no recuerdas,- preguntó el rubio con extrañeza... la muchacha que tenía frente a si se veía igual a la hechicera que había visto la última vez, sin embargo su rostro notaba claramente que no le reconocía... – espera... – le gritó al ver que la muchacha se volvía...

No puedo, debo encontrarla... – se giró la muchacha sin hacerle caso limpiando su ropa de pequeñas ramas que venían de un imponente árbol detrás de ella...

¿A quién?, preguntó extrañado el piloto de Sandrock...

Qué pregunta es esa?...- dijo la muchacha mientras su vestimenta cambiaba a un delicado kimono...- a la reina... mi madre... debo volver con mi madre y mis hermanos... debo volver con mi familia...

Que demonios dices mocosa... – exclamó Wofei mientras sujetaba a la muchacha de su muñeca... – debes despertar... Fibrizo te ha echado un hechizo encima y estás preocupando a todos... de hecho en este momento te estás desangrando sobre tu cama... Clair nos trajo hasta acá...

Wufei! – exclamó el rubio

Wu amigo... – dijo el Duo apareciendo detrás del árbol... – la sutiliza de un elefante en una cristalería es muy parecida a la tuya...

Vamos mocosa...- tiró Wufei... – tenemos mucho que entrenar y sólo nos estamos entreteniendo...

Suélteme! – exclamó la joven... - no se quien es usted, pero no me iré de aquí... no tiene derecho a estar aquí...

Una fuerte ola de poder golpeó a los tres pilotos Gumdan... el árbol detrás de la muchacha movió sus ramas y las hojas comenzaron a caer fuertemente protegiendo a la joven, cuando tocaban su piel no sucedía nada, sin embargo, cuando tocó a los jóvenes era como filosas cuchillas.

Shield!

Heero... – susurró el ojiazul mientras se aparecía junto con Trowa...

Baka... –

Veo que Sakura te pasó sus card...

Ella sugirió que algunas de ellas nos acompañaran, es su magia la que las mueve, no las nuestras...

¿qué sucede?... – preguntó el ojiverde...

No nos reconoce... es como si nunca nos hubiese visto... – explico el rubio...- además dice que esta buscando a su madre... una reina

Ya veremos... – susurró el 0... -

Heero... – le retuvo el trenzado...- entiendo tu rencor, pero no es el momento...

La sakura card disminuyó su poder mientras las hojas caían suavemente al suelo... ninguno se movió, la muchacha parecía estar esperando cualquier movimiento para desatar su furia sobre los jóvenes...

Llévanos con la reina...- gritó el ojiazul frente a la sorpresa de la joven, que rápidamente se recuperó y con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a los pilotos...

En serio quieren acompañarme... – exclamó la muchacha... – siempre tengo que cruzar la ciudad sola... seria genial si me acompañan...

La joven se acercó a Heero y tomándole del brazo comenzó a bajar de la colina...

Que demonios esta pensando Heero?... – preguntó despacio Duo a Trowa...

Este mundo parece ser muy similar a donde estamos entrenando... ese mundo es creado por la magia de los Gundam... este mundo debe ser sostenido por una magia similar, dudo que podamos salir sin ella... quizás sólo así podamos salir de aquí...

En la ciudad parecía haber un gran mercado, sin embargo no había nadie en las callas, estas vacías sólo podían ser consideradas fantasmas... calles fantasmas cuyos habitantes se desvanecieron súbitamente...

¿Dónde esta las personas? – preguntó Quatre a la muchacha...

Que dices... – dijo la muchacha alegremente... – todos quieren ver a la reina, por qué estarían aquí si pueden estar con ella

La reina... – preguntó Quatre - ¿Cómo es ella?...

Ya verán... - sonrió la joven - ... cuando estén cerca de ella no querrán irse de aquí... mi madre es una gran reina... nunca querrán irse de aquí

Lentamente se acercaron a una enorme edificación que parecía ser el palacio... sus murallas altas e inmaculadas se izaban sobre las verdes bases de árboles... en la cima una resplandeciente fulgor parecía iluminar el camino... al entrar en el patio principal la muchacha intento soltarse del brazo del piloto del Cero, pero este suavemente le sujeto, ante la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros...

lo sienten...- susurró Trowa...

Magia negra... muy fuerte proviene del palacio... se hace más fuerte a cada paso que damos... Quatre, estás bien?

No te preocupes amigo... Touya ha hecho bien su trabajo... mis barreras están mucho más fuertes ahora, esto no es nada comparado con lo que nos espera frente a Phibrizo

¿Por qué no nos acompañas hasta que aparezca la reina?... – preguntó el trenzado...- sería una pena perderse ahora que hemos llegado hasta acá...

Pero creo que ella quiere que esté cerca suyo...- les miró la joven complicada...

Estoy seguro que querrá que sus invitados estén cómodos... eso hacen los grandes reyes... – le sonrió el piloto de Shinigami...

Aún insegura la muchacha aceptó, mientras se acercaban al salón principal el ambiente se volvía más espeso y oscuro... frente a ellos un hermoso salón... amplio y lleno de luz...

_porque donde hay luz, también hay oscuridad –_

Es un placer tener a los pilotos Gundam... la esperanza del planeta Tierra en mi humilde reino...- exclamó la mujer, que si no fuera por la putrida aura que le rodeaba habría sido deslumbrante... – su cabello largo y negro casi llegaba a sus hombros

Quién eres?...- preguntó Heero sosteniendo fuertemente a Usako de su brazo... – y por qué la retienes aquí...

Jajajajajaja...- rió la mujer...- Fibrizo paga muy bien los favores... mientras ella esté aquí su energía alimenta la puerta de la oscuridad y acerca más a las tinieblas que se funden con este mundo...

Tu creaste este mundo maldita!!!- exclamó Wofei...

O... no te equivoques piloto de Nataku...- sonrió la mujer – este mundo es demasiado incluso para mi poder... es única creación de esa muchacha... supongo que en este lugar se siente a salvo... sólo tuve que fundirme en ella y voila...

Eres un parásito... – exclamó Heero - sólo te alimentas de su magia...

Mira quien lo dice... vosotros sólo la buscais porque ella es necesaria... con su muerte se salvarán... no son distintos a mi... y claramente no son distintos a Fibrizo... sólo que hipócritamente dicen que lo hacen en nombre de la paz...

¿Cómo te atreves? ¡!!- estalló Wofei... - ¡FIRE Ball!!!! –

No!! – gritó la morena haciendo que la bola de fuego lanzada por el oriental se disolviera... – no permitiré que lastimes a mi familia...

Ella no es tu familia Usagi!... – gritó Quatre mientras invocaba sus barreras espirituales anticipando un embate de la muchacha... – Roberto, Setsuna, Helen... Lina... ellos son tu familia... no este parásito... mirala!

No!... - exclamó la muchacha- ... esta mujer es mi madre... debo estar con ella...

Mírala... – dijo Wofei – esta podrida... ella no puede ser nada tuyo... es sólo un parásito que se aprovechó de tu pelea con fibrizo... si fuera quien dice ser tu te sentirías bien...

_Recuerda pequeña.. siempre estaré junto a ti... en el momento entre el despertar y el dormir... como un cálido susurro... me sentirás..._

Un fuerte Sismo se sintió en el palacio y las paredes comenzaron a caer...

Heero... rápido... – se escuchó la voz de Clair desde el cielo...

no pequeña... – exclamó el demonio alarmado...- hija... si desaparece este mundo ya no podré estar contigo... tendré que volver a dejarte y estarás sola nuevamente, yo te puedo proteger de Fibrizo aquí, pero afuera sólo causarás daño a los que amas... siempre mueren los que amas...

Perra!!!... Elmekia Lance!!!- exclamó Duo dando directamente a la mujer quien en gritos de dolor –

No me dejes morir hija!!!! – bramó el demonio... – será tu culpa si muero... TU CULPA...

NOOO!!!!!!! – un fuerte destello golpeó al demonio desintegrándolo y cubriendo a la morena y los pilotos...

Que rayos! –

_No se preocupen pilotos de los espíritus de la Luna azul... mi querida niña volverá a casa..._

Quién eres?... – pregunto el zero a la figura que tenía frente a el... una preciosa mujer con un delicado kimono y un cabello castaño por debajo de las caderas... unas suaves macas en los ojos denotaban su edad, pero no le quitaban belleza...

_Este es el único regalo que le puedo dar a mi pequeña... el resto queda en sus manos y en las de ella_

Eres su madre...- susurró el ojiazul... – dónde has estado, es sólo una niña y se enfrenta a la muerte... tu deberías estar a su lado...

_Es una mujer... Es su destino... no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiarlo... yo confió en ella, la fortaleza de su padre esta en su corazón... al mis o tiempo que la de mi familia... elegí una familia adecuada y un momento adecuado... La tierra es el nido adecuado... nuestro hogar originario... los hijos siempre vuelven a casa..._

Que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Trowa tomadno en brazos a la morena que estaba inconsciente en el piso...

_Llévenla con ustedes... sus heridas curarán pronto... Ella soportó bien el ataque de Fibrizo... pero este parásito estaba fuera de sus planes, por eso se debilitó..._

Que pasará contigo... – preguntó el ojiazul...

_Yo sólo soy un retazo de los recuerdos de un recién nacido... ella olvidará todo, pero no puedo hacer que ustedes olviden... _

Eso no es justo... ella merece recordarte – dijo el trenzado apenado...

_En ese espacio entre el sueño y el despertar... siempre me recordará..._

Un fuerte viento movió las hojas del ancestral árbol, mientras la ciudad en medio del mar y el bosque desaparecía a través de el lago de sangre...y una columna celeste se erguía sobre el cielo

**Recuperación o Rikabarii: **este hechizo puede curar heridas, heridas menores y recupera del cansancio. No puede curar miembros destrozados o perdidos.

**Resurrección o Rizarekushon: **puede curar heridas graves, huesos y miembros destrozados.


	28. Chapter 28: Tiempo de esperas

Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...

Historia sólo por placer y para liberación de estrés... sin fines de lucro.

_Yo sólo soy un retazo de los recuerdos de un recién nacido... ella olvidará todo, pero no puedo hacer que ustedes olviden... _

Eso no es justo... ella merece recordarte – dijo el trenzado apenado...

_En ese espacio entre el sueño y el despertar... siempre me recordará..._

Un fuerte viento movió las hojas del ancestral árbol, mientras la ciudad en medio del mar y el bosque desaparecía a través del lago de sangre...y una columna celeste se erguía sobre él.

**Capítulo N °27: Tiempo de pruebas **

Tengo la impresión de haber perdido algo importante... – refirió la morena mientras la brisa otoñal movía su cabello...- algo que de de alguna manera me haría sentir más completa… pero es muy sutil, como un sueño… o el sueño dentro de un sueño…

Has estado dormida por mucho tiempo pequeña, sólo es eso... no debería extrañarte, además con todos los imprevistos ha sido más lenta tu recuperación... cualquier otra persona estaría en cama descansando y no entrenando para una nueva batalla…

No lo sé hermana Helen... es como si no recordara algo importante... algo que todos saben menos yo... y eso es por demás incómodo... me molesta que sepan algo que yo no... sobre todo los pilotos Gundam, juraría que cada vez que me miran puedo ver algo de _compasión _en su mirada.

Sólo estas convaleciente pequeña, y algo paranoica por lo demás, deberías concentrarte en trabajar para recuperarte... además esa paranoia sólo te preocupa...

Eso me dice Clair... a todo esto, los pilotos Gundam y los hechiceros externos han entrenado mucho... y su actitud esta muy enfocada en la magia... sus hechizos son casi de primera...

Los cinco han estado esforzando mucho, lo mismo que los hechiceros externos... la luz de la esperanza se prende e ilumina el camino... incluso ahora te ves mejor que hace un mes atrás...

Cualquiera se ve mejor que yo hace un mes atrás... aún no puedo creer que me comportara de esa manera, Lina debió odiarme... sin embargo es parte de mí así como yo era parte de ella, de otra forma jamás se hubiera presentado de esa manera, ella se parece mucho a la figura de mi sueño... Si cierro los ojos veo un rostro... no logro enfocarlo bien, pero creo que es una mujer de pelo largo... es extraño, juraría que tiene alas...

Alas??, ¿Cómo un ángel?...

Es extraño, pero sé que no es un ángel... eso sería muy simple para mi cierto?

Hay cientos de criaturas en este mundo desconocidas incluso para los seres de magia como... incluso para ti... recuerda que solo eres una humana, muy joven por lo demás... seguro Clair puede decirte algo, ella "lo sabe todo"...

Clair aún no despierta completamente y es poco probable que lo haga, eso sería peligroso para nosotros, ella ha adoptado conductas humanas fuera de mis expectativas, me siento avergonzada, pero jamás me imagine que tuviera emociones... me parecía que no era propio de una entidad divina como ella, pero finalmente ni yo misma se si soy humana... a veces creo que realmente no lo soy, pero al mismo tiempo me siento diferente de un demonio, un dragón, o cualquier criatura conocida... pero como tu dices, mi conocimiento es limitado...

Es mejor que descanses pequeña, Lina dijo que mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento y la planificación del ataque a seguir, las barreras del valle se han elevado poderosas ahora que estas acá, sin embargo si Fibrizo realmente se empañara no seria oponente...

No debemos preocuparnos en lo que hace ese demonio, Xellos nos mantendrá informados...

No deberíamos confiar más en él, gracias a su intervención casi mueres...

La palabra clave es "casi"... de haber querido en mis condiciones actuales no soy oponente de ningún demonio, así que creo que actualmente mi existencia beneficia a sus planes, cualquiera que estos sean...

No pareces preocupada...

No resolveré nada preocupándome, llegado el momento nos ocuparemos... ¿cómo les esta yendo a los guardianes con su entrenamiento?

Bastante bien, Heero y Duo tienen un talento especial para la magia negra, mientras que Wufei y Trowa para la magia elemental y Quatre para la magia blanca y espiritual...

¿Y los hechiceros externos?

Mmm... Sayran, Eriol y Sakura manejan la magia negra bastante bien, sin embargo a la hechicera de las cartas le cuesta aceptar los hechizos muy agresivos... a Touya la magia espiritual le sale naturalmente, quizás este ligada a su habilidad para contactarse con los espíritus del mundo de los muertos y la naturaleza... bueno y Kaho magia blanca.. los niños también tienen bastantes aptitudes... sin embargo no es este el momento de comenzar su entrenamiento y no creo que sus padres estén muy de acuerdo tampoco...

Muy bien… así hay más posibilidades en contra de Fibrizo, debemos acabar con él antes que las puertas se habrán y se destruya el pilar espiritual... malditos magos que le ayudaron...

No debes usar el _Giva Slave... _– soltó Helen... –

No es algo que debas decidir tu querida hermana...

No entiendes... no es sólo por tu vida – dijo la mujer levantando la mano – simplemente me parece que no hay posibilidades que lo controles... sé que tienes mucho poder, pero nunca nadie a podido controlar un hechizo tan poderoso... lo sabes...

Con Clair es posible...

Matarás a Clair junto contigo...

...

Vamos Usagi, sabes perfectamente que si por milagro llegas a realizar el Drag Slave y no llevarte el mundo tras de ti no sobrevivirás y Clair se volverá a fundir con el mar del Caos del cual proviene... Dime, ¿cómo te sientes cuando utilizas el Ragna Blade?...

...

Vamos, contesta...

Como si me chuparan el alma, el Ragna Blade absorbe mucha energía mágica... – respondió la morena mirando hacia la muralla...

Y aunque es un hechizo desarrollado por Lina a partir del _Giva Slave _es sólo una parte del grandioso poder que posee...

Pero Clair...

Tu cuerpo no resistirá Usagi... simplemente se destruirá antes de que logres siquiera sincronizarte con Clair...

Me dices que esas personas – dijo señalando la ventana – han perdido a sus seres queridos... el pilar de la tierra ha caído... la gente fuera de la barrera sigue muriendo y no podemos hacer nada... YO no puedo hacer nada…

Debemos buscar alternativas... siempre existe más de un camino

Invoque el poder de la Biblia de Clair porque ella era mi alternativa...

Creo que estás demasiado ansiosa y no logras encontrar...

Ellos hablaron de los vaticinios de los ancianos dragones...

Nadie puede predecir que sucederá en esta batalla Usa... ni siquiera ellos... ni siquiera tu... en este momento los hilos del destino están completamente entrelazados…

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana moviendo las cortinas roídas por las ultimas batallas...

Estoy perdida Helen... como si la oscuridad me engullera... la verdad no se que debo hacer o en quien debo apoyarme, quizás todo puede ser un error y sólo estamos favoreciendo los planes de Fibrizo…

Busquemos alternativas Usagi... este mundo fue creado para existir, si el creador quisiera que todo se destruyera no utilizaría a un demonio como Fibrizo, su poder es ilimitado... y siempre recuerda como hay arriba hay abajo... si algo abre es puertas, algo debe cerrarlas...

Es verdad... algo debe existir...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fuente de todos los poderes,_

_resplandeciente llama roja..._

_reúnete en mis manos para crear un infierno,_

_Acude a mí.._

¡¡Burst Flame!!

Muy bien Trowa... – exclamó la Amelia mientras que el piloto Gundam caía pesadamente al suelo – acabas de realizar la magia de fuego ofensiva más poderosa, es genial, a medida que lo practiques te sentirás menos cansado, recuerda, debes solicitar la magia desde el fuego, no utilizar tu propia energía...

Me acaba de chupar el alma... – susurró el ojiverde mientras se apoyaba el pecho... – ahora entiendo porque Lina come de esa manera…

¿Estás bien amigo?... – se acercó Duo... – te ves un poco verde…

Bueno señores - exclamó la pelirroja desde un costado... – deben practicar ahora el hechizo de volar y lograr total control, es fundamental que no dependan de sus piernas en cada momento…

Pensé que con _levitación_ lográbamos eso... – replico el piloto rubio mirando a la pelirroja...

_Levitación _es el hechizo clásico, sirve para elevarse y llevar algunas cosas de poco peso, sin embargo si lo que necesitan es velocidad el hechizo debe ser _¡"Ray Wing"!... – _exclamó la hechicera se elevaba perpendicular al suelo desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de los pilotos...

¿Crees que la volveremos a ver?... – preguntó el shinigami mientras ajustaba su visera... – en una de esas nos deja un tiempo libre…

Seguro que para la hora del almuerzo la tenemos discutiendo con la mocosa – susurró Wufei con sarcasmo...

"_Brang Fang" (1)_

Quizás deba mencionar – sonrió la pelirroja acercándose por atrás, mientras Wufei procesaba que acababa de ser atacado por un hechizo... – que el elemento aire tiene otros hechizos útiles... como "_Listen" (2) _que permite escuchar a distancia... además como deben suponer a estas alturas, que vuele hacia un lado no significa que vuelva por el mismo...

Entonces este hechizo es mucho mejor que el otro... – mencionó el trenzado...

Deben saber que este hechizo requiriere más energía mágica, por lo tanto...

...

es más difícil hacer otros hechizos junto a este... – susurró el 01... – los demás ya nos hacen sentir agotados… debe haber alguna manera de poder traspasar esa barrera…

exacto... veo que están colocando atención... entonces... comiencen, en un par de horas paparemos para almorzar y espero que para entonces hayan obtenido resultados...

--

¿Eso es muy cruel no?... – susurró Sakura al ver la demostración de magia negra y poderosa frente a ella...

es importante que manejen la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles Sakura san... – replicó Sylphiel - "_Elmekia Flame" _no es de aquellos hechizos que son fáciles de usar... al destruir el alma de una persona solo quedará su cuerpo como una cáscara vacía, es una muerte en vida y si me preguntas mi opinión es mucho mejor estar muerta a ser un títere que puede usarse para lastimar a los que amas... hay muchas otras maneras de lograr que los humanos que apoyen a los mazuku sean derribados, es una opción y como eso debe ser considerada, recuerde que los demonios no tendrán consideraciones en esto... existe también el _"hell blast" _absorbe la energía vital de los vivos o los no muertos... Ahora creo que debiéramos practicas algunos hechizos de magia negra ofensiva... de esta manera se harán más fuertes como para usar el _"Drag slave"..._

Ese hechizo es muy poderoso... será muy útil contra las huestes de Fibrizo...

Esto esta mal... - replico Sakura mientras se levantaba dejando a Syaoran y eriol sorprendidos – la magia que ustedes han desarrollado acá esta basada en el ataque, fuera de la barrera también había magia ofensiva, pero jamás se nos habría ocurrido quitarle el alma a alguien... si ese hechizo existe es porque alguien lo ocupa, ya que se ha preocupado de crearlo, yo no puedo hacer eso, encuentro que es terrible y nos hará ser igual que los demonios…

Debes entender que el desarrollo de la magia es distinto acá... para mantener el equilibrio la magia se ha desarrollado más fuerte en todos los sectores...

Mis cartas sienten los mismo que yo... – contesto Sakura tomando aire... – debo salir a respirar –

Sakura –

Déjala Syaoran... – le detuvo Eriol – es muy difícil para ella, la entiendo, sin embargo si no logra asimilar jamás podrá conseguir utilizar la magia completamente...

Debe encontrar el motivo ella sola o la magia nunca fluirá correctamente... – le apoyo Sylphiel... – Mi padre una vez fue un cadáver viviente, créeme jamás se me ocurriría hacer eso con una persona, sin embargo si es por proteger a los que amo debo ser tan fuerte como un demonio… y tener la misma determinación…

Mmm… no se si los demonios deban ser nuestro ejemplo a seguir… - terminó Syaron mirando por donde había salido su amada esposa…

--

_¿Quieres volver al caos hermana mayor...?_

_¿Quieres volver a casa...?_

_yo puedo ayudarte..._

_sólo debes venir a mí..._

_eres sólo un instrumento para esos humanos..._

_no saben lo divina que eres..._

_lo grandiosa que eres..._

_conmigo serás la Diosa que corresponde..._

_¿Sientes que falta algo Clair?_

_Porque yo lo siento..._

_Tú estás más cerca de la oscuridad_

_Que lo humanos..._

_Estás casi tan cerca como yo..._

_¿No lo entiendes...?_

_Nunca serás uno de ellos aunque lo parezcas..._

_Simplemente porque naciste diferente..._

_La Madre lo quiso así..._

_Y Ella es sabia..._

_Ella todo lo sabe..._

_Incluso lo que hay dentro de tu oscuridad..._

_Dentro de mi oscuridad..._

_Ven conmigo hermana..._

_Tu hermano menor te espera con los brazos abiertos..._

_Y te dará la bienvenida que laguen como tú merece._

Clair... despierta por favor... –

Los grises ojos del guardián de la luna moraban preocupados a la joven que tenía enfrente...

Yuki... – susurró la muchacha somnolienta mientras una sonrisa adornaba su joven rostro... – lo siento, estaba dispersa... –

Me costó mucho despertarte... pensé que sucedía algo...

Fibrizo se contacta conmigo constantemente - respondió la muchacha sorprendiendo al guardián lunar – no te preocupes – sonrió la joven... me extrañaría mucho si no lo hiciera...

Debe haber una forma de cortar esa comunicación...

Es un poco complejo... ambos nacimos del mar del caos... por eso nuestra conexión es tan poderosa...

Pero hasta donde entiendo humanos, demonios y dioses nacieron del mismo lugar, entonces por qué...

Porque mi esencia sigue siendo la misma del inicio del tiempo... y proviene de uno de los dioses principales, pero no te preocupes, mientras Usagi se mantenga despierta y ligada a este mundo no hay problemas...

Tu podrías destruirlo, ¿cierto?... – preguntó el ojigris...

Es posible, pero para hacerlo debería despertar todo mi poder... perder esta forma y ser energía como cuando flotaba en el mar del caos... eso podría destruir la vida en la tierra... creo que eso entra más en los planes de Fibrizo que en los nuestros y yo desperté sólo para ayudar a Usagi…

Debe haber otra forma de sellar nuevamente esas puertas… - habló el guardián más para si mismo que para Clair…

He estado pensando lo mismo... me parece que el "Giga Slave" no es la mejor opción... además ahora están los Gundam y eso debe ser por algo... Nada es coincidencia, sólo existe lo inevitable...

Clow...

Si, el joven Eriol es una fuerte reencarnación... será de mucha ayuda... es increíble que creara a las cartas y a... – terminó sonrojada...

Dilo... a nosotros sus guardianes... – terminó el ojigris.. – no me avergüenza mi origen... ha sido un honor ser creado en este mundo y me ha permitido conocer mucha gente importante para mí...

Tienes razón... es una buena razón para permanecer en este mundo...

_No ten equivoques hermana..._

_Su origen sigue siendo humano..._

_Mientras que el tuyo esta ligado al mío..._

_Las emociones no existen en nuestro mundo_

_Son una debilidad humana que has adquirido_

_Deshazte de ellas_

_Acude a la oscuridad_

_Ven..._

_Conmigo..._

maldita voz en la cabeza – pensó la muchacha...

Clair...

Dime Yuki... –

Tú también eres una de las personas que jamás hubiera conocido si Clow no me hubiera creado...

La muchacha sintió como la voz quedaba relegada al fondo de su mente...

--

Interesante... – susurró el pequeño desde su trono... – esta versión de Clair esta muy ligada a estos humanos... ¿por qué crees que suceda esto querido Xellos? – le preguntó a la figura petrificada al su lado... – a verdad... no puedes moverte, cierto... la única razón por la cual existes es porque tu maestra sería un estorbo acá... y también tiene el mal hábito de "querer" a sus gusanos... ahora dime Xellos... – repitió moviendo la mano suavemente dejando al demonio libre...

Posiblemente se deba a que esta ligada a la hechicera humana... si hubiera sido despertada por algún mazuku su esencia estaría ligada a sus deseos…

Esa muchacha… Humana dices... no creo que ella sea humana... sin embargo no es un demonio ni un dios... ¿qué hay en este mundo además de un demonio y un dios... y esos patéticos humanos?...

Eres un niños Xellos... demasiado joven para saber... recuerda que esta tierra no es la "única" tierra, antes de la memoria humana existió una raza diferente, con una gran poder y una gran ambición… unos verdaderos rivales, quizás contamos con más recursos de los que verdaderamente se aprecian… Además esa hechicera de las cartas que tiene serías dudas, siento como su confusión se mueve en el éter y a través de sus criaturas mágicas y llega hasta mi, ella sería una buena presa, sería una lástima destruir a esas extrañas criaturas mágicas creadas por humanos, es raro, pero me gustaría tener a esas criaturas como juguete hasta que acabe todo... quizás sería bueno investigar... Lantis...tus servicios con requeridos...

mi vida le pertenece amo... – dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro y con armadura manteniendo una mirada pérdida…

así sucede con todas las vidas... – sonrió en niño… - no por nada soy el amo de los infiernos...

Mientras las puertas de los infiernos siguen abriéndose irremediablemente

--

Que opinas Roberto...

Creo que deberíamos buscar en la biblioteca de Londres... – contestó el padre mientras bebía un agua de naranja... – la mágica y antigua biblioteca de Londres, heredada de los dragones rojos...

"God save the queen"...-

No te burles Zelgadis…

Es casi una misión suicida Roberto... Londres fue de las primeras ciudades en caer y una de las bases del Amo de lo Infiernos...

Sin embargo mantiene intacta la biblioteca mágica

Como es eso posible...

Simple... todos los que sabían de ella murieron en el primer ataque y los que quedaron vivos están acá, con nosotros... los magos que se desarrollaron afuera no tenían acceso a esa sabiduría la cual sólo estaría disponible cuando alanzaran el nivel para ocuparla... los guardianes vivían a como gente común... y murieron como gente común...

Y que piensas encontrar...

Una alternativa...

Creo que es una buena idea, como casi todas las que tienes querido padre...

Usagi... – se volvió el sacerdote... – creo que te enseñamos modales, pero tu pareces olvidarlo constantemente...

Lo siento... – se disculpó avergonzaba... – quería hablar con Zel y escuche, debí avisarles mi presencia antes... sin embargo sigo pensando que es una magnifica idea... yo podría...

Tu nada Usagi... tu debes permanecer acá, si algo sale mal tu no debes estar involucrada...

Ni hablar, por supuesto que iré... no esperarás que me quede acá sabiendo que se meterán en una de las bases más fuertes de Fibrizo...

Es sólo una idea Usagi...

Si lo has mencionado es porque llevas tiempo pensándolo... La hermana Helen también me habló de buscar alguna alternativa... y Clair también piensa lo mismo...

Debes comprender enana... – interrumpió Zelgadis - hasta ahora la única opción que se vislumbraba incluso por los dragones dorados que enviaron con su vida a los hechiceros externos es que tu te sacrifiques y con eso salves al mundo... pero las cosas están demasiado complicadas como para confiar en n hechizo que sabemos que puede destruir al mundo... incluso con la ayuda de la sagrada Biblia de Clair...

Debes comprender Usagi... incluso la existencia de la Biblia con forma humana es extraña... se ha relacionado con humanos como iguales, sin embargo no lo es...

Posiblemente yo tampoco...

Posiblemente...- ratificó Zelgadis... – una razón más para no confiar en tu poder...

¿No confías en mi? – preguntó dolida...

No confió en tu control... has desarrollado más poder que Lina en magia negra, astral y elemental... aceptable en la blanca... lograste sobrevivir al poder de Fibrizo y atravesar las dimensiones hasta el pilar espiritual... el cual creo conoces la ubicación, pero no nos lo dirás... sin embargo estuvo guiado por el fuerte deseo de proteger a los que amas, a Lina, a Gaurry, a Roberto, incluso a mi... los pilotos Gumdan... todos... como reaccionaría tu magia si todos morimos en la batalla final...

Eso no pasará...

Es probable, de todas maneras lo único seguro es que todos mueren... es lo único que podemos asegurar al nacer, el resto es una incógnita... mi teoría es la siguiente... si todos morimos a manos de Fibrizo caerás en la desesperación... habrás fallado en lo que consideras tu pilar de voluntad, colapsaras y te llevaras a Clair contigo, con la cual estas unida por ser quien la invocó, entonces dará lo mismo que Fibrizo abra las puertas del infierno, porque la que destruirá al mundo serás tu...

...

Zel...-

No Roberto... ha querido que la tratásemos como un adulto, tomó la decisión de irse sola a enfrentar a un señor demonio, entonces es lo suficientemente madura para poder asumir también los temores de quienes la quieren... dime enana, que dices a esto...

Es probable... – dijo la joven levantando la barbilla... – sin embargo confió en que no morirán... – continuó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picarle y hacía enormes esfuerzos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran... – Pero si no confió en eso no tengo nada más Zel... ustedes son mi familia, los padres y madres que conozco porque la mía desapareció dejándome acá, ese demonio no me quitará a mi familia porque siento que ya me quitaron a la primera... puede que sea una razón egoísta, pero es mi razón... y la forma de controlar cada hechizo...

No será suficiente contra Fibrizo... – replicó Zelgadis con sus acerados ojos dirigidos a la pelinegra... – si el logra leer en lo profundo de tu corazon, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, tu serás la guadaña de la muerte, no será necesario que ese demonio mueva un dedo…

Y usted ¿qué opina padre Roberto? – preguntó la pelinegra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – también crees que yo podría destruir este mundo…

...

ya veo... el silencio otorga... – dando media vuelta salió de la habitación...

Esa no fue la forma más sutil de hacer que olvidará lo de la biblioteca Zelgadis...- dijo el sacerdote mirando con una frialdad poco habitual al hechicero...

No sólo fue eso Roberto y lo sabes...

Fue demasiado... ella merece y se ha ganado nuestra confianza con cada acto que ha realizado… es injusto…

De haberlo sido me habrías detenido...

Sólo tiene 16 años...

Y puede destruir una ciudad con su poder... alguien debía decírselo y evitarlo como ha hecho Lina y tú no es la solución...

La biblioteca es nuestra salida...

No quiero que a ella le pase nada... ella lo dijo... sus padres y madres... todos criamos a esa enana Roberto... es _la hija del valle de la luna_

--

Magia blanca aceptable... – escupió la pelinegra… - Falta de control... Maldita sea!!...

_Los árboles de cerezo están en pleno apogeo y la suave brisa acompaña las personas que viven dentro de la barrera..._

Usagi chan... –

Sra. Sakura... ¿se encuentra bien?... – preguntó la pelinegra al ver a la hechicera pálida afirmada en un árbol, parecía hacer estado llorando…

Creo que debería preguntar yo eso... – respondió la ojiverde con una cálida sonrisa... – dime sucede algo, creo que te escuchado gritar...

He tenido una discusión con Zelgadis... mi "poco aceptable control de la magia hace impresentable nuestra oposición a Fibrizo"

¿?

Lo siento... es una estupidez... pero en el fondo creo que tiene razón, no tiene porque confiar, finalmente en la última batalla la que termina casi muerta fui yo y por mi culpa Relena Darlian murió...

Espera, te equivocas... – le detuvo la hechicera... – no ha sido tu culpa, si no de los hechiceros que despertaron a Fibrizo…

No... es usted quien se equivoca... no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detener a ese exterminador y por eso esa mujer murió... motivo por el cual la magia que mantenía el equilibrio se vio derrumbada y sucedió esto...

Eso jamás habría sucedido si los hechiceros no hubieran ayudado despertando a Fibrizo, no creo que Zelgadis quisiera decir eso...

Estoy cansada... – dijo la joven mientras se tiraba sobre el verde pasto... – Lina, Zelgadis, Roberto... todos intentan protegerme, pero la barrera se mantiene por milagro estable... y mi familia corre peligro... Además creo que Fibrizo esta jugando con nosotros y si servimos en algún juego de él, no puede ser bueno…

El silencio invadió el ambiente, este estaba cálido y los kodamas aparecían alrededor de ambas mujeres…

Dime Usagi... ¿Cuál fue el primer hechizo de magia negra que realizaste? – preguntó la castaña mientras un kodama se subía a su hombro...

Mmm... _"Balus rod" _ el látigo de luz... – sonrió la joven al recordar... – un perfecto látigo de luz que cruza la oscuridad... Lina casi se infarta cuando se enteró... sabías que nadie tenía mucha fe en que magia podría realizar, eso sucede cuando no sabes quienes son tus padres…

Eso debe causa mucho dolor... me refiero al látigo... – susurró la ojiverde sentándose al lado de la joven...

Ehhh... bueno, la verdad es que lo utilice para bajar unas manzanas a unos niños de la escuela – dijo la pelinegra mientras un furioso sonrojo aparecía en su rostro - , pero si, me imagino que debe ser doloroso, pero nunca lo he ocupado como arma... – que sucede...

Jajajajajajaja... – no me imagine que ese sería la utilización de uno de sus hechizos de magia negra

El que sea magia negra no quiere decir que sea mala... la magia no se puede catalogar como mala o buena, depende de quien la realice y la voluntad de la energía que le guíe...

Hechizos como el "drag Slave" dudo que tengan un uso mayor a la destrucción... – se colocó seria la castaña - he tenido una diferencia de opinión en el entrenamiento, no logro quitarme de la cabeza que no podemos utilizar hechizos de esta manera…

Debe entender que muchos de los hechizos desarrollados dentro del valle tienen por origen el poder de los demonios, sólo los dragones pueden utilizar magia divina, como lo que ocupa Filia, pero es raro verlos usarla...

Cada vez que uso hechizos de ataque siento que me parezco más a los que destruyeron Tokio...

Sakura san... se equivoca, usted no es como ellos… - dijo la muchacha levantándose... – mire, por ejemplo sus cartas... para poder crearlas tuvieron que recurrir al poder de la oscuridad, pero no por eso son malas... nadie puede decir que la dulce "sweet" o la energética "FIRE" son malas, sin embargo si "sweet" se mete en los vasos sanguíneos de cualquiera lo puede matar en minutos y si "FIRE" lo desea puede quemar e valle en minutos...

Ellas jamás harían eso – exclamó Sakura consternada... – mis cartas fueron creadas con amor y protegen a sus amos y a los que aman…

Porque usted es su maestra, pero si su maestro fuera algunos de los hechiceros que apoyan a Fibrizo las cosas serían distintas... son nuestras alidadas porque su voluntad las guía... Yuki, Kerberus, Spinel y Rubi moon son nuestros aliados porque su energía y la del señor Eriol las guían, probablemente si hubieran caído en manos de Hell Master habrían tenido que eliminar niños y mujeres en las ciudades, habrían sufrido, pero la voluntad mágica los habría obligado hasta doblegarlas... si ellas hubiesen sido creadas por un mago oscuro ni siquiera tendrían lazos afectivos...

Un suave resplandor apareció alrededor de Sakura mientras las cartas sakura le rodearon... cada una de las maravillosas creaciones tomó su forma libre y se colocaron frente a su joven ama...

querida ama – se inclinó Dark haciendo que su renegrido cabello se deslizara por sobre su torso – no sufra por nosotras, mientras su corazón permanezca firme incluso yo, que soy la carta más cercada a la oscuridad me mantendré firme en su propósito... proteger a los que ama

Nosotras siempre estaremos con usted ama Sakura – apoyó Light – iluminaremos su camino para proteger a los que ama y a usted... fuimos creadas, pero su voluntad nos permite decidir estar junto a usted…

Cada una de nostras sabe lo que se esta jugando acá, haremos lo que sea para protegerla, y ayudarla en esta batalla... – continuó Waterly...

La muchacha tiene razón... nosotras tenemos tanto poder de destrucción como la voluntad que nos guié nos indique

Lo entiendo Night... pero no quiero que les suceda nada

_Probablemente toda tu familia morirá Sakura y esa muchacha ayudará en ello…_

¿que? –

¿quién eres tú? –

Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una hermosa mujer, su cabello castaño y ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Sakura excepto por el color azul grisáceo como el cielo después de la lluvia, unas alas de ángel adornaban su espalda…

imposible… - susurró la castaña… - madre… tú eres mi madre… pero estás muerta…

¿qué?...- dijo la pelinegra sorprendida… - ella es tu madre, si esta muerta es posible que podamos verla en este valle…

No es mi madre… no puede ser… - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras las cartas tomaban postura de ataque… - por qué estás acá mamá… no entiendo…

Es verdad querida Sakura… - respondió la mujer… - hija…. He venido a decirte algo muy importante… todo esta perdido Sakura, debes rendirte a Fibrizo y formar parte de la oscuridad, es la única forma de que todo vuelva a estar bien…

¿qué?... ¿qué dices?... estás loca, tu no puedes ser la madre de la señora Sakura, eres un demonio enviado por Fibrizo… no le crea señora Sakura, esta mintiendo sólo para confundirla… fíjese bien…

¿por qué me dices esto madre?... – preguntó la castaña acercándose a la mujer mientras Usagi intentaba sujetarla pero era fuertemente repelida por la magia que rodeaba a la hechicera golpeándose contra un árbol… - Dime… ¿por qué me dices esto? Acaso sabes algo…

Querida hija… déjame mostrarte tu futuro… sígueme, no te haré daño…

¡No, cuidado!... - Grito Usagi al ver como una espesa oscuridad rodeaba a la hechicera… - Sakura san!!

_Donde hay luz siempre hay oscuridad… como es arriba es abajo…_

Esta oscuro… - ¿dónde estás mamá?...

Sólo sufrirás en esta batalla pequeña hija mía… sólo existirá el dolor y la oscuridad… para ti, para tu familia, para tus amigos y para los que no conoces… sin embargo si esto termina rápido nadie deberá sufrir y volverás al único lugar donde estarás completa… al seno de la madre, al Caos…

¿pero mis hijos?... ellos merecen vivir… son pequeños. Todos nos esforzamos para acabar con el mal que amenaza nuestro futuro y nuestra tierra, mucha gente a muerto… papá murió… pero hay muchos que se mantienen con vida y con esperanza en el futuro… vivirán…

No lo harán pequeña… observa el futuro… - dijo mientras desaparecía entre hermosas plumas…

_Los cerezos aparecieron frente a la hechicera sin embargo ellos estaban sin ninguna hoja, sus troncos completamente carbonizado. La tierra negra y caliente, con vapor azufrado saliendo de ella, a lo lejos tras los troncos se veía un pequeño pueblo en cenizas, el cielo estaba completamente rojo, como si hubiera llamas sobre él…_

Esto no puede ser, es imposible, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿por qué?…

Esto es el futuro pequeña hija… es el único que existe… continúa, más adelante sigue caminando, encuentra tu destino…

_El camino carbonizado completamente plagado de escombros se erguía frente a ella, a su costado unas rocas ocultaban unas llamas que se alzaban… su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, algo terrible ocultaban esas rocas… las pequeñas ropas de su hijo vestían un cuerpo carbonizado…_

No… - dijo mientras sus cartas caían a sus pies y comenzaban a carbonizarse… - no puede ser… Ryu… NO!!-

_A su costado y tomado de la mano se encontraba otro cadáver… al levantar la vista horrorizada se encuentra completamente rodeada de cadáveres, por sus ropas logra identificar a Tomoyo, Duo y Lina… sin embargo los otros están completamente irreconocibles, podría ser cualquiera… todos sus amigos, su familia… todos los que debían proteger…_

No… mientes… Fibrizo no puede ganar!!... Madre ¿por qué me haces esto?¿por qué me muestras esto?...

Porque te amo pequeña… te muestro otro camino… elige la oscuridad y desde ahí guía a los tuyos al descanso eterno…

_La hechicera cayó fuertemente de rodillas mientras abrazaba al cadáver de su hijo… las lágrimas caían por su rostro y se evaporaban al tocar el piso ardiente…_

Fibrizo no puede ganar… nosotros estamos entrenando… nos esforzamos… esa muchacha dijo que encontraríamos una manera…

No ha sido Fibrizo querida hija…- dijo la mujer mientras tocaba el hombro de la castaña – será la misma en quienes ustedes colocan sus esperanzas, aquella a quienes protegen… quien creen que será su salvadora sólo se convertirá en la portadora de la muerte… porque no es humana y su poder es el de la destrucción… despertará a la sagrada Biblia y sucumbirá…

Usagi… no

_Frente a ella apareció una hermosa joven, Usagi lucia maravillosa, sus cabellos ondulaba al ritmo de las llamas que le rodeaban, vestía un traje completamente blanco que estaba manchado con sangre y tierra… en su mano izquierda llevaba una guadaña con doble filo, en su mano derecha un fuerte destello azul, como los ojos de Clair… en su mano derecha llevaba a Clair despierta la sagrada Biblia en todo su poder y esplendor sin las limitaciones de un cuerpo humano … sus ojos estaban completamente negros, vacíos y muertos…_

¿por qué? Usagi chan… - susurró a la muchacha mientras apretaba el cuerpo de su hijo contra su pecho - … por qué… confiamos en ti, buscamos alternativas por ti… - la muchacha sonrió levemente… -

… ustedes simplemente querían sacrificarme… yo habría muerto por ustedes, pero no fueron capaces de ayudarme… ustedes fallaron y mi familia murió… los odio a todos… sólo merecen eso….

_El resplandor azul emitió un destellos abrumador calcinando todo a su alrededor entre las llamas desapareció y rápidamente se colocó al lado de la castaña quitándole a su hijo de sus brazos… con un solo toque desintegró lo que quedaba del cadáver… una fuerte energía rodeó a la hechicera y las cartas Sakura se colorearon de un oscuro color rojo…_

Maldita… mi familia… mis amigos… tu los mataste… _"FIRE"!! _– una fuerte llamarada emanó de la carta y se transformó en una persona que rodeó a la muchacha haciéndola trasbillar y caer muerta calcinada en un grito ensordecedor…

Querida hija… abre tu corazón a Fibrizo el es el único que puede evitarte este sufrimiento y dolor… es un futuro inevitable únete al caos… toma mi mano y acompáñame, ven conmigo y con tu padre… ambos te amamos…

Mi hijo… mi esposo… no merecen esto mamá… nadie merece esto - sollozaba mientras se apretaba contra su mismo cuerpo y lentamente levantaba su mano…

Yoru no sora ni matataku (en la noche en el cielo, ellas titilan)

Tooi kin no hoshi (las lejanas estrellas doradas)

Yuube yume de miageta (el mismo color de los pajaritos)

Kotori to onaji iro (que vi en mis sueños la noche pasada)

Tu no eres mi amada Nadeshico… aléjate de mi hija demonio - se escuchó una voz grave... – Sakura detuvo su mano unos centímetros antes de tocar las de la mujer quien en un súbito movimiento se alejo de ella separándose unos metros… Sakura se volvió rápidamente, a su espalda se encontraba un cálido y familiar rostro…

Papá… - susurró la muchacha mientras las llamas, las cenizas y los cadáveres desaparecían para dejar sólo un espacio vacío… - tu también viniste a llevarme…

No te dejes engañar hija… esa mujer no es tu madre… mírala bien hija… Nadeshiko jamás te habría dicho que te rindieras, abre tu corazón y no te dejes engañar por tus dudas, son normales y humanas, pero el mal se aprovechará de ella si la dejas…

No lo escuches Sakura, yo soy tu madre Nadeshiko… soy quien más te ama y jamás te engañaría…

In the sleepless night, (en las noches durmientes)

I sing this song alone (yo canto esta canción sola)

Together with the blowing wind, (juntos con el viento)

I fly riding on my thoughts (yo vuelo a través de ellos)

Sakura, nadie sabe que depara el futuro…- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la muchacha… - no te puedo decir que esto nunca pasará, sin embargo no es la única alternativa… existe aquel futuro en que Fibrizo no existe, y por el cual tu has luchado hasta ahora…

Eso no existe… - replicó el fantasma de Nadeshico – sólo existe el dolor o Fibrizo… la vuelta al caos…

Usagi podría destruir a todos, cierto?... su poder…

Su poder es inmenso pequeña… y su dolor por la pérdida de los que ama puede volverla peligrosa… sin embargo…

Sin embargo… - susurró Sakura…

In the night sky, it sparkles (en la noche, )

The distant moon of silver (la distante luna plateada)

The same color as the wild rose (del mismo color de las rosas silvestres)

that was blooming in my dream last night (que estaban floreciendo en mi sueño la noche pasada)

Ella lo sabe y hace enormes esfuerzos para que no suceda… le causa mucho dolor saber que puede lastimar en vez de proteger, ella confía en ti… confía más allá de lo que ella misma cree, confía en que le ayudaran a destruir a Fibrizo y mantener sus sueños, confía en que si llegado en momento debe morir lo hará para que los que ama vivan… confía en que podrá controlar su poder y no lastimar a los que ama, porque ahora ustedes también son de los que ella ama… son parte de su familia y preferiría morir antes de herirte a ti…

Mientes humano!! Esa niña no es humana, ni siquiera nació en este mundo… -

_Una nube rodeó rápidamente al fantasma y este cambió su apariencia… en su lugar una criatura de varios metros de altura y alas de fuego tomó su lugar, un demonio antiguo…_

Padre… - dijo la joven mientras abrazaba rápidamente a su padre y este le correspondía…- de no ser por ti habría caído en la oscuridad… gracias por venir…

Siempre que me necesites estaré contigo pequeña… tú y Touya son lo más querido para tu madre y para mi y siempre que podamos les ayudaremos… ahora debo volver con tu madre…

Si padre… esta es mi pelea… - dijo mirando al demonio… - sabes, me abría gustado que Ryu te hubiese conocido, se parece mucho a ti, es un niño muy amable… te amo…

_Llave que fuiste creada por Sakura_

_Te invoco_

_Junto con la nueva magia_

_Crea una nueva estrella_

Un fuerte resplandor rodeó a la hechicera y su báculo sufrió una nueva transformación… creció desde el suelo hasta unos centímetro por sobre su cabeza, en lugar de una estrella se encontraba una estrella por encima de una media luna y sobre esta un sol. Dos hermosas alas traslucidas salían de ellas y unos lazos de luz ondeaban suavemente…

_Cartas que fueron creadas por Sakura_

_Yo las invoco_

_Únanse al nuevo poder_

_Para proteger a los que amamos…_

Las cartas salieron desde la oscuridad rodeando a su ama mientras que el demonio se acercaba a ella, su aspecto rápidamente cambio a un color dorado intenso…

No dejaré que Fibrizo destruya a los que amo… FIRE, necesito tu ayuda… - la card tomó su lugar sobre la cabeza de su ama, quien con su báculo la toco levemente, un nuevo poder le rodeaba, sutil, pero poderoso…

Más oscuro que la noche…

no puedes ocupar hechizos de demonios… eso te hará como nosotros, recuerdas, podrías lastimar a los que amas… - le dijo el espectro mientras lanzaba una fuerte llamarada que chocaba contra Field…

_Más rojo que la sangre…_

_Invoco tu presencia…_

_Tú que vienes del pasado…_

No lo intentes hechicera… únete a Fibrizo y quizás salve tu vida… - dijo mientras cambiaba de forma y tomaba el aspecto de Ryu…- no lo hagas mamá, me matarás si lo ocupas, serías capaz de hacerlo…

Su mano tembló levemente al ver frente a sus ojos a su hijo…

No dudes Sakura – escucho la voz de su padre – Ryu se encuentra a salvo…

_Invoco tu nombre_

_Para que destruyas a mis enemigos_

No lo entiendes… yo nací de las llamas… - dijo tomando nuevamente su apariencia - jamás me podrás destruir… si quieres muerte, yo te ayudaré…!!

_Y no quede ni rastro de ellos_

_Drag Slave!!…_

Dos fuertes ráfagas de fuego chocaron calcinando en cuestión de segundos el lugar… un grito ensordecedor llenó el espacio y luego sólo silencio…

Le he vencido, ¿cierto padre? – preguntó la hechicera que se encontraba en el suelo con una grave quemadura en su brazo y las cartas alrededor de ella…

Si pequeña Sakura… ahora debes volver… tu marido esta hecho un mar de angustia y tu hijo no para de llorar…

Te volveré a ver papá

Por su puesto pequeño… sin embargo espero que sea en mucho tiempo más…

Te quiero papá…

Te quiero sakura…

_In the gentle night, (en la gentil noche)_

_I sing this song alone (yo canto esta canción sola)_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow (cantaré contigo mañana)_

_Riding the wings of dreams ( los sueños alados)_

_Donde hay oscuridad siempre hay luz… como es arriba es abajo…_

El cuarto se encontraba lleno de personas, Syaoran y Erial sintieron un profundo desbalance en la fuerza mágica mientras entrenaban haciendo que dejaran sus cosas para acudir al lugar. Lo mismo sucedió con los pilotos Gundam. Al llegar junto a Sakura, esta se encontraba fría como las piedras y a su lado Usagi le sostenía la mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba un corte en el costado izquierdo… apenas Syaron tocó a Sakura Usagi le soltó y un lazo mágico se formo en la pareja…

no la suelte Syaron san…

¿qué ha sucedido Usagi? ¿por qué Sakura está así?

Creo que Fibrizo a entrado en contacto con ella, pero no me imagino como pudo atravesar tan fácilmente su mente y espíritu sin que nos diéramos cuenta antes de su presencia…

Las dudas deben haber debilitado sus barreras de defensa y por eso frente a este ataque intempestivo no hubo señales…

Luego trasladaron y atendieron a ambas mujeres… Lina y Sylphiel se dedicaron a utilizar distintos hechizos de barrera, sin embargo nada funcionaba… Usagi sólo se limitaba a observar como se desenvolvía todo. Nada surtía efecto, sin embargo, espontáneamente la magia oscura que le rodeaba comenzó a diluirse…

¿Por qué no despierta Roberto? – preguntó Syaoran mientras apretaba la mano de la mujer que se encontraba sobre la cama… su palidez contrastaba con su cabello oscuro y sus largas pestañas. Su frente se encontraba completamente mojad de sudor pese a que la secaban constantemente - Vamos cariño, abre los ojos, ya has dormido más que suficiente… Sakura por favor, no me hagas esto… yo y Ryu te esperamos Sakura

El poder de Fibrizo se ha debilitado casi por completo, y su nivel mágico esta nuevamente volviendo a la normalidad, Querberus también se puede mover… - respondió Roberto mientras tocaba su frente – es una suerte que pudiéramos actuar tan rápido la quemadura de su brazo sanará cuando despierte.

Vamos monstruo, despierta de una vez… - dijo Touya mientras se colocaba a su lado…- despierta de una buena vez…

Creo que debiéramos intentar entrar en su mente padre…- se acercó la pelirroja – quizás esta atrapada en una pesadilla… quizás aunque el poder de Fibrizo se ha diluido esta muy débil para despertar…

Sakura es fuerte… ella debe salir de ese lugar por si sola… no creo que sea conveniente - intervino por primera vez desde que llegaron Usagi que se encontraba al lado de Clair que tampoco había dicho nada…

No creo que tu estés en condiciones de decir lo que debemos y lo que no debemos hacer mocosa - replicó Wufei – hasta donde recuerdo cada vez que alguien se encuentra contigo a solas termina en estados pocos saludables…

Wufei no sigas por ese camino… - replicó duramente Lina – esto no es culpa de ella, si vosotros no estáis seguros de lo que estamos haciendo no deben intentar involucrarse en esto, pensé que tenían claras las consecuencias, pero al parecer no es así…

Es injusto lo que dice Wufei… de no ser por el poder de Usagi san jamás podría haber resistido el primer enviste…

Me parece que ustedes pueden hacer más de lo que están haciendo ahora, me imagino que con tu poder podrías ayudar a Sakura, ¿no es verdad Clair? – preguntó Wufei… - pero no lo haces…

Es verdad… - susurró la muchacha mientras se colocaba erguida frente a Usagi quien desviaba la mirada… - mi poder esta relegado a la voluntad…

¿por qué? – preguntó Touya mientras se acercaba a ella…

Cada uno de ustedes ha pasado distintas pruebas… y las ha superado por si solos, si no son capaces de hacer eso, Fibrizo lo utilizará a su favor y en contra de todo el equipo… hay que confiar en que ella superará esta prueba… - respondió Clair más seria de lo habitual.

Yo confió en que la señora Sakura saldrá adelante, ella y sus cartas son muy poderosas… la quemadura que tiene en su brazo es signo de un hechizo poderoso… ella esta dando la pelea, dejen de protegerla como si no fuera capaz de hacer nada… - apoyo la pelinegra…

Es mi esposa, ¿no esperarás que la deje sola?... -

La confianza es fundamental en esto, quizás no sólo es una prueba para ella, sino también para usted… ha recuperado su poder lentamente, dejemos que descanse un poco, démosle algo más de tiempo… si no despierta en 2 horas Clair y yo ayudaremos a sacarla de ahí como sea…

Syaoran volvió su rostro preocupado hacia su inconciente esposa…

_Sakura… vuelve a casa amor… - _pensó para si… - esta bien… confió en ella…

Entonces le dejaremos solos - intervino Roberto – debemos descansar… Ryu se quedará con Touya y Tomoyo esta noche, los demás volveremos a nuestras habitaciones…

Clair y yo debemos salir por un par de horas, volveremos más tarde…- dijo Usagi mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación sin dejar tiempo a reclamos…

Vamos cariño, Sakura ya despertara… - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo…

Vamos monstruo, mañana debes estar despierta…

Mientras salían de la habitación la magia de Sakura se vuelve más poderosa…


	29. Chapter 29

Los personajes de CCS son de las Clamp... los de Slayers de Hajime Kanzaka y Gundam de Sunrise...

Historia sólo por placer y para liberación de estrés... sin fines de lucro.

_Yo sólo soy un retazo de los recuerdos de un recién nacido... ella olvidará todo, pero no puedo hacer que ustedes olviden... _

Eso no es justo... ella merece recordarte – dijo el trenzado apenado...

_En ese espacio entre el sueño y el despertar... siempre me recordará..._

Un fuerte viento movió las hojas del ancestral árbol, mientras la ciudad en medio del mar y el bosque desaparecía a través del lago de sangre...y una columna celeste se erguía sobre él.

**Capítulo N °27: Tiempo de pruebas **

Tengo la impresión de haber perdido algo importante... – refirió la morena mientras la brisa otoñal movía su cabello...- algo que de de alguna manera me haría sentir más completa… pero es muy sutil, como un sueño… o el sueño dentro de un sueño…

Has estado dormida por mucho tiempo pequeña, sólo es eso... no debería extrañarte, además con todos los imprevistos ha sido más lenta tu recuperación... cualquier otra persona estaría en cama descansando y no entrenando para una nueva batalla…

No lo sé hermana Helen... es como si no recordara algo importante... algo que todos saben menos yo... y eso es por demás incómodo... me molesta que sepan algo que yo no... sobre todo los pilotos Gundam, juraría que cada vez que me miran puedo ver algo de _compasión _en su mirada.

Sólo estas convaleciente pequeña, y algo paranoica por lo demás, deberías concentrarte en trabajar para recuperarte... además esa paranoia sólo te preocupa...

Eso me dice Clair... a todo esto, los pilotos Gundam y los hechiceros externos han entrenado mucho... y su actitud esta muy enfocada en la magia... sus hechizos son casi de primera...

Los cinco han estado esforzando mucho, lo mismo que los hechiceros externos... la luz de la esperanza se prende e ilumina el camino... incluso ahora te ves mejor que hace un mes atrás...

Cualquiera se ve mejor que yo hace un mes atrás... aún no puedo creer que me comportara de esa manera, Lina debió odiarme... sin embargo es parte de mí así como yo era parte de ella, de otra forma jamás se hubiera presentado de esa manera, ella se parece mucho a la figura de mi sueño... Si cierro los ojos veo un rostro... no logro enfocarlo bien, pero creo que es una mujer de pelo largo... es extraño, juraría que tiene alas...

Alas??, ¿Cómo un ángel?...

Es extraño, pero sé que no es un ángel... eso sería muy simple para mi cierto?

Hay cientos de criaturas en este mundo desconocidas incluso para los seres de magia como... incluso para ti... recuerda que solo eres una humana, muy joven por lo demás... seguro Clair puede decirte algo, ella "lo sabe todo"...

Clair aún no despierta completamente y es poco probable que lo haga, eso sería peligroso para nosotros, ella ha adoptado conductas humanas fuera de mis expectativas, me siento avergonzada, pero jamás me imagine que tuviera emociones... me parecía que no era propio de una entidad divina como ella, pero finalmente ni yo misma se si soy humana... a veces creo que realmente no lo soy, pero al mismo tiempo me siento diferente de un demonio, un dragón, o cualquier criatura conocida... pero como tu dices, mi conocimiento es limitado...

Es mejor que descanses pequeña, Lina dijo que mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento y la planificación del ataque a seguir, las barreras del valle se han elevado poderosas ahora que estas acá, sin embargo si Fibrizo realmente se empañara no seria oponente...

No debemos preocuparnos en lo que hace ese demonio, Xellos nos mantendrá informados...

No deberíamos confiar más en él, gracias a su intervención casi mueres...

La palabra clave es "casi"... de haber querido en mis condiciones actuales no soy oponente de ningún demonio, así que creo que actualmente mi existencia beneficia a sus planes, cualquiera que estos sean...

No pareces preocupada...

No resolveré nada preocupándome, llegado el momento nos ocuparemos... ¿cómo les esta yendo a los guardianes con su entrenamiento?

Bastante bien, Heero y Duo tienen un talento especial para la magia negra, mientras que Wufei y Trowa para la magia elemental y Quatre para la magia blanca y espiritual...

¿Y los hechiceros externos?

Mmm... Sayran, Eriol y Sakura manejan la magia negra bastante bien, sin embargo a la hechicera de las cartas le cuesta aceptar los hechizos muy agresivos... a Touya la magia espiritual le sale naturalmente, quizás este ligada a su habilidad para contactarse con los espíritus del mundo de los muertos y la naturaleza... bueno y Kaho magia blanca.. los niños también tienen bastantes aptitudes... sin embargo no es este el momento de comenzar su entrenamiento y no creo que sus padres estén muy de acuerdo tampoco...

Muy bien… así hay más posibilidades en contra de Fibrizo, debemos acabar con él antes que las puertas se habrán y se destruya el pilar espiritual... malditos magos que le ayudaron...

No debes usar el _Giva Slave... _– soltó Helen... –

No es algo que debas decidir tu querida hermana...

No entiendes... no es sólo por tu vida – dijo la mujer levantando la mano – simplemente me parece que no hay posibilidades que lo controles... sé que tienes mucho poder, pero nunca nadie a podido controlar un hechizo tan poderoso... lo sabes...

Con Clair es posible...

Matarás a Clair junto contigo...

...

Vamos Usagi, sabes perfectamente que si por milagro llegas a realizar el Drag Slave y no llevarte el mundo tras de ti no sobrevivirás y Clair se volverá a fundir con el mar del Caos del cual proviene... Dime, ¿cómo te sientes cuando utilizas el Ragna Blade?...

...

Vamos, contesta...

Como si me chuparan el alma, el Ragna Blade absorbe mucha energía mágica... – respondió la morena mirando hacia la muralla...

Y aunque es un hechizo desarrollado por Lina a partir del _Giva Slave _es sólo una parte del grandioso poder que posee...

Pero Clair...

Tu cuerpo no resistirá Usagi... simplemente se destruirá antes de que logres siquiera sincronizarte con Clair...

Me dices que esas personas – dijo señalando la ventana – han perdido a sus seres queridos... el pilar de la tierra ha caído... la gente fuera de la barrera sigue muriendo y no podemos hacer nada... YO no puedo hacer nada…

Debemos buscar alternativas... siempre existe más de un camino

Invoque el poder de la Biblia de Clair porque ella era mi alternativa...

Creo que estás demasiado ansiosa y no logras encontrar...

Ellos hablaron de los vaticinios de los ancianos dragones...

Nadie puede predecir que sucederá en esta batalla Usa... ni siquiera ellos... ni siquiera tu... en este momento los hilos del destino están completamente entrelazados…

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana moviendo las cortinas roídas por las ultimas batallas...

Estoy perdida Helen... como si la oscuridad me engullera... la verdad no se que debo hacer o en quien debo apoyarme, quizás todo puede ser un error y sólo estamos favoreciendo los planes de Fibrizo…

Busquemos alternativas Usagi... este mundo fue creado para existir, si el creador quisiera que todo se destruyera no utilizaría a un demonio como Fibrizo, su poder es ilimitado... y siempre recuerda como hay arriba hay abajo... si algo abre es puertas, algo debe cerrarlas...

Es verdad... algo debe existir...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fuente de todos los poderes,_

_resplandeciente llama roja..._

_reúnete en mis manos para crear un infierno,_

_Acude a mí.._

¡¡Burst Flame!!

Muy bien Trowa... – exclamó la Amelia mientras que el piloto Gundam caía pesadamente al suelo – acabas de realizar la magia de fuego ofensiva más poderosa, es genial, a medida que lo practiques te sentirás menos cansado, recuerda, debes solicitar la magia desde el fuego, no utilizar tu propia energía...

Me acaba de chupar el alma... – susurró el ojiverde mientras se apoyaba el pecho... – ahora entiendo porque Lina come de esa manera…

¿Estás bien amigo?... – se acercó Duo... – te ves un poco verde…

Bueno señores - exclamó la pelirroja desde un costado... – deben practicar ahora el hechizo de volar y lograr total control, es fundamental que no dependan de sus piernas en cada momento…

Pensé que con _levitación_ lográbamos eso... – replico el piloto rubio mirando a la pelirroja...

_Levitación _es el hechizo clásico, sirve para elevarse y llevar algunas cosas de poco peso, sin embargo si lo que necesitan es velocidad el hechizo debe ser _¡"Ray Wing"!... – _exclamó la hechicera se elevaba perpendicular al suelo desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de los pilotos...

¿Crees que la volveremos a ver?... – preguntó el shinigami mientras ajustaba su visera... – en una de esas nos deja un tiempo libre…

Seguro que para la hora del almuerzo la tenemos discutiendo con la mocosa – susurró Wufei con sarcasmo...

"_Brang Fang" (1)_

Quizás deba mencionar – sonrió la pelirroja acercándose por atrás, mientras Wufei procesaba que acababa de ser atacado por un hechizo... – que el elemento aire tiene otros hechizos útiles... como "_Listen" (2) _que permite escuchar a distancia... además como deben suponer a estas alturas, que vuele hacia un lado no significa que vuelva por el mismo...

Entonces este hechizo es mucho mejor que el otro... – mencionó el trenzado...

Deben saber que este hechizo requiriere más energía mágica, por lo tanto...

...

es más difícil hacer otros hechizos junto a este... – susurró el 01... – los demás ya nos hacen sentir agotados… debe haber alguna manera de poder traspasar esa barrera…

exacto... veo que están colocando atención... entonces... comiencen, en un par de horas paparemos para almorzar y espero que para entonces hayan obtenido resultados...

--

¿Eso es muy cruel no?... – susurró Sakura al ver la demostración de magia negra y poderosa frente a ella...

es importante que manejen la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles Sakura san... – replicó Sylphiel - "_Elmekia Flame" _no es de aquellos hechizos que son fáciles de usar... al destruir el alma de una persona solo quedará su cuerpo como una cáscara vacía, es una muerte en vida y si me preguntas mi opinión es mucho mejor estar muerta a ser un títere que puede usarse para lastimar a los que amas... hay muchas otras maneras de lograr que los humanos que apoyen a los mazuku sean derribados, es una opción y como eso debe ser considerada, recuerde que los demonios no tendrán consideraciones en esto... existe también el _"hell blast" _absorbe la energía vital de los vivos o los no muertos... Ahora creo que debiéramos practicas algunos hechizos de magia negra ofensiva... de esta manera se harán más fuertes como para usar el _"Drag slave"..._

Ese hechizo es muy poderoso... será muy útil contra las huestes de Fibrizo...

Esto esta mal... - replico Sakura mientras se levantaba dejando a Syaoran y eriol sorprendidos – la magia que ustedes han desarrollado acá esta basada en el ataque, fuera de la barrera también había magia ofensiva, pero jamás se nos habría ocurrido quitarle el alma a alguien... si ese hechizo existe es porque alguien lo ocupa, ya que se ha preocupado de crearlo, yo no puedo hacer eso, encuentro que es terrible y nos hará ser igual que los demonios…

Debes entender que el desarrollo de la magia es distinto acá... para mantener el equilibrio la magia se ha desarrollado más fuerte en todos los sectores...

Mis cartas sienten los mismo que yo... – contesto Sakura tomando aire... – debo salir a respirar –

Sakura –

Déjala Syaoran... – le detuvo Eriol – es muy difícil para ella, la entiendo, sin embargo si no logra asimilar jamás podrá conseguir utilizar la magia completamente...

Debe encontrar el motivo ella sola o la magia nunca fluirá correctamente... – le apoyo Sylphiel... – Mi padre una vez fue un cadáver viviente, créeme jamás se me ocurriría hacer eso con una persona, sin embargo si es por proteger a los que amo debo ser tan fuerte como un demonio… y tener la misma determinación…

Mmm… no se si los demonios deban ser nuestro ejemplo a seguir… - terminó Syaron mirando por donde había salido su amada esposa…

--

_¿Quieres volver al caos hermana mayor...?_

_¿Quieres volver a casa...?_

_yo puedo ayudarte..._

_sólo debes venir a mí..._

_eres sólo un instrumento para esos humanos..._

_no saben lo divina que eres..._

_lo grandiosa que eres..._

_conmigo serás la Diosa que corresponde..._

_¿Sientes que falta algo Clair?_

_Porque yo lo siento..._

_Tú estás más cerca de la oscuridad_

_Que lo humanos..._

_Estás casi tan cerca como yo..._

_¿No lo entiendes...?_

_Nunca serás uno de ellos aunque lo parezcas..._

_Simplemente porque naciste diferente..._

_La Madre lo quiso así..._

_Y Ella es sabia..._

_Ella todo lo sabe..._

_Incluso lo que hay dentro de tu oscuridad..._

_Dentro de mi oscuridad..._

_Ven conmigo hermana..._

_Tu hermano menor te espera con los brazos abiertos..._

_Y te dará la bienvenida que laguen como tú merece._

Clair... despierta por favor... –

Los grises ojos del guardián de la luna moraban preocupados a la joven que tenía enfrente...

Yuki... – susurró la muchacha somnolienta mientras una sonrisa adornaba su joven rostro... – lo siento, estaba dispersa... –

Me costó mucho despertarte... pensé que sucedía algo...

Fibrizo se contacta conmigo constantemente - respondió la muchacha sorprendiendo al guardián lunar – no te preocupes – sonrió la joven... me extrañaría mucho si no lo hiciera...

Debe haber una forma de cortar esa comunicación...

Es un poco complejo... ambos nacimos del mar del caos... por eso nuestra conexión es tan poderosa...

Pero hasta donde entiendo humanos, demonios y dioses nacieron del mismo lugar, entonces por qué...

Porque mi esencia sigue siendo la misma del inicio del tiempo... y proviene de uno de los dioses principales, pero no te preocupes, mientras Usagi se mantenga despierta y ligada a este mundo no hay problemas...

Tu podrías destruirlo, ¿cierto?... – preguntó el ojigris...

Es posible, pero para hacerlo debería despertar todo mi poder... perder esta forma y ser energía como cuando flotaba en el mar del caos... eso podría destruir la vida en la tierra... creo que eso entra más en los planes de Fibrizo que en los nuestros y yo desperté sólo para ayudar a Usagi…

Debe haber otra forma de sellar nuevamente esas puertas… - habló el guardián más para si mismo que para Clair…

He estado pensando lo mismo... me parece que el "Giga Slave" no es la mejor opción... además ahora están los Gundam y eso debe ser por algo... Nada es coincidencia, sólo existe lo inevitable...

Clow...

Si, el joven Eriol es una fuerte reencarnación... será de mucha ayuda... es increíble que creara a las cartas y a... – terminó sonrojada...

Dilo... a nosotros sus guardianes... – terminó el ojigris.. – no me avergüenza mi origen... ha sido un honor ser creado en este mundo y me ha permitido conocer mucha gente importante para mí...

Tienes razón... es una buena razón para permanecer en este mundo...

_No ten equivoques hermana..._

_Su origen sigue siendo humano..._

_Mientras que el tuyo esta ligado al mío..._

_Las emociones no existen en nuestro mundo_

_Son una debilidad humana que has adquirido_

_Deshazte de ellas_

_Acude a la oscuridad_

_Ven..._

_Conmigo..._

maldita voz en la cabeza – pensó la muchacha...

Clair...

Dime Yuki... –

Tú también eres una de las personas que jamás hubiera conocido si Clow no me hubiera creado...

La muchacha sintió como la voz quedaba relegada al fondo de su mente...

--

Interesante... – susurró el pequeño desde su trono... – esta versión de Clair esta muy ligada a estos humanos... ¿por qué crees que suceda esto querido Xellos? – le preguntó a la figura petrificada al su lado... – a verdad... no puedes moverte, cierto... la única razón por la cual existes es porque tu maestra sería un estorbo acá... y también tiene el mal hábito de "querer" a sus gusanos... ahora dime Xellos... – repitió moviendo la mano suavemente dejando al demonio libre...

Posiblemente se deba a que esta ligada a la hechicera humana... si hubiera sido despertada por algún mazuku su esencia estaría ligada a sus deseos…

Esa muchacha… Humana dices... no creo que ella sea humana... sin embargo no es un demonio ni un dios... ¿qué hay en este mundo además de un demonio y un dios... y esos patéticos humanos?...

Eres un niños Xellos... demasiado joven para saber... recuerda que esta tierra no es la "única" tierra, antes de la memoria humana existió una raza diferente, con una gran poder y una gran ambición… unos verdaderos rivales, quizás contamos con más recursos de los que verdaderamente se aprecian… Además esa hechicera de las cartas que tiene serías dudas, siento como su confusión se mueve en el éter y a través de sus criaturas mágicas y llega hasta mi, ella sería una buena presa, sería una lástima destruir a esas extrañas criaturas mágicas creadas por humanos, es raro, pero me gustaría tener a esas criaturas como juguete hasta que acabe todo... quizás sería bueno investigar... Lantis...tus servicios con requeridos...

mi vida le pertenece amo... – dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro y con armadura manteniendo una mirada pérdida…

así sucede con todas las vidas... – sonrió en niño… - no por nada soy el amo de los infiernos...

Mientras las puertas de los infiernos siguen abriéndose irremediablemente

--

Que opinas Roberto...

Creo que deberíamos buscar en la biblioteca de Londres... – contestó el padre mientras bebía un agua de naranja... – la mágica y antigua biblioteca de Londres, heredada de los dragones rojos...

"God save the queen"...-

No te burles Zelgadis…

Es casi una misión suicida Roberto... Londres fue de las primeras ciudades en caer y una de las bases del Amo de lo Infiernos...

Sin embargo mantiene intacta la biblioteca mágica

Como es eso posible...

Simple... todos los que sabían de ella murieron en el primer ataque y los que quedaron vivos están acá, con nosotros... los magos que se desarrollaron afuera no tenían acceso a esa sabiduría la cual sólo estaría disponible cuando alanzaran el nivel para ocuparla... los guardianes vivían a como gente común... y murieron como gente común...

Y que piensas encontrar...

Una alternativa...

Creo que es una buena idea, como casi todas las que tienes querido padre...

Usagi... – se volvió el sacerdote... – creo que te enseñamos modales, pero tu pareces olvidarlo constantemente...

Lo siento... – se disculpó avergonzaba... – quería hablar con Zel y escuche, debí avisarles mi presencia antes... sin embargo sigo pensando que es una magnifica idea... yo podría...

Tu nada Usagi... tu debes permanecer acá, si algo sale mal tu no debes estar involucrada...

Ni hablar, por supuesto que iré... no esperarás que me quede acá sabiendo que se meterán en una de las bases más fuertes de Fibrizo...

Es sólo una idea Usagi...

Si lo has mencionado es porque llevas tiempo pensándolo... La hermana Helen también me habló de buscar alguna alternativa... y Clair también piensa lo mismo...

Debes comprender enana... – interrumpió Zelgadis - hasta ahora la única opción que se vislumbraba incluso por los dragones dorados que enviaron con su vida a los hechiceros externos es que tu te sacrifiques y con eso salves al mundo... pero las cosas están demasiado complicadas como para confiar en n hechizo que sabemos que puede destruir al mundo... incluso con la ayuda de la sagrada Biblia de Clair...

Debes comprender Usagi... incluso la existencia de la Biblia con forma humana es extraña... se ha relacionado con humanos como iguales, sin embargo no lo es...

Posiblemente yo tampoco...

Posiblemente...- ratificó Zelgadis... – una razón más para no confiar en tu poder...

¿No confías en mi? – preguntó dolida...

No confió en tu control... has desarrollado más poder que Lina en magia negra, astral y elemental... aceptable en la blanca... lograste sobrevivir al poder de Fibrizo y atravesar las dimensiones hasta el pilar espiritual... el cual creo conoces la ubicación, pero no nos lo dirás... sin embargo estuvo guiado por el fuerte deseo de proteger a los que amas, a Lina, a Gaurry, a Roberto, incluso a mi... los pilotos Gumdan... todos... como reaccionaría tu magia si todos morimos en la batalla final...

Eso no pasará...

Es probable, de todas maneras lo único seguro es que todos mueren... es lo único que podemos asegurar al nacer, el resto es una incógnita... mi teoría es la siguiente... si todos morimos a manos de Fibrizo caerás en la desesperación... habrás fallado en lo que consideras tu pilar de voluntad, colapsaras y te llevaras a Clair contigo, con la cual estas unida por ser quien la invocó, entonces dará lo mismo que Fibrizo abra las puertas del infierno, porque la que destruirá al mundo serás tu...

...

Zel...-

No Roberto... ha querido que la tratásemos como un adulto, tomó la decisión de irse sola a enfrentar a un señor demonio, entonces es lo suficientemente madura para poder asumir también los temores de quienes la quieren... dime enana, que dices a esto...

Es probable... – dijo la joven levantando la barbilla... – sin embargo confió en que no morirán... – continuó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picarle y hacía enormes esfuerzos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran... – Pero si no confió en eso no tengo nada más Zel... ustedes son mi familia, los padres y madres que conozco porque la mía desapareció dejándome acá, ese demonio no me quitará a mi familia porque siento que ya me quitaron a la primera... puede que sea una razón egoísta, pero es mi razón... y la forma de controlar cada hechizo...

No será suficiente contra Fibrizo... – replicó Zelgadis con sus acerados ojos dirigidos a la pelinegra... – si el logra leer en lo profundo de tu corazon, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, tu serás la guadaña de la muerte, no será necesario que ese demonio mueva un dedo…

Y usted ¿qué opina padre Roberto? – preguntó la pelinegra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – también crees que yo podría destruir este mundo…

...

ya veo... el silencio otorga... – dando media vuelta salió de la habitación...

Esa no fue la forma más sutil de hacer que olvidará lo de la biblioteca Zelgadis...- dijo el sacerdote mirando con una frialdad poco habitual al hechicero...

No sólo fue eso Roberto y lo sabes...

Fue demasiado... ella merece y se ha ganado nuestra confianza con cada acto que ha realizado… es injusto…

De haberlo sido me habrías detenido...

Sólo tiene 16 años...

Y puede destruir una ciudad con su poder... alguien debía decírselo y evitarlo como ha hecho Lina y tú no es la solución...

La biblioteca es nuestra salida...

No quiero que a ella le pase nada... ella lo dijo... sus padres y madres... todos criamos a esa enana Roberto... es _la hija del valle de la luna_

--

Magia blanca aceptable... – escupió la pelinegra… - Falta de control... Maldita sea!!...

_Los árboles de cerezo están en pleno apogeo y la suave brisa acompaña las personas que viven dentro de la barrera..._

Usagi chan... –

Sra. Sakura... ¿se encuentra bien?... – preguntó la pelinegra al ver a la hechicera pálida afirmada en un árbol, parecía hacer estado llorando…

Creo que debería preguntar yo eso... – respondió la ojiverde con una cálida sonrisa... – dime sucede algo, creo que te escuchado gritar...

He tenido una discusión con Zelgadis... mi "poco aceptable control de la magia hace impresentable nuestra oposición a Fibrizo"

¿?

Lo siento... es una estupidez... pero en el fondo creo que tiene razón, no tiene porque confiar, finalmente en la última batalla la que termina casi muerta fui yo y por mi culpa Relena Darlian murió...

Espera, te equivocas... – le detuvo la hechicera... – no ha sido tu culpa, si no de los hechiceros que despertaron a Fibrizo…

No... es usted quien se equivoca... no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detener a ese exterminador y por eso esa mujer murió... motivo por el cual la magia que mantenía el equilibrio se vio derrumbada y sucedió esto...

Eso jamás habría sucedido si los hechiceros no hubieran ayudado despertando a Fibrizo, no creo que Zelgadis quisiera decir eso...

Estoy cansada... – dijo la joven mientras se tiraba sobre el verde pasto... – Lina, Zelgadis, Roberto... todos intentan protegerme, pero la barrera se mantiene por milagro estable... y mi familia corre peligro... Además creo que Fibrizo esta jugando con nosotros y si servimos en algún juego de él, no puede ser bueno…

El silencio invadió el ambiente, este estaba cálido y los kodamas aparecían alrededor de ambas mujeres…

Dime Usagi... ¿Cuál fue el primer hechizo de magia negra que realizaste? – preguntó la castaña mientras un kodama se subía a su hombro...

Mmm... _"Balus rod" _ el látigo de luz... – sonrió la joven al recordar... – un perfecto látigo de luz que cruza la oscuridad... Lina casi se infarta cuando se enteró... sabías que nadie tenía mucha fe en que magia podría realizar, eso sucede cuando no sabes quienes son tus padres…

Eso debe causa mucho dolor... me refiero al látigo... – susurró la ojiverde sentándose al lado de la joven...

Ehhh... bueno, la verdad es que lo utilice para bajar unas manzanas a unos niños de la escuela – dijo la pelinegra mientras un furioso sonrojo aparecía en su rostro - , pero si, me imagino que debe ser doloroso, pero nunca lo he ocupado como arma... – que sucede...

Jajajajajajaja... – no me imagine que ese sería la utilización de uno de sus hechizos de magia negra

El que sea magia negra no quiere decir que sea mala... la magia no se puede catalogar como mala o buena, depende de quien la realice y la voluntad de la energía que le guíe...

Hechizos como el "drag Slave" dudo que tengan un uso mayor a la destrucción... – se colocó seria la castaña - he tenido una diferencia de opinión en el entrenamiento, no logro quitarme de la cabeza que no podemos utilizar hechizos de esta manera…

Debe entender que muchos de los hechizos desarrollados dentro del valle tienen por origen el poder de los demonios, sólo los dragones pueden utilizar magia divina, como lo que ocupa Filia, pero es raro verlos usarla...

Cada vez que uso hechizos de ataque siento que me parezco más a los que destruyeron Tokio...

Sakura san... se equivoca, usted no es como ellos… - dijo la muchacha levantándose... – mire, por ejemplo sus cartas... para poder crearlas tuvieron que recurrir al poder de la oscuridad, pero no por eso son malas... nadie puede decir que la dulce "sweet" o la energética "FIRE" son malas, sin embargo si "sweet" se mete en los vasos sanguíneos de cualquiera lo puede matar en minutos y si "FIRE" lo desea puede quemar e valle en minutos...

Ellas jamás harían eso – exclamó Sakura consternada... – mis cartas fueron creadas con amor y protegen a sus amos y a los que aman…

Porque usted es su maestra, pero si su maestro fuera algunos de los hechiceros que apoyan a Fibrizo las cosas serían distintas... son nuestras alidadas porque su voluntad las guía... Yuki, Kerberus, Spinel y Rubi moon son nuestros aliados porque su energía y la del señor Eriol las guían, probablemente si hubieran caído en manos de Hell Master habrían tenido que eliminar niños y mujeres en las ciudades, habrían sufrido, pero la voluntad mágica los habría obligado hasta doblegarlas... si ellas hubiesen sido creadas por un mago oscuro ni siquiera tendrían lazos afectivos...

Un suave resplandor apareció alrededor de Sakura mientras las cartas sakura le rodearon... cada una de las maravillosas creaciones tomó su forma libre y se colocaron frente a su joven ama...

querida ama – se inclinó Dark haciendo que su renegrido cabello se deslizara por sobre su torso – no sufra por nosotras, mientras su corazón permanezca firme incluso yo, que soy la carta más cercada a la oscuridad me mantendré firme en su propósito... proteger a los que ama

Nosotras siempre estaremos con usted ama Sakura – apoyó Light – iluminaremos su camino para proteger a los que ama y a usted... fuimos creadas, pero su voluntad nos permite decidir estar junto a usted…

Cada una de nostras sabe lo que se esta jugando acá, haremos lo que sea para protegerla, y ayudarla en esta batalla... – continuó Waterly...

La muchacha tiene razón... nosotras tenemos tanto poder de destrucción como la voluntad que nos guié nos indique

Lo entiendo Night... pero no quiero que les suceda nada

_Probablemente toda tu familia morirá Sakura y esa muchacha ayudará en ello…_

¿que? –

¿quién eres tú? –

Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una hermosa mujer, su cabello castaño y ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Sakura excepto por el color azul grisáceo como el cielo después de la lluvia, unas alas de ángel adornaban su espalda…

imposible… - susurró la castaña… - madre… tú eres mi madre… pero estás muerta…

¿qué?...- dijo la pelinegra sorprendida… - ella es tu madre, si esta muerta es posible que podamos verla en este valle…

No es mi madre… no puede ser… - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras las cartas tomaban postura de ataque… - por qué estás acá mamá… no entiendo…

Es verdad querida Sakura… - respondió la mujer… - hija…. He venido a decirte algo muy importante… todo esta perdido Sakura, debes rendirte a Fibrizo y formar parte de la oscuridad, es la única forma de que todo vuelva a estar bien…

¿qué?... ¿qué dices?... estás loca, tu no puedes ser la madre de la señora Sakura, eres un demonio enviado por Fibrizo… no le crea señora Sakura, esta mintiendo sólo para confundirla… fíjese bien…

¿por qué me dices esto madre?... – preguntó la castaña acercándose a la mujer mientras Usagi intentaba sujetarla pero era fuertemente repelida por la magia que rodeaba a la hechicera golpeándose contra un árbol… - Dime… ¿por qué me dices esto? Acaso sabes algo…

Querida hija… déjame mostrarte tu futuro… sígueme, no te haré daño…

¡No, cuidado!... - Grito Usagi al ver como una espesa oscuridad rodeaba a la hechicera… - Sakura san!!

_Donde hay luz siempre hay oscuridad… como es arriba es abajo…_

Esta oscuro… - ¿dónde estás mamá?...

Sólo sufrirás en esta batalla pequeña hija mía… sólo existirá el dolor y la oscuridad… para ti, para tu familia, para tus amigos y para los que no conoces… sin embargo si esto termina rápido nadie deberá sufrir y volverás al único lugar donde estarás completa… al seno de la madre, al Caos…

¿pero mis hijos?... ellos merecen vivir… son pequeños. Todos nos esforzamos para acabar con el mal que amenaza nuestro futuro y nuestra tierra, mucha gente a muerto… papá murió… pero hay muchos que se mantienen con vida y con esperanza en el futuro… vivirán…

No lo harán pequeña… observa el futuro… - dijo mientras desaparecía entre hermosas plumas…

_Los cerezos aparecieron frente a la hechicera sin embargo ellos estaban sin ninguna hoja, sus troncos completamente carbonizado. La tierra negra y caliente, con vapor azufrado saliendo de ella, a lo lejos tras los troncos se veía un pequeño pueblo en cenizas, el cielo estaba completamente rojo, como si hubiera llamas sobre él…_

Esto no puede ser, es imposible, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿por qué?…

Esto es el futuro pequeña hija… es el único que existe… continúa, más adelante sigue caminando, encuentra tu destino…

_El camino carbonizado completamente plagado de escombros se erguía frente a ella, a su costado unas rocas ocultaban unas llamas que se alzaban… su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, algo terrible ocultaban esas rocas… las pequeñas ropas de su hijo vestían un cuerpo carbonizado…_

No… - dijo mientras sus cartas caían a sus pies y comenzaban a carbonizarse… - no puede ser… Ryu… NO!!-

_A su costado y tomado de la mano se encontraba otro cadáver… al levantar la vista horrorizada se encuentra completamente rodeada de cadáveres, por sus ropas logra identificar a Tomoyo, Duo y Lina… sin embargo los otros están completamente irreconocibles, podría ser cualquiera… todos sus amigos, su familia… todos los que debían proteger…_

No… mientes… Fibrizo no puede ganar!!... Madre ¿por qué me haces esto?¿por qué me muestras esto?...

Porque te amo pequeña… te muestro otro camino… elige la oscuridad y desde ahí guía a los tuyos al descanso eterno…

_La hechicera cayó fuertemente de rodillas mientras abrazaba al cadáver de su hijo… las lágrimas caían por su rostro y se evaporaban al tocar el piso ardiente…_

Fibrizo no puede ganar… nosotros estamos entrenando… nos esforzamos… esa muchacha dijo que encontraríamos una manera…

No ha sido Fibrizo querida hija…- dijo la mujer mientras tocaba el hombro de la castaña – será la misma en quienes ustedes colocan sus esperanzas, aquella a quienes protegen… quien creen que será su salvadora sólo se convertirá en la portadora de la muerte… porque no es humana y su poder es el de la destrucción… despertará a la sagrada Biblia y sucumbirá…

Usagi… no

_Frente a ella apareció una hermosa joven, Usagi lucia maravillosa, sus cabellos ondulaba al ritmo de las llamas que le rodeaban, vestía un traje completamente blanco que estaba manchado con sangre y tierra… en su mano izquierda llevaba una guadaña con doble filo, en su mano derecha un fuerte destello azul, como los ojos de Clair… en su mano derecha llevaba a Clair despierta la sagrada Biblia en todo su poder y esplendor sin las limitaciones de un cuerpo humano … sus ojos estaban completamente negros, vacíos y muertos…_

¿por qué? Usagi chan… - susurró a la muchacha mientras apretaba el cuerpo de su hijo contra su pecho - … por qué… confiamos en ti, buscamos alternativas por ti… - la muchacha sonrió levemente… -

… ustedes simplemente querían sacrificarme… yo habría muerto por ustedes, pero no fueron capaces de ayudarme… ustedes fallaron y mi familia murió… los odio a todos… sólo merecen eso….

_El resplandor azul emitió un destellos abrumador calcinando todo a su alrededor entre las llamas desapareció y rápidamente se colocó al lado de la castaña quitándole a su hijo de sus brazos… con un solo toque desintegró lo que quedaba del cadáver… una fuerte energía rodeó a la hechicera y las cartas Sakura se colorearon de un oscuro color rojo…_

Maldita… mi familia… mis amigos… tu los mataste… _"FIRE"!! _– una fuerte llamarada emanó de la carta y se transformó en una persona que rodeó a la muchacha haciéndola trasbillar y caer muerta calcinada en un grito ensordecedor…

Querida hija… abre tu corazón a Fibrizo el es el único que puede evitarte este sufrimiento y dolor… es un futuro inevitable únete al caos… toma mi mano y acompáñame, ven conmigo y con tu padre… ambos te amamos…

Mi hijo… mi esposo… no merecen esto mamá… nadie merece esto - sollozaba mientras se apretaba contra su mismo cuerpo y lentamente levantaba su mano…

Yoru no sora ni matataku (en la noche en el cielo, ellas titilan)

Tooi kin no hoshi (las lejanas estrellas doradas)

Yuube yume de miageta (el mismo color de los pajaritos)

Kotori to onaji iro (que vi en mis sueños la noche pasada)

Tu no eres mi amada Nadeshico… aléjate de mi hija demonio - se escuchó una voz grave... – Sakura detuvo su mano unos centímetros antes de tocar las de la mujer quien en un súbito movimiento se alejo de ella separándose unos metros… Sakura se volvió rápidamente, a su espalda se encontraba un cálido y familiar rostro…

Papá… - susurró la muchacha mientras las llamas, las cenizas y los cadáveres desaparecían para dejar sólo un espacio vacío… - tu también viniste a llevarme…

No te dejes engañar hija… esa mujer no es tu madre… mírala bien hija… Nadeshiko jamás te habría dicho que te rindieras, abre tu corazón y no te dejes engañar por tus dudas, son normales y humanas, pero el mal se aprovechará de ella si la dejas…

No lo escuches Sakura, yo soy tu madre Nadeshiko… soy quien más te ama y jamás te engañaría…

In the sleepless night, (en las noches durmientes)

I sing this song alone (yo canto esta canción sola)

Together with the blowing wind, (juntos con el viento)

I fly riding on my thoughts (yo vuelo a través de ellos)

Sakura, nadie sabe que depara el futuro…- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la muchacha… - no te puedo decir que esto nunca pasará, sin embargo no es la única alternativa… existe aquel futuro en que Fibrizo no existe, y por el cual tu has luchado hasta ahora…

Eso no existe… - replicó el fantasma de Nadeshico – sólo existe el dolor o Fibrizo… la vuelta al caos…

Usagi podría destruir a todos, cierto?... su poder…

Su poder es inmenso pequeña… y su dolor por la pérdida de los que ama puede volverla peligrosa… sin embargo…

Sin embargo… - susurró Sakura…

In the night sky, it sparkles (en la noche, )

The distant moon of silver (la distante luna plateada)

The same color as the wild rose (del mismo color de las rosas silvestres)

that was blooming in my dream last night (que estaban floreciendo en mi sueño la noche pasada)

Ella lo sabe y hace enormes esfuerzos para que no suceda… le causa mucho dolor saber que puede lastimar en vez de proteger, ella confía en ti… confía más allá de lo que ella misma cree, confía en que le ayudaran a destruir a Fibrizo y mantener sus sueños, confía en que si llegado en momento debe morir lo hará para que los que ama vivan… confía en que podrá controlar su poder y no lastimar a los que ama, porque ahora ustedes también son de los que ella ama… son parte de su familia y preferiría morir antes de herirte a ti…

Mientes humano!! Esa niña no es humana, ni siquiera nació en este mundo… -

_Una nube rodeó rápidamente al fantasma y este cambió su apariencia… en su lugar una criatura de varios metros de altura y alas de fuego tomó su lugar, un demonio antiguo…_

Padre… - dijo la joven mientras abrazaba rápidamente a su padre y este le correspondía…- de no ser por ti habría caído en la oscuridad… gracias por venir…

Siempre que me necesites estaré contigo pequeña… tú y Touya son lo más querido para tu madre y para mi y siempre que podamos les ayudaremos… ahora debo volver con tu madre…

Si padre… esta es mi pelea… - dijo mirando al demonio… - sabes, me abría gustado que Ryu te hubiese conocido, se parece mucho a ti, es un niño muy amable… te amo…

_Llave que fuiste creada por Sakura_

_Te invoco_

_Junto con la nueva magia_

_Crea una nueva estrella_

Un fuerte resplandor rodeó a la hechicera y su báculo sufrió una nueva transformación… creció desde el suelo hasta unos centímetro por sobre su cabeza, en lugar de una estrella se encontraba una estrella por encima de una media luna y sobre esta un sol. Dos hermosas alas traslucidas salían de ellas y unos lazos de luz ondeaban suavemente…

_Cartas que fueron creadas por Sakura_

_Yo las invoco_

_Únanse al nuevo poder_

_Para proteger a los que amamos…_

Las cartas salieron desde la oscuridad rodeando a su ama mientras que el demonio se acercaba a ella, su aspecto rápidamente cambio a un color dorado intenso…

No dejaré que Fibrizo destruya a los que amo… FIRE, necesito tu ayuda… - la card tomó su lugar sobre la cabeza de su ama, quien con su báculo la toco levemente, un nuevo poder le rodeaba, sutil, pero poderoso…

Más oscuro que la noche…

no puedes ocupar hechizos de demonios… eso te hará como nosotros, recuerdas, podrías lastimar a los que amas… - le dijo el espectro mientras lanzaba una fuerte llamarada que chocaba contra Field…

_Más rojo que la sangre…_

_Invoco tu presencia…_

_Tú que vienes del pasado…_

No lo intentes hechicera… únete a Fibrizo y quizás salve tu vida… - dijo mientras cambiaba de forma y tomaba el aspecto de Ryu…- no lo hagas mamá, me matarás si lo ocupas, serías capaz de hacerlo…

Su mano tembló levemente al ver frente a sus ojos a su hijo…

No dudes Sakura – escucho la voz de su padre – Ryu se encuentra a salvo…

_Invoco tu nombre_

_Para que destruyas a mis enemigos_

No lo entiendes… yo nací de las llamas… - dijo tomando nuevamente su apariencia - jamás me podrás destruir… si quieres muerte, yo te ayudaré…!!

_Y no quede ni rastro de ellos_

_Drag Slave!!…_

Dos fuertes ráfagas de fuego chocaron calcinando en cuestión de segundos el lugar… un grito ensordecedor llenó el espacio y luego sólo silencio…

Le he vencido, ¿cierto padre? – preguntó la hechicera que se encontraba en el suelo con una grave quemadura en su brazo y las cartas alrededor de ella…

Si pequeña Sakura… ahora debes volver… tu marido esta hecho un mar de angustia y tu hijo no para de llorar…

Te volveré a ver papá

Por su puesto pequeño… sin embargo espero que sea en mucho tiempo más…

Te quiero papá…

Te quiero sakura…

_In the gentle night, (en la gentil noche)_

_I sing this song alone (yo canto esta canción sola)_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow (cantaré contigo mañana)_

_Riding the wings of dreams ( los sueños alados)_

_Donde hay oscuridad siempre hay luz… como es arriba es abajo…_

El cuarto se encontraba lleno de personas, Syaoran y Erial sintieron un profundo desbalance en la fuerza mágica mientras entrenaban haciendo que dejaran sus cosas para acudir al lugar. Lo mismo sucedió con los pilotos Gundam. Al llegar junto a Sakura, esta se encontraba fría como las piedras y a su lado Usagi le sostenía la mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba un corte en el costado izquierdo… apenas Syaron tocó a Sakura Usagi le soltó y un lazo mágico se formo en la pareja…

no la suelte Syaron san…

¿qué ha sucedido Usagi? ¿por qué Sakura está así?

Creo que Fibrizo a entrado en contacto con ella, pero no me imagino como pudo atravesar tan fácilmente su mente y espíritu sin que nos diéramos cuenta antes de su presencia…

Las dudas deben haber debilitado sus barreras de defensa y por eso frente a este ataque intempestivo no hubo señales…

Luego trasladaron y atendieron a ambas mujeres… Lina y Sylphiel se dedicaron a utilizar distintos hechizos de barrera, sin embargo nada funcionaba… Usagi sólo se limitaba a observar como se desenvolvía todo. Nada surtía efecto, sin embargo, espontáneamente la magia oscura que le rodeaba comenzó a diluirse…

¿Por qué no despierta Roberto? – preguntó Syaoran mientras apretaba la mano de la mujer que se encontraba sobre la cama… su palidez contrastaba con su cabello oscuro y sus largas pestañas. Su frente se encontraba completamente mojad de sudor pese a que la secaban constantemente - Vamos cariño, abre los ojos, ya has dormido más que suficiente… Sakura por favor, no me hagas esto… yo y Ryu te esperamos Sakura

El poder de Fibrizo se ha debilitado casi por completo, y su nivel mágico esta nuevamente volviendo a la normalidad, Querberus también se puede mover… - respondió Roberto mientras tocaba su frente – es una suerte que pudiéramos actuar tan rápido la quemadura de su brazo sanará cuando despierte.

Vamos monstruo, despierta de una vez… - dijo Touya mientras se colocaba a su lado…- despierta de una buena vez…

Creo que debiéramos intentar entrar en su mente padre…- se acercó la pelirroja – quizás esta atrapada en una pesadilla… quizás aunque el poder de Fibrizo se ha diluido esta muy débil para despertar…

Sakura es fuerte… ella debe salir de ese lugar por si sola… no creo que sea conveniente - intervino por primera vez desde que llegaron Usagi que se encontraba al lado de Clair que tampoco había dicho nada…

No creo que tu estés en condiciones de decir lo que debemos y lo que no debemos hacer mocosa - replicó Wufei – hasta donde recuerdo cada vez que alguien se encuentra contigo a solas termina en estados pocos saludables…

Wufei no sigas por ese camino… - replicó duramente Lina – esto no es culpa de ella, si vosotros no estáis seguros de lo que estamos haciendo no deben intentar involucrarse en esto, pensé que tenían claras las consecuencias, pero al parecer no es así…

Es injusto lo que dice Wufei… de no ser por el poder de Usagi san jamás podría haber resistido el primer enviste…

Me parece que ustedes pueden hacer más de lo que están haciendo ahora, me imagino que con tu poder podrías ayudar a Sakura, ¿no es verdad Clair? – preguntó Wufei… - pero no lo haces…

Es verdad… - susurró la muchacha mientras se colocaba erguida frente a Usagi quien desviaba la mirada… - mi poder esta relegado a la voluntad…

¿por qué? – preguntó Touya mientras se acercaba a ella…

Cada uno de ustedes ha pasado distintas pruebas… y las ha superado por si solos, si no son capaces de hacer eso, Fibrizo lo utilizará a su favor y en contra de todo el equipo… hay que confiar en que ella superará esta prueba… - respondió Clair más seria de lo habitual.

Yo confió en que la señora Sakura saldrá adelante, ella y sus cartas son muy poderosas… la quemadura que tiene en su brazo es signo de un hechizo poderoso… ella esta dando la pelea, dejen de protegerla como si no fuera capaz de hacer nada… - apoyo la pelinegra…

Es mi esposa, ¿no esperarás que la deje sola?... -

La confianza es fundamental en esto, quizás no sólo es una prueba para ella, sino también para usted… ha recuperado su poder lentamente, dejemos que descanse un poco, démosle algo más de tiempo… si no despierta en 2 horas Clair y yo ayudaremos a sacarla de ahí como sea…

Syaoran volvió su rostro preocupado hacia su inconciente esposa…

_Sakura… vuelve a casa amor… - _pensó para si… - esta bien… confió en ella…

Entonces le dejaremos solos - intervino Roberto – debemos descansar… Ryu se quedará con Touya y Tomoyo esta noche, los demás volveremos a nuestras habitaciones…

Clair y yo debemos salir por un par de horas, volveremos más tarde…- dijo Usagi mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación sin dejar tiempo a reclamos…

Vamos cariño, Sakura ya despertara… - dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo…

Vamos monstruo, mañana debes estar despierta…

Mientras salían de la habitación la magia de Sakura se vuelve más poderosa…


End file.
